Viejos caminos, Nuevas aventura
by DanyNeko
Summary: Luego de presentarse en la liga Unova, Ash decide regresar a casa, allí se encontrará con algunas personas y cierta anomalía que lo orienta hacia una nueva aventura. En el camino se encontrara con montones de conocidos y montones de aventuras ¿lo acompañas? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping y más parejas
1. Prologo

**Holaaaa a todos, este es mi primer fic de pokemon -/-  
Espero que os guste.**

**(Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Gary, Max, Mewtwo, Lucario… y muchísimos más personajes)**

**Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes, pokemons o personas, me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso en mis alocadas historias =3**

**Sin más que decir ¡Enjoy! **

La vista era fantástica, el suave pasto brillando al sol por el roció que le cubría, el suave murmullo del viento soplando entre los pocos árboles que se hallaban en el lugar, aquella colina ofrecía una perfecta vista del pintoresco pueblo que se hallaba poco más abajo.

Un jovencito de cabellos azabaches y oscura mirada junto a su mejor amigo pokemon en su hombro observan distraídamente el lugar, parados en la cima de la colina, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron de aquel lugar que era su hogar, y ahora regresaban, después de haber vivido múltiples experiencias, y haber combatido en numerosas batallas, algunas épicas, otras muy educativas y otras tantas que le regresaron los pies a la tierra, pero cada una de ellas fueron bienvenidas por este joven que parece atraer las aventuras, como un imán al metal.

Ahora, tras haber quedado entre los 8 mejores de la liga Unova, y de haberse separado de sus últimos compañeros de viaje, Ash y Pikachu están de regreso en Kanto, a poco de llegar a su natal Pueblo Paleta.

−Mira Pikachu, estamos a punto de llegar a casa! Que te parece una carrera amigo?─

─Pikaa (claro!)─

─Preparado? En sus marcas… listos…Oyee! Eso no es justo─

─Piiiiiiikaaaaa Piiiiiikaaachuuuu! (Atrápame si puedes!)

─Así? Voy por ti Pikachu jajajaja

Luego de casi perder el equilibrio dos veces corriendo por la ladera, Ash encontró una mejor forma de bajar así que, acostándose boca-arriba dejo que el césped le deslizará, alcanzo a Pikachu casi al final.

─Fue un empate después de todo amigo─ expreso Ash, estando ya de pie y con Pikachu en su hombro, tomando rumbo a su casa ─Mamá debe estar esperándonos, estoy ansioso por probar de nuevo su comida, y por ver de nuevo a todos nuestros amigos, quiero darles las gracias a todos por haberse esforzado y por ayudarme tanto en la Liga Unova.

─Pikaaa (si!)─

Estando ya frente a la conocida residencia Ketchum nuestros héroes se toman un momento para tomar un respiro antes de ingresar.

─Mamá! Estamos en casa!

─Bienvenido cielo, me alegra mucho de que estén de regreso en casa sanos y salvos.

─Maiii Mister Maiii (bienvenidos a casa)

─Es bueno estar en casa mamá, hola señor Mime… por cierto, mira esto─ dice mientras saca de su mochila un estuche de medallas abriéndolo para su madre─ aquí están las medallas que gané en la región Unova.

─Oh Ash! Voy a enmarcarlas para que puedas colocarlas en tu habitación.

─Gracias mamá.

─Ahora, ve a lavarte las manos, estoy segura que tienes hambre, el almuerzo está listo y ya voy a servir.

─Si! Comida! Vamos Pikachu─ dice yendo escaleras arriba.

─"_Mi pequeño Ash, has crecido mucho todo este tiempo, cuanto me alegra que estés dando tu máximo para lograr tus metas, aunque desearía que en esta vez pudieras quedarte más tiempo conmigo… algo me dice que esta ocasión será diferente… o quizás sea… alguien_"─ pensaba la Sra. Ketchum con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de servir los platos con ayuda del Mr. Mime

─Ya estoy listo mamá─ Tras decir esto, un golpe en la puerta resonó en el lugar.

─Podrías abrir cielo?─ pidió con una dulce sonrisa, intuyendo de quien se trataba.

─Claro, me pregunto quién será Pikachu… Si? Hol… ah?!

─Hola Ash! Que alegría volver a verte

─Ehhhhh…Tú!?

…

**Si quieren continuación. Dejen reviews**

**Los próximos caps serán más largos, lo juro**

**|**

**|  
V**


	2. Re-encuentro

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el primer episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior.**_

─_Podrías abrir cielo?─ pidió la mujer con una dulce sonrisa, intuyendo de quien se trataba._

─_Claro, me pregunto quién será Pikachu… Si? Hol… ah?!_

─_Hola Ash! Que alegría volver a verte._

─_Ehhhhh…Tú!?_  
_

─Mi… Mi … Misty?!

─Pikachupi! (Misty!)─ Expreso con alegría el pokemon.

─Me alegra ver que todavía no me has olvidado Ash … hola Pikachu, también me alegro de verte ─dice mientras recibe al roedor eléctrico en sus brazos─ Como han estado muchachos?

─Pikaa (bien)

─Vaya, que sorpresa verte aquí Misty, ha pasado tiempo… y eh estado bien gracias, que hay de ti?

─Si, ha pasado tiempo, tiempo en el que ni una llamada ni un correo o carta tuya, eh recibido Ash─ dice acusadoramente en tono de reclamo logrando una mirada de arrepentimiento en el "acusado", para luego suavizar el rostro─ eh estado bien, ya sabes, lo usual en el gimnasio.

La mención del gimnasio Celeste, no pareció agradarle nada a Ash, después de todo, esa había sido la causa por la cual Misty no había podido seguir viajando con él, aunque entendía que era una gran oportunidad para la chica de cumplir su sueño de ser una maestra pokemon de agua.

─Que me dices de ti, supe que participaste en la liga Unova.

─Así es, llegamos a los octavos de final, participamos en excelente batallas, no es así Pikachu?

─Pi Pikachu (claro que sí!)

─Felicidades muchachos.

─Azu (mami!)─ Una pequeña bola azul se asomó tras las piernas de Misty haciéndose notar entre los presentes.

─Azurill, cariño ven a saludar, te acuerdas de Ash?─ dice mientras Pikachu se acomodaba en su hombro para que ella pudiera tomar al pequeño pokemon azul en sus brazos.

─Oh! Hola Azurill, como has estado pequeña?─ saluda el entrenador ofreciendo su mando.

─A… Azurill ril Azu? (Ho… Hola, bien y tú?)─ responde tímidamente ofreciendo su cola al chico

─Bien, eres adorable!─

─Azu (gracias) ─ responde la pequeña un tanto colorada, saltando inesperadamente a los brazos de Ash, rozando cariñosamente su mejilla contra la de él, provocando las risas de los entrenadores.

Ese momento le dio a Ash la oportunidad de apreciar a Misty, la verdad era que la chica estaba cambiada, no mucho pero para él quien la conoció desde niños eran detalles notorios, su cabello estaba más largo, quizá poco más abajo del pecho **(N/A: más o menos como las extensiones que usa de sirena xD**), aun lo llevaba recogido en su coleta alta a un costado cuyas puntas llegaban al hombro, las facciones de su rostro estaban más afinadas, su vestuario también había cambiado, ahora llevaba una mini-falda tableada azul rey con decoraciones en celeste y blanco que simulaban burbujas, un ancho listón blanco funcionaba de cinturón y una blusa celeste manga corta con capucha blanca hacían juego con unos tenis blancos con azul, una pensamiento salvaje se cruzó por su mente.

"_Ella se ve hermosa"_

Y sin poder analizarlo, ese pensamiento, se convirtió en palabras, apenas murmullos.

─Misty, te ves bien ─ dijo sin darse cuenta.

Pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que la peli-naranja lo oyera.

─Lo dices enserio, Ash? ─ el sonrojo en sus mejillas era inevitable, se había percatado del escrutinio de Ash hacia su persona y, avergonzada, estuvo a punto de decirle algo -o gritárselo- pero el comentario del muchacho la saco de balance.

─"_Y si quizá Ash… este… empezando a notarme?"_

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos.

─Pues… si ─ "_pero que fue lo que dije, ¿Misty? ¿Hermosa? … bueno… en realidad ella lo es… pero que digo... yo"_

─Ash, querido, la comida está servida… Oh! Misty, que bueno que llegas, el almuerzo está listo.

Oportuna, se podría calificar la intervención de la Señora Ketchum justo en ese momento.

─Gracias, Sra. Ketchum, y muchas gracias por invitarme.

─No tienes que linda, siempre son agradables tus visitas, adelante chicos, pasen adentro la comida ya está lista.

─ ¿Visitas seguido a mi madre?─ cuestiona mientras se dirigen al comedor.

─La señora Ketchum es muy amable conmigo Ash, de vez en cuando vengo aquí , a pueblo paleta para almorzar con ella y enterarme de cómo va tu viaje … ya que tú ni te acuerdas de llamarle a una─ reitera con su mirada acusadora.

─Lo siento Misty, es solo que, las veces que te llame desde Sinnoh parecías muy ocupada y no quería molestarte… y yo…─

─Oh Ash! Tus llamadas jamás serian molestias, era solo que de vez en cuando me pillabas cuando había retadores en el gimnasio, pero siempre es agradable saber que te acuerdas de mí… yo me preocupo por ti, y a veces me gustaría recibir una llamada para saber que tal te va en tus aventuras.

─Te… te preocupo?─

─Clarooo! Como no preocuparme si eres una imán para los problemas!─se burló la pelirroja, ya sentados ambos en la mesa.

─Oye! Eso no es cierto!

─Ah no! En el tiempo que viajamos juntos parecía que saltábamos de una aventura a otra ni bien acabar la primera, Lugia en las islas naranja, aquel hombre que quería capturar a las tres aves legendarias, la vez de Entei y los Unown, con Mewtwo en Jotho, podría pasarme horas en esto y la lista no haría más que crecer─

Ante tales observaciones Ash solo atino a llevar su mano tras su nuca, (**N/A: un gesto típico de él, ¿se han dado cuenta?)**

─Bueno quizás un poco jejeje

─Bien, aquí está, espero que disfruten la comida chicos─ aparece Delia junto a Mr. Mime con tres platos de un delicioso almuerzo y otros tres de comida pokemon para Azurill, Pikachu y el propio Mime.

─Siempre es un placer probar su comida señora Ketchum─ dice Misty probando de su plato ─Mmmm, exquisito como de costumbre.

─Ay, gracias queridas.

─Misty tiene razón mamá, nadie cocina mejor que tu─ expresa el muchacho devorando todo su plato.

─Podrías comer como una persona normal Ash, la comida no va salir corriendo─ riñe Misty.

─Jeje, lo siento, pero esto está delicioso, Brock y Cilan son excelentes cocineros, pero nadie iguala la comida de mamá.

─ ¿Cilan? ─ pregunta la líder ante el nombre desconocido.

─Fue unos de los amigos que hice en Unova, me acompaño en mi viaje por la región─ explica, tomándose el tiempo que una persona promedio emplearía en ingerir sus alimentos.

─ ¿Y cómo era él? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

─Cilan era uno de los líderes de gimnasio de Ciudad Gres, tal como tú, él y junto a sus hermanos dirigían el gimnasio, sin embargo su vocación no era precisamente la de dirigir un gimnasio y…

─ Déjame adivinar, después de retarlo, salió de viaje contigo para cumplir su sueños.

─ Exacto, después de pelear contra él y sus hermanos y de ganar la medalla Triple, Cilan les dejo a sus hermanos el gimnasio y vino conmigo para poder ser un mejor conocedor pokemon.

─ ¿Cómo?, ¿peleaste con sus hermanos también? Y ¿Qué es un conocedor pokemon?

─ En el gimnasio de Ciudad Gres, los tres hermanos Chili, Cilan y Cress son los lideres, y los retadores pueden elegir con cuál de ellos quieren luchar, sin embargo yo elegí luchar a 2 de 3 por la medalla, Pikachu, Oshawott y Tepig dieron una gran batalla.

─Wow!

─Veras, un conocedor pokemon es un entrenador que se especializa en identificar la compatibilidad entre los pokemon y sus entrenadores. Utilizan sus conocimientos y experiencia para diagnosticar el vínculo entre entrenador y pokemon, y después dar consejos para fortalecer ese vínculo (**N/A: Lo sé, lo sé, es la definición que da wikidex, pero no se me ocurría como explicarlo**)

La señora Ketchum entre tanto observaba feliz la conversación entre Ash y Misty, presiente que entre esos dos hay un lazo más fuerte que el de la amistad, solo hace falta que Ash empiece a notar todo el cariño que la entrenadora tipo agua siente por él, eso y esperar que Misty le tuviera la suficiente paciencia a su hijo.

─ ¿Y alguien más te acompaño en tu viaje?

─ Iris─ responde con simpleza, terminando su plato.

─ ¿Quién es Iris? ─ "¿_qué relación hubo entre ustedes?" _era una mejor pregunta.

─ Iris es una chica de la aldea de los Dragones, viajo conmigo y Cilan, cuando la conocí ella estaba viajando para ser una maestra dragón, ahora va camino a Jotho junto con Cilan, quiere entrenar para ir a ciudad Endrino y retar a Clair, y creo que Cilan se ira a Hoenn para participar en un concurso de pesca, Cilan es un gran pescador─ mientras dice esto Delia recoge los platos del almuerzo y los lleva a la cocina, Mr. Mime hace los mismo con los platos de los pokemons.

─Ya veo ─ dice más tranquila, no nota nada en Ash que le diga que Iris es 'especial' para el chico, habla de ella como lo hace de May y Dawn.

─Hablando de pesca ─ comienza parándose de la mesa ─ le hice una promesa a Oshawott y sé que está ansioso de que lleguemos al laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

─¿Oshawott? ─dice al desconocer tal nombre ─ ¿ansioso por qué?

─Oshawott es uno de los pokemons que capture en Unova, ya quiero presentártelo, estoy segura de que te agradará Misty

─ ¿Eh?

─Mamá, ¿nos disculpas? Quiero ir donde el profesor Oak, para ver a todos mis pokemons y presentarles a sus nuevos amigos. ¿Nos acompañas Misty?

─Sí

─Claro hijo, anda ve, y recuérdale al Profesor Oak y a Tracey que los espero para la cena.

─ ¿a la cena?

─Claro cielo, prepararé una gran cena por tu regreso y por tus logros en Unova.

─Gracias mamá, se los haré saber.

─¡Andando Pikachu, Misty!─ dice mientras en la puerta se acomoda sus zapatos y su gorra, además, dado que la temperatura en pueblo paleta estaba fresca decidió sacarse su chaleco, quedando en una camiseta negra de manga corta.

Y así salió corriendo rumbo a la reservación Oak con Pikachu en su hombro y Misty con Azurill tras de él pidiéndole que bajará la velocidad, pero con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Luego de una corta carrera ambos llegan a una de las cercas que limita reservación Oak, tras recobrar el aliento, se miran a los ojos y comparten una risa juguetona, tras intercambiar unas sonrisas caminan juntos hasta la puerta del laboratorio.

Ash toca la puerta.

─Profesor! Tracey! Están ahí?!

Sin ninguna respuesta Ash toca de nuevo, solo para ser recibo por nada más, ni nada menos que su Muk, quien naturalmente, se abalanza sobre su entrenador para demostrarle su cariño.

─ Muuuuuuuk muuuuuuk (bienvenido Ash!)

─ Hola… Muk, a mí también… me alegra verte amigo… pero ya bájate que me… ahogas─ Ash ya se empezaba a poner azul cuando Muk se le quitó de encima, Pikachu fue más listo y salto al piso antes de correr la misma suerte que su entrenador.

─ Eso está mejor ─ agradece, ya de pie y poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Muk ─ Has visto al profesor o a Trecey?

─ Muuuuk muuuuuk (están en los prados) ─responde haciendo señas hacia adentro del laboratorio.

─ De acuerdo, te seguimos.

─ Por cierto Ash, ¿Qué era eso de que le habías hecho una promesa a uno de tus pokemons?

─ Ya pronto lo verás, por cierto Misty, de casualidad ¿no traerás contigo un pokemon que sepa rayo hielo?

─Pues… sí, ¿por qué?

─ Espera un poco y lo sabrás ─ contesto con una sonrisa "_Oh Mist! Estoy seguro de que te quedarás con la boca abierta cuando veas esto jejeje"_

─ Hummmm ─ "_Qué estará tramando? No me agrada este juego de 'espera, y verás' "_

Luego de cruzar la puerta del laboratorio y que se internarán en los campos Muk lanzó un gran grito, que por cierto le recordó a Ash el Steelix de Byron, algo que parecía ser un llamado.

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar.

─ Ash?! … ¿Qué está pasando? ─ Pregunto Misty, tratando de mantener el equilibro, por lo que paso a Azurill a uno de sus brazos, y con el otro se aferró a Ash, quien de manera instintiva le regreso el gesto sujetándola por la cintura, lo cual a pesar de la situación logro sacar un sonrojo en ambos entrenadores.

Cuando las vibraciones se hicieron más potentes y más cercanas, Misty, quien tenía la vista entre los arboles más cercanos, se percató de la situación y con una sonrisa se separó del joven, que segundos más tarde fue arrasado por una manada de pokemon.

Pero no unos pokemons cualquiera, no señor, era un gran grupo con especies de diferentes regiones, pokemons de Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh y un par de Unova conformaban la estampida, eran los pokemons de Ash.

Naturalmente, los primeros en hacer contacto fueron los más amistosos, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Donphan, Corphish, Kingler, Heracross, Quilava, Totodile, Torkoal, Glalie, Infernape, Gible, Leavanny y Palpitoad, se abalanzaron contra Ash, quien termino en el suelo con una cariñosa Bayleef encima y un mordelón Gible en su cabeza, los pokemons más grandes/pesados como Torterra, Glalie, Krokodile, Snorlax y Boldore se quedaron más atrás junto a los pokemons más serios de Ash como Sceptile y Buizel, esperando su turno para recibir el cariño de su entrenador.

Al mismo tiempo sobre las cabezas de los presentes Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Gliscor y Unfezant, volaban bajo esperando también su turno de saludar a Ash, sin embargo nuestro entusiasta Gliscor, apenas vio oportunidad se lanzó sobre Ash, derribándolo nuevamente al suelo, diciéndole en su lenguaje, cuanto le había extrañado

─ Calma Gliscor, yo también te extrañe, pero ¿podrías dejarme poner en pie, por favor? ─ Dijo acariciando la cabeza del pokemon mientras este se levantaba y él hacía lo propio, Noctowl se posó sobre el hombro del muchacho acariciando su mejilla y ululando feliz al recibir una caricia entre sus cuernos, los demás pokemon voladores aterrizaron para saludar y recibir la misma caricia.

─Estoy muy feliz de verlos a todos, amigos ─ comentó Ash, luego noto, que algunos de sus pokemon iban a saludar también a la pelirroja, aunque de manera más ordenada (**N/A: Claro, tiene un pokemon bebe en brazos, por favor xD)** lo que inconscientemente plasmo una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que sintió que Pikachu, quien por cierto se había apartado junto con Misty antes de ser aplastado, llamar su atención.

─ Pikapi, pika Pikachu Pikachu pika (Ash, ¿no deberías de presentar a los demás?)

─ Tienes toda la razón, amiguito ─ concedió Ash, tomando cinco pokeballs de su cinturón y agrandándolas en sus manos, para luego lanzarlas al aire, desde las cuales se materializaron cinco pokemons, Charizard, Snivy, Pignite, Scraggy y Oshawott, completando así la escena,

─ Hey chicos! ─ Llamó Ash a sus pokemons ─ vengan acá, quiero que conozcan a los nuevos miembros de la familia ─ expreso contento.

Pronto todos se integraron, Scraggy y Gible empezaron a jugar, Totodile se acercó a Krokodile admirando su gran figura y este le saludo amablemente, mientras Torterra se acercaba con Bulbasaur a saludar a Snivy quien se había juntado con Leavanny y comenzaron a conversar con Bayleef, quien era observada fijamente por Sceptile provocándole un leve sonrojo; Pignite, Quilava, Infernape y Torkoal empezaron a presumir sus llamas.

Charizard, luego de saludar a Bulbasaur, se mantuvo junto a Ash, quien se encamino al lado de Misty.

─ Wow! Hay tantos pokemon que nunca eh visto! ─ Exclamo sorprendida.

Pero antes de que Ash pudiera dar un solo paso más en su dirección fue embestido por una nueva manada de pokemons, solo que esta vez eran de una sola especie… ¿adivinan? … Exacto, los 31 Tauros de Ash lo arrastraron en la estampida y termino montado sobre el Tauros en específico que él utiliza en batallas.

─ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Tauros, yo también me alegro de verlos, pero paren por favor.

Los Tauros hicieron caso omiso y siguieron con su carrera, luego de una vueltas, Ash logro separar al Tauros que montaba del rebaño y dirigirlo hacia los demás pokemon para poder bajarse; Tauros se quedó con el grupo, mientras el resto seguía recorriendo los amplios pastizales.

Ash sonrió al ver que Misty estaba junto a Totodile, Bulbasaur, Heracross, Quilava y Charizard, este ultimo volteo a verle divertido.

Ash fue al lado de Misty.

─ Hey todos! ─ exclamo consiguiendo la atención de sus pokemons ─ Sé que algunos ya la conocen, pero quiero presentársela a nuestros nuevos amigos ─ dijo mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de Misty hasta su hombro ─Ella es Misty Waterflower , es la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste aquí en Kanto, Misty me acompaño en mis primeros viajes por Kanto, las Islas Naranja y Johto, ella es mi mejor amiga, Misty me enseño muchas cosas desde mi primer viaje, y estuvo para mí cuando más la necesite, aunque solíamos discutir bastante, gracias a ella y Brock, soy el entrenador que soy ahora, y sé que encontraran en ella una gran amiga y alguien de confianza.

La joven pelirroja tenía un suave rubor en sus mejillas tras escuchar a Ash por lo que inclino la cabeza para que él no la viera, Ash hablaba de ella como una persona muy importante en su vida y eso la hacía sentir verdaderamente especial, sin embargo si hubiera visto a la cara el chico, se hubiera percatado de que sus mejillas estaban igualmente sonrojadas.

─"_Ay Ash! Eso fue tan dulce, me haces sentir tan especial, tan importante para ti, TE AMO, espero poder tener el valor para decírtelo pronto"─_

─ Gracias, Ash…. Yo─ Un suave roce en su pierna detuvo sus palabra, un pequeño pokemon anaranjado con apariencia de nutria se rozaba suavemente contra ella mientras un imperceptible sonrojo adornaba su cara ─ ¿eh? Hola ─ muy a su pesar, se soltó del abrazo de Ash para arrodillarse a la altura del pokemon y acariciar su cabeza.

Ash se rio entre dientes cuando vio la escena, y se sentó en el pasto junto a ellos.

─ Ja! Lo sabía! ─ fue su comentario.

─ De que hablas Ash? Y quien es este amiguito tan simpático?

─ Misty, te presento a Buizel, es uno de los pokemons que capture en mi viaje por Sinnoh

─ ¿De Sinnoh? Ah sí! Creo que recuerdo haberlo visto en las batallas en la Liga Sinnoh.

─ ¿Nos viste?

─ Claro, por televisión

─ Ya veo… ¿Sabes Misty?, Buizel es un pokemon tipo agua ─ dijo con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Ah sí? Con razón eres tan lindo ─ Buizel le sonrió.

─ ¿Y sabes qué? Lo pesque usando el anzuelo que me diste, Buizel solo pico al anzuelo mini-misty, por lo que pensé que cuando te viera se iban a llevar muy bien. Oye Buizel, Misty se especializa en Pokemon de tipo agua.

─ Bui bui? (ah sí?) ─ exclamo emocionado.

─ Y estoy seguro de que podrías impresionarla mostrándole un par de nuestras estrategias ─ comento dándole un giño a su pokemon, quien entendió de inmediato.

─ Bu bui bui zel (claro, hagámoslo!)

─ Oye Oshawott! Ven un momento por favor.

─ Osha Oshawott (¿Qué pasá?)

─ Él es Oshawott, es uno de los pokemon tipo agua que capture en Unova ─ el pequeño pokemon azul y blanco saludo ─ ¿recuerdas lo que te prometí? Pues estas apunto de verlo.

─¿Osha? Osh Oshawott! (¿ah sí? Ya quiero ver!) ─ Exclamo emocionado.

─ Bien Ash, ahora si vas a decirme de que se trata todo esto?

─ Mejor que decírtelo ¿qué te parece si te lo mostramos? ─ propuso emocionado ─ Necesitare tu ayuda, y de un pokemon con rayo de hielo

─ De acuerdo, pero necesitamos ir a un lago de la reservación.

─ Pues ¿qué esperamos? Andando! ¿Quién nos acompaña?

Todos los pokemon de Ash les siguieron

\- AAML -_-AAML-_-AAML

Ya estando todos en el lago, los pokemons se acomodaron, para que todos pudieran ver el "espectáculo" que iban realizar.

Oshawott se quedó parado junto a Ash, Buizel se lanzó al lago aprovechando a refrescarse un poco, luego regreso a la orilla con una pirueta y una mirada decidida.

Misty, cera del otro costado llamo varios de sus pokemon fuera de sus pokebolls, Politoed, Corsola y Staryu, se materializan en el césped junto a los pokemons de Ash, y Horsea salió al agua junto un Luvdisc, luego Psyduck aparece con su típico "psyyyyy" y su movimiento de cabeza, lo que causa la risa de Ash y que una gota de sudor bajará por la sien de Misty.

─ Hey Psyduck! ¿Cómo estás?

─ Psyyyyy ─ 'saludo' el pato con su típica expresión.

Azurill salta de los brazos de Misty al piso y se acomoda junto a Corsola.

─ Vaya! Asi que tienes un Luvdisc.

─ Así es, te presento a Caserin.

─ ¿Caserín? No sabía que le pusieras nombre Misty.

─ Lo que ocurre, es que tenemos dos Luvdisc en el gimnasio, uno es de Daisy y este es mío, así que los nombramos para poder diferenciarlos.

─ Ya veo, y supongo que es Caserín quien sabe rayo de hielo ¿no?

─ Exacto, ahora ¿Qué se supone que haga?

─ Solo dile que ataque a Buizel con su rayo de hielo

─ ¿Estás seguro?, el rayo de Caserín es muy fuerte, Ash ─ le previno, mientras Horsea retrocedía hasta la orilla, para no estorbar ni salir afectado por la batalla

─ Tranquila Misty, podemos manejarlo.

─ Que conste que te lo avise, ¿Estás listo Caserín? ─pregunto llenándose de ese entusiasmo competitivo que caracterizaba a ambos entrenadores.

─ Luv Luvdisc (siempre listo)

─ Muy bien, usa rayo de hielo, ¡ya!

Desde la boca del pokemon corazón, se lanzó hacia Buizel un potente rayo blanco-azulado.

─ Ahora Buizel, ya sabes que hacer, gira y usa Aquajet!

El pokemon de Ash se envolvió en un manto de agua y embistió de frente el rayo de hielo.

─ Pero que… ─ La incredulidad era palpable en el rostro de la pelirroja, al igual que en Oshawott.

─ Enséñales tu Aquajet de hielo!

Cuando el hielo hizo contacto con el manto de agua empezó a congelar la superficie hasta convertir a Buizel en un torpedo de hielo, que embistió a Caserín y lo golpeo en seco.

Luego de haber golpeado a Caserín, se rompió el hielo liberando a Buizel, quien aterrizo en la orilla de laguna con una grácil pirueta.

─ Bui bui (Qué tal?!)

─ Wow!, pero que fue eso?!/ Osha Oshawott wott?! ─Expreso impresionada la entrenadora de agua, mientras Oshawott decía lo mismo en su propio idioma.

─ Ese fue el aquajet de Hielo de Buizel, era la técnica que quería enseñarle a Oshawott, ya que él se dedicó mucho a dominar el aquajet cuando comenzó a aprenderlo, pensé que le gustaría intentar esto … y quien mejor para enseñárselo que el propio Buizel.

─ En realidad es una gran estrategia, hay muy pocas formas de contrarrestar un rayo de hielo, ¿pero el incluirlo en el contra-ataque? … eso es algo que seguramente dejaría sin palabras a un contrincante.

─ Hey, gracias Misty! Pero el crédito se lo lleva Buizel, su valentía fue una pieza clave para lograrlo.

─ Ya me imagino, eres muy hábil, eh Buizel?

Buizel sonrió orgulloso, dando un par de puñetazos al aire lanzo un grito de batalla.

─Que te parece si les enseñamos algo más amigo?─luego de recibir una afirmación del pokemon nutria Ash se dirigió al grupo de pokemon que hacían de espectadores ─Hey Noctowl! Podrías echarnos una mano?

En respuesta el pokemon búho que estaba parado entre las ramas de Torterra voló al lado de su entrenador.

─Necesito que utilices tu ataque de hipnosis contra Buizel cuando te lo indique, ¿si?─ Noctowl asintió y voló hasta ponerse frente a la nutria

─Preparado Buizel? Ahora Noctowl, Hipnosis!

Los ojos del pokemon volador empezaron a brillar en rojo, una ilusión más amplia de los mismos se dirigieron a Buizel, intentando dormirle.

─Ahora Buizel! Contra-escudo!

─¿contra qué?

Buizel rápidamente se puso de espaldas en el césped comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo al tiempo que usaba chorro de agua creando así una barrera que además de protegerle del ataque, evitaba a Noctowl acercarse.

Misty una vez más quedo boquiabierta. Oshawott también.

Luego de unos segundos Buizel paro.

─Buen trabajo los dos.

Ambos pokemon regresaron al lado de su entrenador, Misty también se acercó.

─Vaya! Debo admitir que estoy impresionada, Ash. Esas fueron dos técnicas muy buenas.

─Gracias Misty. El contra-escudo surgió tras un intensivo entrenamiento para vencer en el gimnasio corazonada de Sinnoh, se especializa en tipo fantasma y la estrategia predilecta de la líder se centraba en usar la hipnosis para dejar fuera de combate a su oponente, además así podíamos atacar sin preocuparnos de la intangibilidad de su Gengar.

─Así que fantasmas? Me recuerda un tanto a Morty en Jotho.

Ash asintió.

─ Dime, que ataques conoce Buizel?─ la líder estaba acariciando de vuelta la cabeza del pokemon mencionado.

─Pues, bomba sónica, chorro de agua, aquajet, hidropulso y puño de hielo.

─Puño de hielo? ─ exclamo emocionada, para luego llamar a su Politoed quien de inmediato llego a su lado─ crees que podrías enseñarle el puño hielo a Politoed?

─Claro! Tu que dices Buizel? También le enseñarías el acuajet de hielo a Oshawott?

En respuesta la nutria anaranjada miró fijamente unos segundos a su contraparte de Unova y al pokemon rana, el primero se puso un poco nervioso pero aun así determinado a aprender ese movimiento hizo una breve reverencia pidiendo el favor, Politoed hizo lo mismo.

─Bui Buizel (trato hecho)

─Gracias Buizel, eres un encanto! ─ agradeció la pelirroja.

Ash se dirigió ahora a la orilla del lago donde estaba Horsea, Corsola y Staryu también se acercaron.

─Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?

─ (muy bien) ─ contestaron lo tres amablemente.

Ash les brindo una sonrisa. Misty en tanto observaba la escena feliz con Azurill ya en brazos, la verdad era que la mayoría de sus pokemon se llevaban bien con Ash y lo mismo pasaba con ella y los de él, eso hablaba de la gran confianza y el cariño que había entre Ash y Misty. No por nada dicen por ahí que los pokemon suelen adoptar gestos y gustos de sus entrenadores.

Charizard observaba atentamente a la pelirroja, la recordaba muy bien de los primeros viajes con Ash, ella había estado ahí cuando lo rescataron en su forma inicial, durante sus evoluciones, ayudo a Ash a hacerlo entrar en calor en aquella isla tras la batalla con el Poliwrath y también cuando se separaron en el valle de los Charizard's, ahora miro a su entrenador, la relación entre ambos chicos no parecía haber cambiado a excepción de que no les había visto discutir en todo el rato. Finalmente se decidió por saludarla así que acerco su cabeza a la chica y cuando tuvo su atención rozo suavemente sus mejillas. La pequeña Azurill que estuvo asustaba en un primer momento se calmó al ver que este Charizard parecía ser tan cariñoso como el Gyarados de su mami.

─También me alegra verte Charizard, ¿así que regresaste con Ash? ─ el dragón de fuego asintió ─ ¿Y tú entrenamiento? ─ esta vez en respuesta obtuvo un fuerte lanzallamas directo hacia cielo ─ Wow! Ese lanzallamas sí que se ha vuelto potente, eso quiere decir que ya has terminado tu entrenamiento. Pero, qué paso con Charla?

Ahora un aura negra y deprimente rodeo al dragón que murmuro algo ─(no quiero hablar de eso)

Misty le miro con comprensión ─no debí preguntar, lo lamento.

Charizard pareció reponerse un poco ─ (está bien, no importa)

─Sin embargo, no es bueno reprimir lo que sientes, cuando te sientas listo Ash y yo estaremos aquí para ti, ¿vale? ─ le brindo una sonrisa amable que fue correspondida por el pokemon murmurando un 'gracias'

Mientras Ash conversaba y jugueteaba un poco con varios de sus pokemons Quilava se acercó con Misty.

─ Así que Cyndaquil evoluciono? ─alzo un poco la voz para que el chico la escuchará.

─ Sí, estábamos entrenando para la liga Sinnoh cuando el Equipo Rocket salió con un robot de los suyos y acorralo a Cyndaquil, en medio de la batalla evoluciono y les dio una paliza, verdad Quilava?

─Qi-lava! (claro!) respondió encendiendo sus llamas.

─ Parece que la evolución le encendió aún más el espíritu competitivo.

**-Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Kanto-**

─Ahora Gardevoir termina con hoja mágica!

El ataque indicado se dirigió raudo a un agotado Raichu debilitándolo.

─No Raichu! Regresa amigo, fue una gran batalla ─ luego de regresar al pokemon a su pokeball un alto hombre rubio con ropa de soldado se acercó a su contrincante ─ fue una buena batalla niño, tú y tus pokemons hicieron un gran trabajo. Aquí tienes la medalla trueno.

─Genial! Ya solo me faltan dos medallas y aun me quedan al menos seis meses para la liga añil. Gracias teniente.

─Por cierto, ¿de dónde dijiste que venias chico?

─ De cuidad Petalburgo en la región de Hoenn.

**-De regreso en P. Paleta-**

─Eso estuvo muy bien Ash!

─ Tracey! Profesor Oak! Que alegría verlos, no vi cuando llegaron.

─Estábamos en la zona de los pokemon de planta aquí cerca cuando escuchamos el grito de Muk ─ comenzó a explicar el profesor.

─Y cuando vimos que Bulbasaur y los demás salieron corriendo supusimos que eras tú ─ continuo Tracey ─ llegamos justo antes de que Buizel se enfrentara Caserin.

─Por cierto Ash, muchas felicitaciones por llegar a los octavos de final en la liga Unova ─ dijeron los dos.

─Muchas gracias a ambos.

─Que piensas hacer ahora?

Misty miro a Ash un poco preocupada tras la pregunta de Tracey, ¿el chico ya tendría pensado irse de nuevo de viaje? Acaba de llegar.

─Aún no lo sé, me gustaría pasar tiempo con todos mi pokemons, ya saben, reforzar los lazos con mis primeros compañeros, así que supongo que pasare una temporada aquí en Pueblo Paleta, por lo menos hasta que me llegue una idea para un nuevo viaje.

─Eso está muy bien Ash.

─Por cierto, mi mamá me pidió que les recordará que están invitados a cenar.

El resto de la tarde Ash y Misty se la pasaron junto a los pokemon, conversando y contando montones de historias, Ash de sus viajes, Misty de los altercados que había tenido con Cassidy y Boch -(en algún lugar del mundo pokemon) ¡que mi nombre es Butch!- y muchas más. Ayudaron a Tracey a alimentar a los pokemon de la reservación y en la noche fueron todos juntos a residencia Ketchum, Ash dejo todos sus pokemon en la reservación quedándose únicamente con Pikachu, Misty en tanto mantenía a Azurill, Psyduck y a Politoed con ella mientras los demás se quedaban en el lago de la reservación con los pokemons de Ash.

Estaban entrando cuando…

─Mister Mine, yo pondré la mesa! ─ se oyó un gruñido masculino.

─Mai mai mister mai! (no, yo lo haré)

─Brock, que sorpresa! ─ gritaron Ash y Misty a la vez.

El mencionado dirigió su vista a ambos chicos, a la vez que soltaba el delantal que se estaba tironeando con el pokemon psíquico ─Ash! Misty! Que alegría verlos! ─ se acercó apresando a ambos entrenadores en un cariñoso abrazo.

─Como has estado? ─ pregunto la pelirroja.

─Muy bien, que tal ustedes?

─Genial! Qué tal va eso de ser doctor pokemon? ─ dijo Ash

─ Estoy estudiando muy duro ─ contesto levantando el pulgar.

─ No esperaría nada menos de ti ─ respondió con el mismo gesto

Mientras los tres conversaban todos se acomodaron en la mesa, Delia y Mr. Mine trajeron la comida, tanto para las personas como para los pokemon. Los presentes agradecieron e, increíblemente, Ash empezó a comer como una persona normal, tragando antes de hablar.

─ Por cierto, gran trabajo en la liga Unova.

─Me viste?

─ Claro, mis hermanos y yo vimos todo por televisión. Que hay de ti Misty? Que tal el gimnasio Celeste?

─ Bueno, no puedo quejarme, ahora que Daisy se está interesando por los concursos pokemon me ha pedido que la entrene en las batallas, la verdad ha progresado bastante y ya hasta se hace cargo del gimnasio cuando tengo que ir con el artesano de medallas y ahora mismo, pero como siempre me dejan todo el trabajo pasible a mi ─ suspiro con pesar ─ Lily y Violeta están más enfrascadas en sus carreras de modelaje y actuación, mientras que Daisy se reparte ambas cosas, creo que empieza a ser un poquito más responsable.

─ Aun así estos años el gimnasio celeste ha tomado un gran auge y respeto en toda Kanto ─ dijo el moreno.

─ Bueno, el gimnasio de ciudad Plateada no se queda atrás.

─ Cierto, Forrest ha estado haciendo un excelente trabajo.

─ ¿Así que Forrest es ahora el líder? ─pregunto Ash

─ Así es, y como yo me mantengo en casa mamá no ha podido hacer ninguna de sus locuras de remodelar el gimnasio… Y dime Ash, que planeas hacer ahora? No es de ti quedarte mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

─ La verdad esta vez no tengo mucha idea de que hacer ─ hablo serio de repente ─ por ahora me quedaré aquí y entrenare con todos mis pokemon en la reservación, quiero pasar tiempo con los amigos que capture en mis primeros viajes.

─ Eso está bien, siempre es importante que un entrenador se tome el tiempo de reforzar los lazos con sus pokemons ─ hablo profesionalmente, tal como el criador que una vez quiso ser.

─ Que hay de ti Misty?

─ Me quedare aquí un tiempo en lo que el profesor Oak y Tracey le hacen un chequeo a mis pokemon, luego deberé regresar a casa, Daisy ira a Jotho por un concurso y debo atender el gimnasio, estamos a menos de 6 meses de la liga añil y los entrenadores empiezan a frecuentar el gimnasio para conseguir las ultima medallas y tener tiempo a entrenar antes de la liga.

─ Es cierto, es por estas fechas cuando Forrest recibe más retadores.

─ Y tu Brock?

─ Yo regresaré pasado mañana a casa, no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera por mis estudios.

─Lo entiendo. Me alegra que estés cumpliendo tu sueño amigo ─ hablo Ash habiendo terminado de comer.

El profesor Oak iba a decir algo cuando una explosión se escucha cerca del laboratorio.

─ Qué fue eso? ─ Los cuatro entrenadores (Ash, Misty, Brock y Tracey) fueron los primeros en reaccionar y salir rumbo al lugar de la explosión seguidos de cerca por los adultos.

Llegaron cerca a uno de los límites de la reservación y pronto vieron un globo en forma de Meowth sobrevolando la zona, colgando de la canasta del mismo un gran contenedor transparente contenía una gran variedad de pokemon tipo planta y bicho, entre los cuales se reconocieron rápidamente los ejemplares de Ash: Bulbasaur, Snivy, Leavanny, Heracross, una temerosa Bayleef que era tranquilizada por un serio Sceptile y otras diferentes especies de la reservación Oak.

─Pero que… ─ hablo el profesor una vez él y Delia alcanzaron a los chicos.

─El Equipo Rocket?! ─ dijeron los cuatro chicos

─Es la voz de varios torpes lo que oigo?

─Me hablan a mí y no con odio.

─En el viento

─En los luceros

─Escuchen atentos

─Inspirando miedo pues yo soy la reina

─Y aunque no lo crean la bruja se peina

─Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce

─Le daré esta rosa al jefe para que no me expulse

─Jessie

─James me me mes!

─Y el guapo Meowth

─Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un coyotín

─Y el equipo rocket

─Se pondrá a robar!

─Miau así es!

─Woooobufet

─Ellos otra vez no! ─ Se quejó el observador pokemon.

─Bueno, al menos es un cambio a los ataques de Cassidy y Batch murmuro para si la pelirroja -(en algún lugar del mundo pokemon -otra vez-) ¡Ya estuvo! ¡Me cambiare el nombre a Pedrito!- ─ es que acaso nunca se rinden!

─Pero si es la boba original ─ noto el peli azul.

─Deberían darnos algo de crédito por lograr seguirte la pista cuando desapareciste de Unova mocoso ─ reclamo esta vez la mujer ─ y esta vez nos llevaremos a tu ratita de una vez por todas ─ aseguro sacando una bazuca que al disparar extendió una mano de goma que tomo a Pikachu desde el hombro de Ash y lo llevo al globo derribando al chico en el proceso.

─Pikachuuuu─ el pokemon eléctrico intento soltarse lanzando un poderoso impactrueno, lastimosamente el ataque fue anulado por la mano que lo sujetaba.

─Jijijijijijiji─ se burló el trio ─ ni lo intentes rata con hepatitis, esa mano es aprueba de electricidad ─ se regodeo el pokemon felino.

─Grrrr. Equipo Rocket! ─ gruño Ash ya en pie.

─Ahhhhh! ¿Qué pasa? ─ se quejó el trio sintiendo como su globo temblaba solo para descubrir que los pokemon que tenían retenidos empezaban a arremeter contra una de las paredes del contenedor, liderados por Bulbasaur y los demás pokemons de Ash ─ ilusos, no lograrán nada haciendo eso, no ven que lo compramos marca ACME ─ se burló el gato.

Sin embargo el globo empezaba a ladearse hacia un claro dentro de la reservación, Ash comprendió rápidamente lo que los pokemon intentaban hacer por lo que emprendió carrera saltando una vaya para adentrarse en el claro y soltó un silbido que atrajo al resto de sus pokemon al lugar. El equipo Rocket trago grueso al verse rodeado por los pokemon voladores del entrenador.

Ash sonrió ─ listos amigos? ─un graznido colectivo fue su respuesta ─ ok, mandemos a volar al equipo Rocket. Swellow, Unfezant, Staraptor golpe aéreo. Charizard usa lanzallamas y Noctowl ataque celestial para romper ese contenedor.

Cada uno de los pokemon hizo su parte logrado desbaratar el plan del equipo Rocket y todos los pokemons capturados regresaron tranquilamente a la reservación, en medio de la confusión Noctowl destruyo el guante que aprisionaba a Pikachu quien logró zafarse para luego subir a la espalda de Swellow y regresar con Ash.

─Estás listo amigo? Dales un gran impactrueno ─ Ash lanzó a Pikachu hacia arriba para que este conectará su poderoso ataque eléctrico.

─Nos mandaron a volar otra vez! ─gritaron a coro los tres maleantes. (*)

─Excelente trabajo en equipo, chicos.

Todos los pokemon aludidos charlaron en alegría ante el reconocimiento de su entrenador.

─Excelente trabajo como siempre Ash ─ felicito Brock.

─El crédito es de ellos ─expreso Ash señalando a sus pokemons a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu.

─"_No ha cambiado, Ash sigue siendo el mismo chico que ama y se preocupa por los pokemons y que come como un Snorlax famélico, solo espero que en verdad haya madurado aunque sea un poquito y empiece a notarme a mí y a lo que siento por él" ─_ piensa la pelirroja sonriendo al ver la escena de Ash en medio de sus pokemon dando y recibiendo cariño de ellos.

_**Esta historia continuará… xD**_

**Yei! 7 rw en el primer cap! Que feliz soy! *-***

**-Yesenia15: ¡Eres mi primer rw! *explota confeti* Me encanta que te encante mi fic *-* Gracias por tus bellas palabras y me alegra que te guste como escribo, eh aquí la conti, espero que te guste nena. ¡Yo también amo el pokeshipping!**

**-CCSakuraforever: ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el incio! y pues ya ves aquí como Ash le enseña a Misty sus tácticas con el tipo agua. ¿Qué te parece la relación con Buizel? Yo siempre pensé que le gustaría Misty por lo del ansuelo xD**

**-Rocio: ¡Aquí la esperada conti! ¿acertate con la persona? (aunque creo que todo el mundo lo haría xD) ¡Saludos!**

**-Amy-Light95: ¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí! *-* ¡aquí el nuevo cap! ¡Espero que te guste! … jeje, seguro que acertaste =)  
Tengo muchísimas cosas en mente para este fic, tanto que a veces no puedo ni escribirlo todo xD y espero que te gusten mis locuras.  
Algo vi por ahí del fic de Alpha y Omega que dejaste en pausa ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te paso con pokemon? ¡No nos dejes sin tus brillantes ideas TnT! … okno .-. disculpa mi momento de locura xD Espero que me cuentes que te paso con Pokemon, no estas obilgada claro, solo si tu quieres =3  
Espero tu rw, nos leemos.**

**-Zazumi: amigo! ¡Pues acertaste con Misty! Qué bueno que te haya llamado la atención el comienzo ¿te gusto este? ¿Qué tal la descripción de los movimientos? ¡Gracias por los animos! **

**-A. Dark: ¡Aquí la conti! ¡qué bueno que te atrajo mi intro! ¡espero que te haya gustado este cap!**

**-Netokastillo: Hola! Me alegro que te pareciera interesante ¿Qué tal este cap? =3**

**Gracias a todos por sus rw's, follow's y fav's ¡espero que les haya gustado este cap! ¡Os amo a todos!  
Saludos! Se me cuidan! Ja ne!**

**Dejen reviews**

|  
V


	3. Misterios y un nuevo viaje

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior.**_

─"_No ha cambiado, Ash sigue siendo el mismo chico que ama y se preocupa por los pokemons y que come como un Snorlax famélico, solo espero que en verdad haya madurado aunque sea un poquito y empiece a notarme a mí y a lo que siento por él" ─_ _piensa la pelirroja sonriendo al ver la escena de Ash en medio de sus pokemon dando y recibiendo cariño de ellos._

Ha pasado una semana y media desde que Ash y Misty llegaron a pueblo paleta, Brock se fue a los dos días de regreso a su natal ciudad plateada a continuar con sus estudios de medicina Pokemon, gracias a su experiencia previa como criador el moreno avanzaba muy rápido en sus clases pero por la misma razón no podía descuidarse mucho.

Los pokemon de Misty estaban en perfecto estado y ya era hora de que la pelirroja regresará a su hogar pues Daisy le había llamado, la rubia debía marcharse pronto a Jotho para no perder su próximo concurso. El problema radicaba en que Misty estaba muy preocupada por Ash, él chico estaba actuando de forma extraña a últimas fechas, entrenaba a sus pokemon en la reservación, incluso su Politoed ya había aprendido el ataque 'puño hielo' gracias a la colaboración del chico y de su Buizel, Oshawott aún continuaba en entrenamiento para dominar el 'aquajet de hielo' pero ya dominaba el 'contra escudo' al igual que varios de los pokemon de Ash. Sin embargo el pelinegro parecía muy pensativo, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista al cielo y su mirada se perdía en las nubes como si esperará ver algo.

El chico en cuestión se estaba sintiendo un tanto extraño, estaba tan acostumbrado a mantenerse en constante movimiento, a entrar en una aventura ni bien saliera de otra tal como Misty le había dicho el día que llego, a estar siempre de viaje, que pasar tanto tiempo en casa sin ninguna meta a realizar, sin ningún objetivo que superar le hacía sentirse mal.  
Sin embargo este no era el verdadero motivo tras el anómalo comportamiento de nuestro héroe, los últimos días, o mejor dicho noches, Ash había estado siendo víctima de extraños sueños, en ellos una extraña pero muy familiar voz le llamaba, le pedía que le visitará que necesitaba verle, Ash siempre se despertaba de golpe agitado antes de que esa voz pudiera decirle donde quería que fuera.

Pero las últimas dos noches los sueños de Ash se habían alargado unos instantes más dándole al chicho pistas cruciales para descubrir al dueño de la voz, o cuando menos a donde deseaba que fuera.

"_Ash…tienes que venir…  
Es importan…te  
… Debes venir… al  
Ir al comienzo"_

Esas eran más o menos las frases entrecortadas que Ash recibió en sus últimos sueños, no sabía lo que significaba, pero tenía una leve corazonada, se escuchaba las palabras 'Ir al comienzo' Ash creía que siguiendo los pasos de su primer viaje Pokemon lograría encontrar a quien le llamaba o al menos obtener algunas pistas sobre tan misteriosa personalidad.

Así es, tal como lo leyeron, Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta estaba pensando en recorrer Kanto de nuevo.

**-En algún lugar de Kanto-**

─Señor, el pokemon que buscamos ha sido avistado merodeando ciertas zonas de las regiones Jotho, Hoenn y Kanto, parece estar buscando algo pero no tenemos mucha información al respecto, hemos montado puestos de observación en los puntos que más frecuenta esperando poder trazar una estrategia que nos permita atraparlo.

─Muy bien, espero resultados rápidos. Retírate.

─Si señor! ─ hablo el soldado haciendo una reverencia para luego irse de la oficina.

El hombre de traje se gira en su silla presidencial mientras un pokemon felino se acerca a recibir mimos de parte de su amo ─Hmmm… ¿qué será lo que estas planeando?… No importa una vez que te tenga bajo mi mando tendrás que olvidarte de cualquier cosa que te importe… viejo amigo ─ murmuro con cinismo.

**-De regreso en Pueblo Paleta-**

─Estoy decidido Pikachu, retomare el viaje por Kanto. Qué opinas amigo? ─ conversaba Ash con su amigo recostado en los prados del rancho Oak tomando un descanso de media mañana tras supervisar el entrenamiento de Buizel y Oshawott, el pokemon de Unova estaba teniendo una notable mejoría en su variación de aquajet gracias también a la colaboración de Caserin.

─Pika-Pikaaaachu (estoy de acuerdo)

─Lamento hacerle esto a mamá pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo en un solo lugar, ahora solo queda pensar hacia dónde ir primero.

─Pikachupi ─opino el pokemon.

─Tienes razón amigo podríamos acompañar a Misty a Ciudad Celeste y luego seguir adelante. Vamos a preguntarle compañero.

Ambos, entrenador y pokemon, se levantaron de su posición de reposo para ir en busca de la joven líder.  
Por su parte la hermosa pelirroja estaba en la habitación de huéspedes arreglando sus pertenencias para marcharse, había llamado a Daisy para indicarle que ya iba a regresar y no debía retrasarse pues la joven rubia no tendría reparos en dejar el gimnasio solo si ella no llegaba antes de que su hermana se fuera a Jotho. Aun así seguía preocupada por Ash.

─Oye mamá ¿has visto a Misty? ─ pregunto el chico recién entrado a su casa.

─Está en la habitación preparando sus cosas hijo ¿ocurre algo?

─Si, mamá hay algo que debo decirte ─ empezó a decir el chico pero fue interrumpido por su progenitora.

─Iras a viajar de nuevo ¿no es así? ─intuyo la mujer.

─Cómo lo supiste? ─ pregunto sorprendido.

─La intuición de una madre nunca se equivoca cielo ─ expuso la castaña ─ te conozco mejor que nadie hijo y pude ver en tus ojos esa misma energía y emoción de cuando empiezas un nuevo viaje. A dónde iras?

─Recorre Kanto una vez más en busca de nuevos retos.

─Eso significa que estarás más cerca de casa, eso me alegra. Aun así promete que llamarás de vez en cuando cariño ─ pidió la mujer mostrándole una mochila ya preparada y un nuevo atuendo listo **(N/A: dejaré a su elección el traje con que prefieran a Ash, a mí me gusta la de Hoenn)**

─De acuerdo mamá y gracias por todo,

─Ash, que ocurre?

─Ah Misty! Ya te vas? ─ pregunto el aludido.

─Si, hable con Daisy y esta apurada por irse para tener tiempo de practicar, debo regresar antes de que se le ocurra dejar solo el gimnasio ─ informo la chica del Azurill─ Qué hay de ti?

─Pikachu y yo las acompañaremos hasta ciudad Celeste ─ dijo señalándose el pecho con el pulgar ─ de hay seguiremos viajando por Kanto en busca de nuevas aventuras ─ informo con su típica e inagotable energía.

─Enserio?/Azuuu

─Si/Pika

─Gracias por acompañarme Ash ─ agradeció con una sonrisa sincera que logro poner nervioso a su amigo sin que este supiera porque ─ en ese caso será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha hay que pasar al laboratorio por nuestro pokemons antes de irnos.

─Claro! Nos vemos mamá, te llamaré cuando lleguemos a Celeste.

─Que tengan buen viaje chicos ─ Mime se acercó a su entrenadora con un gran bento en sus manos ─ esto es para ustedes, para el camino y por favor cuídense mucho ─ dijo entregándoles la caja de comida.

─Si! ─ aceptaron tanto entrenadores como pokemons saliendo de la casa.

─Y que no se te olvide cambiarte los ya sabes que todos los días Ash ─ dijo antes de que se alejaran más provocando una caída estilo anime en Ash y la risa de Misty.

Cuando ambos entrenadores llegaron al rancho Oak, Tracey les recibió amistosamente con las pokeballs de la líder ya listas, sin embargo se toparon con otra personita inesperada.

─Ay! Eres tu Gary ─ se sorprendió el entrenador.

─Qué? Ash! Que de tiempo ─saludo el investigador pokemon ─ Qué tal todo? Hola Misty.

─Hola Gary

─Sí que ha pasado tiempo ¿Qué tal tus investigaciones?

─Genial, vine aquí a platicar y discutir ciertos descubrimientos e hipótesis con el abuelo ¿Qué hay de ti?

─Vine por algunos de mis pokemons, Misty se va a casa y voy a acompañarla para luego seguir viajando por Kanto ─ informo por tercera vez en el día.

─En ese caso, Tracey ¿te importa si yo lo acompaño?, quiero platicar un poco con Ash.

─Como tú digas Gary.

Ambos entrenadores toman camino a los amplios pastizales de la reservación.

─Entonces viajaras de nuevo por Kanto, no?

─Así es ─ contesto dirigiéndose al lago donde había dejado a sus pokemon de agua.

─Y tienes algún desafío en mente Ash?

Ash se tensó un poco ─pues… pues la verdad es que no ─ el chico se llevó una mano a la nuca en pena, no creía poder explicar sus sueños a su amigo-rival, no es que dudará de su propia cordura -como muchos pudieran pensar-, es solo que era… complicado por decirlo de algún modo ─Eh Buizel, Oshawott. Vengan aquí ─ los mencionados se acercaron a su entrenador ─Misty regresa a casa y la acompañare ¿quieren venir conmigo? ─ Ambos pokemon nutria asintieron emocionados por lo que siguieron a su entrenador mientras buscaba el resto de su equipo.

─Aun quieres ser un maestro Pokemon ¿no Ash?

─Por supuesto que sí! Ese siempre ha sido, es y será mi sueño ─ sus tres pokemons apoyaron su decisión.

─En ese caso porque no participas en la liga añil este año? Quedan más de seis meses para que la competencia comience, creo que es tiempo suficiente para que consigas el reconocimiento de los 8 líderes y participes en la liga.

─ Reconocimiento?

─Para que un entrenador vuelva a competir en una liga de la cual ya obtuvo las 8 medallas en necesario que vuelva a enfrentar a los líderes en un uno a uno o dos a dos según este lo crea conveniente para que lo acredite como participante, así demoras menos tiempo en avanzar─ explico el joven investigador ─Además si quieres ser un maestro Pokemon ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo en tu propia región? ─ filosofo el castaño.

─Creo que tienes razón ─ murmuro para sí ─ está decidido. Participaremos en la liga añil de este año! ─ alzo el puño decidido ─ Bayleef. Donphan ─ llamo a sus pokemon quienes se acercaron de inmediato ─ chicos voy a empezar un nuevo viaje aquí en Kanto quieren acompañarme? ─los cariñosos pokemon demostraron su alegría tumbando a su entrenador en el suelo con sus mimos.

─Genial, creo que ya estamos listos ─ sin embargo Sceptile se presentó en el lugar, segundos después ─Tu también quieres venir amigo? ─el pokemon de planta asintió ─Pues de acuerdo.

─Esos son todos los pokemons que llevaras?

─Así es.

─Muy bien, vayamos entonces por tus pokeballs.

Los dos jóvenes ya listos y con Ash habiendo despedido de sus pokemons prometiéndoles que haría intercambios regulares para poder verlos a todos regresaron a la sala donde Misty y Tracey ya los esperaban.

─Estás listo Ash?

─Claro que sí, es hora de irnos.

─Vaya de donde salió toda esa energía ─ pregunto esta vez el observador.

─Eh decidió volver a participar en la liga añil ─ declaro entusiasmado.

─Genial, en ese caso tendrás que volver a recorrer los gimnasios de Kanto.

─Sip.

─Pues tendremos que hacer una parada en ciudad Plateada para que retes a Forrest.

─Pero no deberíamos parar primero en ciudad Verde?

Tracey carraspeo un poco ─ el nuevo líder de su gimnasio no se encuentra por ahora.

─Nuevo líder? Quieres decir que ya no está a cargo de Agatha.

─Así es, Agatha ya se ha retirado, por lo que una nueva persona tomó el puesto del líder.

─Y saben quién es?

Esta vez fue el turno de Gary de carraspear ─No que va ─ negaron a coro la pelirroja y el peliverde.

Pero Ash, tan inocente y denso como nosotros lo conocemos ignoro este sospechoso comportamiento y se encogió de hombros ─ bueno lo descubriré a su tiempo y sea quien sea lo voy a derrotar ─ expreso con su característico ánimo.

─Esa es la actitud ─ contesto Gary extendiendo su mano hacia aquel que fue su rival desde la infancia ─ ve por ellos, Ash!

El pelinegro toma la mano que le ofrecía y la estrecho con fuerza ─ Iré a por todos y muy pronto me veras en la liga añil.

Tracey y Misty observaron la escena con una sonrisa. Pronto la líder y el entrenador con sus respectivos Pokemons ratones en hombros y el resto de su equipo en las pokeballs enganchadas en su cinturón tomaron camino a Celeste.

-o-

Pasado el mediodía ambos chicos pararon a la sombra de un gran árbol para poder almorzar con sus pokemons, estaban comiendo tranquilamente -lo cual era muy extraño sabiendo de los 'modales' de Ash para comer- conversando sobre la estrategia que Ash utilizaría para enfrentar a Forrest cuando sintieron algo de ruido en unos arbustos cercanos notando que una gran cantidad de Rattatas les rodeaban, parecía ser que en un despiste un par de los aventureros roedores habían conseguido robar un poco de la comida pokemon de Psyduck y Oshawott, notando lo fácil que fue llamaron a toda el grupo para repetir la acción, ahora respaldados por varios Raticates.

Ash saco su pokedex.

**Rattata: El Pokemon del bosque. Le gusta el queso, las nueces, la fruta y las bayas. También sale a campo abierto para robar comida de viajeros tontos. Muerde cualquier cosa con sus colmillos. Si ves uno, seguro que encuentras 40 más en la zona.**

─Nosotros no somos viajeros tontos ─ gritaron al unísono.

Cuando Oshawott tiro a defenderse fue atacado por 5 Rattatas al mismo tiempo.

─Buizel, usa hidropulso y aléjalos ─ la nutria anaranjada hace lo pedido auxiliando a su contraparte de Unova.

Pronto tanto Rattatas como Raticates se lanzan en una lucha encarnizada contra los pokemon de ambos entrenadores, más Raticates aparecen para respaldar a sus compañeros.

─Bayleef y Sceptile hojas navajas, Donphan rodada, Buizel y Oshawott usen aquajet, Pikachu impactrueno a toda potencia.

─Corsola y Politoed usen rayo burbuja, Staryu giro rápido, Caserin rayo de hielo ─la chica había intercambiado algunos de sus pokemons antes de salir, aún tenía una pokeball en su cinturón ─Psyduck tu… mejor quédate en tu pokeball.

Se habían encargado de la mitad de los roedores en la primera ronda pero seguían apareciendo de la nada y cada uno de los pokemon eran abordados por alrededor de 5 al mismo tiempo.

Desafortunadamente algunos de los ataques a distancia se desviaron y terminaron por golpear un pequeño grupo de Spearows que se hallaba más o menos cerca, tras un graznido colectivo toda una parvada de aves conformada por su línea evolutiva apareció uniéndose a la pelea.

─Ash será mejor que regresemos a los pokemon y corramos de aquí ─ sugirió la chica al ver como sus pokemons era rodeados y golpeados sin piedad por varios contrincantes a la vez, lo cual les dificultaba atacar o defenderse.

─De acuerdo, regresen todos ─ al chico nunca le había gustado huir de ninguna circunstancia pero le preocupaba más la salud de sus pokemons ─ a correr ─ una vez vio que Misty regreso a todos su compañeros la tomo del brazo para emprender la huida siendo perseguidos únicamente por los pokemon voladores, estaban rodeados de alrededor de 45 Spearows y otros 25 Fearows de los cuales 5 tenían un tamaño algo mayor al resto de la parvada.

Siguiendo su carrerilla llegaron a un rio, oh! pero no era cualquier rio, no señor, era el mismo rio donde ambos entrenadores se habían conocido hace alrededor de seis años, finalmente fueron acorralados contra la altísima pared de una cascada los cinco grandes Fearows se pararon enfrente de ellos en formación con pose agresiva respaldados por su parvada.

─Esto trae recuerdos no es así Pikachu ─ hablo Ash poniéndose instintivamente frente a Misty quien sujetaba firmemente a Azurill contra su pecho preocupada.

─Pero de qué cosa estás hablando Ash?

─El día en que incide mi viaje Pikachu y yo fuimos atacados por una parvada de Spearows luego de que accidentalmente golpee a uno de ello.

─Y crees que este sea el mismo Spearow de aquella vez evolucionado?

─Siendo sincero lo veo muy posible Misty… Oye Fearow, te reto a una batalla, uno a uno, tú y yo, si gano nos dejaras ir ─ hablo con sus brazos extendidos protegiendo a la chica de la vista del ave, su prioridad era poner a Misty a salvo, no iba a dejar que saliera herida.

Sin embargo los Fearows no estaban muy de acuerdo con su propuesta pronto todos se lanzaron contra los entrenadores en ataque, Pikachu anticipando tal reacción lanzo un potente impactrueno retrasándolos lo posible mientras todos los pokemons de ambos entrenadores salían de sus pokeballs para defenderlos, en el rio a su lado se materializo un imponente Gyarados quien rugió intimidando a los Spearows y los Fearows más pequeños. Todos los pokemons lanzaban sus ataques a diestra y siniestra, lastimosamente seguían siendo demasiados y gracias al 'movimiento espejo' de algunos Fearows los entrenadores también salían afectados recibiendo Ash la mayor parte de daño en su afán de proteger a Misty y Azurill.

Bayleef, Sceptile, Oshawott, Caserin y Staryu habían sido los primeros en caer ante la agresividad de los pájaros y ahora se hallaban en sus pokeballs, mientras Gyarados y Pikachu se encargaban de alejar a los más agresivos con sus potentes ataques Buizel, Donphan junto a Politoed y Corsola se encargaban de alejar al resto de sus entrenadores.

Donphan y Corsola fueron los siguientes en caer, Buizel y Pikachu se mantenían en pie a duras penas con múltiples rasguños y picotazos en sus cuerpos, Ash cayo de rodillas cuando un hiperrayo del Fearow mayor impacto muy cerca suyo causándole un gran daño.

─No Ash! Te encuentras bien? ─la pelirroja que estaba en mejores condiciones se acercó para intentar ayudar a su amigo más un nuevo ataque le golpeo también afortunadamente Azurill salió ilesa pues Misty la puso a cubierto.

─Noooo! Mis-Misty…cuidado ─ advirtió el chico poli-contuso en el borde de la inconsciencia derribado en la rivera del rio.

Buizel cayo luego de recibir múltiples 'pico-taladro' de parte de los Fearows, Misty fue quien tuvo que regresarlo a su pokeball al igual que a Politoed, ahora solo quedaban Gyarados y Pikachu quienes a pesar de haber recibido gran cantidad de daño se negaban a abandonar a sus entrenadores.

De pronto el cielo se vio oscurecido cuando una enorme parvada de pokemon voladores apareció de la nada, los especímenes de la última forma evolutiva usando sus poderosas alas desviaron los ataques de sus contrapartes defendiendo sorpresivamente a los entrenadores.  
Unos 25 Pidgeots aterrizaron en el lugar sorprendiendo tanto a entrenadores como a pokemons, seguidos de ellos un número mayor de Pidgeottos y de muchos Pidgeys, el Pidgeot más grande -el que parecía ser el líder- se acercó a ambos entrenadores; miro a Misty y luego al herido Ash, su mirada se tornó muy preocupada y soltó un graznido indicándole a su parvada que se encargara de los Fearows y Spearows, luego regreso su vista el pelinegro y con un graznido más suave bajo la cabeza rozando la mejilla del entrenador.

Ash y Pikachu sorprendidos por tal hecho ampliaron los ojos como platos cuando les llego una peculiar idea ─ Pid-Pidgeot…tu eres mi… mi Pidgeot, cierto? ─ habló con la debilidad notándose en su tono de voz.

Pidgeot asintió al momento que Pikachu subía a su cabeza.

─Es bueno verte amigo, nos has salvado de una grande ─ el chico intento ponerse de pie lentamente.

Los Pidgeots y Pidgeottos mantenían a raya a sus contrapartes con 'ataques de ala' y 'ráfagas' mientras los pidgeys solo se quedaban atrás brindando apoyo a sus pares evolucionados. El jefe Fearow había logrado colarse del resto de los pokemons y se paró desafiante frente a ambos. Pidgeot se puso en posición defensiva y le indico a Ash que subiera a sus espaldas. El chico a duras penas cumplió con la petición de su amigo y subió al lomo de la enorme ave, así los tres se elevaron al cielo a la par de Fearow, viendo esto Gyarados se acercó a su entrenadora para protegerla de cualquier ataque que pudiera desviarse en la batalla que ahora se desataba entre ambas especies de pokemon pájaros características de Kanto.

─Gracias Gyarados ─ la chica débil, acaricio la zona de la cabeza de la serpiente marina quien rugió suavemente en respuesta.

Mientras tanto arriba en el cielo dos poderosas aves libraban su propia batalla.

─Muy bien Pidgeot usa 'Viento Cortante' y derríbalo ─ indicó el entrenador, Fearow respondió con un 'Movimiento Espejo' pero Pidgeot lo esquivo fácilmente, Fearow preparo un 'hiperrayo' pero fue nuevamente esquivado, Pidgeot mostraba una velocidad superior a la que tenía la última vez que estuvo con Ash, aprovechando el turno obligatorio de recarga Pidgeot se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia ─ Muy bien terminemos con golpe aéreo ─la gran ave ejecuto la orden, el Fearow fue debilitado.

Finalmente tras la caída de su líder la parvada de Fearows y Spearows fue obligada a retirarse. Ash junto a sus pokemons descendieron a tierra, sin embargo apenas el chico intento ponerse en pie cayo bruscamente al suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

─No Ash! ─ la chica intento acercarse pero también estaba débil.

Pidgeot preocupado por su entrenador lo acomodo como pudo de nuevo en su espalda mientras le indicaba a un compañero que hiciera lo mismo con Misty, sin embargo la gran serpiente marina se opuso, el ejemplar de Ash le platico a Gyarados sobre lo que tenía planeado, Pikachu hizo su parte dándole la seguridad a Gyarados de que Pidgeot era un pokemon confiable así que el pokemon de agua accedió a regresar a su pokeball mientras Misty y Azurill subían al otro Pidgeot, así toda la parvada alzo vuelo tomando dirección a ciudad Plateada, más específicamente al centro pokemon del mismo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En el establecimiento de salud pokemon de Cuidad Plateada un acontecimiento sumamente raro fue visto públicamente por una gran parte de los habitantes, una enorme cantidad de pokemon pájaro aterrizaron frente a las puertas del centro pokemon, únicamente los dos ejemplares que traían a los entrenadores se adentraron en el lugar. Pikachu se adelantó intentando llamando la atención de alguna enfermera Joey sin embargo se encontró con algo mucho mejor.

─Eh!? Que haces por aquí amiguito? ─ Pregunto Brock quien se hallaba en los corredores del lugar con una bata blanca, cuando el pokemon empezó a hablar desesperadamente Brock escucho un par de 'palabras' que le hicieron saltar el corazón.

─…Pikapi pi Pikachupi… (…Ash y Misty…)

─Eres el Pikachu de Ash ─ dedujo sorprendido el aspirante a doctor. Pikachu asintió y le insto a seguirlo, el moreno aun anonadado siguió al pokemon a recepción solo para llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su vida, dos de sus mejores amigos gravemente heridos a espaldas de dos Pidgeot, lo primero que atino a hacer fue llamar a su Chansey para que trajera dos camillas, primero acomodo a Misty quien se quedó dormida en pleno vuelo, el Pidgeot que la cargaba salió dejando a una preocupada Azurill junto a su 'mami', sin embargo cuando cargo a un inconsciente Ash, el Pidgeot más grande se quedó en el lugar viendo a su amigo y entrenador con gran preocupación.

Brock aún en shock por la de cosas que ocurrían en tan poco tiempo se acercó a la majestuosa ave ─ Disculpa, muchas gracias por haber traído aquí a mis amigos ─Pidgeot y Pikachu notaron que Brock no parecía reconocer al ave así que Pikachu se subió de un salto a la cabeza de este señalándolo y luego señalando a su entrenador intentando explicarse con Brock.

─Ahh a ver si entendí, este es el Pidgeot de Ash?

Ambos asintieron.

─Wow! ─ Pronto el pokemon eléctrico salto a la camilla de su entrenador indicando las pokeballs en su cinturón, Azurill hizo lo mismo con las Misty.

─Los pokemons también están heridos? ─recibió una afirmación por lo que tomo todas las pokeballs de sus amigos ─ Chansey, por favor vigila que los traten, yo me encargo de los chicos ─ cuando la pokemon rosa se retiró y otras dos pertenecientes al lugar llevaron las camillas de los entrenadores a una habitación que Brock les indico, Pidgeot salió a la puerta para ir con su parvada, el moreno con Pikachu y Azurill en su hombro y brazos se acercó curioso.

Luego de unos minutos de charla pokemon el ejemplar que había cargado a Misty, que era un poco más pequeño que el de Ash -quien por cierto gozaba de un buen tamaño- se acercó a su líder y luego de un fuerte graznido y una inclinación toda la parvada salió volando tras de él, dejando al Pidgeot de Ash en la puerta del Centro Pokemon. Pikachu y Azurill naturalmente habían entendido la conversación, pero Brock decidió sacarse la curiosidad.

─Pidgeot por qué no te vas con ellos? No son tu parvada?

El ave solo miró con preocupación al interior del establecimiento soltando un graznido bajo y decaído Pikachu salto a su cabeza con una expresión similar.

─Extrañas a Ash? Y estas preocupado por él ─ tanteó obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza ─ quieres regresar con Ash y por eso has dejado a ese otro Pidgeot a cargo, cierto? ─ una nueva afirmación ─ ya veo, estoy seguro de que Ash estará muy feliz cuando despierte, por ahora vamos adentro, tengo que atender a los chicos y creo que tú también necesitas tratamiento verdad Pikachu ─ dijo notando el cansancio y los golpes que el pokemon eléctrico cargaba, este solo se acostó exhausto en la cabeza del ave.

─Bien vamos.

-o-

Horas después cuando el sol estaba en pleno trayecto de ocultarse una joven pelirroja despertó con el cuerpo débil y un poco adolorido, un dolor de cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos cuando noto los últimos rayos de sol en su cara, cuando finalmente el astro rey se ocultó tras el horizonte la chica pudo observar el lugar donde yacía, no era su habitación de eso estaba segura, pero tampoco estaba en pueblo paleta, así que ¿Dónde diantres se encontraba? Giró su vista encontrándose con una camilla donde un dormido y medio vendado Ash reposaba, así fue como imágenes de lo sucedido a orillas del rio azotaron su mente _"Es verdad, los Spearows y Fearows nos atacaron, parece que estamos en un hospital, pero como llegamos aquí?" _lo siguiente que Misty noto fue una gran ave reposando a los pies de Ash _"Es cierto, el Pidgeot de Ash y su parvada nos salvaron, él debió traernos aquí" _se revolvió un poco en la camilla sentándose y despertando de paso a Azurill, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

─Azu (mami?)

─Hola Azurill, lamento despertarte cariño.

A la pequeña bola azul se le formaron unas diminutas lágrimas en los ojos ─Azu Azurill azu zu zurril (mami, estas bien, que alegría) ─expreso la pequeña en voz baja saltando contra su entrenadora para acurrucarse en su pecho.

─Oh linda, lamento haberte preocupado ─ se disculpó la líder limpiando los ojos de su pokemon bebe.

Azurill, una vez calmada salto de la camilla para traer a Brock, Pidgeot también había despertado e igualmente expreso su alegría por la mejora de la chica de forma suave para no despertar a su entrenador.

─Pidgeot, gracias por todo.

El ave le restó importancia al asunto con una sonrisa para luego acomodarse y cubrir con su ala a su entrenador para que no pasara frio, la chica sonrió al ver esto.

─Misty, cielos, que alegría que despertarás, estaba muy preocupado.

─Brock? Que haces aquí? Dónde estamos? ─ pregunto desconcertada.

─Estamos en el centro pokemon de Ciudad Plateada ─explico ─vaya! No tienes ni idea de la impresión que me lleve cuando los vi llegar inconsciente con la parvada de Pidgeot.

─En ese caso fue toda una suerte que estuvieras aquí en el momento preciso.

─De hecho Misty, esto haciendo mis prácticas como futuro doctor aquí ─informo el moreno a la vez que le acercaba a Azurill y Pidgeot un plato de comida pokemon.

─Ya veo, y que hay de la parvada de Pidgeot?

Brock se puso serio ─ ellos se fueron, Pidgeot cedió su cargo de líder, desea regresar con Ash ─ ante la expresión de asombro de la pelirroja el pokemon volador asintió ─ Ahora Misty agradecería que me contarás que fue lo que les sucedió ─ pidió amablemente mientras le extendía una plato de sopa caliente.

La líder se dispuso a contar la historia.

─Así que les ataco la parvada del Fearow, ja! Ya tienes otra cosa en común con Ash ─ se burló.

La pelirroja ignoro el comentario ─Como están los pokemons?

─Todos ellos están bien, los atendimos enseguida, ahora están descansando. Mañana por la mañana tanto ustedes como ellos estarán devueltos en las mejores condiciones, lo cual será perfecto pues conociendo a Ash querrá ir a retar a Forrest de inmediato este curado o no.

Misty rio por lo bajo ─cierto, así es Ash.

─Entonces regresarás al gimnasio?

Misty bajo la mirada ─Si, debo llegar antes que Daisy parta.

─Pues para mí no suenas muy animada. Hay algo que no me estés diciendo, Misty? ─la pelirroja no dijo palabra alguna ─déjame adivinar, prefieres seguir viajando a quedarte en el gimnasio.

Misty sonrió ─Que bien me conoces Brock.

─No en vano viajamos más de dos años juntos Misty… ─Brock parecía prensar algo─ será mejor que te deje descansar otro poco, te veré por la mañana Misty, si Ash despierta intenta que se mueva lo menos posible ─indico mientras dejaba un plato cubierto en una mesita ─aquí tiene algo de comer.

─De acuerdo. Hasta mañana Brock.

-o-

La mañana siguiente Ash ya se encontraba en el comedor del centro pokemon tomando su desayuno con Pikachu y Misty.

─Ash bájale un poco, si comes tanto te va a doler la tripa ─regañaba la líder, mientras le daba un poco de comida pokemon a su Azurill.

─Vamos Misty! Me estoy recuperando, además voy a por una batalla en el gimnasio y necesito toda la energía que pueda ─Pikachu apoyo a su entrenador mientras bebía una botella de Kétchup.

─Buenos días chiquillo y chiquilla ─saludo Brock recién llegando a la mesa.

─Buenos días Brock─ saludo el cuarteto de vuelta.

─Forrest dice que está listo para pelear cuando tú lo estés Ash.

─Genial, iré por Buizel y los demás y podremos irnos, la enfermera Joey dijo que todos estaban en perfectas condiciones, descansados y listos para la acción.

─Yo iré por ellos mientras ustedes terminan ─ofreció el moreno.

─Gracias Brock.

Luego de que todos estuvieran listos tomaron camino al gimnasio de la familia de Brock. Bayleef, Sceptile, Donphan, Oshawott y Buizel venían fuera de sus pokeballs acompañando al grupo. Una vez llegados Ash abrió las puertas con mucha energía ─Vengo por mi batalla! ─grito.

─Vaya energía ─comento Misty.

─Como en los viejos tiempos.

─Te estábamos esperando Ash ─saludo Forrest desde el otro lado del campo de Batalla, en las gradas el resto de los hermanos junto a Flint y Lola eran los espectadores, pronto se les unieron Misty y Azurill mientras Brock se paró en la zona del árbitro.

─Bien, la batalla por el reconocimiento para la liga, ente Ash y el líder Forrest está por comenzar, cada uno utilizara dos pokemon y solo al retador se le permite intercambiar, la batalla terminará cuando los dos pokemon de alguno de los contrincantes no pueda continuar. ¿Listos?

─Por supuesto hermano mayor.

─Nacimos listos!

─Bien, que comience la batalla ─los hermanos de Brock y Forrest le echaron porras al último ─Forrest elige primero.

─De acuerdo, Nidoqueen yo te elijo ─el pesado pokemon veneno/tierra hizo su aparición. Ash saco su pokedex.

**Nidoqueen: la pokemon taladro, ****Nidoqueen tiene un cuerpo totalmente recubierto de escamas durísimas. Suele lanzar por los aires a sus rivales de los violentos golpes que les propina. Cuando se trata de defender a sus crías, alcanza su nivel máximo de fuerza**.

─Muy bien, Buizel hora de la acción ─en respuesta Buizel dio un salto para quedar en el campo de batalla frente a Ash.

─Adelante Nidoqueen, usa Bomba de lodo ─la pokemon del líder abrió su boca para disparar una serie bolas de lodo hacia Buizel.

─Usa chorro de agua al piso para evadirlo y luego ataca con hidropulso ─tal como Ash ordenó, Buizel se auto impulsó hacia arriba evadiendo el ataque y luego lanzó una esfera de agua a su contrincante logrando un golpe crítico.

Forrest gruñó ─Nidoqueen, acércate y enséñales tu patada doble ─ a una velocidad sorprendente el pokemon hembra acorraló a Buizel contra una de las grandes rocas del terreno y le asestó dos poderosas patadas, mandando a volar al pokemon de Sinnoh quien rompió 3 rocas de seguido gracias al poderoso impacto.

─Hay no! Buizel estas bien? ─Buizel se paró lentamente soltando un grito de determinación, dispuesto a seguir batallando.

─Animo Buizel, enséñales de que están hechos los pokemon de agua ─vitoreó Misty. Buizel respondió agradecido.

─La oíste Buizel, Misty cree en ti. No vamos a decepcionarla ─animo Ash.

─Bui Bui! (Adelante!)

─Buizel usa hidropulso otra vez ─el ataque de agua dio en el blanco sacando un lastimero gemido de Nidoqueen, cuyos ojos se tiñeron con una sombra violeta.

─Nidoqueen usa tierra viva ─Nidoqueen empezó a correr torpemente hacia un costado del campo y empezó a darse de cabezazos contra la pared ─Pe-pero que haces? ─sus hermanos demostraron extrañeza ante el comportamiento de la pokemon.

─Hidropulso tiene la posibilidad de confundir al rival! ─explicó Misty ─Ve por ellos Buizel.

─Hay no! Nidoqueen reacciona.

─Buizel usa explosión sónica ─Buizel salto en el aire y dio un giro dejando que de su cola salieran las ondas que chocaron contra el cuerpo de Nidoqueen, pero el ataque no causo mucho daño y, lastimosamente, saco a Nidoqueen de su confusión.

─Perfecto Nidoqueen, ahora usa rayo de hielo.

Ash y Buizel sonrieron ─tomaremos ese rayo con acuajet ─Buizel se envolvió en un manto de agua giratorio y envistió contra el rayo azulado dejando atónito a Forrest, en cuanto el pokemon nutria fue alcanzado la superficie de agua se congeló convirtiéndolo en un torpedo de hielo ─Adelante con acuajet de hielo!

El ataque fue un golpe directo que mando a Nidoqueen contra la pared detrás de Forrest ─Nidoqueen no puede continuar, Buizel es el ganador ─indicó Brock en cuanto el polvo se disipo y se pudo ver los ojos de Nidoqueen girando en espiral.

─Excelente trabajo como siempre Buizel, regresa ─felicitó Ash pidiendo a su pokemon que volviera a su lado, Buizel obedeció y al llegar choco palmas con Oshawott, sin embargo se dirigió rápidamente al lado de Misty para recibir las felicitaciones y los mimos de la chica en su cabeza.

─Ese acuajet de hielo es sorprendente Ash, pero no podrás con este ─dijo cambiando de pokeball tras regresar a Nidoqueen ─Rhyperior yo te elijo.

─Así que un Rhyperior, eh?

**Rhyperior: el Pokemon taladro y forma evolucionada de Rhydon. Rhyperior lanza rocas a sus enemigos tensando los músculos de los brazos y lanzándolas por los agujeros de sus manos.**

Ash se giró a su lado para ver a sus pokemon ─ ¿algún voluntario? ─Oshawott se escondió tras Donphan al ver el tamaño del próximo contrincante por lo Bayleef se adelantó al campo antes de que Sceptile tuviera la oportunidad ─De acuerdo ¿lista Bayleef? ─ ella asintió energía, hace mucho que no peleaba al lado de Ash.

─De acuerdo. Comiencen!

─Bayleef usa hojas navajas ─de la hoja en la cabeza de Bayleef salió disparada una ráfaga de hojas muy afiladas.

─Rhyperior usa pulimiento y evádelas ─ las rocas anaranjadas del cuerpo de Rhyperior brillaron al rojo vivo y luego, a una alta velocidad esquivo la ráfaga de hojas.

─Arriba y adelante Forrest ─vitorearon sus hermanitos.

─Ahora ve y usa machada.

─Rápido Bayleef usa látigo cepa y salta ─ la pokemon de planta uso los látigos verdes que salieron de su cuello golpeándolos contra el piso para elevarse y evadir el ataque.

─Pronto, sujétala de los látigos y azótala contra el piso ─Rhyperior tomó ambos látigos de Bayleef antes de que esta pudiera regresarlos y la giro en el aire un par de veces antes de arrojarla contra el suelo.

─Animo Bayleef, de pie ─ella se levantó lentamente.

─Eso no, usa terremoto ─el pokemon taladro pisó fuertemente el campo para crear una onda expansiva que hizo temblar todo el lugar afectando a Bayleef, obligándola a volver al suelo.

─Eso es! Forrest los tiene contra las cuerdas ─dijo uno de sus hermanos

─Si! y Ash no le ha podido conectar ni un solo ataque.

─Ra! Ra! Ra! Forrest ganará! ─corearon los niños.

─Arriba Bayleef, yo sé que puedes hacerlo ─Bayleef se paró.

─Bien Rhyperior, creo que es hora de terminar con esto…

Ash lo interrumpió ─de eso nada, Bayleef usa atracción ─Bayleef miró directamente a Rhyperior y le giño un ojo dirigiendo una ráfaga de corazones hacia su rival, enamorándolo al instante.

─No sabía que Bayleef conocía atracción ─comentó Misty.

─Snivy se lo enseño ─respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

─Hay no! No enamorado! ─Rhyperior se acercó a Bayleef con un ramo de flores en su mano -de vete tú a saber dónde lo saco- y se hincó en un rodilla diciendo quien sabe que cosas logrando que Bayleef retrocediera unos pasos entre asustada y apenada por su actitud, atrás Sceptile apretó los puños y la mandíbula -tanto que rompió su ramita- y Donphan se vio en la necesidad de recordarle que era el efecto de la 'atracción' para que no salta a darle una paliza al pokemon tierra/roca.

─Perfecto, Bayleef usa síntesis ─aprovechando que Rhyperior no atacaría Ash le pidió a su pokemon que restaurará energías, había sufrido mucho daño.

─Rhyperior reacciona y usa hiperrayo ─pero Rhyperior no obedeció y se acercaba cada vez más a Bayleef, esta vez con varias bayas Meloc en manos.

─Ya lo tenemos. Bayleef, carga rayo solar ─ las hojas de su cabeza y cuello brillaban reuniendo la energía necesaria.

─No, no, no! Rhyperior reacciona, contrarresta con hiperrayo ─para decepción de Forrest su pokemon no le hizo caso, mientras Bayleef ya tenía listo su ataque.

─Dispara! ─a la señal de Ash de la boca de Bayleef salió un potente rayo blanquecino que impacto directamente Rhyperior a corta distancia, noqueándolo.

─Rhyperior ya no puede continuar, Bayleef gana, el vencedor de esta batalla es Ash ─indico Brock.

─Genial, lo hiciste muy bien Bayleef ─Ash corrió a abrazar a su pokemon agradeciéndole por el esfuerzo hecho.

─Sceptile Scep (estuviste genial)

Bayleef se sonrojo ─Bay Bay (muchas gracias)

─Todos estuvieron geniales ─felicitó Misty acercándose con Buizel.

─Fue una gran batalla Ash, tienes mi reconocimiento para pasar a la liga añil ─dijo Forrest extendiéndole la mano a Ash.

─Gracias, fue una batalla estupenda respondió estrechando su mano.

─Bien hecho Ash.

─Gracias Brock… bien, una menos y me faltan siete.

─ ¿A qué gimnasio retaras después? ─pregunto Forrest.

─Bien sobre eso…─se giró hacia Misty con una mirada decidida ─Misty, te reto a un duelo por el reconocimiento de la medalla cascada.

_**Esta historia continuará xD**_

**7 Rw's más *-* ¡Os adoro!  
¿Qué les pareció la batalla? ¿Qué piensan de lo que escucha Ash o el 'misterioso' sujeto? ¿Qué tal la intervención de Gary? Dejen sus opiniones el un rw =3**

**Respondo rw's =3**

**Clave de Luna: Que bueno que te gustara el cap baby! Bueno… ¿Qué te puedo decir? A todos nos gustaría pero Ash es más menso para los sentimientos de las personas que 'Burro' de Sherk xD**

**CCSakuraforever: Yei =) que bueno que te gustara el cap nena =)  
Pos si, Max se nos viene también =D Y como un gran entrenador =3  
Muchas veces me pensé lo de mostrarle a Misty los pokemon de agua de Ash y simplemente me encanta esa idea =)**

**Pabillidge90: ¡Hola! *-* me encanta verte por aquí y que te agrade mi historia. Realmente te admiro mucho *-*  
-Bueno solo entienden a sus propios pokemon, no a los de los demás =)  
-sipi =D esa Misty puede llegar a ser una chica romántica  
-Bueno, es como que Misty lo vio por partes porque tenía que atender el gimnasio. Si no estoy mal en el anime cuando Ash estaba en la liga hacen un cameo y se ve a Misty como saliendo de una batalla que pasa por casualidad cerca de la tele y lo ve, así que no es como que este muy pendiente de él.  
-jejeje sip la prefesora Ivy (al fondo Brock ¡no digan ese nombre! TnT). Y no es que lo haya dejado de ser, sino que escogio una meta mayor y ya tiene de base todos esos conocimientos que adquirió en busca de su primer sueño =)  
-Has dado en la diana con Max  
-Pues lo saque de algun cap… ahora no recuerdo cual pero es de Sinnoh precisamente xD  
-pues no será Kalos, espero que te agrade la idea =) ¿Qué tal la batalla con Forrest? Yo adoro tu forma de escribir y me hace mucha ilusión el saber tu opinión.  
-Mmmm creo que me involucraré un poco con eso, aun debo pensarlo porque es sumamente enredoso xD  
Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios *-* Te espero en el siguiente cap amigo =)**

**DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds: jajajaja total! Nadie conoce el nombre del pobresillo.  
Me alegro que te gustara el cap y mis loquishas ideas =)  
Espero que te guste el cap y te espero en el siguiente.**

**Amy-Light95: Jejejejeje quiero integrar a muchos personajes del anime en este fic, una de mis metas es hacer que sus mentecillas digan "oye! Yo a este lo conozco de algún lado ¿de qué cap será? ¿de qué temporada?" luego se los diré y a ver a quien se le da por buscar el cap xD  
Que pena que te haya pasado eso con este fandom, pero es algo entendible y respetable, yo en lo personal deseo fervientemente que esa 'chispa' regrese a ti porque ese fic en especial me hace mucha ilusión *-*  
Tambien espero que te guste este cap y el fic en general. Gracias por tus bellas palabras y ánimo, nos leemos pronto =3**

**Netokastillo: ¡Lo tienes herman ! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por tu rw, te espero en el próximo. Salu2!**

**-Escorpion: ¡Hola! Bienvenido al fic =3 Creeme que agradezco mucho tus notas pero eso de la traducción de los pokemons es un toque que siempre quise poner y que realmente no planeo quitar. Lo que sucede es que solo el entrenador puede entender realmente lo que dice su pokemon siempre y cuando tengan un buen vinculo, eso lo hace especial, además los pokemon también jugaran un papel en la revelación de los sentimientos AshxMisty, por eso también es necesaria.  
Espero que lo comprendas y también mi decisión de mantener esta idea.  
Gracias por comentar y espero que este cap también te haya gustado.  
Salu2**

***Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración, no estoy contando a Pikachu en el sexteto de Ash, por lo que Pidgeot está ahora dentro de su pokeball, Brock se la pido al profesor Oak por Ash en lo que este estaba inconsciente, los que recuerden la liga Jotho, Ash enfrento a Gary -en una batalla súper épica- con seis pokemons y aun así Pikachu estaba con ellos, así que yo me baso en lo que sea que Ash haya hecho en ese cap (para mí que envió la pokeball de Pikachu vacía al laboratorio para que no le contará en el equipo)**

**Dejen reviews**

**|**

**|  
V**


	4. Nuevos personajes: viejos conocidos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior.**_

─_Fue una gran batalla Ash, tienes mi reconocimiento para pasar a la liga añil ─dijo Forrest extendiéndole la mano a Ash._

─_Gracias, fue una batalla estupenda ─respondió estrechando su mano._

─_Bien hecho Ash_

─_Gracias Brock… bien, una menos y me faltan siete._

─ _¿A qué gimnasio retaras después? ─pregunto Forrest._

─_Bien sobre eso…─se giró hacia Misty con una mirada decidida ─Misty, te reto a un duelo por el reconocimiento de la medalla cascada._

─Perfecto, acepto tu desafío ─respondió Misty igualando la mirada decidida de Ash ─en cuando lleguemos al gimnasio tendrás tu batalla.

─Si!

─En ese caso será mejor que sigamos adelante, aún tenemos que pasar por monte Luna y Daisy ha de estar queriendo irse.

─No tienes de que preocuparte Misty, con Pidgeot llegaremos en menos de lo que cantar un Dodrío ─informo balanceando la pokeball de Pidgeot en su mano.

─Si ese es el caso, que les parece si preparo el estofado especial de mi tía Chepina ─propuso Brock.

─Siiiiii! ─fue la respuesta colectiva.

Luego de que personas y pokemon comieran Misty y Lola se enfrascaron en una charla sobre los pokemon de agua por lo que Brock aprovecho a charlar con Ash.

─Oye Ash, después de Celeste, a donde piensas ir?

─Creo que pasaré a pueblo Lavanda y de allí seguiré hasta Cuidad Azafrán para retar a Sabrina.

─ ¿Estás seguro de retar a Sabrina, Ash? Recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez ─un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda al rememorar aquella experiencia de haber sido atrapado como muñecos.

─Cierto, pero gracias a Hunter de detalle no iba a ser problema nunca más.

─Creo que tienes razón, pero aun así ten cuidado amigo.

─Por favor Brock, ¿acaso no lo tengo siempre? ─pregunto con altivez -bastante infundamentada- a Brock le bajo una gota de sudor por la cien

─ ¿lo has tenido alguna vez? ─murmuro para sí ─Oye Ash, Misty no te ha dicho nada? ─quiso saber el futuro doctor.

─Decirme? De qué?

─Pues… sobre el gimnasio ─Brock giro disimuladamente la mirada hacia donde la líder estaba conversando con su madre, para su fortuna parecían muy enfrascadas en lo que sea que estuvieran conversando como para que la pelirroja les prestara atención, aun así, escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

─El gimnasio? Ocurre algo con el gimnasio Celeste?

─Bueno, recuerdas que Misty nos contó que estaba entrenado a Daisy en batallas como líder.

─Si, porque Daisy quiere participar en concursos.

─Bueno, resulta que, ayer que llegaron al centro pokemon, llamé a Daisy para decirle lo que paso, y ella me ha dicho que últimamente Misty se ha comportado bastante extraña.

─Bueno… Misty siempre ha sido extraña ─bromeo, pero la cara seria de Brock le corto ─a que te refieres con extraña?

─Dice que a veces la ve distraída o incluso triste, que se desconcentra por momentos en la batallas… y que últimamente ha estado yendo a Paleta, más de lo habitual.

Ash parpadeo un poco entre impresionado y confundido ─Parecía que visitaba a mamá varias veces ─murmuro ─crees que le ocurra algo? Tal vez está enferma? ─planteo preocupado el pelinegro, algo es su pecho se estrujo cuando esa idea se le ocurrió.

─No Ash, a mí me parece algo distinto.

─Como qué?

─Algo la tiene distraída, más bien ella parece nostálgica y triste.

─Yo la eh notado normal mientras veníamos de camino ─estableció.

A Brock se le encendió un bombillo sobre la cabeza ─lo tengo ─dijo chasqueando los dedos, Ash le insistió con la mirada ─yo creo que lo que a Misty le ocurre es que extraña viajar con nosotros.

Ash la miro unos segundos antes de volver su vista a su mejor amigo ─tú lo crees? ─el mayor asintió.

Ash se quedó pensativo unos segundos hasta que…─oye Ash ─la voz femenina los sorprendió a ambos ─creo que va siendo hora de irnos.

─Misty tiene razón, el sol está bajando, si quieren llegar a Celeste antes de que anochezca creo que es mejor que salgan ahora.

─Si, supongo ya es hora de irse ─accedió Ash levantándose del sofá al tiempo que Pikachu y Azurill saltaban a los brazos de ambos chicos ─nos vemos amigo.

Luego de despedirse de la familia de Brock el trio original de viajeros salió del gimnasio.

─Nos veremos luego chicos, cuídense mucho ─se despidió el moreno.

─Claro Brock cuídate también ─Misty lo abrazo.

─Pidgeot, yo te elijo ─la majestuosa ave salió de su pokeball y emitió su característico graznido ─oye amigo, tenemos que llegar a Ciudad Celeste, podrías llevarnos?

─Pidgeot (claro!)

─Gracias ─respondieron a coro los dos entrenadores, Pidgeot se inclinó para que pudieran subir más fácil a su espalda.

Luego de cruzar unas últimas palabras con Brock el majestuoso pokemon pájaro alzo vuelo lo que provoco que Misty se aferrara a Ash desde su espalda.

─Estas bien Misty? ─pregunto el azabache cuando Pidgeot estabilizo su vuelo al llegar a una altura determinada.

─Si, solo fue el despegue, lo siento ─respondió apenada aflojando el abrazo, pero sin soltarlo aun. Ash le sonrió y regreso su vista al frente, Pikachu y Azurill iban de lo más tranquilos en la cabeza del ave.

─Oye Misty… que tal las cosas en el gimnasio? ─pregunto indeciso Ash recordando su plática con Brock.

La chica suspiro ─Bien, ya sabes… enfrentar a los retadores, cuidar a los pokemons, entrenar en la piscina y trabajar en los combates de Daisy… nada emocionante.

─Y… no has viajado últimamente?

─Viajar?

─Si, como dices que Daisy se empieza a hacer cargo del gimnasio de a poco…

La mirada de Misty decayó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de Ash ─la verdad es que extraño viajar pero, Daisy viaja de vez en cuando a sus concursos así que no tengo plena confianza en dejarle el gimnasio.

─Eso no tiene nada de malo, sabes? Fantina, la líder del gimnasio Corazonada en Sinnoh es también coordinadora y de vez en cuando cierra su gimnasio por un par de días para ir a sus concursos, aun así tiene buen prestigio en Sinnoh.

─Eso suena genial ─dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Ash le había dado algo de esperanza.

Pasaron así un rato más, solo conversando hasta que el manto nocturno se apodero del cielo y una fría brisa salada les indico la cercanía de ciudad Celeste.

─Muy bien pasajeros, si miran al frente encontraran ciudad Celeste, nuestro destino, abróchense los cinturones para aterrizar y gracias por volar en aerolíneas Pidgeot ─bromeo Ash.

─No hay comida abordo? Que mal servicio ─le siguió la chica.

─Quizás, pero llegaste a casa antes de lo previsto y sin ningún pokemon bicho de por medio ─resalto el oji-café antes de que los dos estallaran en risas contagiando a sus pokemons.

─El gimnasio está en aquella dirección ─le indico Misty a Pidgeot haciendo que el ave se desviara hacia la derecha de donde se veía el centro pokemon a la vez que descendía en altitud, provocando que Misty se abrazara con fuerza a Ash nuevamente y que el chico se sonrojara inexplicablemente -para él-. Finalmente aterrizaron en la puerta del gimnasio.

─Gracias por el vuelo amigo ─dijo el entrenador en lo que Misty abría el lugar ─que quieres hacer, comer? Dormir? Descansar en tu pokeball? ─ofreció Ash con Pikachu en su hombro. Pidgeot señalo su panza con su ala ─pues comer será, Brock me dio mucha comida pokemon para todos ─Pidgeot sonrió.

─Se quedarán ahí toda la noche o piensan entrar? ─hablo la peli-naranja desde el interior del gimnasio haciendo que los tres la siguieran.

─Ya regresé! ─grito Misty mientras se acercaban a la piscina central del gimnasio.

─Ay Misty! qué bueno que llegas ─se oyó a Daisy desde la planta alta ─Brock me llamó desde ciudad Plateada, estás bien?

─Si Daisy, estamos bien, gracias ─informo la peli-naranja.

─Vaya! Pero si es el novio de la feíta ─Misty la miro mal ─quise decir Ash, cuanto tiempo.

─Hola Daisy.

─Oye Ash, por qué no sacas a tus pokemon? Seguro que a Buizel y Oshawott les encantará la piscina ─dijo mientras ella misma liberaba sus compañeros.

─Tienes razón, todos fuera! ─Los pokemon acuáticos saltaron inmediatamente a la piscina mientras Sceptile y Bayleef se acomodaban al borde de la misma, Donphan se quedó un poco más apartado.

─Wow! Que linduras! ─señalo a los pokemon de agua del chico. Oshawott se acercó a la rubia para dejarse mimar mientras Buizel se mantuvo entre Ash y Misty.

─Donde están Llily y Violet? ─pregunto la pelirroja.

─En una sesión de fotos en Isla Canela, hermanita. Se fueron esta mañana.

─Y tu cuando…

─Saldré mañana a ciudad Azafrán para tomar el magnetotren hasta Trigal.

─ ¿Tu concurso es en Trigal? ─pregunto Ash.

─Así es… oye, tu no eras amigo de dos reconocidas coordinadoras.

─Eh? Ah! Te refieres a May y Dawn.

─Eso! Los tres participaron en la copa Wallace ─recordó Misty.

─Nos viste?

─Claro! May me aviso.

─Tu participaste en la copa Wallace?! ─pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

─Si, participe con Buizel, cierto amigo? ─ el pokemon asintió ─entramos porque Wallace nos dijo que sería bueno para Buizel y para mí, una manera de reforzar lazos… y sí que nos divertimos

─Imposible! Wallace en persona te lo dijo ─el moreno asintió, Daisy estaba anonadada ─Bueno, que les parece si pedimos alimentamos a los pokemons, una pizza y nos cuentas sobre ese concurso, muero por saber los detalles.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-o-

Luego de darle de comer a todos los pokemon y de que la pizza hubiera llegado Ash les relato a las chicas sobre todo sus vivencias relacionadas con la copa Wallace, incluso sobre el día que pasaron con el maestro de concursos, por insistencia de la rubia Ash y Buizel dieron una pequeña demostración de los movimientos y combinaciones que había preparado para tal ocasión.  
Además, recordando su charla con Misty y las sospechas de Brock, Ash mencionó también a Fantina y su dualidad de vocaciones. A Daisy le pareció interesante el tema en particular, y un brillo de esperanza nació en los ojos de Misty.

Finalmente todos se fueron a dormir.

-o-

_Ash… ven al comienzo_

_Tienes que venir… Ash_

_Es importante… debes venir_

_Al comienzo…_

-o-

Cuando Ash se levantó a la mañana siguiente aun preocupado por aquel sueño Misty ya estaba despidiendo a Daisy en la puerta del gimnasio.

─Cuídala bien cuñadito, y nada de cosas indebidas, no quiero ser tía tan pronto Misty ─canturreo lo último.

Los dos de pusieron más colorados que una baya tomate ─DAISYYYYYY! ─grito con furia y vergüenza la líder

**-Mientras tanto en algún lugar muy cerca de allí-**

Un joven entrenador de pelo verde y lentes iba caminando muy feliz saliendo de Mt Luna observando en su mano una pequeña insignia gris.

─Esto es genial, estoy a una medalla de entrar a la Liga Añil, Misty prepárate porque aquí voy ─el chico muy emocionado hecho a correr hacia ciudad Celeste en cuanto se percató de unos carteles que señalaban la proximidad de dicho lugar.

**-Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Kanto-**

─Señor! ─se reportó quien parecía ser un soldado con un peculiar uniforme negro, haciendo un saludo militar.

─Que quieres ahora? Y más vale que sea importante ─dijo el hombre sentado en su silla presidencial dándole la espalda.

─Le traigo noticias del proyecto, señor ─informo sin perder la postura.

Esto, al parecer, capto el interés del hombre pues se dignó a girar su silla para encararlo, el jefe con un llamativo traje naranja aparentemente costoso y hecho a la medida afirmo ambos codos en su enorme escritorio para entrelazar sus manos y apoyar el mentón en ellas ─pues habla, y espero que sean buenas noticias ─sentenció severo.

Al soldado le recorrió un escalofrió, aunque trato de mantener la compostura.

─Sí señor, el sujeto… es decir el pokemon está reposando en una cueva, cerca de las costas de ciudad Celeste, los equipos del sector están listos para acorralarlo a sus órdenes.

El hombre de naranja sonrió cínicamente ─muy bien, preparen la máquina y mi jet para el viaje enseguida y en cuanto salga da la orden a todo el personal en celeste que ingrese a la cueva y se encargue de acorralarlo y debilitarlo un poco de ser necesario. No quiero errores ¿entendido?

El soldado trago duro ─No señor… qui-quiero decir, si señor!

El jefe frunció el ceño ─'No señor' 'Si señor' No sabes decir otra cosa?

─Sí señor…. Quiero decir yo…

─Largo de aquí! ─grito ─y date prisa con lo que te encargue si no quieres que te eche de patitas a la calle.

─Si señor! ─el soldado salió despavorido.

El hombre de traje se levantó de su asiento para ver por su enorme ventanal en su edificio en ciudad Azulona.

─Nos veremos muy pronto… viejo amigo ─y sin más salió de aquel lugar acompañado por su fiel Persian. La operación comenzaba ahora.

**-De regreso en Celeste -**

Luego de desayunar, Ash y sus pokemons estaban ayudando a Misty con las tareas del gimnasio, así estuvieron hasta el mediodía y luego de pedir el almuerzo a domicilio y de alimentar a sus pokemons Ash hizo su petición.

─Misty, tengamos nuestra batalla ─pidió de manera desafiante

─Ya rugiste Ash ─acepto igualando el tono del entrenador.

Mientras un chico de lentes entraba en el gimnasio en busca de su último reto.

Los dos entrenadores fueron a la piscina y se posicionaros en sus lugares.

─Buenas! ─llamo el recién llegado, deteniendo en seco a ambos chicos─ vengo por una batalla de gimnasio ─la voz les pareció familiar, pero no supieron identificar quien era.

─Por aquí ─oriento Misty.

La sorpresa en ambos entrenadores fue notable cuando Max hizo aparición en el lugar.

─Max! ─saludaron alegres yendo hacia el menor.

─Hola Misty!... Ash?! Qué bueno verte! ─saludo feliz a la pelirroja antes de correr emocionado al que consideraba su héroe y lo abrazo.

Ash sonriente se inclinó para corresponder el gesto, para él, Max era como el hermanito menor que nunca tuvo ─Es bueno verte también Max, como has estado? Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. No sabía que ya eras entrenador.

─Jejeje así es ─dijo orgulloso ─poco después de que May participara en la copa Wallace cumplí mis 10 años, así que el profesor Birch me dio mi primer pokemon y empecé a viajar por Hoenn hasta entrar en la Liga.

─Oye, eso está genial ─dijo Misty.

─Si, aunque solo logre quedar entre los dieciséis mejores ─revelo algo apenado.

─Eso no es malo, es tu primera participación en un torneo de tal calibre… además, fue el mismo puesto en que quedo Ash en su primera Liga ─relató la pelirroja.

─Ah sí?

─Así es. En aquel entonces estaba muy frustrado y molesto conmigo mismo puesto que había perdido porque Charizard no me había hecho ni una pisca de caso ─narro el moreno ─aun así, gracias a Misty, Pikachu y todos mis amigos salí adelante con eso y continúe mis viajes ─le sonrió a su pokemon y a su amigo.

─Jajajaj también me alegra verte Pikachu ─saludo en cuanto el ratón salto a sus brazos ─y a ti Azurill.

─Dime que pokemon inicial escogiste? ─quiso saber Misty.

─Alto, alto. Déjame adivinar… acaso fue Treecko? ─dijo Ash con conocimiento de causa.

─Exactamente, luego de elegir a Treecko lo primero que hice fue ir por Ralts **(N/A: del capítulo 17 de la octava temporada '¿acaso escuche a un Ralts?/ ¿Me ha hablado un Ralts?')**

─un Ralts? ─pregunto Misty, Max le conto superficialmente aquella historia.

─Oigan, acaso interrumpí algo?

─Bueno, estábamos a punto de tener una batalla ─explico el chico del Pikachu.

─Genial! Ese sería un enfrentamiento digno de ver. Una batalla de entrenamiento?

─A decir verdad, Ash va participar de nuevo en la liga Añil, por eso está retando a los líderes de nuevo.

Max trago duro, pero a la vez estaba emocionado ─participarás en la liga Añil de este año?

─Así es.

─Eso me recuerda que tú viniste por una batalla. También vas a participar?

─Sip ─Max saco su estuche de medallas ─solo me falta la medalla cascada.

─Increíble! ─exclamo la pelirroja ─pero aún falta casi medio año para la liga.

Max acomodo sus lentes de manera orgullosa, dejando que el brillo de la luz se reflejara en ellos ─un hombre precavido vale por dos, así me aseguro de tener suficiente tiempo a entrenar ─Ash y Misty rieron nerviosamente ante el chico de 11 años ─y a ti cuantos te faltan?

─En realidad acabo de retar a Forrest, Misty es mi segundo enfrentamiento.

─Ya veo… puedo hacer de árbitro? Quiero ver su batalla ─propuso viendo que no había nadie en dicho puesto.

─Por supuesto Max ─aseguro la líder ─será una batalla uno a uno.

El peliverde avanzo hasta el puesto del árbitro a un costado de la mitad de la arena -o de la piscina en este caso xD- mientras Ash y Misty retomaron sus posiciones. Pero antes del que le chico pudiera decir una sola palabras un gran temblor sacudió a toda ciudad Celeste, logrando que el agua de la piscina salpicara todo el piso alrededor, ellos casi caen al agua.

─Pero qué rayos fue eso? ─dijo Ash.

─Eso quisiera saber ─replico Max.

Misty camino hasta la sala de estar seguida por ambos chicos, una vez allí tomo un control y encendió una televisión.

_**Noticiero:**_

─_Noticia de último minuto, ciudad Celeste fue sacudida por un peculiar temblor que parece tener como origen una gran explosión en la cueva Celeste causada por el temido Equipo Rocket, la estación de policía del lugar ha sido intervenida por ellos_ ─la cámara paso de la reportera a una imagen algo inestable de la estación de la policía siendo asaltada por una importante cantidad de soldados ─_Rumores afirman que la siniestra organización intenta atrapar a un raro y poderoso pokemon que descansa en dicha cueva. Pronto más información _─ahora cambio a una imagen medio borrosa de las afueras de la Cueva de Celeste que estaba abarrotada de soldados, y en la entrada un misterioso hombre de traje ingresaba junto a un Persian, a su lado una máquina que le erizo los cabellos a Misty y Ash.

─Giovanni ─murmuraron ambos en un gruñido realmente molesto. El cuerpo de Pikachu se erizo con electricidad saliendo de sus mejillas.

─Oigan, creo que deberíamos ir, ese pokemon estará en graves aprietos, y todos los que habitan en la cueva ─dijo Max con preocupación.

─Tienes razón ─dijo Misty yendo a cambiar algunas pokeballs ─si necesitan, de aquel lado hay un video teléfono y una máquina de intercambio ─Ash asintió y fue hacia el lugar indicado seguido de Max.

Luego de hacer unos pocos cambios Misty llevaba consigo a Politoed, Corsola, Starmie, Caserin, Horsea y Gyarados, tomo Azurill en brazos por no poder dejarla sola en el gimnasio. Ash tenía a Pidgeot, Infernape, Sceptile, Charizard, Buizel y Donphan además de su inseparable Pikachu. Max no hizo ningún cambio.

**-En la Cueva Celeste -**

Geodudes, Gravelers, Sandshrews, Sandslashs, Digletts, algunos Paras y Raichus corrían desesperados por todo el interior y alrededores intentando evitar a los soldados del Equipo Rocket, los más valientes se quedaban donde el líder de aquel despiadado ejercito intentaba doblegar al misterioso pokemon, esperando ayudarlo pero poco a poco iban cayendo debilitados por la injusta cantidad de pokemons a las órdenes de los vándalos.

El gran pokemon blanco y morado levitaba intentando alejar a los malos del resto de los pokemons mientras iba lanzando bolas sombras a sus perseguidores, y juntos con sus poderes psíquicos iba dejando fuera de combate a muchos de los soldados, aunque así mismo se estaba comenzando a cansar.

En un momento se vio acorralado en un callejón sin salida con al menos 15 soldados y aquel despreciable 'hombre' -si se le podía llamar así- que tanta repulsión le provocaba, aquel que -desdichadamente- era el responsable de su existencia, aquel que quería utilizarlo para sus malignos propósitos, ahí estaban mirándose a los ojos, uno con repulsión y molestia, el otro con soberbia.

Ahí estaban, Giovanni y Mewtwo.

─Te lo advierto por última vez, márchate ahora ─dijo con voz calmada pero molesta el pokemon psíquico.

─Ja! ─se burló el humano ─acaso te crees en posición de hacer amenazas? Yo no lo creo… viejo amigo ─dijo con su acostumbrado cinismo.

─No me llames de esa manera ─dijo serio _"la única persona por quien dejaría llamarme y a quien llamaría así… es Ash"_ pensó.

─De hecho me ha costado algunos problemas encontrarte ─le ignoró ─cuéntame, donde has estado?… parecías buscar algo.

─Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia ─expreso con desdén.

─Estás seguro que no quieres conversar de eso ─dijo con falsa amabilidad ─ya sabes, una vez que vuelvas a mi dominio olvidaras cualquier cosa que te importe ─dijo con malicia.

─Jamás te volveré a obedecer ─ _"solo una persona se ha ganado tal derecho"_

─Oh eso ya lo veremos, estas máquinas son el mejor invento que la ciencia y el dinero puedan crear, te doblegarán y una vez que te domine volverás a estar a mi servicio ─empezó con su monologo.

─Tus maquinas no podrán doblegar mi voluntad ─sentenció seguro.

─Hmmm... Quizá, tan solo quizás puedas tener razón ─dijo como si nada ─pero dicen por ahí, que el dolor del cuerpo domina sobre la mente… así que porque no nos ahorramos el drama y entras de una vez ─dijo totalmente seguro de sí mismo.

─Ni lo sueñes ─levantó su mano preparando una bola sombra.

**-De vuelta al Gimnasio-**

─Misty como podemos llegar hasta la cueva?

─ La cueva Celeste esta una poco al norte y rodeada por agua ─la chica se llevó una mano al mentón pensando hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y miro hacia Ash, el chico pareció captar lo que ella pensaba solo con esa mirada.

─Lo mejor sería llegar volando para no ser vistos ─dijo el moreno exteriorizando la idea de la líder ─Max, tienes algún pokemon que pueda volar y llevarte?

─Pues, tengo mi Tropius ─tomando su pokeball.

─Muy bien pues ya está, adelante Pidgeot ─dijo Ash.

─Pidgeoooooo

─Wow! Que increíble Ash, no sabía que tenías un Pidgeot ─dijo emocionado luego de sacar a su pokemon planta/volador.

Ash subió a su pokemon y le tendió una mano a Misty para que ella también subiera, Max hizo lo propio con Tropius.

─De hecho Pidgeotto fue su segunda captura ─le conto Misty luego de indicarle a los pokemons la dirección que debían tomar ─pero cuando evoluciono tuvo que dejarlo cerca de pueblo paleta a cargo de una parvada de su línea evolutiva que estaba siendo asediada por una parvada de Fearow y Spearows.

─Wow! Que grande y se ve que es muy fuerte ─dijo observando la majestuosa ave.

─Geot! ─el ave le sonrió.

─Te está dando las gracias Max ─Ash acaricio la cabeza de su pokemon ─… los veo ─dijo de repente cuando se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva donde habían solo tres soldados ─ ¿crees que puedas alejarlos con tus ráfagas, Pidgeot?

El pokemon pájaro asintió ─Tropius ayúdale ─pidió Max.

Pidgeot y Tropius se detuvieron desde atrás de los soldados empezando a batir sus alas con mucha fuerza creando un potente huracán que envolvió a los tres hombres mareándolos de paso antes de dejarlos caer inconscientes en el suelo.

─Vaya! Que ha sido eso? ─dijo Misty luego de que los pokemons voladores aterrizaran. Ash sacó su pokedex apuntando a su pokemon.

**Vendaval (huracán), ataque tipo volador que tiene 30% de probabilidad de confundir al objetivo. Puede golpear a objetivos que usen vuelo, bote o caída libre. (N/A: tiene una potencia de 110 y precisión de 70)**

─Genial, has aprendido un nuevo movimiento Pidgeot. Muy bien, regresa amigo, nosotros vamos a entrar ─Ash regreso su pokemon a la pokeball igual que Max a su Tropius ─andando.

Los tres entrenadores avanzaron a paso veloz por el interior de la cueva celeste por los vacíos pasadizos de rocas ─esto es increíble, la cueva Celeste debería rebozar de pokemon salvajes, pero parece estar vacía.

De repente un Raichu se tropezó con Pikachu en su carrerilla por buscar un lugar seguro.

─Pika pika pi pikachu? pika pi chu ka pi? (oye, porque corres? Que está pasando?)

─Rai rai Raichu chu chu Raichu chu rai (esos tipos destruyen todo y lo acorralaron)

─Pika pika Pikachu? Pika pipika (acorralaron a quién? Puedes guiarnos?)

El Raichu dudo un poco pero finalmente accedió ─Rai Raichu (por aquí) ─empezó a correr de hacia la misma dirección de donde venía.

─Pikapi Pikachu pika ka (Ash, vamos con él) ─indico antes de correr tras el Raichu.

─De acuerdo amigo, los seguimos ─el Raichu los guio hasta un remoto pasadizo de la cueva donde unos quince soldados del equipo Rocket junto a su líder tenían rodeado a un pokemon de dos metros.

─Es… Mewtwo ─susurro Ash en cuanto divisó al pokemon.

─ Qué…? ─Misty y Ash le taparon rápidamente la boca a Max para no ser descubiertos, pero fue tarde los soldados de Giovanni los habían oídos.

─Quien anda ahí? ─dijo uno con pokeball en mano ─salgan de una vez ─dijo otro.

Ash apretó las manos antes de salir de atrás de la pared donde estaban ocultos ─alto equipo Rocket. No dejare que le pongan una mano encima ─sentencio seguro.

─Así es! Así que más les vale largarse de una vez ─dijo Max _"realmente había extrañado meterme en tantas aventuras con Ash" _la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

─Ya lo oyeron ─intervino también Misty.

Los ojos de Mewtwo se abrieron por la sorpresa, esa persona, ese chico que tanto había estado buscando por tanto tiempo y tantos lugares, ahora está allí frente suyo, queriendo ayudarlo, salvarlo como hace tanto tiempo, de ese mismo hombre despiadado ─Ash! ─murmuro ilusionado ─al fin.

─Qué? No me digas que era ese niño lo que habías estado buscando? ─pregunto Giovanni ─acaben con ellos.

─Si señor!

"_Esa chica se me hace conocida, estaba con Ash aquella vez… seguro que ese niño es también amigo suyo"_ pensó Mewtwo hasta que sintió un corrientazo atravesarlo, las unidades móviles de máquinas los habían apresado entre aros de energía y empezaban a drenar sus poderes ─Ahhh! ─grito adolorido

─No bromeen. Estas listo Ash? ─dijo Misty tomando una pokeball.

─Nací listo Misty ─el chico la imito.

─Y yo también ayudaré ─Max tomo dos pokeballs.

─Pikapika pikachupika pipika chu pika (reúne a todos los pokemons de la cueva que puedas, vamos a ayudarlo) ─dijo Pikachu al Raichu señalando a Mewtwo. Su forma evolucionada asintió y salió corriendo a todo dar, Pikachu se paró junto a Ash listo para pelear.

─Salgan ya! ─todos los soldados sacaron un pokemon cada uno.

Cinco Golbats, cinco Rhydons y cinco Gravelers.

─Sceptile, Buizel, Infernape. Yo los elijo!

─Politoed, Corsola, Starmie. Hora de pelear.

─Gardevoir, Manectric y Tropius. Necesito su ayuda.

─Ataquen! ─indicaron los Rockets.

─Buizel usa hidropulso, Sceptile Tormenta de hojas e Infernape usa Combate Cercano contra esos Gravelers.

─Politoed y Starmie usen Chorro de agua, Corsola Rayo burbuja contra los Rhydons.

─Acabemos con los Golbats. Gardevoir usa psíquico, Tropius tajo aéreo y Manectric enséñales tu chispazo.

─Pikachu ayuda a Manectric con tu impactrueno! ─Los Golbats cayeron ante las descargas eléctricas que se mesclaron con el psíquico de Gardevoir y el tajo aéreo de Tropius.

Fácilmente los Rhydons cayeron ante los ataques de agua de Misty, igual que los Gravelers cedieron ante los ataques de Ash.

─Ay nanita yo me voy de aquí ─los soldados salieron disparados a la salida tras ser derrotados como si nada por esos chicos.

─Inútiles! ─gruño Giovanni ─no importa yo me haré cargo de estos estorbos.

─Ahhhhhh! ─Mewtwo volvió a gemir de dolor, aquella maquina estaba acabando con su energía vital.

─No! Mewtwo, resiste ─Ash intento acercarse pero fue detenido por el Persian de Giovanni.

─Arrggggg! Ash!

─Pika! (aparta!) ─Pikachu se interpuso entre Ash y Persian.

─Persian detenlo con Joya de luz ─ordeno mientras sacaba una pokeball de su traje. El pokemon gato elegante disparo un potente rayo de luz desde la joya en su cabeza.

─Gardevoir usa protección ─ágilmente Gardevoir se tele-transporto frente a Ash y Pikachu creando una barrera que los cubrió del ataque.

─Gracias Max ─en respuesta el niño le guiño un ojo.

─Ya me cansé de juegos. Yo te elijo Ditto! ─ el pokemon transformación apareció enfrente de los entrenadores ─Ditto usa mutación! Transfórmate en Mewtwo ─ordeno con una sonrisa malvada.

─Ay no! ─Max tembló de miedo cuando el pequeño pokemon rosa termino su cambio.

─Arrrggggg! Esto ya es un insulto ─se quejó con molestia Mewtwo al ver a Ditto.

─Ahora Ditto, usa psíquico ─el ataque de Ditto azoto a todos contra la pared lastimando a los entrenadores y dejando a Infernape, Tropius y Manectric y los pokemons de Misty fuera de combate, sus entrenadores los regresaron aun tumbados contra la pared.

─Arrggggg! Ash no! Ahhhhhh! ─Mewtwo intento usar sus poderes psíquicos para liberarse de aquel tormento pero le fue imposible.

─Es inútil Mewtwo, haciendo eso solo conseguirás dañarte más de lo necesario.

Ash se puso en pie lentamente ayudado por su Sceptile para luego dar unos pasos tambaleantes hacia el frente mientras tomaba una pokeball de su cinturón, Buizel se quedó junto a Misty ─No dejaré ─Giovanni y Mewtwo le miraron ─no dejaré que lo lastimes más por tus deseos egoístas. No perdonaré a gente como tú que le hacen daño a los pokemon! Charizard yo te elijo ─el potente pokemon anaranjado salió con un potente gruñido.

─Pero mira que eres molesto, esta vez no te dejaré ir como si nada… pagarás por entrometerte en mi camino! Ditto usa bola sombra.

─Charizard enséñales tu lanzallamas ─Charizard bloqueo fácilmente la bola sombra con su lanzallamas logrando que este la atravesara y se dirigiera directamente a Ditto

─Usa barrera ─Ditto levanto su mano para crear un muro transparente que bloqueo el lanzallamas.

─Cola de dragón ─la cola de Charizard tomo una tonalidad verde luminosa a medida que se acercaba a Ditto golpeándolo finalmente desde el costado. Ditto fue arrastrado por la fuerza del impacto hasta chocar contra la pared.

─Que haces? Levántate y usa Aura Esfera ─ordeno Giovanni.

─Ahhhh! Esa criatura podrá parecerse a mí, pero no es el original Arg! ─Mewtwo harto de la situación lanza un ataque de Premonición a las maquinas, sin importarle lo mucho que se debilito en el proceso.

─Gyarados, necesito tu ayuda ─Misty, quien había recibido el duro impacto contra la pared no podía moverse mucho pero aun así llamo a su fiel pokemon ─Aliento de dragón.

─También usa tu aliento de dragón Charizard ─ambos potentes disparos se unieron para atacar al Ditto.

Ditto alcanzo a bloquear su ataque solo para ser agredido por una enorme cantidad de ataques en conjunto. Giovanni volteo a mirar sorprendiéndose al encontrar muchos pokemons nativos de la cueva celeste con caras enojadas y fuertes reclamos, al frente estaba un Raichu.

─De prisa Charizard, hay que romper esas máquinas, usa tu lanzallamas ─Ash señalo el aparato que proporcionaba energía a los aros que retenían y lastimaban a Mewtwo.

─Tú también Gyarados ─ambos pokemon quemaron la máquina, esta perdió poder, pero aun así no cedía.

─Gardevoir ayúdales con psicocarga ─alrededor del pokemon psíquico aparecieron varias esferas de energía que al lanzarlas se mezclaron con la premonición de Mewtwo, haciendo estallar el aparato, rápidamente Ash corrió a sostener al pokemon de dos metros pues estaba muy dañado.

─Mewtwo, mes escuchas? Mewtwo? estas bien?

─Ash ─murmuro con voz cansada ─finalmente nos volvemos a ver ─dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

─Mewtwo resiste… cómo te sientes?

─No te preocupes, solo… estoy algo cansado ─explico el pokemon poniéndose de pie por su propia cuenta.

Giovanni se puso pálido al ver a Mewtwo libre de su invento, estaba acorralado, por un lado aquel 'mocoso entrometido' con Mewtwo y del otro una inconmensurable cantidad de pokemons salvajes furiosos.

─Tu descuida, nos encargaremos de él ─aseguro Ash ─Charizard sofoco, Pikachu impactrueno.

Mewtwo miro a Gardevoir "te importaría ayudarme?" le pidió por telepatía, el pokemon envolvente asintió y usando premoniciones en conjuntos destruyeron las dos sedes del equipo Rocket, una en Azulona y los laboratorios en las Islas Espuma que Mewtwo ubico en la mente de Giovanni.

Cuando Ditto y Persian estuvieron fuera de combate Mewtwo se le acerco a Giovanni amenazante con una bola sombra en su mano izquierda, Ash se paró a su lado ─Esta será la última ocasión que tendrás de hacerle daño a alguien.

─Que-que-que vas a-a hacer? ─pregunto fuera de sí y temblando de miedo. Mewtwo sonrió ladinamente y dejo caer su bola sombra a los pies de Giovanni, haciendo que este saltara en su lugar de miedo.

─Creo que ellos tienen asuntos pendientes contigo ─los pokemon de la cueva se amontonaron alrededor de Giovanni.

─Nooo! Nooooooooo!

Finalmente todos salieron de aquel lugar, Mewtwo utilizo sus poderes psíquicos para sellar la cueva, Ash tuvo que sacar a Misty en su espalda -luego de jurarle y re-jurarle a Gyarados de que la chica estaría bien y de regresar a sus pokemons a su pokeballs- pues la chica se había desmayado luego de que la maquina explotara igual que Max quien estaba en brazos de su Gardevoir.

─Bien, creo que ese fue el final de Giovanni y de los Rockets ─Ash recostó a Misty contra unas rocas en lo que se estiraba, sus músculos aún estaban resentidos por el golpe contra la pared ─ouch! ─se quejó.

─Ash! Te encuentras bien? ─hablo finalmente Mewtwo.

─Estoy bien, bueno, eso debería preguntarlo yo. Como estas Mewtwo?

─Yo estoy bien gracias a ti. Tú y tus amigos me salvaron, gracias.

─No fue nada amigo─ le restó importancia pero los ojos de Mewtwo brillaron al escucharlo llamarle de esa manera ─pero tengo que llevar a Misty y a Max a descansar, no se hicieron mucho daño per están agotados.

─Me permitirías acompañarlos? ─pidió esperando tener la oportunidad de hablar con Ash más tranquilamente.

─Por supuesto ─concedió con una sonrisa ─Pidgeot, yo te elijo.

─Pidgeot geot Pidgeot (estas bien? Y ellos?) ─pregunto el pájaro preocupado por su entrenador y amigos

─Yo estoy bien Pidgeot, tranquilo, pero Misty y Max necesitan descansar puedes llevarnos amigo?─Pidgeot asintió.

─Crees que Tropius esté bien para volar? ─le pregunto a Gardevoir, esta toco la pokeball del tipo planta/volador en el cinturón de su entrenador y negó con preocupación ─Gar Gardevoir

─Dice que está agotado ─tradujo Mewtwo ─yo puedo llevarlo con mis poderes psíquicos si me lo permites.

─Pero no estás muy lastimado?

─Puedo con ello.

─Gracias, entonces debería de regresarte a tu pokeball Gardevoir ─el pokemon de Max dijo algo.

─Está preocupada por el chico.

─Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos podrás salir para cuidar de Max, si?

Gardevoir lo pensó un momento, sentía que el chico no mentía, además de que su entrenador tenía plena confianza en esa persona así que asintió y se dejó hacer.

─Muy bien ─luego de regresar la pokeball de Gardevoir al cinturón de Max Ash acomodo a Misty sobre Pidgeot y se sentó tras de ella para sostenerla ─de regreso al gimnasio celeste ─la majestuosa ave batió sus alas alzando vuelo para emprender el camino de regreso, estaba preocupado por Misty casi tanto como Ash, Mewtwo les siguió llevando a Max con sus poderes psíquicos

_**Esta historia continuará xD**_

**Hola gente! Cómo les vas? Qué os parece la intromisión de Max? Y el Team Rocket con Mewtwo? #MuerteDeGiovanni  
Cómo les pareció el reportaje de la chica xD?**

**-CCSakuraforever: ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la idea de volver a Kanto =3!  
Pues si, volveremos a ver a muchos viejos conocidos, creeme que pretendo exprimirles la nostalgia xD  
Sobre los pokemon de roca… bueno Brock ya no es taaaaan aficionado a ese tipo pues al paso de la serie vimos cómo iba capturando de muchas especies =)**

**-DarlnecroX: Como ya te dije, tuviste un acierto, en este caso con Giovanni y un fallo con la voz que no era Mewtwo pero pronto (en el siguiente cap) sabrás de quien se trata =3 ¿Por qué no intentas adivinarlo una vez más? Sobre lo otro ;) aspiró a tenerlo en escena alrededor del cap 9 o 10 =3**

**-Netokastillo: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que te siga gustando el fic.  
No ha habido batalla épica de Misty y Ash pero hubo súper episidad con Mewtwo.  
¡Salu2! =3**

**Dejen reviews**

**|**

**|  
V**


	5. Una sorpresa y un descubrimiento

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Antes que nada quisiera pedir su colaboración adorados lectores míos, ahora que el Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido (definitibamente) ¿Qué opinan sobre Jessey, James y Meowth? Quieren que sigan apareciendo como un 'equipo rocket' aparte, o puedo descartarlos de esta historia ya? ¿Qué opinan? **

**Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior.**_

─_Crees que Tropius esté bien para volar? ─le pregunto a Gardevoir, el pokemon toco la pokeball del tipo planta/volador en el cinturón de su entrenador y negó con preocupación ─Gar Gardevoir _

─_Dice que está agotado ─tradujo Mewtwo ─yo puedo llevarlo con mis poderes psíquicos si me lo permiten._

─_Pero no estás muy lastimado?_

─_Puedo con ello._

─_Gracias, entonces debería de regresarte a tu pokeball Gardevoir ─el pokemon de Max dijo algo._

─_Está preocupado por el chico._

─_Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos podrás salir para cuidar de Max, si?_

_Gardevoir lo pensó un momento, sentía que el chico no mentía, además de que su entrenador tenía plena confianza en esa persona así que asintió y se dejó hacer._

─_Muy bien ─luego de regresar la pokeball de Gardevoir al cinturón de Max Ash acomodo a Misty sobre Pidgeot y se sentó tras de ella para sostenerla ─de regreso al gimnasio celeste ─la majestuosa ave batió sus alas alzando vuelo para emprender el camino de regreso, estaba preocupado por Misty casi tanto como Ash, Mewtwo les siguió llevando a Max con sus poderes psíquicos _

Una vez en el gimnasio Ash tomo a Misty en brazos de nuevo y subió para llevarla a su habitación, rápidamente Azurill se puso al lado de su 'mami' ─te la encargo un momento Azurill, tengo que ayudar a Max también, Pikachu quédate con ellas.

Mewtwo soltó a Max de su energía psíquica cuando Ash lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a una habitación para huéspedes donde lo recostó en la cama y libero a Gardevoir de su pokeball, preocupada se acercó al chico poniendo una mano en su frente ─tiene fiebre? ─pregunto preocupado Ash, Gardevoir negó con la cabeza aliviada, Mewtwo solo presenciaba la escena desde la puerta, le sorprendía el nivel de preocupación del pokemon por ese chico. Gardevoir tomo una de las pokeballs de Max de la que salió un Sceptile ─Wow! Asi que este es el Treecko que eligió Max ─luego de intercambiar unas pocas palabras Sceptile se sentó en el piso al lado de Max dispuesto a cuidar de su entrenado y amigo. Ash sonrío, Mewtwo también ─sé que está en buenas manos, estaré en la habitación de junto, si necesitan algo o si Max despierta avísenme por favor ─Gardevoir asintió y fue a sentarse en la cama con el chico. Ash salió de la habitación.

─Ellos estarán bien? Fueron muy amables en ayudarme.

─Si estarán bien, solo necesitan reposar ─regresaron a la habitación de Misty donde Ash chequeo la temperatura de la chica, estaba normal ─que bueno.

─Azu Azurill ─la pokemon tipo normal señalo con su cola las pokeballs de Misty.

─Tienes razón, los llevare a la piscina. Gyarados ha de estar muy preocupado por ella ─Ash tomo las pokeballs de Misty y bajo las escaleras, Pikachu se quedó en la habitación mientras Mewtwo seguía a Ash, tomando el valor para decirle aquello que lo impulso a buscarlo tanto tiempo.

─Todos fuera ─Ash saco a los pokemon de Misty y a su Buizel a la piscina, pronto los pokemon de la chica empezaron a preguntar sobre el estado de su entrenadora, Gyarados se acercó mucho a Ash poniéndolo nervioso ─ tra-tranquilos todos, Misty está ahora en su habitación descansando, pronto estará bien, despertará y vendrá a verlos a todos ─aseguro el chico logrando tranquilizar a los pokemons.

─Tú también te lastimaste Ash, no deberías descansar? ─pregunto Mewtwo.

─Ya estoy acostumbrado a tantas aventuras, pero creo tienes razón, aunque eso aplica también para ti Mewtwo ─Ash camino hasta la sala de estar donde puso el cartel de cerrado y se acostó en un sofá.

Mewtwo sonrió un poco sentándose en el suelo al lado de Ash ─gracias por preocuparte, pronto estaré recuperado del todo.

Ash se puso bocabajo y, cruzando sus brazos a manera de almohada, ladeo la cabeza hacia el pokemon para poder conversar mejor ─eso me alegra, así podrás continuar con tu búsqueda.

Mewtwo se sorprendió un poco ─mi búsqueda? ─repitió extrañado.

─Si, me pareció oír que Giovanni dijo de que estabas buscando algo… así que, espero que puedas encontrarlo ─le sonrió con sinceridad.

─Ash yo ya encontré lo que buscaba ─le dijo ─a ti

Ash parpadeo un poco confundido ─a mí? ─dijo señalándose a sí mismo. Mewtwo asintió ─para que me buscabas a mí?

─Porque, eh tomado una decisión y deseo pedirte un favor.

─Un favor? Bueno, en ese caso dime, en que puedo ayudarte?─ pregunto el pelinegro sin imaginarse siquiera algo en lo que Mewtwo lo requiera.

─primero quisiera preguntarte algo ¿tu tratas a tus pokemons… como amigos, verdad?

─Claro, todos mis pokemons son mis amigos y trabajamos juntos como una familia ─Ash sonrió sintiendo cierto deja vu.

─Bueno, esto es algo difícil de decir para mí… pero en el tiempo que estuve viajando solo por el mundo en busca de un lugar que fuera para mi eh resuelto que soy como todos los pokemons y que sería agradable hacerle compañía a un ser humano, ser el pokemon de un entrenador y ser su amigo… siempre y cuando ese entrenador fueras tú… Así que Ash, yo quiero ser tu pokemon… para ser tu amigo y parte de esa familia.

─Yoooo?! ─Ash se llevó una mano a la boca cuando se percató de que podría despertar a sus amigos ─Pero ya somos amigos… ¿qui-qui-quieres que yo sea tu entrenador?

Mewtwo sonrió ante la incredulidad de Ash.

─Así es.

─Pero… pero ¿estás seguro? Es decir, yo no soy el mejor entrenador, no creo estar capacitado para algo así.

─Bah! No importa que no lo seas, pero eres el mejor ser humano que eh conocido ─Mewtwo le sonrió poniendo una mano en el hombro del entrenador.

Ash lo pensó un poco _"definitivamente Misty tiene toda la razón, no salgo de una aventura cuando ya me estoy metiendo en otra" _muchas veces le había tocado ser la persona 'elegida' para ayudar en momentos críticos, incluso a nivel de pokemons legendarios, pero siempre era 'tienes que hacerlo o estaremos en problemas' ahora, le estaban pidiendo el favor, le daban a elegir ─Mewtwo ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

─Como eh dicho, eres el mejor ser humano que conozco, me has salvado en más de una ocasión y me has tratado mejor que nadie ¿no son buenas razones?... además, alguien me dijo una vez ¿siempre necesitas una razón para hacer algo?

Ash sonrió recordando la última vez que había visto a ese Pokemon ─si eso es lo has decido ¿Quién soy yo para negarme?... jeje bienvenido a la familia ─Ash hizo su típica señal de victoria con un guiño.

Mewtwo sonrió ─cuéntame Ash ¿Qué has estado haciendo este tiempo? ─pregunto interesado en saber lo posible sobre su 'nuevo entrenador'

─Bueno, estuve participando en varios torneos y viajando por varias regiones como Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova.

─Y supongo que has vivido muchas aventuras y has conocido muchas personas. A ese chico no lo recuerdo de la última vez que te vi.

─Ah! Ese es Max, es un amigo con el que viajaba con Hoenn, en ese entonces todavía no era entrenador y viajaba con May.

─ ¿May?

─Es su hermana mayor, es una gran coordinadora ─explico. Mewtwo asintió.

─A la chica si la recuerdo ¿la llamaste Misty, no?

─Si, Misty es mi mejor amiga ─algo en los ojos y el tono de voz de Ash cambió cuando empezó a hablar de la pelirroja, Mewtwo lo notó, se le hizo curioso pero no dijo nada ─ha estado conmigo desde mi primer día como entrenador, siempre ayudándome a mejorar y a seguir adelante, ella dejo de viajar conmigo y Brock antes de que yo me fuera a Hoenn pues tenía que hacerse cargo del gimnasio pues su hermanas habían ganado un viaje ─Mewtwo lo escuchaba atento ─también yo… ─Ash se detuvo un momento llevando sus manos a la cabeza como si tuviera una tremenda jaqueca.

─ ¿Ash que te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ─preguntó preocupado el pokemon psíquico.

Ash mientras escuchaba de nuevo aquel mensaje que le daban en sueños.

"_Ash… ir solo… comienzo_

_Es import… que vengas_

_Debes… ir… Comienzo"_

─Esa voz ─susurro Ash en voz alta sin darse cuenta y Mewtwo alcanzó a escucharlo por lo que, usando su telepatía, conecto su mente a la de Ash alcanzando a escuchar parte del mensaje, cabe decir que se sorprendió mucho.

Ash por su parte estaba algo inquieto, aquel mensaje de su sueño llevaba un par de días presentándose estando aun despierto lo que significaba o que el dueño de esa voz lo necesitaba más urgentemente, o que iba por mal camino en su busca del origen de aquel mensaje.

─Ash ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Fue el turno de Ash de sorprenderse ─ ¿Cómo lo escuchaste?

─"de esta manera" ─le transmitió mentalmente.

─ ¿puedes usar la telepatía así conmigo? ─Mewtwo asintió ─ ¡increíble! ─de distrajo momentáneamente.

─Pero dime, ¿Qué fue eso? ─quiso saber visiblemente preocupado y curioso.

Ash torció un poco el gesto ─hace algunos días empecé a recibir ese mensaje en sueños, no sé bien que significa, y aunque la voz se me hace familiar no logro identificarla, regrese a viajar por Kanto gracias a lo poco que escuchaba de esa voz: me decía que fuera al comienzo y creí que retomando mis primeros viajes lo resolvería, pero desde ayer esa voz la eh escuchado también despierto y me preocupa un poco.

Mewtwo bajo la mirada analizando lo dicho por el pelinegro.

Ash se llevó las manos a la cabeza una vez más frunciendo el ceño en concentración esperando poder reconocer la voz, o por lo menos recibir el mensaje completo de una vez por todas ─viene de nuevo ─murmuró.

De inmediato Mewtwo volvió enlazar su mente con la de Ash esperando captar algo que pudiera ayudar al entrenador.

"_Ash… debes venir solo._

_Es importante _

_Ven al árbol_

_Debes venir al… _

_Comienzo"_

─ ¡Eso es! ─grito Ash cuando la realización lo golpeo ─ ¡El árbol del comienzo! ¡Lucario!

─ ¿el árbol... del comienzo? ¿Quién es Lucario? Ash, ese mensaje no fue transmitido por telepatía ¿sabes qué es?

─Es aura ─respondió el chico llevándose una mano al pecho.

─ ¿aura? ─ repitió el pokemon, pensando en el ataque que había aprendido hace poco 'Aura Esfera'.

─ ¿Ash? ─La voz de Max se oyó soñolienta bajando por las escaleras seguido de sus dos primeros pokemon, el chico se restregaba un ojo por debajo de sus lentes ─ ¿acaso dijiste algo del árbol del comienzo?

─ ¡Max! Ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes? ─preguntó preocupado por el consideraba como su hermanito menor.

─Mejor, el 'pulso cura' de Gardevoir me ayuda mucho a recuperarme ¿verdad? ─Max acarició a su pokemon con gratitud.

─Gar Gardevoir ─la pokemon tipo psíquico le dio una sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué decías del árbol de comienzo, Ash?

─Tengo que ir al árbol del comienzo, Lucario me ha estado llamando desde hace algunos días.

─ ¡Pero Ash! La última apenas y vivimos para contarlo ─refutó el niño aumentando la preocupación en el pokemon de dos metros.

─ ¿Qué pasó?

Ash y Max le contaron lo más resumido posible la historia de Sir Aaron y Lucario y de la similitud de auras entre Sir Aaron y Ash.

─Es una larga historia ─dijo el chico del Pikachu regresando al sofá donde también se sentó Max ─Estábamos de paso en el reino de Rota para un festival y en la noche Mew se llevó a Pikachu al árbol del comienzo.

─ ¿Mew? ¿Por qué haría eso? ─pregunto considerando que el pokemon a partir del cual fue creado era uno de los más bondadosos que había.

─Estaban jugando ─respondió Max con una risilla ─Mew vivía en aquel árbol y quiso llevarse a Pikachu a jugar con él ─Mewtwo asintió para que continuaran.

─Para poder llegar al árbol recibí ayuda de Lucario, el pokemon que maneja y detecta el aura –siguió Ash.

─ ¿Qué es aura? ─preguntó intrigado.

─Bueno… es algo difícil de explicar ─Ash se llevó una mano a la nuca sin saber cómo darse a entender.

Max se ajustó las gafas ─Es la esencia viviente que hay dentro de cada criatura. El Aura le permitía a Lucario ver y reconocer los caminos, pokemons y personas sin usar los ojos, así como esquivar obstáculos y ver el estado de las emociones de la gente ─explicó inteligentemente.

─Ya entiendo. ¿Y cómo fue que arriesgaron su vida entonces?

─El árbol del comienzo, como ser vivo que es cuenta con un sistema inmune, los anticuerpos del árbol nos adsorbieron ─relató Ash.

─ ¿y cómo lograron zafarse de eso? ─preguntó impresionado.

─Mew charlo con el árbol y le dijo que no éramos peligrosos, así nos liberó pero en el proceso tanto Mew como el árbol enfermaron ─Mewtwo se mostró preocupado por Mew ─Lucario y yo usamos nuestras auras para curarlos a ambos. En el intento Lucario y yo íbamos a terminar cristalizados pero al final él me aparto siendo el único afectado. De no ser por Lucario yo no estaría vivo ─comentó provocando en Mewtwo la admiración por ese pokemon, lo cual le pareció sorprendente de si mismo, pensó con una sonrisa leve que definitivamente aprendería muchas cosas y conocería nuevas sensaciones estando con Ash.

Max había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua y algo de comida para los pokemon, entonces Ash comenzó a llorar, no era un llanto exagerado, solo un débil sollozo que acompañó una pocas lágrimas ─Lucario se sacrificó por el reino, por el árbol y todos los pokemons que vivían en él… y por todos nosotros.

Mewtwo veía conmovido la escena, había visto a Ash preocupado por sus pokemons y por sus amigos humanos, luchar para salvarlo tanto en Jotho como hace unas horas… y ahora lo veía llorar. A los ojos de Mewtwo la escena era enternecedora, puso una mano en el hombro de su nuevo entrenador. Ash ló miro unos segundos, sintiéndose confortado por la presencia y compañía del pokemon psíquico llevo una mano a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas y ofrecerle una sonrisa al pokemon.

─Seguramente era un gran pokemon, por la forma en que hablas de él.

─Lo es **(N/A: gran Lucario, mejor pokemon *-*/ 3)**

─Mewtwo ¿quieres un poco de comida pokemon? ─ofreció Max tímidamente.

Mewtwo ladeó la cabeza ante lo sugerido, miró a Ash y este asintió, Mewtwo tomo el plato de la mano de Max y tomo un bocado, lo olfateó un poco antes de probarlo "_no sabe mal_" pensó con una leve sonrisa.  
Max se mostró menos tenso en su presencia al comprobar el comportamiento pacifico del pokemon legendario, aun recordaba su poco grata experiencia con el Maestro Espejismo.

**En la habitación de Misty**

La pelirroja empezaba a despertar notando como su pokemon bebe utilizaba su movimiento 'Alivio' con ella.

─Azurill cariño, muchas gracias ─dijo la pelirroja acariciando la cabeza del pokemon normal.

─Azu Azurill Azu (Estas bien mami?)

─Si pequeña, tranquila.

─Pikachupi pika Pika ka (Misty! Estas bien!) ─El pokemon de Ash acarició su mejilla contra la chica con un suave 'chaaaa'

─ ¿estuviste cuidándome Pikachu? Qué lindo, gracias.

─Pikachuuu (no es nada)

─ ¿Dónde está Ash?… Y Max? ─preguntó la pelirroja.

─Pika Pikachu Pika Pika (están abajo con Mewtwo) ─la pelirroja se levantó lentamente de la cama, demostrando que aún no se recuperaba del todo, tomo a Azurill en brazos mientras que Pikachu saltó al suelo.

**De regreso con los chicos**

─ ¿Hola? ¿Misty estas aquí? vi el cartel de cerrado pero la puerta estaba abierta ¿Misty? ─se oyó una voz masculina entrando en el gimnasio.

─ ¿Quién será? ─se preguntó Max.

─No lo sé, vayamos a ver.

─Si entró al gimnasio aun con el cartel de cerrado debe ser cercano a Misty y sus hermanas ─dedujo el menor.

Ash torció un poco el gesto mientras iban a la entrada, ese chico llamaba específicamente a Misty.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─pregunto el recién llegado, un joven castaño de ojos celeste, llevaba una playera blanco azulado con una bufanda azul y pantalón café.

─Eso es lo que quiero saber ¿quién eres tú y por qué entras al gimnasio si está cerrado? ─exigió Ash con voz calma.

El castaño torció un poco el gesto ─yo, bueno… yo pregunte primero ─dijo inseguro poniendo un pie adelante.

─ ¿qué? ─gruño Ash imitando su acción pero con más firmeza.

─ ¿qué está pasando aquí? ─pregunto Misty bajando a paso lento por las escaleras ─ ¿Ash? ¿Max?

─Lo siento Misty ¿te despertamos? ─preguntó Ash.

─No Ash, pero ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Giorgio? ─habló a chica sorprendida.

─ ¿lo conoces?

─ ¡Misty! ─saludó el chico emocionado.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─preguntó la líder.

Giorgio se puso repentinamente serio pero una leve sombra rosa se coloreó en sus mejillas ─vengo aquí con la misma intención de la vez pasada, te reto a una batalla ─Misty suspiró sabiendo que el chico no buscaba una medalla.

─ ¡Oye espera un segundo! ─detuvo Ash ─Misty se está recuperando no debe luchar ahora ─defendió.

─ ¿recuperando? ¿Qué te paso? ─pregunto sumamente preocupado.

─Nos encargamos del equipo Rocket en la cueva Celeste, pero no fue sencillo ─fue la única explicación que dio.

─Pero, cuando estés mejor ¿aceptaras mi reto? ─pregunto esperanzado.

Misty miro a Ash de reojo ─lo siento, no puedo ─Max se vio visiblemente confundido.

─Pero ¿por qué? Creí que una líder debe aceptar cualquier reto.

─Si me retaras por una medalla debo aceptarlo, pero tú quieres otra cosa ¿me equivoco?

─Misty no estoy entendiendo, si él no viene por una medalla ¿qué quiere? ─preguntó Max.

Misty torció el gesto.

─ ¡Quiero una cita con ella!

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─Grito Ash con furia, fue algo impulsivo pero escuchar esa frase hizo que su estómago se revolviera, Pikachu mostro una reacción similar subiendo al hombro de su entrenador. Mewtwo vio al pelinegro extrañado por esa explosión de carácter.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres su novio que tanto te molestas?

─ ¿su novio? No… yo solo ─Ash se quedó callado sin saber que responder.

─Tengo una idea. Si quieres una pelea combate contra Ash ─la pelirroja sonrió ante la respuesta de Ash, no se esperaba una reacción así, pero le gusto.

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntaron ambos chicos.

─Aún no me siento bien y no puedo presentar una batalla así ¿Ash… querrías hacerlo por mí? ─Misty parpadeo lentamente un par de veces.

─ ¿contra él? Sera pan comido ─dijo Giorgio. Max se mostró indignado.

─ ¿Eso crees? Pues a pelear ─el espíritu competitivo de Ash se encendió en un segundo.

─Bien ─se acercó a Ash ─mas te vale no perder Ketchum ─le dijo en un amenazante susurro en el oído del pelinegro. A Ash se le puso la piel de gallina, parecía que el mazo de Misty aparecería en cualquier segundo.

─Que poca confianza Mist ─se fingió ofendido, pero Misty se sorprendió por la forma de llamarla ─esto será sencillo.

Giorgio frunció el ceño ─no me subestimes.

─Estupendo! Podre ver a Ash de nuevo en acción. Esto será genial!

─Interesante ─hablo Mewtwo ─será la primera vez que vea a Ash en un combate oficial ─dijo siguiendo a todos hacia la piscina,

─Pues te vas a quedar boquiabierto. Ash es el mejor entrenador que yo haya conocido ─aseguró emocionado, sentándose con él y sus pokemons en las gradas. Misty fue hasta el lugar del réferi.

─ ¿te parece un tres a tres? ─dijo Ash en su lugar.

─De acuerdo.

─Muy bien, el siguiente será un combate de tres pokemon cada uno, se permiten los intercambios ¿listos?

─Siempre ─dijo Ash tomando una pokeball.

─Hagámoslo ─dijo Giorgio haciendo lo mismo.

─ ¡Que empiece la batalla! ─ indicó Misty.

─De acuerdo sal Huntail ─el pokemon apareció en el agua.

─ ¿Así que Huntail, eh? ─Ash lo apuntó con su pokedex.

**Huntail, el pokemon del mar profundo. Huntail es la forma evolucionada de Clamperl, usa su cola en forma de pez para atraer a su presa antes de atraparla con sus grandes dientes.**

─ ¡Qué lindo! ─chillo Misty ante el pokemon tipo agua.

─Pues será agua contra agua ¡Yo te elijo Buizel! ─el pokemon de Ash se paró en las islas flotantes de la piscina con su típica pose cruzado de brazos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

─ ¡Increíble! Se ve muy fuerte ─Max sacó su propia pokedex.

**Buizel, el Pokemon comadreja marina. Su collar puede usarse como un flotador cuando esta inflado y nada usando sus dos colas como un propulsor. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

─Adelante Buizel, comienza con acuajet ─Buizel se envolvió en el conocido manto de agua dirigiéndose a Huntail.

─Huntail, bucea ya! ─indicó Giorgio. El pokemon azul se sumergió en el agua.

─Ve tras él ─pidió Ash. Buizel siguió a Huntail bajo el agua y dándole alcance fácilmente lo embistió desde abajo mándalo a volar fuera de la piscina ─Ahora Explosónica! ─Buizel agitó su cola dándole el segundo golpe a Huntail, quien cayó duramente en el agua.

─Animo Huntail, ve y usa mordisco ─a toda velocidad Huntail se dirigió a donde estaba Buizel realizando el ataque tipo siniestro.

No fue muy eficaz…

─Otra vez, Explosónica! ─Buizel no se movió.

…Pero lo hizo retroceder.

─Eso es Huntail, ahora usa acua cola ─ la cola de Huntail género un remolino que luego lanzó hacia Buizel.

─Contra-ataca con Hidropulso ─Buizel generó la esfera de agua en sus manos y la lanzó justo al medio del ataque, coalicionando y haciendo salpicar agua por todas partes ─Ahora puño hielo ─a una velocidad sorprendente Buizel se acercó a Huntail dándole un golpe directo.

─ ¿pero cómo es tan rápido? ─se sorprendió Giorgio.

─Es la habilidad de nado rápido de Buizel, como el agua esta agitada aumenta su velocidad ─explicó Misty.

Giorgio torció el gesto ─rayo de hielo ¡ahora!

Tanto Misty como Ash y Buizel sonrieron ─tomaremos eso ¡Usa Acuajet de hielo y acábalos!

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─preguntaron Giorgio y Max a la vez. Mewtwo solo estaba expectante, este combate empezaba a ser interesante.

El rayo de hielo coalicionó con el manto de agua que rodeaba a Buizel convirtiéndolo en un auténtico torpedo de hielo que golpeó en seco a Huntail mandándolo contra la pared. El ataque se deshizo y Buizel aterrizó como si nada en una de las plataformas cercanas a Ash. Huntail estaba flotando inconsciente en el agua.

─Huntail no puede continuar, Buizel es el ganador.

─No puede ser ─murmuró el castaño ─regresa Huntail, hiciste un buen trabajo ─el rayo de la pokeball absorbió al nombrado.

─ ¡Eso fue totalmente asombroso! ¡Jamás vi nada parecido! ─aduló Max.

─Gracias Max, excelente trabajo Buizel.

─Biu Biu (Claro!)

Mewtwo se mostraba impresionado de la comunicación que Ash tenía con sus pokemons en batalla y de la creatividad de aquel movimiento, sonrió, Ash sin duda era especial.

─ ¡Yo escojo a Pelipper! ─el pokemon pájaro de agua se mostró en el lugar.

─ ¿quieres seguir? ─le pregunto Ash a su pokemon, este asintió ─de acuerdo, continuemos.

─Pelipper, chorro de agua.

─También usa chorro de agua.

Ambos disparos chocaron en el aire estando en un mano a mano por unos instantes, pero pronto el ataque de Buizel se impuso golpeando a Pelipper.

─ ¡Usa supersónico!

─Bloquea con Explosónica!

Las ondas sonoras de Pelipper fueron canceladas por las de Buizel logrando que las sensibles orejas de todos los pokemons presentes se resintieran.

─Usa ala de acero.

─Espéralo ─indico Ash sonriendo, Buizel se preparó seguro de las ordenes de su entrenador… cuando Pelipper estuvo a menos de 10 cm de Buizel ─ ¡esquívalo y usa puño hielo! ─con una sonrisa confiada Buizel esquivó ágilmente el ataque y conectó un poderoso puñetazo que alcanzo a escarchar parte de las alas de Pelipper, dificultando su movimiento.

─ ¡Usa Ventisca! ─Pelipper batió sus alas creando un poderoso viento helado con múltiples copos de nieve que se lanzaron como mini proyectiles hacia Buizel.

─ ¡Salta a la piscina! ─Buizel se sumergió de inmediato y esperó hasta que la tormenta de nieve cediera para saltar de nuevo a una plataforma.

─Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas ¡Pelipper usa ala de acero!

─Me parece bien ¡Buizel, puño de hielo!

Ambos pokemons chocaron acertando sus ataques en su contrincante aterrizando finalmente en la plataforma del contrario, Buizel se hincó ante el golpe sosteniendo uno de sus brazos… unos segundos después Pelipper cayó pesadamente con remolinos en los ojos. Dos segundos después Buizel también cayó.

─Ni Buizel ni Pelipper pueden continuar, intercambien pokemons para el último asalto ─ambos pokemons fueron regresados por sus entrenadores con una felicitación

─No vamos a perder ¡Delcatty, a pelear! ─Giorgio mando a su pokemon más confiable.

─ ¿un Delcatty? ─se preguntó Ash sacando de nuevo su pokedex.

**Delcatty, el Pokemon modesto. Delcatty vive su vida a su propio ritmo, duerme mucho tiempo y rara vez se enfrenta a otro Pokemon, aun cuando es molestado Delcatty se moverá a otro lado en lugar de pelear.**

─Pikapi

─ ¿listo para pelear amigo?

─Pika ─Pikachu saltó al frente a la plataforma donde antes estuvo Buizel soltando algunas chispas de sus mejillas.

─Delcatty Doble Filo ─Delcatty embistió a Pikachu ágilmente, demostrando gran velocidad. El ataque acertó y con una grácil pirueta el pokemon de Giorgio regreso a su primera posición sintiendo poco el contragolpe del ataque.

─Pikachu Ataque Rápido ─Pikachu atacó a Delcatty con gran velocidad dejando una estela blanca tras de sí. No causó mayor daño.

─Delcatty cola de hierro ─Delcatty saltó mientras su cola se iluminaba con un resplandor metalizado.

─Contrataca con tu cola de hierro ─ambos colas chocaron, saltando chispas por la fricción.

Siguieron chocando un par de veces más hasta regresar a sus lugares.

─Pikachu impactrueno ─ordeno Ash.

─Delcatty multiplícate ─ En las cinco plataformas libres una copia de Delcatty apareció, Pikachu le acertó a uno de los falsos desapareciéndolo.

Ash gruñó ─atácalos a todos ─los relámpagos del pokemon de Ash disiparon a todas las copias, el Delcatty original lo evadió.

─Rayo de hielo, ahora ─

Delcatty abrió su boca disparando el rayo blanquecino directo a Pikachu.

─Contrataca con impactrueno ─ambos ataques volvieron a chocar generando una gran explosión de humo.

─Rayo hielo de nuevo ─esta vez Pikachu no lo vio venir, el rayo de hielo impacto directamente, congelándolo en un pequeño iceberg.

Las cejas de Misty se arquearon en preocupación ─Pikachu no puede…

─Alto hay Misty ─la interrumpió ─sé que puedes escucharme Pikachu, sal de ahí con un impactrueno ─Giorgio se mostró incrédulo ante esa orden mientras que los ojos de Mewtwo brillaron ante la confianza que Ash mostraba con respecto su Pikachu.

Unos instantes después las mejillas de Pikachu soltaban gran cantidad de chispazos que lograron romper el bloque de hielo que lo encerraba.

─ ¡Eso es! ¡Impactrueno a toda potencia!

Los rayos de Pikachu además de liberarlo alcanzaron a Delcatty dejándolo frito en la plataforma.

Misty sonrió ─Delcatty no puede continuar, Ash y Pikachu son los ganadores de la batalla.

Giorgio suspiró ─lo hiciste bien Delcatty, regresa y descansa.

─Excelente Pikachu fue una buena batalla ─felicito acariciando la cabeza de su fiel compañero quien había regresado a su hombro.

─Supongo que una vez más no tendré esa cita ─le dijo a Misty acercándosele.

─Así es ─dijo con pena aunque internamente aliviada.

─Creo que es hora de irme, debo llevar a Delcatty al centro pokemon.

─Adiós Giorgio ─se despidió la pelirroja.

─Ash, increíble como siempre, fue un combate genial ─aduló Max.

─Fue una buena pelea ─aseguró Mewtwo.

─Jeje, gracias pero el mérito es de Buizel y Pikachu.

─Gracias Ash ─Misty fue a abrazarlo luego de despedir a Giorgio, apenada se separó de inmediato al ver a Max y los pokemons viéndolos ─me salvaste de una grande ─le sonrió.

─ ¿Qué hay con ese chico? ─preguntó Ash cruzado de brazos.

─Hace algún tiempo me reto a una batalla, si ganaba me llevaría en una cita, si yo ganaba era libre de no ir, Corsola le ganó a Delcatty ─explicó.

─Pues a mí me pareció algo presuntuoso ─se quejó Max imitando la postura de Ash.

Afuera el sol se ocultaba lentamente.

─ ¿Y que harás después Ash? ─quiso saber el chico de lentes.

─Misty no debe luchar por ahora, pensaba seguir mi camino hacia ciudad Azafrán y seguir recorriendo los gimnasios pero primero haré un pequeño viaje a Rota. Hay alguien que me necesita.

─ ¿Cómo? ─inquirió la pelirroja.

Una vez más la historia fue contada, esta vez por Max mientras Ash se encargaba de buscar y repartir la comida pokemon.

─ ¡¿Qué?! Ash eso es muy peligroso ¿En serio vas a ir… SOLO?

─Lo se Misty pero si Lucario me llama debo responder, y en su mensaje pide que vaya solo ─respondió con la vista baja ─ y recuerda que mis pokemons están conmigo… igual que Mewtwo ¿verdad? ─le sonrió.

─Así es.

─ ¿a qué te refieres? ─Pregunto casi con miedo Max.

─Mewtwo me pidió ser su entrenador y yo eh aceptado.

─ ¡Asombroso! ─dijo Max, Misty estaba boquiabierta. Max bostezó. El estómago de Ash gruñó.

─Creo que es hora de cenar ¿Por qué no pedimos una pizza? ─sugirió la líder.

─ ¡sí! ─corearon Ash y Max.

─ ¿y tú que harás, Max? ─preguntó Ash cuando la chica fue a hacer el pedido por teléfono.

─Si Misty me lo permite me quedaré aquí a ayudarla, no creo que pueda con todos los deberes del gimnasio mientras se recupera, además esta es mi última medalla, esperaré a que estemos mejor para enfrentarla… aunque me gustaría volver a viajar contigo, siempre es muy entretenido.

─Yo también regresaré a enfrentar a Misty pronto… ella no me perdonaría que la dejara de ultimo. La conozco ─Max sonrió reconociendo el espíritu competitivo de la líder.

… Luego de cenar todos se fueron a dormir, Mewtwo se quedó en la habitación de Ash mientras que Gardevoir permaneció fuera de su pokeball para cuidar de su entrenador por la noche.

Esa noche Ash tuvo un sueño muy peculiar, más que un sueño fue un recuerdo, un recuerdo con un viejo amigo, Ash revivió aquellos momentos con Lucario en el árbol de los comienzos y Mewtwo vio todo aquello, usando sus poderes se introdujo en los sueños de su nuevo entrenador quedando anonadado al presenciar con sus propios ojos todos aquellos eventos, era totalmente diferente que solo escuchar el relato

"_Ash debes volver_

_Debes venir al árbol_

_Ven al árbol del comienzo"_

"¡Lucario! ¿Dónde estás Lucario?" pregunto Ash en su sueño. Todo a su alrededor se desvaneció quedando flotando en medio de un espacio negro.

"_Ash, debes venir al árbol"_

"Iré, Lucario ¿Qué sucede?"

Mewtwo se mantenía flotando a unos metros de Ash, no podía interferir en el sueño ni ser notado por el chico.

"_Sir Aaron desea conocerte, hay algo de lo que quiere hablar contigo"_

"¿Cómo haré eso? ¿Ustedes están…?" Ash no se vio con el valor necesario para terminar la frase.

"_Cuando llegues aquí sabrás que hacer"_

"¿Y el sistema inmune del árbol?… la vez pasado tú me guiaste y protegiste hasta lo último"

"_No tienes de que preocuparte y cuando llegues seré yo quien te guie con mi aura"_

"Lo entiendo… Y, Lucario"

" _Si?"_

"Me alegra escucharte de nuevo"

…

_**Esta historia continuará xD**_

**¿Se nota? Amo a Lucario 3 es uno de mis pokemon preferidos *-*  
Todas y cada una de las descripciones de la pokedex la eh pillado de la wiki de pokemon igual que los ataques. Si ven algún error hacédmelo saber, eso me ayudará a mejorar.**

**¿Quién se acordaba de Giorgio? Para los que no se acuerden es del capítulo "Una Cita con Delcatty" de las crónicas pokemon. Aquí un link por si lo quieren ver ( . )**

** : ¡Aquí la conti! Me alegra mucho que te gustara, estoy muy emocionada con esta historia y nada me anima más que a ustedes les agraden mis locuras ;3 ¿un rw?**

**-CCSakuraforever: ¡Adoro a Mewtwo! Por eso apartir de ahora será una presencia principal en este fic. En efecto, adiós al Equipo Rocket. Como dije arriba, no sé qué hacer con el trio 'nos mandaron a volar otra vez'.  
Sobre Misty, claro que volverá a los viajes, pero para eso aún faltan varios caps. ¿Qué tal te ha parecido este?**

**-DarknecroX: Pues no, ni el gran Dios Arceus, ni el legendario Ho-Oh son los dueños de aquel misterioso mensaje.  
Seeeeeh! Giovanni no sabe elegir a sus trabajadores, por eso casi nunca consigue nada bueno xD.  
Gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero tu rw =3**

**-Yeseia15: Bienvenida amiga, no te veía desde el primer cap ¿Qué tal todo?  
Me alegra que mi fic te guste tanto y que en verdad te tenga entretenida. De aquí a la liga añil hay un muuuuuuuuy largo trecho que recorrer, pero si, será súper épico.  
Sobre el equipo Rocket, pues sí, adiós a esos latosos, sin embargo como dije arriba, no sé qué hacer con el trio de latosos 'prepárense para los problemas y más vale que teman' (xD) ¿alguna idea?  
¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado! ¿un rw? =3**

**Dejen reviews**

**|**

**V**


	6. Un nuevo integrante

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior.**_

"_Sir Aaron desea conocerte, hay algo de lo que quiere hablar contigo"_

"¿Cómo haré eso? ¿Ustedes están…?" Ash no se vio con el valor necesario para terminar la frase.

"_Cuando llegues aquí sabrás que hacer"_

"¿Y el sistema inmune del árbol?… la vez pasado tú me guiaste y protegiste hasta lo último"

"_No tienes de que preocuparte y cuando llegues seré yo quien te guie con mi aura"_

"Lo entiendo… Y, Lucario"

" _Si?"_

"Me alegra escucharte de nuevo"

…

La mañana siguiente saludó a nuestros héroes con un suave y brillante sol.

Max, sintiéndose mejor, fue el primero en despertar, agradeció a su fiel Gardevoir su compañía y cuidados antes de bajar para liberar a todo su equipo y darles el desayuno, topándose también con Mewtwo quien, sorpresivamente -para el chico- preguntó amablemente por su estado, luego de responderle, Max le ofreció un poco de comida pokemon que Mewtwo aceptó, Ash aún no despertaba. Luego de eso Max empezó a alimentar también a los pokemon del gimnasio, casi al acto Misty lo alcanzó, sintiéndose un poco menos adolorida y ayudó al chico luego de pedir el desayuno. Mewtwo se quedó cerca de los acuarios viendo a los pokemons, de la nada Azurill se le acercó tímidamente, Mewtwo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y con la punta de su cola empezó a juguetear con la pokemon bebé.

Pasadas las nueve de la mañana Ash se despertó, espabilando a Pikachu en el proceso ─Ahhhhh Buenos días amigo ─saludó el pelinegro acariciando la cabeza de su compañero.

─Pika Pikachupi (buenos días Ash)

El chico salió de la cama y fue a arreglarse ─ ¿vamos a desayunar compañero? ─el pokemon asintió.

─Buenos días a todos ─saludó el entrenador llegando a la parte baja del edificio.

─Buen día Ash ─regresaron los presentes.

Los tres entrenadores -y Pikachu- fueron a desayunar, Mewtwo se mantenía cerca de Ash.

─Hoy te levantaste con mucho animo ─le comentó la pelirroja ─ ¿algún plan especial para hoy?

─Si, como ya dije iré a Rota, al árbol de comienzo ─dijo con tranquilidad.

─ ¿Aun piensas ir Ash? ─dijo la chica preocupada, Max también se notaba intranquilo.

─Sip, con Pidgeot no me tomara más de un día el ir y volver ─respondió.

─Por favor Ash, ten cuidado ─pidió la líder.

Ash parpadeó un poco ante la notoria preocupación en la voz de la chica ─no tienes de que preocuparte Misty.

─Sí, claro ─rodó los ojos con fastidio ─no me cansaré de repetirte de que eres demasiado propenso a meterte en líos.

Max rio divertido ─ella tiene razón ─dijo con gracia.

Ash solo hizo un puchero de indignación haciendo que los demás rieran.

Luego de un rato de conversación sobre los planes a corto plazo de los tres entrenadores y de una llamada de Ash a pueblo paleta tanto para saludar a su madre -como había prometido- como para hacer un cambio con el profesor Oak el chico se alistó para su viaje.

Mientras Ash estaba afuera con Pidgeot, Pikachu y Max, Misty se acercó a Mewtwo.

─Disculpa ─llamó tímidamente.

─ ¿sí?

─Quería… solo quería pedirte por favor de que… bueno cuidaras a Ash ─pidió apenada ─él suele meterse en líos con gran facilidad… además de que no suele viajar solo ─intentó explicarse.

─Lo haré ─dijo con seriedad ─aunque quiero saber ¿Por qué me lo pides tú?

─Pues porque… me preocupa Ash ─respondió con sinceridad.

─ ¿Ash es importante para ti? ─inquirió el pokemon.

─Si, Ash es alguien muy importante para mí, siempre es un gran amigo y se preocupa por todos sean personas o pokemon ─Misty se obligó a callarse cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaba a hablar de más.

Mewtwo, algo sorprendido por el nivel de sentimiento que Misty demostraba por Ash, sólo le aseguró que lo protegería, aunque no era necesario que se lo dijera, lo hacía por voluntad propia, Ash también era muy importante para él.

─ ¿estás listo? ─preguntó Misty saliendo a la puerta del gimnasio.

─Por supuesto ─respondió el chico ajustándose la gorra ─ Nos veremos luego.

─Espera Ash, toma esto ─Max le tendió algo.

─ ¿Eh? ─el entrenador observó en su mano lo que el niño le había entregado, era un pokegear de color rojo con detalles en blanco ─gracias Max.

Max pidió el pokegear de Misty para ingresar la información del de Ash -que ya tenía del de Misty, el suyo y del laboratorio Oak- ─ten cuidado y llámanos si algo pasa.

─De acuerdo ─subió a la espalda del hermoso pájaro mientras Pikachu saltaba a su cabeza ─Nos veremos luego ─Pidgeot se preparó para levantar vuelo, Mewtwo empezó a levitar a su lado con sus poderes psíquicos. Max y Misty agitaron la mano a modo de despedida deseándoles suerte y rezando porque no tuvieran inconvenientes en su camino.

─Muy bien, si no estoy mal debemos ir a ciudad plateada y seguir hacia el norte ─dijo mirando el mapa en su nuevo pokegear.

─Pika ─asintió Pikachu.

**-o-**

Durante el trayecto Mewtwo entabló una conversación con Ash a mayor profundidad sobre lo acontecido en el árbol de comienzo. El pokemon psíquico decidió mantener en secreto su intromisión en el sueño del entrenador.

**-o-**

─Eres increíble Pidgeot, apenas llevamos dos horas y ya nos acercamos Rota, sí que eres veloz amigo ─dijo Ash acariciando la cabeza del pokemon pájaro. Pidgeot graznó en alegría ante el cumplido de su amigo y entrenador. Mewtwo los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

─ ¿para qué crees que ese pokemon quiere hablar contigo, Ash?

─Bueno, si te digo la verdad no tengo mucha idea ─respondió con cierto gesto de preocupación el pelinegro ─solo espero que no esté pasando nada malo.

─Pika ka pi (yo también lo espero) ─Pikachu desvió su vista al frente alcanzando a divisar el enorme árbol del comienzo ─Pika (¡Mira!)

─Árbol del comienzo en frente a la derecha ─dijo Ash como si fuera un capitán ─ ¡Adelaaaaante! ─levantó el brazo con la mano empuñada. Pidgeot empezó a descender hacia la derecha para aterrizar en la parte baja del árbol.

─Gran vuelo amigo ─Ash tomó la pokeball del pokemon pájaro para regresarlo ─toma un descanso.

─Pigeoooot ─Pidgeot se mostró inconforme moviendo agitado sus alas y viendo con preocupación a su entrenador.

Ash pareció entender los motivos de su pokemon ─No te preocupes amigo, tengo a Pikachu y a Mewtwo conmigo y si ocurre cualquier cosa sé que cuento contigo y los demás ─dijo el pelinegro acariciando el pecho del ave quien se mostró conforme con las palabras de su entrenador y regresó dócilmente a su pokeball.

Ash suspiró profundamente antes de avanzar con Pikachu al hombro y Mewtwo a su lado.

Al adentrarse en el lugar todos se maravillaron ante el paisaje que había frente a ellos aunque Ash ya lo hubiera visto antes, un enorme manantial de agua purísima con cascadas y diferentes formaciones rocosas, muchas cubiertas de césped hacían un perfecto ambiente para la enorme cantidad diferentes especies pokemons en el lugar: Yanma, Nidoran, Altaria y Ledian con sus familias evolutivas poblaban el lugar, así como pokemon supuestamente extintos como Armaldo, Aerodactyl, Cradily, Omastar.

La luz natural se filtraba por diversas formas en el techo y se reflejaba de forma celestial en los cristales del lugar.

─Impresionante ─murmuró Mewtwo.

─Es un lugar increíble ¿verdad? ─dijo Ash con una sonrisa y Mewtwo asintió ─si no mal recuerdo estamos justo en la zona baja del árbol ─comentó el pelinegro llevándose una mano al mentón ─la última vez, para encontrar a Pikachu Lucario y yo debimos subir hasta la parte alta de este lugar, pero… ─Ash se cruzó de brazos ladeando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados ─ ¡Eso es! ─chasqueó los dedos y luego se concentró, Pikachu lo miró con extrañez mientras Mewtwo se conectó a los pensamientos de Ash.

"Lucario… Lucario puedes oírme?..."

Ash tuvo que esperar algunos segundos antes de recibir una respuesta clara.

"_Te escuchó Ash" _

"Estamos en la base del árbol del comienzo, necesito que me guíes"

"_Muy bien… el aura está conmigo"_

─El aura esta… conmigo ─repitió el mantra recibiendo en su mente las imágenes del camino que debía seguir ─De acuerdo, lo tengo, es por allá ─señaló su derecha y comenzaron a avanzar.

Atravesaron un par de cortos tramos cubiertos antes de toparse con lo que podría ser su primer obstáculo, Regirock.

─ ¡Es Regirock! ─anunció Ash retrocediendo un par de pasos ante la imponente presencia.

Mewtwo y Pikachu tomaron posición de batalla frente al entrenador, el pokemon de 2 metros preparó una bola sombra en una mano mientras que las mejillas de Pikachu desplegaron su electricidad. Sin embargo no fue necesaria ni una sola orden de Ash porque Regirock se apartó dócilmente dejando vía libre a los tres para seguir con su camino.

Mewtwo y Pikachu relajaron su postura sin dejar de ver con precaución al rey de roca avanzaron en su camino.

Al adentrarse en otra cueva más alargada se encontraron con el segundo miembro de los regis, Regice. El rey del hielo los 'observó' unos segundos antes de imitar la acción de su compañero dejándoles pasar.

Finalmente llegaron al cruce donde estaban los puentes de cristal, un par de pisos más arriba hallaron a Registeel reafirmando el camino que Lucario ya había proyectado en la mente de Ash.  
Mewtwo los elevo a los tres con su poder psíquico para seguir su camino.

─Me parece que ya estamos llegando.

─Miu miu ─de la nada apareció Mew bailoteando alrededor de Ash y saludando a Pikachu.

─ ¡Mew! ¿Qué tal? ─saludó el entrenador con una gran sonrisa.

El pokemon original fue a saludar a Mewtwo con notable ánimo, Mewtwo le miró con amabilidad ─Hola.

─Vinimos a visitar a Lucario ¿quieres acompañarnos? ─ofreció el amable chico.

─Miu mie ─aceptó el pokemon dando una voltereta en el aire antes de avanzar al lado de Pikachu entre saltos y vueltas de ambos. Ash y Mewtwo los miraban sonrientes de verlos juguetear.

Finalmente llegaron al centro del árbol donde los cristales brillaban con gran intensidad. Ash recorrió el lugar con la mirada adentrándose a paso lento mientras Mewtwo lo detallaba ampliamente.

Ash se arrodillo en el corazón del lugar justo donde estaba la flor del tiempo.

─Ash ¿qué es eso? ─preguntó Mewtwo.

─Ah, es una flor del tiempo ─respondió con simplicidad ─usando el poder del aura puedes ver eventos que ya ocurrieron.

─Una flor del tiempo ─murmuró el pokemon, formó una Aura Esfera en sus manos y las acercó a la flor, de inmediato alrededor de todos una brillante y traslucida capa reluciente cubrió todo proyectando los últimos momentos de Lucario en aquel lugar.

**-o-**

─_Sir Aaron se sacrificó para poder salvar al reino y restaurar la paz, era un héroe como dice la leyenda ─decía una mujer de esponjoso cabello castaño con Mew en brazos._

─_Perdóneme por dudar de usted amo ─el pokemon que Mewtwo pudo identificar como Lucario estaba arrodillado frente a los cristales con postura decaída. Mew se levantó débilmente de los brazos de la mujer y fue hasta Lucario ─ ¿Hay forma de salvar al árbol si usamos el poder del aura? ─Mew asintió, una febril sombra rojiza cubría sus mejillas ─Te ayudaré Mew._

─_Espera Lucario ─intervino la mujer ─si usas tu aura para revertir el daño terminarás en el mismo estado suspendido en el mismo estado de Sir Aaron ─expuso con preocupación._

_El pokemon negro y azul asintió ─si, lo sé ─Ash murmuró su nombre ─El aura está conmigo ─recitó llevando una mano frente a Mew, los sensores negros de su cabeza se levantaron mientras generaba una gran aura esfera que envolvió a Mew, sin embargo unos segundos después esta desapareció ─No funciona, no soy tan fuerte._

_Ash se acercó a él ─ ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste de mi hace tiempo? ─se dio la vuelta y cogió de los cristales lo que parecían ser unos largos guantes negros mientras Lucario murmuraba su nombre, suponiendo lo que quería hacer ─dijiste que mi aura es igual a la de Sir Aaron ─se puso los guantes ─es hora de probar si eso es cierto ─dijo con decisión extendiendo las manos imitando la anterior acción de Lucario, con algo más de trabajo._

─_Pikapi (Ash) ─murmuró el pokemon eléctrico con preocupación._

─_No es muy peligroso, te destruirás a ti mismo ─reprochó la castaña._

─_Pero si no lo hago el árbol morirá y también los pokemon que viven aquí ─refutó el entrenador con determinación, todo esto solo reafirmó la concepción y estima que Mewtwo tenía por Ash ─ ¡No me daré por vencido! ─pronto Lucario también se sumó en su esfuerzo y entre ambos generaron una enorme aura esfera que empezaba a restablecer las fuerzas de Mew, al poco tiempo ambos fueron envueltos por una resplandor azulado y chispas, su energía vital estaba siendo drenada, se notaba en los esporádicos gemidos de dolor de Ash y los ahogados gruñidos Lucario._

_Cuando Mew pareció mejor Lucario decidió empujar a Ash fuera de peligro, el pelinegro calló al suelo y uno de los guantes se le cayó._

─_Déjame el resto a mi Ash ─habló con voz forzada._

─_Lucario!_

─_El aura está conmigo ─recitó con una sonrisa igualmente forzada, empujándose al límite de sus fuerzas, Mew fue cubierto de un resplandor verdoso y se dirigió justo al centro del lugar liberando una onda de energía que repuso de a poco al árbol. Mewtwo sintió respeto por ese pokemon, él había salvado a Ash._

_Luego de eso el pequeño pokemon rosa empezó a revolotear entre los presentes, visiblemente mejor ─Gracias Mew ─habló la mujer. _

─_Veo que te sientes mucho mejor Mew ─comentó Ash con una sonrisa, siendo apoyado por Pikachu quien regresó a su hombro._

_Sin embargo, de Lucario no se apartó el brillo azulado y cayó sentado por el cansancio y el dolor ─No hay nada que puedas hacer por mi Ash ─dijo cuándo el entrenador se le acercó preocupado._

─ _¿Estás seguro? ─Pikachu también se mostró decaído._

_Justo en ese momento, Lucario activó la misma flor del tiempo que ahora usaba Mewtwo, detallando los últimos minutos de Sir Aaron y sus palabras para con Lucario._

─_Aaron, amigo mío, lamento haberte fallado ─se disculpó entre lágrimas._

_Ash le tomó la mano ─eso no es cierto, demostraste ser gran guardián de aura como Sir Aaron ─consoló el muchacho._

─_Gracias Ash ─dijo de corazón antes de que una nueva ráfaga de descargas le debilitara más ─Lucario, resiste por favor, no puedes dejarnos ─suplicó Ash triste, Mewtwo sintió lo mucho que significaba ese pokemon para Ash._

─_Debo irme Ash ─Lucario cerró sus ojos rojizos ─Aaron, me está esperando ─declaró al final. _

_El aura de Lucario se encontró con la de Sir Aaron que reposaba entre aquellos cristales y juntos pasaron a formar parte del árbol._

…

─ _¿Dónde esta Lucario? ─preguntó un niño que Mewtwo reconoció como Max._

_Ash se mostró triste ─Lucario… ─miró hacia el cielo ─Lucario tuvo que irse con un buen amigo._

─_Te refieres a…? ─el chico que Mewtwo reconoció como Brock, tampoco se atrevió a concretar esa frase, como la noche anterior lo hiciera Ash._

─_Ay Ash ─habló una chica de corto cabello castaño claro y ropas rojas que Mewtwo no reconoció ─lamento que no pudimos hacer algo para ayudarlo._

─_Tal vez fue lo mejor, pero es difícil creer que Lucario se fue._

─"_No, Lucario no se ha ido" Su aura está conmigo ─afirmó Ash llevándose una mano al pecho. _

-o-

─_Así es Ash, mi aura está contigo ─_resonó una voz grave en el lugar.

─Lucario! ─reconoció Ash ─Ya estamos aquí, dime por favor ¿Qué debo hacer?

─_Mew te ayudará._

Mew tomó la mano de Ash guiándolo a sentarse junto a los cristales más grandes del lugar, Mewtwo le imitó mientras Pikachu bajaba al regazo de su entrenador. Mew se posó en la gorra del chico y llevó su cola a la frente de Mewtwo, empezando a generar un brillo celeste que los envolvió a todos.

─Qué es esto…? ─intentó preguntar Ash antes de cerrar los ojos inconsciente, seguido de Pikachu y Mewtwo.

…

Cuando Ash despertó estaba desorientado, se hallaba de pie en una montaña rodeado de niebla impidiendo en gran medida su vista, apenas notó que Pikachu estaba en sus brazos y que Mewtwo estaba sentado a su lado.

─Ash?

─Mewtwo, tu puedes ver algo?

─Hay mucha niebla ─Mewtwo movió la muñeca intentando despejar un poco la zona con sus poderes, pero apenas y les sirvió.

─Dónde estaremos? ─se preguntó el pelinegro.

─Pika pi chu (no tengo idea)

─Ash! ─llamó una voz adicional llegando al lugar.

─Lu… Lucario! ─exclamó Ash de felicidad al reconocer la voz del pokemon aura.

─Hola Ash, que bueno verte ─saludó llegando de un salto al lado del morocho ─Hola Pikachu ─saludó también al pokemon que recién despertaba en brazos de su amigo.

─Lucario, así que este es tu amigo Ash ─se escuchó una nueva voz que se acercaba a paso tranquilo entre la bruma clara.

─Quién…?

─Ash, te presento a Sir Aaron.

─Hola, Lucario me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Ash se puso rígido al instante en que el hombre se paró al lado de Lucario.

─Ho-hola, yo-yo soy Ash Ketchum, e-e-es un honor conocerlo ─Mewtwo vio con curiosidad la nerviosa reacción de Ash, jamás le había visto actuar de esa manera.

─No es necesaria tanta formalidad, Ash, me alegra que hayas acudido a nuestro llamado ─les invitó a sentarse en la base de un gran árbol.

─Eh? Sí claro… emmm, puedo saber que sucede? ─preguntó relajando la postura.

─Oye Ash ¿quién es su nuevo amigo? ─Lucario miró con curiosidad al pokemon que le rebasaba en altura como medio metro.

─Mi nombre es Mewtwo.

─Pikakachu Pikachu (es un pokemon legendario amigo nuestro)

─Legendario? ─repitió ─se parece un poco a Mew.

─Mewtwo fue clonado a partir de Mew, es un pokemon muy poderoso.

─Pokemon clonado? ─repitieron a coro Aaron y Lucario.

─Pero que hace un pokemon tan peculiar contigo? ─preguntó Lucario curioso analizando al pokemon psíquico, notando extrañado de la poderosa aura que resguardaba.

─Mewtwo ha decidido viajar conmigo ─respondió.

─A sí? Y podrías decirme por qué has elegido viajar con Ash? ─pidió con amabilidad.

─Porque Ash es el mejor se humano que eh conocido, fue el primero en brindarme amistad y ayuda a cambio de nada ─declaró logrando que Ash se apenara un poco ─Ash es una persona amable, confiable y que se preocupa por los demás, para él todos los pokemons son amigos.

─Ya veo ─dijo con una sonrisa ─Y tu Pikachu, qué opinas de lo que ha dicho?

─Pikapi Pikachu pikakaka (Ash es una gran amigo) ─respondió el pequeño pokemon con una sonrisa ─Pikakachu pichu (somos una familia).

─Entiendo… bien, está decidido ─dijo el peli-azul ─Ash quisiera que le permitieras a Lucario ir contigo.

─Pikaaa/Qué! ─Mewtwo parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces.

─Aaron ─murmuró Lucario.

─Veras, la situación es tal que así, yo encerré a Lucario en el báculo para tuviera una mejor vida en un futuro más tranquilo, no para que siguiera mis pasos y terminara de esta manera ─explicó el aura guardián ─por eso quiero que Lucario este contigo, te tiene mucha estima, además creo que serían de ayuda muta, Lucario puede ayudarlos a dominar sus poderes de aura.

─Ayudar_nos_?

─Si, tu amigo también tiene una gran aura ─dijo señalando a Mewtwo.

─Cómo lo sabes? ─intervino el pokemon de psíquico.

─Un maestro del aura sabe reconocer a otros seres que tienen dicho poder ─explicó.

─Tú también Mewtwo? ─preguntó Ash emocionado.

─Me parece que los desarrollé hace poco, cuando aprendí a usar la aura esfera ─le explico a su entrenador formando dicho movimiento con sus manos.

─Ahh, la aura esfera es el movimiento característico de Lucario, no sabía que pudieras aprenderlo.

─Bien Ash, que me dices? ─retomó Aaron

─Bueno, yo creo que eso es algo debería decidir Lucario ─explicó de brazos cruzados ─pienso que Lucario prefiere estar con usted, y la verdad yo opino que por mi parte me sentiría mal dejando a Pikachu con otra persona, o tu qué opinas? ─consultó con su pokemon inicial.

─Pikapi pi pikakachu pichu (tampoco me gustaría eso Ash)

─Ash tiene razón Aaron, por qué separarnos de nuevo? ─preguntó el pokemon lucha/acero.

─Cómo eh dicho quiero que tengas la oportunidad de una vida, además, cuando sea el momento regresaras a mi lado ─explicó el maestro de aura ─que dices?

─Si crees que es lo mejor supongo que lo aceptaré ─concluyó ─después de todo estar con Ash agradable.

─jejejeje ─rio nerviosamente en respuesta al cumplido ─serás bienvenido, por supuesto Lucario ─recibió con una sonrisa.

─Te lo agradezco mucho Ash ─hizo una reverencia.

─No hay nada que agradecer, Lucario es un buen amigo, siempre será bien recibido, verdad que sí Pikachu?

─Pikachu (Claro!)

─Pero como vas a lograr que Lucario venga con nosotros? ustedes… forman parte del árbol.

─De esta forma ─usando su poder de aura hizo aparecer entre sus manos una esfera parecida a un huevo de color azul con motas negras y beige, se lo entregó a Ash ─cuando regresen al corazón del árbol usad su aura en esto.

Ash aceptó el huevo ─esta tibio ─murmuró sujetándolo contra su pecho.

─Ash muchas gracias por todo, lamentó las molestias.

─Para nada, me alegra poder ayudar.

─Nos veremos Lucario.

─Nos veremos Aaron, amigo ─realizó una inclinación.

─Adiós ─se despidió Sir Aaron de todos justo cuando la densa niebla los rodeó, llevándoselos de regreso al árbol del comienzo.

…

Mewtwo despertó sintiendo el revoloteo de Mew a su alrededor llamándole con preocupación. Le dio una sonrisa y se puso en pie, miró a su lado, Ash aún no recobrara el sentido aunque sus parpados empezaban a temblar, movió su larga cola y con ella tanteó las mejillas del pelinegro cuando se dio cuenta de que se generaba un brillo entre sus manos hasta alcanzar la figura del huevo que antes les había dado Sir Aaron, aunque este se veía más traslucido.

Pikachu, que estaba en el regazo de Ash fue despertado por Mew.

─Ay mi cabeza ─se quejó Ash desperezándose.

─Estas bien Ash?

─Eso creo ─se puso en pie con cuidado sujetando el huevo, Pikachu subió a su hombro ─bien… ahora con esto.

─Miu miu mie (usa esto) ─le enseñó a Ash los guantes que había usado la vez pasada, estaban entre los cristales.

─Gracias ─Mew sujetó al huevo con su cola y manitas mientras Ash se ponía los guantes.

─Yo te ayudaré ─Mewtwo formó con sus manos una aura esfera que iba creciendo de a poco.

Ash hizo lo mismo y las dos esferas se unieron alrededor del huevo que Mew soltó y que ahora empezaba a brillar y a tomar una nueva forma.

─Arrggg ─los destellos azulados empezaron a recorrerlos a ambos, Pikachu y Mew se mostraron preocupados.

Finalmente el brillo tomó la forma de Lucario antes de cesar y dejar a dicho pokemon frente a ellos. Lucario se miró a si mismo antes ver a los cuatro seres delante de él.

─Lucario! ─saludó Ash con emoción aunque algo de cansancio.

─Gracias Ash ─le dio una sonrisa ─Así que Mewtwo ─Lucario lo miró fijamente antes de tenderle una mano ─gracias por tu ayuda.

─Ash me ha contado mucho sobre ti, espero que nos llevemos bien ─le estrechó la mano.

Ash sonrió viendo a sus dos compañeros más recientes, algo le decía que esos iban a entablar una bonita amistad.

─Muy bien Lucario, bienvenido al grupo ─estiró el brazo derecho haciendo la señal de la victoria. Lucario sonrió asintiendo ante las entusiasmadas palabras de su nuevo compañero. 

**Y Lucario se suma al equipo! Yei! ¿Cuántos lo esperaban? ¿A cuántos les gusta que Lucario este con Ash? Yo siempre quise que Ash tuviera una Lucario porque en esa película se trata mucho el tema del aura y que Ash tiene grandes habilidades para eso pero se deja muuuucho de lado y eso tenía mucho potencial -en mi opinión-  
Luego en Sinnoh, aparte de que logra conectarse con el Riolu que usa aura esfera, Ash conoce a Riley de la isla de hierro y a su Lucario pero no toca para nada el tema de su aura ¡y eso me repatea! =/  
…¿Saben algo curioso? La película de Lucario y el Misterio de Mew, se estrenó después del episodio 41 de la temporada 8 'Una Cleffadera de Verdad' Justo después de que Misty se separara del grupo ;P**

**Ahhh! y antes de que se me olvide. Si el próximo cap no esta en la fecha normal (que más o menos es el día 5 del mes) tenedme paciencia porfa, voy a entrar a parciales en la U y el tiempo… pues como que no esta muy de mi lado. Ahora si, ¡respondo sus rw's! =3**

**-Yesenia15: jeje sip, Mewtwo ahora es parte de la familia!  
Misty se quedará algún tiempecillo en el gimnasio antes de que pueda regresar al camino. Jajaajaja si, Giorgio esta fuera de su liga xDDD.  
Sobre el equipo Rocket… bueno. ¿Qué se recuerden con Ash en plan "robar a Pikachu de nuevo" o cómo? **

**-Poke0212: ^^/ ¡Gracias por tus encantadoras palabras! ¡Aquí en el siguiente cap, espero que lo disfrutes =D**

**-Boomingmaster: jejeje *risita nerviosa* ¿te has dado cuenta, no? Muchas cosas de este fic están inspirado en el hermoso, magistral, fascinante *muchos halagos después* fic 'en busca del maestro' de Gray Bull y en algunos otros más que me han encantado como 'Sinnoh: Camino a la elite' de 'The Chaos Writer' (si no lo has visto te lo recomiendo infinitamente aunque tampoco está terminado)  
Espero poder terminar esta historia porque tengo muchas ideas para ella y quisiera poder compartirlas con ustdes.  
Un saludo, espero que te haya gustado este cap.**

**-DarknecroX: Jejeje gracias =D me alegra mucho que mis locas ideas te sorprendan y te agraden =)  
Aun no sé qué voy a hacer con el equipo Rocket. No tengo idea de que explicación ponerle… a lo mejor un par de veces podrían valer porque (tontos como son) aún no se enteran de que Giovanni y los rockets no han sido derrotados.**

**Pd: … :O pues tienes algo de razón, si se parece un poco a Eevee jeje.**

**-Netocastillo: Aquí tienes el loquisho resultado de este viajesillo ¿Qué te pareció? Un gran abrazo! Nos vemos en los rw ^^/**

**Dejen reviews**

**|**

**|  
V**


	7. De fantasmas y psíquicos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior.**_

─_Ay mi cabeza._

─_Estas bien Ash?_

─_Eso creo, bien… ahora con esto._

─_Miu miu mie (usa esto)_

─_Gracias._

─_Yo te ayudaré._

─_Arrggg._

─_Lucario!_

─_Gracias Ash. Así que Mewtwo… Gracias por tu ayuda._

─_Ash me ha contado mucho sobre ti, espero que nos llevemos bien._

─_Muy bien Lucario, bienvenido al grupo._

Luego de despedirse de Mew y mientras salían del árbol del comienzo Lucario le preguntó a Ash sobre sus metas y el objetivo de su viaje y entre él y Mewtwo le explicaban al pokemon aura sobre los gimnasios, las medallas y las ligas pokemon.

─Por eso estoy viajando para retar a los gimnasios de Kanto y participar en la liga Añil ─explicó emocionado, Lucario le veía sintiendo en su aura todas esas intensas emociones, incluso lo motivaba a él, que no era mucho de batallas.

─Supongo que has estado viajando mucho ¿no es así Ash? ─ya más tranquilos Lucario los guiaba con más precisión para salir del árbol.

─Así es ¿Cómo lo sabes?

─Desde hace algún tiempo que intentaba comunicarme contigo pero estabas, de algún modo, muy lejos ─explicó ─imagino que tus viajes te han llevado a muy diferentes lugares.

─Si ─respondió con su acostumbrado ánimo ─eh estado en muchas regiones, conociendo toda clase personas y pokemons, enfrentando grandes batallas y participando en muchas competencias.

─Suena emocionante.

─Lo es ─afirmó ─escucha Lucario, sé que estilo de vida que llevabas con Sir Aaron era muy diferente, así que si no te sientes cómodo luchando de ningún modo voy a obligarte ─dijo amigablemente sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados.

─Te lo agradezco mucho Ash. Aunque, de hecho, había pensado que esta sería una buena oportunidad para aprender más sobre esas competencias amistosas y también aprender más sobre mi propia fuerza.

Ash rio animado ─ese es el espíritu Lucario, estaré encantado de entrar en combates contigo ─dijo mientras sacaba su pokedex ─veamos.

**Lucario, el Pokemon aura y forma evolucionada de Riolu. Al sentir el aura de sus adversarios, Lucario puede leer sus pensamientos y movimientos**.

Luego de escuchar la descripción Ash buscó ver sus movimientos.

**Este Lucario conoce los movimientos: Aura Esfera, Hueso Veloz, Fuerza de Palma, Detección y Garra Metal.**

─Increíble, conoces muchos ataques geniales ─recordó que tampoco había revisado los de Mewtwo por lo que apuntó al pokemon psíquico.

**Mewtwo, el Pokemon psíquico. Este pokemon de origen artificial fue creado a partir del ADN de Mew, gracias a sus grandes poderes psíquicos se dice que es uno de los pokemons más poderosos del mundo. (N/A: Es una definición propia ¿qué les parece?)**

**Este Mewtwo conoce los movimientos: Barrera, Premonición, Psíquico, Bola Sombra y Aura Esfera.**

─Lo mismo va por ti Mewtwo ¿cómo aprendiste la aura esfera? ─preguntó curioso.

─Fue hace poco, estaba usando la bola sombra pero entre esas una salió diferente, emanaba una energía peculiar ─formó la aura esfera en sus manos, era algo más pequeña que las de Lucario.

Finalmente salieron del enorme lugar sintiendo el tibio sol del mediodía, Ash se estiró mientras Pikachu saltaba a su cabeza.

─Vaya día ¿eh amigo? ─dijo acariciando su lomo, Pikachu respondió afirmativamente.

─ ¿Regresaremos a Ciudad Celeste Ash? ─preguntó Mewtwo.

Ash negó con la cabeza ─quiero viajar un poco más antes de ir a retar a Misty ─expuso, luego se llevó una mano al mentón ─creo que el siguiente gimnasio es el de ciudad Azafrán, de Sabrina ─sacó su nuevo PokeGear ─quería llegar primero a Pueblo Lavanda y visitar la Torre Pokemon.

─ ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar allá? ─preguntó Lucario.

**Minutos Después.**

─Esto se siente raro ─decía el pokemon aura quien era elevado en el aire sobre el mar gracias a los poderes psíquicos de Mewtwo ─jamás había visto usar una fuerza psíquica de esta manera.

─ ¿Es genial, verdad? ─dijo Ash entre risas, Lucario asintió dando una voltereta en el aire, con una risilla Pikachu saltó de la cabeza de Pidgeot al hombro de Lucario siendo guiado por el psíquico del pokemon clonado.

**-o-**

Al atardecer Ash y compañía se encontraban ya en el centro pokemon de pueblo lavanda, mientras los pokemon, incluyendo a Lucario, eran revisados por la enfermera Joey, Ash se dirigió con Mewtwo a los video-teléfonos para hacer un par de llamadas.

Llamó a pueblo Paleta, a su madre y luego al gimnasio de Misty...

─Hola, Gimnasio Celeste ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? ─Max fue quien contestó.

─Hola Max, soy yo ─saludó encendiendo la pantalla.

─ ¡Ash, que bueno que eres tú! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! ─le recibió con entusiasmo el menor, también encendiendo la pantalla ─ ¡Misty, Ash está al teléfono! ─informó ─ ¿Están bien? ¿Cómo les fue? ─preguntó en lo que la pelirroja llegaba.

─Todos estamos bien amigos ─informó Ash, a su lado Mewtwo le apoyó con un asentimiento.

─ ¿Cómo les fue en el árbol? ¿Pudieron averiguar para que te llamaba Lucario? ─interrogó la chica.

─Pues… ─justo en ese momento Pikachu saltó al hombro de Ash, Lucario venia tras él ─sorpresa ─con un movimiento de la mano el azabache le pidió a Lucario que entrara en el rango de la cámara.

─ ¡Imposible, es Lucario! ─apuntó Max atónito.

─ ¿Ese es Lucario?... Emmm, mi nombre es Misty

─Hola ─saludó el pokemon aura reconociendo a Max ─es un placer ─se dirigió a la pelirroja.

─ ¿Pe-pe-pero cómo…? ─trató de preguntar.

─Sir Aaron me pidió que cuidara de Lucario ─resumió Ash ─te prometo que te contaré todo cuando regrese a ciudad Celeste.

─ ¿Dónde están ahora?

─En pueblo Lavanda, pienso retar un par de gimnasios antes de tener nuestra batalla, Mist ─comentó.

─Bien, si así lo quieres te estaré esperando Ash.

─Bien, nos vemos entonces ─se despidió.

─ ¡Adiós, cuídense! ─dijeron a coro Misty y Max antes de cortar la llamada.

─Muy bien ─se levantó para estirarse ─creo que es hora de ir a descansar ─le acarició entre las orejas.

Ash fue por sus pokeballs antes de dirigirse a una habitación del centro pokemon para dormir.

─Ash, hay una extraña energía en este lugar ─le comentó Lucario observando por la ventana de la habitación hacia la torre pokemon, Mewtwo estuvo de acuerdo.

─Pensé que era cosa mía, pero también lo sentí, supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para averiguarlo ─colgó su gorra y chaqueta y todos se acomodaron para dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

─Estoy ansioso por ver si Gengar y Gastly siguen en la torre ¿tú no Pikachu?

─Pika (si!) ─Mientras iban andando Lucario observaba el pueblo con curiosidad, Mewtwo por su parte se concentraba en descubrir que era esa curiosa energía que había percibido el día anterior.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la torre Ash se encontró con un escenario muy diferente, el edificio estaba notablemente restaurado y poblado, parecían oficinas.

─Oye disculpa ─llamó a un muchacho, más o menos de su edad, que pasaba por allí ─ ¿tú eres de aquí?

El chico, de corto y alborotado cabello castaño y ojos negros le miró ─así es ¿puedo ayudarte?

─Si, quisiera saber ¿Qué pasó con la Torre Pokemon?

─Ah! Hace no mucho decidieron reformar la torre y convertirla en una estación de radio.

Ash se mostró sorprendido ─Y qué pasó con los pokemon que vivían allí?

─Te refieres a esos problemáticos tipo fantasma? ─ consultó con un tono nada agradable para Ash ─habían dejado de atormentar al pueblo pero hasta hace poco, en la parte trasera de la torre aún está intacta pues cada vez que intentan remodelarla cosas raras ocurren allí.

─Cosas raras? ─murmuró para sí.

─Bien, adiós!

─Esto no me gusta nada Pikachu, debemos encontrar el cuarto de juegos de los fantasmas.

─Ash ¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó Mewtwo.

En lo que daban la vuelta a la torre Ash les relató a él y a Lucario su aventura con la línea evolutiva de los pokemons fantasma. Finalmente lograron adentrarse en la ex-torre pokemon, el lugar lucia tan tétrico y abandonado como Ash lo recordaba.

─Gastly! Gengar! ¿Están aquí? ─llamó Ash.

─Cuidado ─advirtió Lucario, detectando cierta anomalía en el lugar, Pikachu se puso alerta. Mewtwo se puso frente a Ash usando su barrera para parar un 'canto helado' que iba directo a él y a Pikachu.

─Qué fue eso? Quién esta hay? ─alzó la voz Ash.

─Eso te pregunto yo ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? ─de entre las sombras apareció un muchacho de opaco cabello corto entre negro y gris, sus ojos eran negros y vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre su ropa azul oscuro, llevaba una mochila al hombro y estaba acompañado por un Sneasel.

─Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, soy de pueblo paleta ¿Quién eres tú?

─Yo me llamó Arthur y soy de pueblo pardal.

─Por qué nos atacas? ─preguntó Mewtwo serió. El chico se sorprendió al ver tan extraño pokemon hablar.

─La gente que trabaja aquí me pidió que me encargara del pokemon fantasma que vive aquí, para eso vine. Tus gritos solo alteraron a mi Sneasel ─acarició la cabeza del Sneasel, mientras una figura se transparentó en uno de los rincones de la estancia.

─ Qué?! Eso no es justo, este es el hogar de los pokemon fantasma, no pueden venir y pretender sacarlos de su casa ─rebatió Ash.

─Y a ti que más te da? Ese o esos fantasmas están perturbando al pueblo y esa es una razón más que suficiente para mí ─algunos marcos, jarrones y otras cosas que habían allí empezaron a levitar ─Lo ves? Son una amenaza. Sneasel posición de batalla, ya.

─Yo conozco a los pokemon que viven aquí! Son bromistas, no son pokemon malos y nunca le haría daño a nadie ─la figura que antes apareció observo atentamente al chico del Pikachu, le parecía conocido.

─Bromistas dices? Pero que te crees? ¡Oye tú, seas lo que seas, sal de ahí y pelea conmigo! ─gritó el pelinegro.

─Lucario, crees que puedas ubicar al pokemon con tu aura? ─cerrando sus ojos Lucario hizo lo pedido, localizando a la presencia extra.

─Está en aquel rincón ─señaló.

Ash se acercó cauteloso al lugar con Pikachu en su hombro justo cuando el pokemon amenazado salió para defender su hogar, Ash no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

─Hun Hunt ter (váyanse de aquí) ─Haunter lanzó una bola sombra al Sneasel que fácilmente evadió, parecía muy veloz.

─Pero si es Haunter! Qué no estabas con Sabrina? ─le preguntó sorprendido.

─Pika Pikachu (qué haces aquí?)

─Hun Hun Hunt ter Hun.

─Dice que… se aburrió y regresó ─tradujo Mewtwo.

─Hunter Hun Hunt ter ─su voz sonó más decaída.

─Pero Gastly y Gengar ya no estaban.

─ ¿Has… estado aquí tu solo desde entonces? ─preguntó Ash.

─Hun ─asintió ─Huuuuuunter Huuhuuhuuhuu ─el fantasma soltó genuinas lagrimas ocultándose en el pecho de Ash.

Por mientras Arthur miraba todo con incredulidad, también irritado por estar siendo dejado de lado.

─Cuanto lo siento Haunter, me gustaría mucho ayudarte pero no sé qué podría hacer ─comentó Ash afligido.

De la nada Pikachu saltó a su cabeza para hablar con Haunter haciendo toda clase de gestos. Finalmente Hunter asintió con una sonrisa.

─Pikachu Qué sucede?

─Pika ─Pikachu bajó para tomar una de las pokeballs del cinturón de Ash, se la puso en la mano, la señaló y luego a Haunter.

─Qué? Quieres venir conmigo? ─le preguntó al pokemon fantasma.

─Qué cosa? ─ "_Irse con él? Qué clase de entrenador es este chiquillo? Y qué clase de pokemon diría que sí?_" pensó el pelinegro.

─Hun Hunt ─el pokemon gaseoso tocó con su garra la pokeball y esta se abrió succionándolo con su luz, en la mano del morocho la esfera rojiblanca se agitó dos veces y luego se selló definitivamente con un suave sonido.

─Bueno… creó que capturé ¡un Haunter! ─exclamó con ánimo, Lucario y Mewtwo aplaudieron ante la emoción de Ash

─Que clase de broma de mal gusto es esto? ─reclamó el chico de vestimentas oscuras ─escúchame bien, vine aquí para batallar con ese Haunter y no me iré como si nada viendo cómo te lo llevas tan tranquilamente ¡Te retó a una batalla!

Como era de esperarse el espíritu competitivo de Ash se encendió ─Como quieras ¡Haunter, yo te elijo! ─Ash arrojó la pokeball que recién había sido ocupada 

—Ja! Esto será sencillo! Sneasel usa Viento Hielo! —ordenó Arthur.

—Evádelo —por primera vez obedeció a Ash, usando su habilidad natural como fantasma se trasparento entre los muros del lugar —Veamos —Ash apuntó con su pokedex a Haunter para conocer sus ataques —muy bien usa Bola Sombra —con una sombra escalofriante Haunter apareció detrás de Sneasel y lanzó la esfera fantasmal, el pokemon de garras filosas ni tiempo tuvo de evadirlo, no fue muy eficaz pero fue un golpe crítico y además le bajó la defensa especial.

—Es la primera vez que observó a Ash luchar de esta forma —comentó Lucario.

—Podría sorprenderte, Ash es bastante... Inventivo —le dijo Mewtwo con una leve sonrisa.

—Usa vendetta y acaba con esto —pequeños círculos de energía oscura emanaron del cuerpo de Sneasel y se dirigieron raudos hacia Haunter.

—Haunter desaparece —Ash parecía acostumbrarse rápidamente al estilo de Haunter —ahora usa Pulso Oscuro —de una de las esquinas del techo un rayo de anillos morado-negruzco salió disparado contra Sneasel.

—Viene por la izquierda ¡contraataca con Viento Hielo! —ambos movimientos coalicionaron en el aire gracias a la ágil respuesta de Sneasel, estuvieron mano a mano por unos tensos segundos hasta que la energía oscura se impuso y golpeó al tipo hielo-siniestro, con la defensa especial disminuida Sneasel recibió el fuerte golpe que lo mandó unos metros atrás, de nuevo Haunter apareció, esta vez haciéndole caras y gestos a Sneasel que pretendían ser graciosos. Ash rio sin poder evitarlo, igual que Pikachu.

—Qué? Qué rayos está haciendo?— preguntó Arthur desconcertado.

—Yo te lo dije, Haunter es un bromista —explicó Ash —acabemos con esto Haunter, usa Puño de Sombras— indicó Ash cuando Sneasel estuvo de nuevo en guardia.

—De eso nada ¡Canto Helado!

Haunter atravesó el suelo para evadir el ataque y desde el piso, solo su garra apareció envuelta en un aura violeta que le dio el golpe de gracia a Sneasel.

—Pero no es posibleeee — sollozó el muchacho regresando a su Sneasel a su pokeball antes de salir corriendo hacia el centro pokemon.

—Estuviste excelente Haunter —felicitó Ash — lamento que hayas estado solo tanto tiempo ¡pero te prometo que te cuidaré muy bien a partir de ahora! —dijo siempre sonriente.

—Huuuuun (gracias)

—Ahora regresa y descansa —lo devolvió a su pokeball —te llevaré al centro pokemon en cuanto lleguemos a ciudad Azafrán —la esfera en su mano se agitó suavemente — ¡Muy bien, próxima parada: Ciudad Azafrán y el gimnasio de Sabrina!

—Pikachu! (adelante)

**-o-**

Para las primeras horas de la tarde finalmente llegaron a Azafrán, luego de un rato de amena caminata por el bosque en que Ash y Pikachu les contaba a Lucario y Mewtwo sus vivencias con el trio de fantasma en la torre hace algunos años y también sobre Sabrina y sus habilidades psíquicas.

Llegaron primer al centro pokemon para que Haunter recibiera atención, ahora Ash contaba con Pidgeot, Donphan, Bayleef y Sceptile en su equipo además de Pikachu y Haunter. A los pocos instantes un hombre de oscuro pelo azul grisáceo con barba corta y piel trigueña se acercó junto a una mujer de piel clara y cabello castaño rojizo se les acercaron.

— Hola! Ash, cierto? —habló el hombre.

Ash volteo a verlos, se tardó un poco en reconocerlos —Ah! Son los padres de Sabrina. Hola —tomo la mano del hombre en un agradable apretón —que hacen por aquí?

—Sabrina nos dijo que vendrías querido —informó la mujer —por eso quisimos venir a saludarte.

—Qué?! Pero como lo supo ella?!

—Te sorprendería lo mucho que se ha superado Sabrina en cuanto al control de sus poderes —dijo el hombre —vienes por un nuevo combate?

—Así es, planeo volver a participar en la liga añil.

—Eso está muy bien, por qué no vienes con nosotros al gimnasio querido.

—Claro! En cuanto me entreguen a mi pokemon.

_Tin tin tirorin _** (N/A: supone ser el sonidito del centro pokemon perdonen el reducido presupuesto xD)**

En cuanto Ash recogió su pokeball, se dirigieron al gimnasio de Sabrina. El lugar se veía mucho menos tétrico que la vez pasada. Los padres de Sabrina guiaron a Ash hasta la arena de batallas, allí los esperaba Sabrina.

La joven mujer también se veía más diferente, había cambiado su peinado: su cabello verdoso lo había cortado hasta poco más debajo de los hombros y las puntas se iban hasta los lados, su flequillo era más liso e irregular. Su atuendo también era diferente: una ombliguera de tirantes de color magenta a juego con sus tenis del mismo color con líneas blancas y pantalón blanco con un amplio cinturón negro con hebilla plateada

─He visto que venias! ─declaró la líder nada más llegar Ash, su padre se acomodó en el puesto del árbitro ─Como sabes tengo poderes psíquicos desde que era niña ─acomodó su cabello tras su espalda con un gesto casual ─primero aprendí a doblar cucharas con mi mente y luego cree un vínculo mental con mis pokemon ─sacó su pokeball ─Si quieres luchar, te enseñare mis habilidades! ─exclamó con una sonrisa confiada.

─Me parece muy bien! ─respondió Ash con emoción.

─Este será un combate de uno a uno ─dictaminó el padre de Sabrina ─el combate terminará cuando el pokemon de algún lado no pueda continuar ¿listos?

─Por supuesto!.

─Muy bien Alakazam ¡Yo te elijo!

─Así que tu Kadabra evolucionó.

**Alakazam, el Pokemon psíquico y la forma evolucionada de Kadabra. Con un cerebro de súper computadora, posee muchos poderes sobrenaturales. **

─Muy bien, en ese caso… ─Ash estuvo a punto de tomar la pokeball de Haunter cuando… "_Ash, si no te importa me gustaría luchar contigo esta batalla_" Ash giró a ver a Mewtwo ─ ¿estás seguro? ─preguntó extrañado, el pokemon de dos metros asintió ─Adelante! ─aceptó con emoción.

Mewtwo camino pausadamente hasta la arena de batalla mientras Lucario avanzaba los pasos que se había mantenido tras de Ash, intrigado por ver a su compañero en batalla con su nuevo entrenador.

Sin decir una sola palabra Alakazam se tele-transportó justo frente a Mewtwo con su mano derecha brillando.

─Usa barrera ─con gran agilidad Mewtwo bloqueó el Megapuño de Alakazam con su barrera "_usa premonición_" no pudo evitarlo Ash rio como un niño pequeño al usar la telepatía con Mewtwo en el combate.

Sabrina afiló la mirada sobre Ash ─tele-transporte ─Alakazam se re-tele-trasporto frente la líder, cruzó sus cucharas y de estas emanó el psicorrayo de Alakazam.

─Contraataca con Psíquico ─los dos potentes movimientos chocaron pero, a sorpresa de Sabrina el Psíquico de Mewtwo se impuso con facilidad, claro que no fue muy eficaz pero si lo golpeó ─otra vez, Psíquico ─Mewtwo acató la orden pero Alakazam lo evadió con un nuevo tele-trasporte a espaldas del pokemon de dos metros, iba a usar su Megapuño pero fue cortado por la esfera de colores boreales de la premonición de Mewtwo que le cayó de lleno desde arriba "_Ahora Bola sombra_" Mewtwo levitó para apartarse un metro de Alakazam mientras formaba el ataque fantasmal entre sus manos. Alakazam apenas intentaba ponerse en pie cuando fue nuevamente golpeado ─Muy bien. Mewtwo, Terminemos con otra Bola sombra!

La esfera oscura golpeo directamente a Alakazam, dejándolo debilitado en el suelo con remolinos en sus ojos.

─A-Alakazam no puede continuar… Ash y Mewtwo son los ganadores ─declaró el padre de la líder sorprendido.

─Estoy impresionada! Parece que no soy la única por estos lares con una conexión mental con su pokemon ─se acercó a Ash luego de regresar a su Alakazam a la pokeball ─Admito que no he sido lo bastante fuerte, tienes mi autorización para competir en la liga añil de este año, Ash ─le puso una mano en el hombro.

La joven líder se mostró por un segundo inmensamente sorprendida, notó dentro de su joven contendiente una poderosa energía, no eran poderes psíquicos como los suyos pero no estaban muy lejos. Dirigió su mirada al pokemon tipo lucha-acero que estaba a su lado, la misma clase de energía emanaba de él y parecía enlazarse perfectamente con la del muchacho. Había percibido ese efluvio también del extraño pokemon psíquico con el que batallo aunque en menor cantidad, le pareció curioso, algo dentro de ella le decía que cosas muy interesantes rodeaban a Ash y sus acompañantes.

─Gracias ─el ánimo de Ash la sacó de sus pensamientos ─por cierto, no te preocupes por Haunter, ahora está conmigo ─el pokemon gaseoso salió solo de su pokeball interponiéndose entre ambos entrenadores, haciéndole unas muecas a Sabrina.

La mujer se echó a reír ─Me alegra que este en un buen sitio, me preocupaba que le pasara algo pero el gimnasio ya no es su lugar y no podía retenerlo aquí ─declaró la psíquica ─cuídate mucho Haunter.

─Huuun huuun huuuun ─la siniestra risa del fantasma solo hizo reír más a la mujer.

─Mewtwo, fue un excelente combate ¡estuviste estupendo! ─felicitó Ash.

─Gracias ─respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, se sentía de un modo como nunca antes, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo de una forma desconocida y se sentía emocionado como nunca… claro que no iba a dejar que eso alterara muy notoriamente su personalidad… no aún.

…

─Y dinos Ash, cual será tu siguiente destino ─preguntó el hombre cuando todos estuvieron a las afueras del gimnasio.

─Hummmm, aún no lo he pensado ─ le llevó una mano al mentón.

─Podrías seguir hacia ciudad Azulona o bajar hasta Carmín ─propuso la castaña.

─Pues entonces creo que será Azulona ─decidió el pelinegro ─A Bayleef y a Sceptile seguro les encantará pelear en el gimnasio de Erika.

─Muy buena suerte en tu camino ─le deseó la pareja.

─Gracias, y adiós.

─Una cosa más antes de que te vayas ─le detuvo Sabrina ─tienes muy en claro tus metas, pero hay más allá de los combates y entrenamientos que necesitas para alcanzar la cima ─le dijo con un tono misterioso, inclinándose un poco frente a él ─cuando te entiendas a ti mismo y a tu corazón, podrás encontrarlo, antes no ─se irguió cruzándose de brazos, Ash la miró confundido ─solo entonces… serás el verdadero ganador.

─Qué significa eso? ─preguntó totalmente desubicado.

─Averiguarlo corre por tu cuenta ─estableció la líder ─buen viaje ─la chica le dio la espalda y camino de regreso a su gimnasio.

─Tienes idea de que fue eso? ─le preguntó Lucario, el chico negó con la cabeza.

─Para nada… tu que dices Pikachu ─Pikachu se miró con Ash, ambos notablemente confundidos, el ratón eléctrico negó.

─Las predicciones de Sabrina siempre son muy certeras Ash, deberías de tenerla en cuenta ─le dijo la madre.

─De acuerdo muchas gracias ─Ash y sus pokemons se despidieron.

**Esta historia continuara…**

***Para la batalla con Sabrina utilice un par de las líneas que nos dice en Pokemon rojo fuego.  
Bien ¿Qué les pareció la primera batalla de Mewtwo con Ash? Estoy consciente de que la batalla no fue de lo más sensacional pero… TnT compréndanme! La universidad me tiene a punto de jalarme los cabellos hasta dejarme calva… y yo amo mi larga cabellera xP**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Respondo rw ;3**

**-CCSakuraforever: ¡Siiiii! Lucario rules! *w* cuanto lo amo.  
Pues vamos poco a poco ¿Qué te parece la integración de Haunter al equipo? Intenta adivinar quién será el siguiente.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap Saku. Cuídate, salu2! Ja ne!**

**-DarknecroX: ¡Aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que te haya gustado! **

**Dejen reviews**

**|  
V**


	8. La hora de los tipo lucha

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior.**_

─_Una cosa más antes de que te vayas. Tienes muy en claro tus metas, pero hay más allá de los combates y entrenamientos que necesitas para alcanzar la cima. Cuando te entiendas a ti mismo y a tu corazón, podrás encontrarlo, antes no. Solo entonces… serás el verdadero ganador._

─_Qué significa eso? _

─_Averiguarlo corre por tu cuenta, buen viaje._

─_Tienes idea de que fue eso?_

─_Para nada… tu que dices Pikachu._

─_Las predicciones de Sabrina siempre son muy certeras Ash, deberías de tenerla en cuenta._

─_De acuerdo muchas gracias._

Luego de que se tomaran la comida reposando en un amplio parque de la ciudad, que más bien parecía un mini-bosque, un tipo con ropa blanca de karateka con una cinta roja amarrada en su frente apareció de la nada retando a Ash a un combate.

─Adelante Tyrogue ─envió el luchador.

─Vamos a hacerlo Pikachu ─el pokemon eléctrico saltó del hombro de Ash frente a su oponente, mientras el resto de sus pokemon, los observaban cómodamente asentado en el pasto.

─Tyrogue, usa corpulencia ─ordenó el karateka haciendo varias poses para tensar los músculos, al tiempo que su pokemon le imitaba, haciendo que su cuerpo se rodeara de un aura rojiza.

─usa impactrueno, Pikachu ─indicó Ash.

El pokemon eléctrico dio un salto disparó sus descargas.

─Multiplícate ─en menos de un parpadeo unas 15 copias salieron de Tryrogue, empezando a girar alrededor de Pikachu, su ataque falló.

Pikachu empezó a mirar hacia todas partes, rodeado por tantas copias.

─O no ¿Cuál será en real?

─Usa corpulencia de nuevo ─ordenó el luchador, haciendo la misma mímica de antes. Todos los Tyrogue le imitaron, provocando un fuerte destello carmesí en el lugar.

─Pikachu salta, usa Trueno contra todos ─indicó Ash.

Pikachu golpeó su cola contra el piso para tomar impulso y saltó a más de seis metros, liberando su potente descarga que golpeó a todos los Tyrogue, acabando con las copias y haciéndole algo de daño al original.

─Intercéptalo y usa karatazo ─sin apenas alcanzar a tocar el piso Pikachu fue recibido por un golpe del brazo derecho de Tyrogue que brillaba en blanco.

─Pikaaaa ─Pikachu iba directo contra un gran roble.

─ ¡Pikachu! ─pero Ash corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él y frenó el golpe, recibiendo cierto impacto en su espalda contra la madera.

─Wow ─el karateka silbó de admiración.

─Ash, te encuentras bien? ─preguntó Lucario preocupado, poniéndose en pie.

─Si… descuida ─dijo lentamente algo adolorido, con un ojo cerrado ─cómo te encuentras Pikachu? ─interrogó Ash.

─Pikapi Pikaaaachu chu chu (Ash, lo siento, estoy bien) ─dijo el pokemon preocupado por el impacto que había recibido su entrenador, se movió entre sus brazos para darle un par de lamidas en la mejilla.

─Descuida amigo ─soltándolo, Ash caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba antes ─sigamos, Ataque rápido!

─Usa Karatazo de nuevo ─ordenó el luchador.

Pikachu avanzó raudo dejando una estela blanca tras de sí y golpeó al pokemon luchador, quien no respondió a la orden de su entrenador pues unas chispas amarillas le rodearon, estaba paralizado.

─Perfecto, acabalo con Bola Voltio! ─indicó estirando una mano hacia el frente.

Obediente, Pikachu creó la bola luminosa en la punta de su cola y la lanzó hacia su contrincante que cayó derrotado al piso con remolinos en los ojos.

─Si! ─celebró el pelinegro ─ganamos! Bien hecho Pikachu ─felicitó a su pokemon que regresó a su hombro.

El hombre regresó al pequeño pokemon luchador a su pokeball y se acercó a Ash ─vaya, tienes talento muchacho ─reconoció el karateka.

─Gracias, fue un gran combate ─le sonrió Ash.

─Y veo que tienes un pokemon de tipo pelea ─dijo mirando con admiración a Lucario ─jamás había visto uno de esos ─comentó ilusionado ─Por qué no te apuntas a esto? ─sacó un volante de su ropa y se le extendió.

─Qué es? ─curioseó Ash tomándolo ─El Gran Prix P1 de este año! ─comentó impresionado.

─Conoces esa competencia? ─Ash asintió ─Perfecto, podrías apuntarte, será mañana en el Dojo Karate ─informó el joven hombre antes de despedirse y retomar su camino.

─Bey Bye Leef (Estas bien?) ─preguntó preocupada la tipo planta cuando Ash soltó un leve quejido al sentarse de regreso en el pasto.

─No te preocupes Bayleef, estoy bien ─le dio una sonrisa a su pokemon, esta se acercó dándole unos mimos en la mejilla, emitiendo un agradable aroma de la hoja en su cabeza ─Jajaja, eso huele muy bien ─dijo Ash, acariciándole la cabeza.

Justo apareció Sceptile con una baya azul en manos, se la ofreció a Ash ─Es para Pikachu? ─preguntó Ash recibiendo la baya. El pokemon del bosque asintió ─gracias ─le dio la baya Aranja a su Pikachu, quien la aceptó y se la comió enseguida, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

─Pikaaa (gracias) ─Sceptile asintió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

─Vas a participar en eso? ─preguntó Mewtwo, señalando el folleto en manos de Ash.

─Sí! Será genial ─leyó con más atención la información en el volante ─pokemon de tipo lucha… se pueden usar hasta dos pokemon, creo que a Infernape le gustaría participar ¿no crees Pikachu?

─Pika! (sí!) ─Ash acarició la cabeza de su compañero, Haunter se acercó para hacer gestos de burla para obtener también los mimos de su entrenador. Donphan y Pidgeot dormían más atrás mientras que Bayleef y Sceptile disfrutaban de los suaves rayos del sol.

Ash estiró sus brazos hacia al cielo y luego se acostó en la hierba, acomodándose la gorra para que le cubriera los ojos, justo al lado de Mewtwo y Lucario quienes reposaban contra un árbol.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

_**En el gimnasio celeste.**_

Más o menos a las diez de la mañana Misty y Max se encontraban en la sala de espera del gimnasio. En todo el día no se había presentado un solo retador, lo cual Misty agradecía profundamente. Max estaba con el mando a distancia cambiando de canales mientras la pelirroja le daba un pequeño bocadillo a Azurill.

─Genial, están pasando el gran Prix P1 de este año ─dijo el chico emocionado ─adoraba verlos desde casa.

─El Gran Prix? ─repitió Misty con una sonrisa recordando viejos tiempos.

─Si, el campeón de los últimos años es un hombre llamado Anthony, con un Primeape.

Misty parpadeó un poco al escuchar ambos nombres.

─Están presentando a los participantes de este año ─la cámara hacia un cameo por las personas que estaban inscritas a la competencia, Max sufrió un sobresalto ─Qué ese no es Ash? ─pregunto ajustándose los lentes.

Misty regreso de inmediato su vista a la televisión. En efecto, el pelinegro estaba entre los participantes con su Pikachu al hombro y Lucario a su lado, igual que muchos de los competidores que estaban con sus pokemons. A Max y Misty se les hizo extraño no ver a Mewtwo cerca.

**En Ciudad Azafrán -Dojo Karate **

El lugar de los combates era bastante diferente a como Ash lo recordaba, ahora era el lugar era mucho más amplio, abarcaba al menos tres rings y no tenía techo.

Luego de que los comentaristas hicieran las presentaciones de la competencia y demás a los participantes se les mostro en una gran pantalla las parejas para los combates. En total eran siete etapas, los competidores fueron divididos en dos bloques: Ash estaba en el A, alcanzó a reconocer del bloque B a Anthony, el hombre del Hitmonchan a quien había confiado su Primeape años atrás, Ash sonrió, si todo salía bien quizás llegara a enfrentarlo en las finales.

El pelinegro camino hasta una zona de espera donde se reunió con Mewtwo, tomó la pokeball de Infernape que había pedido en la mañana, como cambio de Pidgeot, aprovechando también para que el profesor Oak le hiciera un chequeo completo al pokemon ave y lo sacó de la misma.

─Ipe Ipe ─saludo el pokemon lucha/fuego con su característico ánimo.

─Listo para luchar Infernape?! ─preguntó Ash con entusiasmo, que fue correspondido por su pokemon ─muy bien, serán seis rondas antes de llegar a las finales, así que los iré alternando ─dijo también a Lucario, quien le había pedido a Ash el participar en el torneo ─Quién quiere empezar?

Infernape dio un par de saltos, pero Lucario se acercó un poco más a Ash ─puedo empezar yo, por favor ─pidió el pokemon aura.

─Claro! ─respondió entusiasmado.

Se presentarían dos combates simultáneos, uno del bloque A y otro del B, para avanzar más rápido.

─Del bloque A tenemos a Ash de pueblo paleta contra Karim de Pueblo Azuliza ─decía el locutor ─y del bloque B tenemos a Shiro de Ciudad Iris contra Kent, unos de los karatekas del dojo.

─Eh entrenado mucho tiempo en el gimnasio de Brawly* ¡Nos perderé! Yo te elijo Makuhita ─decía el contrincante de Ash, un muchacho de tez bronceada, pelo y ojos café, algo fornido y más alto que Ash, más o menos de unos 17 años.

─Muy bien, este será nuestro primer combate juntos ─dice emocionado Ash a Lucario ─adelante!

Lucario dio un salto hacia el amplio ring, poniéndose en el lado contrario al Makuhita.

─Makuhita, utiliza empujón ─con ambas palmas brillando, Makuhita se acercó a Lucario para golpearlo.

─Salta y usa Fuerza de Palma ─indicó Ash. Lucario saltó nuevamente para evadir el ataque, reunió una energía en su pata derecha y al aterrizar a espaldas de Makuhita le golpea con su ataque.

─Usa Foco Energía y luego ataca con Golpe Centrado ─indicó Karim.

Makuhita se rodeó con un aura luminosa y luego preparó su puño.

─Lucario usa Detección y luego Hueso Veloz ─sorprendiendo a todos Lucario cerró sus ojos levantando sus sensores negros, usando el poder de su aura adivinó los movimientos de su rival y los esquivó a la perfección. Saltó de nuevo formando el bastón azul entre sus manos y aterrizó frente a su oponente haciendo varios movimientos con su arma.

─Acércate y usa Movimiento Sísmico ─Makuhita evadió algunos de los golpes de Lucario intentando agarrarlo, pero no lo consiguió ─Golpe Centrado ─ordenó de nuevo, esta vez el ataque rozó el hombro de Lucario.

─Estas bien? ─Lucario se llevó una mano al lugar del impacto, se giró para asentirle a Ash ─Hay que acabar con esto rápido, usa Aura Esfera.

Lucario soltó su hombro y creó la poderosa esfera que disparó a su contrincante, debilitándolo.

─Makuhita no puede continuar, Lucario y Ash avanzan a la segunda ronda ─declaró el narrador ─por otro Lado Shiro y Hitmonlee ganaron su batalla y también avanzan en la competencia.

Lucario saltó fuera del ring de regreso con Ash ─Fue un excelente combate Lucario, seguro que tu brazo está bien?

─Solo fue un roce, estoy perfecto ─para tranquilizarlo Lucario movió su hombro en círculos.

─Muy bien, vamos ─Ash y Lucario regresaron a la zona de antes donde Mewtwo, Infernape y Pikachu los esperaban.

─Fue una gran primera batalla, no creen? ─dijo Ash con una sonrisa ─y tú sigues Infernape! ─el chico empuñó una mano con determinación, gesto que fue igualado por su pokemon primate.

En la siguiente ronda de batallas: del bloque A un muchacho pelinegro de ojos grises con un Poliwrath ganó su batalla con facilidad, mientras que en el B un chico moreno de pelo corto y platinado con su Toxicroak también avanzaba con aparente facilidad.

**Gimnasio Celeste.**

─Ash pasó la primera ronda! ─comentó Max ─es impresionante como combatió con Lucario ─aduló emocionado.

─Esperemos que no se le suban los ánimos a la cabeza ─dijo Misty con gracia.

─Me pregunto si utilizará otro pokemon.

─Abra que esperar y ver.

─Ya estoy en casa ─una nueva voz irrumpió en el lugar, al parecer Daisy había vuelto.

─Bienvenida Daisy, cómo te fue?

─Taran ─feliz, la rubia enseño el listón de concurso que acababa de ganar.

─Felicidades hermana mayor.

─Qué es eso?

─Es el gran Prix P1 de Azafrán, estamos viendo a Ash participar ─dijo la líder con emoción. Su hermana le miró extrañada, pero simplemente fue a sentarse en el sofá a su lado.

**Ciudad Azafrán -Dojo Karate **

En la siguiente batalla Ash e Infernape se enfrentan contra un Karateka local y su Machoke.

─Rueda de fuego, Infernape ─las llamas de la cabeza de Infernape cubrieron su cuerpo para darle el impacto al pokemon superpoderoso.

─Detenlo con Golpe Karate ─con ambas manos brillando, Machoke cruza sus brazos para detenerlo, luego lo mando a volar.

─Resiste ahí, Infernape usa lanzallamas ─el Pokemon primate deshizo la rueda de fuego y arrojó su poderoso ataque de fuego, envolviendo a su contrincante ─Eso es, acabalo con Supergolpe ─con ambos puños brillando Infernape aturdió a Machoke con una lluvia de puños rápidos, obteniendo la victoria.

─Parece que Ash sigue avanzando, igual que Kazuya y su Toxicroak ─decía el narrador.

**Gimnasio Celeste.**

─Ash sigue avanzando, su Infernape es realmente fuerte ─comentaba Max ilusionado, casi al borde del sillón.

─Creen que pueda ganar? El resto de los entrenadores como que se ven muy rudos ─comento la rubia.

─Ash puede, yo sé que si ─dijo Misty sin darse cuenta, Max y Daisy se le quedaron viendo ─siempre y cuando no se confié demasiado, cosa que es casi natural para ese cabezota ─añadió encogiéndose de hombros. Max no le tomó importancia pero Daisy se le quedo viendo disimuladamente a su hermana.

**Ciudad Azafrán -Dojo Karate **

Luego de dos rondas más donde Lucario venció a un Breloom y Infernape a un Hitmonlee, a los entrenadores se les dio un descanso y medicinas a su pokemon.

─Oye! Espera ─Ash se detuvo al escuchar al escuchar la voz de un chico, más o menos de su edad, acercársele ─Tu eres Ash, cierto? ─le pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa.

─Ammm si… y tú eres? ─consultó Ash.

─Jejeje, lo siento ─se llevó una mano a la nunca ─Mi nombre es Orvis, soy de Ciudad Celeste y este es mi compañero Vaporeon ─señaló a la Eevee-evolución que venía con él antes de tenderle la mano a Ash. El llamado Orvis vestía una sudadera negra sobre una camiseta manga-larga en azul rey con capucha cuyas mangas sobresalían, un pantalón negro con correa plateada junto a unos llamativos tenis rojos con amarillo y cordones azules. Su cabello negro le llegaba poca más debajo de los hombros y estaba recogido en una coleta, sus ojos grises demostraban gran energía.

─Es un placer, este es mi amigo Pikachu ─le regreso el saludo animosamente ─tú eras el del Poliwrath, cierto? ─Orvis asintió ─se nota que es muy fuerte, espero que podamos enfrentarnos pronto.

─Yo también ─le sonrió Orvis.

Ash notó que Pikachu conversaba animosamente con Vaporeon ─te gustan los pokemon tipo agua? Se nota que eres de Celeste ─comentó con una ahogada risilla.

─Jejeje así es. Lo dices por nuestro gimnasio?

Ash estaba a punto de responder cuando otro chico se acercó, traía a un Larvesta en su hombro.

─Creo que tú eres de mis siguientes contrincantes ─dijo el recién llegado a Ash ─Me llamo Kazuya y soy de ciudad Veilstone ─Kazuya era el entrenador de Toxicroak, tenía la piel bronceada, el pelo corto y de un claro tono platinado a juego con sus ojos gris claro.

─Vaya, así que vienes de Sinnoh! ─dijo Orvis impresionado.

─Así es, les parece si salimos a tomar algo mientras que termina el receso? ─invitó Kazuya.

─Me encantaría ─aceptó Orvis ─quería conseguir algo de agua fresca para Vaporeon.

─Si, por qué no? Infernape regresa ─Ash guardó la pokeball de Infernape en su cinturón y llamó Lucario y a Mewtwo.

Justo iban saliendo cuando se escuchó una pequeña explosión y de la nada unas manos robóticas sujetaron a Vaporeon, Pikachu y Larvesta.

─Qué está pasando?! ─preguntó Orvis ─No, Vaporeon!

Un globo con forma de Meowth apareció de repente, de él venían las manos robóticas Prepárense para los problemas ─dijo una voz de mujer.

─Y más vale que teman ─acompañó una masculina.

─Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

─Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

─Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

─Para extender nuestro reino hasta Republica Dominicana.

─Jessie!

─Jamememes!

─El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

─Qué pasará? Qué misterio habrá? Puede ser mi gran noche!

─Meowth! ¡Así es!

─Ese Meowth habla! ─dijo Orvis sorprendido.

─Quienes son estos payasos? ─preguntó Kazuya ─qué hacen con mi Larvesta?

─A quien llamas payaso? ─gritaron los tres mientras encerraban a los pokemon en jaulas individuales.

─Esos son el equipo Rocket ─dijo Ash ─son un trio de buenos para nada que solo buscan tomar los pokemon de otras personas. Lucario los miró extrañado, recordaba a ese Meowth.

─Qué?! Oigan, denme a mi Vaporeon! ─gritó Orvis.

─Donphan, yo te elijo ─dijo Ash ─usa Hiperrayo y derriba su globo.

Donphan movió su pata izquierda contra el suelo mientras cargaba su ataque, el movimiento tipo normal dio contra el globo y lo estalló, provocando la caída del trio ladrón.

─Oye tu mocoso, vas a pagarnos el globo, estaba recién parchado ─se quejó James.

─Déjate de tonterías, devuélvanme a mi Vaporeon ─reclamó Orvis tomando una pokeball de su cinturón ─yo elijo a Arcanine.

─Muy bien, Gardevoir hora de pelear! ─imitó Kazuya.

─Woobat, yo te elijo ─dijo Jessie arrojando su pokeball ─a qué esperas James?! ─gruñó a modo de orden.

─Vamos Amoonguss.

─Gardevoir, usa psíquico en ese Amoonguss ─ordenó Kazuya, pero lo esquivó.

─Oye, que no es ilegal pelear contra una anciana? ─preguntó Orvis llevándose ambos manos tras la cabeza casualmente, viendo a Jessie.

─Qué?! ─A la mujer le salió una venita palpitante en la cabeza ─A quien llamas anciana? Mocoso de pacotilla.

─Olvídalo bruja. Arcanine usa lanzallamas ─el pokemon canino arrojó su fuego sobre el pequeño murciélago.

─Woobat, evádelo y usa Corte Aéreo ─el pokemon de Unova voló evadiendo el lanzallamas, con sus alas brillando lanzó su ataque.

─Usa Velocidad Extrema y luego Mordisco ─ordenó Orvis estirando su mano.

El pokemon de fuego evadió el ataque usando su ataque de prioridad y luego uso sus fauces para debilitar al Woobat.

─Paz mental y luego Psíquico ─luego de que un manto luminoso rodeara al pokemon psíquico este uso su poder para poner a Amoonguss contra el suelo repetidas veces, finalmente lo mandó a volar contra el equipo Rocket.

─Pikapi (Ash!)

─Vaa Vaaapo (Orvis, ayuda)

Mientras el trio de malo y sus pokemons estaban tumbados en el piso, Ash y sus nuevos amigos corrieron hacia las jaulas ─Pikachu usa tu cola de hierro.

─Es cierto! Tú también Vaporeon.

─Gardevoir usa psíquico y dobla esos barrotes.

Cuando los tres pokemon estuvieron a salvo con sus entrenadores, el equipo Rocket apenas se reponía.

─Esto no se acaba todavía ─dijo Jessie, Meowth movió apretó en su mando el botón de un mando a distancia, mientras el globo se elevaba más, enseñando una jaula con varios pokemons de tipo lucha ─Vamos Frillish.

─Adelante Yamask.

Un gran grupo de los participantes del torneo salieron corriendo, seguramente los dueños de los pokemons atrapados.

─Oye, tío ─Kazuya le llamó la atención a James ─ ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor? ─James lo miró interrogante ─Haz algo productivo y deja de ser tú mismo ─dijo con una sonrisa ladina, James hizo un sonido irritado que hizo reír al peli-plata ─Larvesta usa Zumbido ─agitando levemente su cuerpo, el pokemon bicho-fuego emitió unas ondas rojas hacia el equipo Rocket.

─Ahhhhh! ─Jessie y James se taparon las orejas ante el fuerte sonido.

─ ¡Mis orejitas! ─igual que Frillish y Yamask, Meowth se estremeció sintiéndose aturdido por el ruido.

─Muy bien Vaporeon, hay que darles un baño ¡usa la hidrobomba! ─el pokemon burbuja jet lanzó el poderoso ataque hacia el grupo de malos.

─Terminemos esto con un trueno Pikachu ─combinado con el agua de Vaporeon el ataque eléctrico se encargó del equipo Rocket, mandándolos contra el globo, que explotó ante el impacto.

─El Equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez! ─ "*"

─Gardevoir intenta frenar la caída de esas jaulas con tu fuerza psíquica ─ordenó Kazuya cuando los pokemon encerrados empezaron a caer.

─Mewtwo, ayúdalo por favor ─pidió Ash.

Entre ambos pokemons psíquicos amenguaron la caída de la jaula.

Los tres entrenadores fueron ovacionados por el resto de los presentes. Ash y Orvis se miraron entre sí avergonzados por la atención recibida mientras que Kazuya levantaba una mano agradeciendo.

Anthony se acercó a Ash ─gracias chicos, hicieron un excelente trabajo ─los entrenadores se acercaban a recuperar a sus pokemon ─Gracias a ustedes podemos continuar con nuestra competencia.

─Siempre es bueno ayudar ─dijo Orvis con una sonrisa y su Vaporeon en brazos.

─Ash tiempo sin verte ─saludó con una sonrisa, sim embargo una sombra salto a mucha velocidad sobre la cabeza de Ash, arrebatándole la gorra.

Ash se giró a sus espaldas ─Primeape! ─dijo emocionado.

El pokemon primate saltó en su lugar agitando la gorra en su puño.

─Eh visto tus combates ─mencionó Anthony ─espero con ansias enfrentarme a ti.

─ ¡Hey! ─se quejaron Orvis y Kazuya.

─Que yo también planeo llegar a la final ─dijo con emoción y competitividad Orvis.

─Sigan soñando, el gran Prix P1 será mio!

Anthony sonrió ante el ánimo de los chicos ─Esta será una gran competencia ─determinó el hombre. 

**Esta historia continuara…**

_***Brawly/Marcial, segundo líder de gimnasio en Hoenn.**_

**Holaaaaa a todos! Estan siendo malos conmigo y casi no me dejan rw's ¿no les gusta el fic? *hace puchero* Bueno para avivar un poquito esto les propongo algo, quiero que todos los que quieran dejen en su review la descripción de ustedes versión anime o de un personaje que querrían desempeñar (todo, color de ojos, de pelo, de piel, de la ropa y su forma) Y con su personaje uno o dos pokemon tipo lucha (no importa si hay doble-tipo o no) para que participen en el torneo. Si quieren tener un pokemon aparte debe ser más o menos pequeño/mediano, estilo Pikachu o Azurill para que su personaje lo lleve como compañero.**

**Elegiré algunos para que participen en el Gran Prix P1 **

**Solo necesitaré unos pocos, creo que dos, pero a los que no escoja no se preocupen, estoy segura de que necesitaré más participantes para otras competencias ^^**

**CCSakuraforever: Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. El poder del que hablaba Sabrina era el aura =)  
Espero que te haya gustado este cap, nos leemos**

**Cuídense mucho, saludos!**

**Pd: Sois malos conmigo, ya no me dejais casi rw's ¿no les está gustando el fic? =( *hace puchero***

**Dejen reviews**

**|  
V**


	9. Luchadores al ring

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior.**_

─_Gracias chicos, hicieron un excelente trabajo. Gracias a ustedes podemos continuar con nuestra competencia._

─_Siempre es bueno ayudar._

─_Ash tiempo sin verte._

─_Primeape!_

─_Eh visto tus combates, espero con ansias enfrentarme a ti._

─ _¡Hey! _

─_Que yo también planeo llegar a la final ─dijo con emoción y competitividad Orvis._

─_Sigan soñando, el gran Prix P1 será mio!_

_Anthony sonrió ante el ánimo de los chicos ─Esta será una gran competencia ─determinó el hombre._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Luego de unas pocas horas más el marcador indicaba los cuartos de final del Gran Prix P1.

En el bloque B Shiro y Kazuya mantenían una batalla muy pareja, mientras que en el otro ring Orvis desarrollaba una gran batalla contra una karateka local. Ash había ganado su batalla: Infernape contra un Blaziken, igual que Anthony, Hitmonchan contra un Breloom.

─ ¡Toxicroak, Puya Nociva! ─el puño derecho del pokemon de Kazuya se rodeó de una toxica aura morada y se dirigió raudo contra el Hitmonlee de Shiro.

Shiro gruñó, su Hitmonlee había recibido bastante daño a lo largo del combate, su contrincante no era cualquier cosa, requerían medidas extremas.

─Esquívalo Hitmonlee ¡usa patada salto alto! ─indicó Shiro, iba por el todo o nada.

Kazuya sonrió de forma ladina, esto no le gustó para nada a Shiro ─usa la Bomba Fango ─dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Toxicroak infló la bolsa de su garganta, luego abrió su boca y disparó directo a la cara de Hitmonlee los proyectiles de lodo.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Hitmonlee! ─con su vista obstaculizada por el lodo Hitmonlee no pudo acertar su ataque, cayó arrodillado en el suelo, haciéndose un daño considerable que, en conjunto con el daño de la Bomba Fango, debilitó al pokemon pateador ─ ¡Oh no!

─ ¡Oh sí! ¡La victoria es mía, baby! ─notando que la cámara lo enfocaba, Kazuya hizo un gesto rockero con su mano.

─Poliwrath, puño dinámico ─con gran energía Orvis estiró su mano empuñada, mientras dictaba el ataque.

Con su puño brillando al rojo vivo, Poliwrath se acercó a increíble velocidad a su contrincante, un Heracross.

La karateka soltó un grito de batalla ─Heracross, usa Onda Certera ─el pokemon de un cuerno formaba entre sus garras la esfera blanca-azulada, sin embargo el golpe de Poliwrath le llegó primero, dejándole confundido. El pokemon de agua regresó de un salto a su esquina del ring mientras la Onda Certera de Heracross explotaba entre sus manos, llevándose todo el daño.

─ ¡Acabalo con Rayo Hielo! ─del centro del remolino en el cuerpo de Poliwrath emergió el ataque de hielo, congelando a su oponente.

─Heracross no puede continuar, Poliwrath y Orvis pasan a las semifinales.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Había alguna duda? ─confiado, el oji-gris guiñó a su publicó.

**En el gimnasio celeste.**

─ ¡Es genial! Ash está a dos batallas de ganar la competencia ─dijo Max.

─Sí que es emocionante este tipo de cosas ─comentó Daisy, quien regresaba de la cocina con una gaseosa dietética.

─Las batallas de Ash siempre son emocionantes ─declaró el chico.

─Sí que lo son ─murmuró la pelirroja, visiblemente atenta al televisor.

**En el Dojo Karate.**

─Damas y caballeros, estamos en la emocionante semifinal. Para el combate del bloque A tenemos a ¡Orivs de ciudad Celeste! Contra ¡Ash de Pueblo Paleta! ─narró el locutor.

─Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ─alentó Ash.

─No creas que por ser amigos te lo dejaré fácil ─respondió Orvis ─ ¡Adelante Poliwrath! ─arrojó su pokeball a su esquina del ring.

─Eso espero ¡Hay que hacerlo, Lucario! ─como las veces anteriores, Lucario saltó del lado de Ash a su puesto del ring.

─ ¡Que comencé la batalla!

Ash sacó su pokedex

**Poliwrath, el Pokemon renacuajo. Poliwrath es un excelente nadador y sus poderosos músculos hacen que sus ataques puedan llegar a ser extremadamente efectivos. Este fuerte y hábil nadador es capaz hasta de cruzar los grandes océanos, sólo por placer.**

─Te demostraré lo fuerte que es mi Poliwrath ¡empieza con Puño Dinámico!

─Usa Detección ─cerrando los ojos, Lucario usó su aura para leer los movimientos de su oponente y evadirlo ─Ahora Fuerza de Palma.

Reuniendo energía en su mano Lucario se acercó raudo a atacar al pokemon de agua.

Orvis levantó su dedo índice, negando con este ─no, no ¡Ahora usa Surf! ─los ojos de Poliwrath destellaron en azul claro, luego una gran ola se generó bajo suyo, el agua desbordó del ring, empapando el piso; el ataque de agua frenó en seco a Lucario, quien fue arrastrado por la corriente hasta golpearse la espalda contra uno de los postes del ring.

─ ¿Estas bien, Lucario? ─preguntó Ash preocupado.

─Si, descuida ─Lucario se puso en pie lentamente, sacudiendo el agua de su cuerpo.

─ ¡Ahora, Rayo Hielo! ─el rayo blanquecino salió disparado de inmediato.

Orvis parecía estar dominando por completo el combate.

─Responde con Aura Esfera

Pero Ash…

─Puño Dinámico.

Siempre sabe…

─Evádelo.

Como darle la vuelta a las cosas.

─Usa Garra de Metal ─las puntas blancas que sobresalen de las manos de Lucario brillaron en un tono platinado, alargándose y tomando la forma de garras, velozmente se acercó a golpear a su oponente.

Orvis soltó un gruñido ─Poliwrath usa surf de nuevo.

─Regrésaselo con Aura Esfera ─gritó el pelinegro, a Ash se le notaba lo emocionado, en sus ojos un pequeño brillo celeste destelló.

La ola se dirigía rauda hacia Lucario, este alcanzó a disparar su ataque justo al centro, el potente impacto de la esfera celeste -visiblemente algo más grande de lo habitual- atravesó el centro del agua y cambió su trayectoria, regresándola a Poliwrath, esté sintió el impacto de la esfera, más el agua pasó como una ligera brisa por su cuerpo a pesar de que el duro impacto salpicó agua incluso hasta Orvis.

─Gracias a la habilidad 'absorbe agua' de mi Poliwrath ese pequeño chapuzón nos viene muy bien ─Poliwrath no parecía muy cansado. Ash apretó la mandíbula ─Rayo Hielo.

─Bloquéalo con Hueso Veloz ─formando su arma Lucario la giró entre sus manos frente a él, usándolo como una barrera, repeliendo el rayo hielo ─ahora ataca ─con un rápido saltó Lucario se plantó frente a Poliwrath, dando varios golpes con su Hueso Veloz.

─Usa Hipnosis ─indicó Orvis.

─Cierra los ojos Lucario ─el pokemon aura hizo caso, levantando de nuevo los sensores detrás de su cabeza.

─Ya lo tenemos Poliwrath ¡acércate, tómalo y usa Movimiento Sísmico! ─con gran velocidad el pokemon tipo agua se acercó a Lucario y lo apresó entre sus brazos, saltó.

─Suéltate de él con Garra de Metal ─alargando las protuberancias de sus manos a modo de garras, Lucario logró hacer la suficiente presión como para que Poliwrath perdiera su agarré, ágilmente aterrizó en un poste de una de las esquinas del ring.

─Puño Dinámico.

─Fuerza de Palma.

Los ataques coalicionaron, ambos pokemon aterrizaron en la esquina del contrario.

─ ¡Termina con Rayo de Hielo!

─ ¡Aura Esfera, Lucario! ─una vez más los ojos de Ash brillaron levemente en celeste, y el ataque de aura que Lucario formó, fue más grande de lo habitual.

En el centro del ring ambos movimientos chocaron, manteniéndose así unos segundos, creando un potente destello blanco-azulado que obligo a todos a cerrar los ojos, sin embargo Orvis y Ash simplemente se llevaron un brazo frente al rostro, esperando el resultado.

Al final, la gran esfera de aura se impuso, anulando el rayo de hielo y golpeando a Poliwrath.

─3… 2… ─contó el locutor ─…1 ¡Poliwrath está fuera de combate, Lucario gana y Ash es el primero en pasar a la final! ─declara con emoción el locutor.

─ ¡Bien! ─Ash dio un salto en su lugar mientras Lucario regresaba a su lado ─estuviste fantástico ─felicitó al pokemon aura.

─Gracias.

Orvis bajó los hombros desilusionado, cerró los ojos y suspiro luego cambio su gesto a una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba la pokeball de Poliwrath en su mano ─hiciste un gran trabajo, regresa, te mereces un buen descanso ─acomodó su pokeball en su cinturón antes de caminar al lado de Ash ─oye, esa fue una gran batalla, supongo que aún tengo mucho que mejorar ─le sonrió amablemente, tendiéndole una mano.

─ ¡Claro que lo fue! ─estrechó su mano, regresándole la sonrisa.

─Mucha suerte en la final ─le guiñó el ojo.

─Hey, gracias amigo ─levantó el pulgar.

─ ¡A esto llamo yo un gran espíritu competitivo! ¡Ahora pasemos con la segunda batalla! ¡Nuestro campeón Anthony vs Kazuya de Ciudad Veilstone! ─ambos contendientes se acercaron al ring designado, mientras Orivs y Ash regresaban a la zona de entrenadores para poder disfrutar del combate juntos con sus pokemons, Pikachu ocupó su lugar habitual en el hombro de Ash mientras que Lucario se sentaba al lado de Mewtwo; Vaporeon saltó al regazo de Orvis en cuanto este se sentó, obteniendo algunos mimos de su entrenador.

─ ¡Hitmonchan, posición de batalla! ─Anthony lanzó la pokeball de su pokemon al ring.

─Tyrogue ¡hora de pelear! ─a muchos le sorprendió la elección de Kazuya, después de todo Hitmonchan era la forma de evolucionada de Tyrogue, el peli-plateado simplemente se mantuvo sereno.

─ ¡Que comience el combate! ─dijo el locutor.

─Ay que tomar la delantera desde comienzo ¡Hitmonchan, usa Puño Cometa! ─Hitmonchan golpeó sus guantes entre si antes de avanzar hacia su forma pre-evolucionada.

─ ¡Usa sorpresa! ─dando un ágil saltó, Tyrogue se plantó frente a Hitmonchan, dando una palmada que generó una onda expansiva lo que detuvo a Hitmonchan y lo hizo retroceder hasta su posición original ─ahora Puntapié.

Aprovechando el retroceso de Hitmonchan, Tyrogue se impulsó hacia adelante, frente a su adversario y con su pierna derecha hizo una barrida, tumbando a Hitmonchan. Tyrogue demostraba una increíble velocidad.

─Levántate ─Hitmonchan se irguió despacio pero firme, el golpe le había bajado la velocidad ─usa agilidad ─indicó Anthony, conociendo el efecto secundario de ese movimiento.

Hitmonchan saltó a uno de los postes del ring y siguió saltando entre los cuatro, cada vez más rápido, rodeando a Tyrogue.

El pokemon bebe giraba a todas partes, tratando de ubicar a su saltarín contrincante ─deja de intentar localizarlo, mantén la guardia alta y deja que venga a ti ─indicó Kazuya, Tyrogue se quedó en su sitio, estático y atento.

Cuando estuvo a espaldas de Tyrogue Hitmonchan se decidió a atacar ─Puño Fuego ─ordenó Anthony.

─Esquívalo y multiplícate ─haciendo una voltereta Tyrogue evadió efectivamente la ofensiva de su forma evolucionada, luego generó varias copias que empezaron a rodearlo, Hitmonchan volteaba su cara en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicar al real ─Poder Oculto ─los Tyrogue cruzaron sus brazos, generando múltiples esferas de energía blanquecina alrededor de sus cuerpos, luego se descruzaron de brazos, lanzando el movimiento, que golpeó Hitmonchan, tumbándolo en la lona, las copias desaparecieron.

─ ¡Hitmonchan! ─gritó Anthony.

─Vaya, Kazuya sí que está dando una gran batalla ¿no lo crees, Ash? ─comentó Orvis, acariciando el lomo de su Vaporeon ─ ¿Ash? ─al no obtener respuesta ladeó su vista para ver a su amigo, Ash estaba notablemente atento al combate, tenía ambas manos empuñadas, una cubriendo la otra.

─ ¿Qué? ─murmuró desubicado ─eh, ah, sí! La batalla está realmente animada ¿eh? ─dijo algo distraído.

Orvis lo miró extrañado, no entendía porque el comportamiento 'raro' de su compañero, sin embargo decidió dejarlo pasar, se encogió de hombros y regresó sus ojos grises a la ardiente batalla al frente; mientras en la mente de Ash, este se cuestionaba si tendría la oportunidad de pelear contra su Primeape y Anthony, la batalla se le estaba complicando al parecer.

─Puño Trueno ahora, Hitmonchan ─indicó Anthony.

A pesar del daño recibido, Hitmonchan se levantó, unos chispazos eléctricos recorrieron su guante derecho que luego conectó contra el pequeño cuerpo de su forma pre-evolucionada.

El impacto hizo retroceder a Tyrogue poco más de un metro, luego de eso, pequeños corrientasos le recorrieron, estaba paralizado.

─Bien ─murmuró Anthony, sin embargo el gesto arrogante de Kazuya le confundió.

─Ahora Tyogue, usa Fachada* ─los ojos de Anthony se abrieron como platos, el cuerpo de Tyrogue se cubrió de un manto amarillo, luego corrió hacia Hitmonchan, embistiéndolo.

─ ¡Esquívalo! ─ordenó Anthony preocupado, Hitmonchan se movió, sin embargo Tyrogue alcanzó a rozarlo con su ataque, haciéndole algo de daño ─Puño Cometa ─como al principio Hitmonchan golpeó sus guantes entre si y luego se lanzó al ataque contra Tyrogue, dándole una serie de puñetazos.

Kazuya se mostró preocupado ─Usa puntapié ─la parálisis hizo su efecto, conteniendo a Tyrogue ─tsk ─masculló molesto.

─Puño Cometa, de nuevo ─otro tanta de puñetazos ─termina con Puño Hielo ─efectivamente, el movimiento de tipo hielo debilitó a Tyrogue, Hitmonchan terminó arrodillado pues también estaba muy cansado.

─ ¡Tyrogue ya no puede continuar! ¡Hitmonchan gana y nuestro campeón Anthony avanza a la gran final! ─declara el locutor.

Kazuya suspiró ─bien, se hizo lo que se pudo ─poniendo una mano en las cuerdas que bordeaban el ring dio un salto y se adentró en el mismo para recoger a su pokemon ─ ¿estás bien, colega? ─Tyrogue recuperó el sentido cuando su entrenador lo alzó en brazos, lo miró unos segundos antes de agachar la cabeza tristemente ─eh, tranquilo, diste una excelente batalla, no debes bajar la cabeza ─con simpatía, le puso una mano en la cabeza, acariciando al costado de sus cuernos, el pequeño levantó sus ojos dorados, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a su entrenador como agradeciendo sus palabras. Kazuya lo subió a su hombro, sentándolo allí.

─Fue una estupenda batalla, tu Tyrogue tiene mucho potencial ─Anthony le sonrió a Kazuya, tendiéndole una mano, Hitmonchan apoyó sus palabras, extendiendo su puño frente a Tyrogue.

─Tsk, la próxima vez no la tendrás tan fácil, viejo ─respondió al apretón de manos, Tyrogue chocó puños con Hitmonchan suavemente ─fue un buen combate.

Con su pokemon en hombros, Kazuya regresó a la zona donde estaban Ash y Orvis, este último lo recibió con un par de aplausos ─fue un combate estupendo amigo, sinceramente creo que Tyrogue se lució mucho ─comentó amablemente.

─Tiene razón, estuvieron muy bien los dos ─concordó Ash.

─Bueno, ahora es tu turno ─recordó Orvis, dándole un ligero codazo a Ash, quien se llevó una mano a la nuca, asintiendo.

─Espero que lo derrotes Ketchum ─Kazuya lo señaló con su dedo índice ─para que luego pueda retarte a una batalla.

Ash sonrió ─ dalo por echo.

─Que los finalistas se acerquen al ring de batallas por favor ─resonó en el lugar.

─Ese es tu llamado, amigo ─Orvis lo empujó amigablemente por los hombros ─ánimo.

─jajaja gracias ─con decisión Ash caminó a su lugar frente al ring, mientras Orvis regresó a su sitio y Vaporeon volvió a su regazo.

─Estuve aguardando por este combate desde que vi tu primera batalla aquí Ash ─le dijo Anthony ─aquí hay alguien que quiere enseñarte lo mucho que ha aprendido ─alzó una pokeball en su mano ─propongo que demos nuestro máximo.

─ ¡Así será! ─afirmó el pelinegro.

─ ¡Primeape, adelante!

─ ¡Infernape, yo te elijo!

─ ¡Finalmente estamos frente a la decisiva batalla final! Del bloque B tenemos a nuestros campeones por tres años consecutivos ¡Anthony y su Primeape! Mientras que en la otra esquina, el finalista del bloque A: ¡Ash con su Infernape!

─ ¿Tú crees que Ash pueda ganar? ─preguntó Orvis a Kazuya.

─Tiene que ─dijo con dureza, Orvis lo miró con una ceja arqueada ─puede hacerlo, ese Primeape puede ser campeón de lucha pero Ash tiene algo que ellos no ─dijo con seriedad, acariciando a su Larvesta que reposaba en lo alto de su cabeza.

─Y eso es…

─Ash es creativo ─reveló ─un entrenador pokemon siempre está mejorando su estilo porque se enfrenta a toda clase de rivales con estrategias diferentes y hay que decir que Ash es muy inventivo, por el contrario los luchadores se enfrascan más que todo en la fuerza, los músculos y el poder.

─Ya veo ─Orvis regresó su mirada al ring ─este será un enfrentamiento muy interesante.

─Muy bien, que empiece esto ¡Megapatada, Primeape! ─con energía el tipo pelea se lanzó estirando su pie izquierdo.

─ ¡Vamos Infernape, salta y Rueda de Fuego! ─con gran facilidad Infernape esperó a que Primeape se acercara antes de saltar para evadir la patada, luego se envolvió en las llamas que salían de su cabeza, cayendo en picada contra él.

─Bloquea con Tajo Cruzado ─los brazos de Primeape se cruzaron frente a él, brillando en blanco, los usó como protección para detener la rueda de fuego, aun así el impacto lo hizo retroceder un poco, luego lo empujó hacia adelante, regresando a sus primeras posiciones.

─Tu Infernape parece ser muy fuerte.

─Gracias, y se nota que Primeape ha estado entrenando mucho ─le regresó Ash con una sonrisa, Primeape dio un par de saltos, alegre por las palabras de su primer entrenador.

─Primeape, usa Golpe ─con velocidad Primeape se plantó frente a Infernape, soltándole una serie de poderosos puñetazos y patadas.

─Responde con Ultrapuño ─ambos pokemon primates se enfrascaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Infernape con puños y Primeape a puños y patadas.

Ash notó que Infernape recibía más daño de lo que este ejercía sobre Primeape, así que decidió cambiar de estrategia ─retrocede Infernape y usa Lanzallamas ─con una ágil pirueta el pokemon de Sinnoh saltó hacia atrás y arrojó su fuego contra Primeape, que le golpea directamente, pese a esto Primeape avanza y vuelve a golpear a Infernape. Ash tensó la mandíbula.

**En el gimnasio Celeste.**

─Que duro ¿Infernape podrá resistir golpes tan duros como los que le está dando Primeape? ─dijo Max preocupado.

Desde la televisión se escuchó la orden de un Movimiento Sísmico, procedente de la voz de Anthony ─ ¡Ay no, Primeape tiene a Infernape! ─dice Misty con el mismo tono.

─Parece que Ash está complicado ─murmura Daisy.

**En el Dojo Batalla.**

Primeape apresó a Infernape entre sus brazos y dio un saltó para ejercer su movimiento.

Ash pensó rápido ─Usa la Bombardeo ─ 

Infernape envolvió su cuerpo en un manto ardiente que obligó a Primeape a soltarlo, una vez aterrizo el manto cambió a un tono azulado mientras embestía directamente al pokemon de Kanto, haciéndole y haciéndose daño.

Ambos pokemons respiraban agitadamente, mostrando signos de cansancio, denotando que el combate entraba en su recta final.

─Tajo Cruzado, Primeape ─a pesar de estar algo confundido, como efecto secundario de 'Golpe', Primeape se cruzó de brazos para golpear a Infernape.

─ ¡Rueda de Fuego! ─envuelto en sus llamas, Infernape coalicionó contra los brazos de Primeape, fue un gran choque.

─ ¡Primeape, Terratemblor!

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─cuestionó Ash. Primeape chocó sus puños dos veces, luego los golpeó contra el suelo, generando una onda expansiva ─ ¡Infernape, salta!

El pokemon de fuego acató la orden de inmediato, elevándose para evadir el movimiento de tipo tierra ─Ve tras él y usa Tajo Cruzado.

─Bloquéalo con tu Lanzallamas y luego contraataca con Ultrapuño ─ordena Ash. El fuego envuelve al cansado Primeape, quien de inmediato recibe los golpes de Infernape, estrellándolo de regreso al piso.

─Ash está dando una gran batalla, me parece que ahora es Anthony quien esa complicado ─dijo Orvis.

─Hmm ─Kazuya mostró una sonrisa ladina.

─Golpe de nuevo.

─Infernape ¡bombardeo subterráneo! ─indicó Ash. Infernape, aunque cansado, mostró una sonrisa antes de usar el Excavar.

─ ¿Pero qué…? Terratemblor otra vez ─Primeape chocó sus puños una vez pero fue interrumpido por las altas temperaturas que empezaban a emanar del suelo ─ ¿Qué está…?

─ ¡Ahora Infernape! ─justo debajo de Primeape, Infernape salió a la superficie envuelto en el manto azul del Bombardeo, golpeando en seco a su contrincante.

─ ¡Primeape!

Infernape sintió el contragolpe del Bombardeo electrificar su cuerpo, estaba en las ultimas de su energía, ambos pokemon primate estaban frente a frente, de rodillas y respirando agitadamente.

Todos estaban al pendiente, con la respiración contenida.

El primero cayó, provocando un golpe sordo contra el suelo del ring, una campanada sonó.

─ ¡E-E-Es Increíble! ¡Primeape, nuestro campeón por tres años consecutivos, ha caído! ─dijo el locutor totalmente exaltado ─ ¡Ash e Infernape son nuestros nuevos campeones! ─declaró.

**En el gimnasio Celeste.**

─ ¡Lo hicieron! ─Max se puso en pie con las manos empuñadas.

─ ¡Ash ganó! ─gritó Misty, con emoción lanzó a Azurill hacia arriba para luego atraparla entre sus brazos y abrazarla fuertemente ─fue una gran batalla ─celebró la pelirroja, Daisy no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se plantara en sus labios ante la emoción de su hermana menor, hacía mucho que no veía a Misty así de feliz.

**En el Dojo Karate.**

─ ¡Excelente Infernape! Sabía que darías una gran batalla ─felicita Ash, abrazando a su cansado pokemon de fuego.

─Fue una batalla memorable, Ash ─Anthony se acerca al pelinegro con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano.

─Claro que lo fue ─sonríe Ash, respondiendo al gesto.

Uno de los karatekas se acercó a Anthony, pasándole un trofeo ─Me complace mucho declararlos, a ti y a tus pokemons, Campeones del Gran Prix P1 de este año ─le pasa el trofeo a Ash ─y también devolverte a Primeape.

─ ¿Qué, en serio? ─cuestiona feliz.

─Si, dejaste a Primeape a mi cargo para que su sueño de ser el mejor luchador se hiciera realidad y ya lo es ─le respondió ─además, ahora tu eres el campeón ─le recordó con un guiño.

─Muchas gracias Anthony. Diste una gran pelea amigo, estoy realmente orgulloso ─el agotado Primeape, responde con alegría a las palabras de Ash, luego estrecha la mano de Infernape, demostrando ser un gran contendiente que sabe aceptar la derrota.

Luego de eso, Ash junto con Infernape, Lucario y Primeape se toman una foto con Ash y el trofeo, Pikachu y Mewtwo incluidos; el pokemon eléctrico como siempre en el hombro de su entrenador, Mewtwo al lado de Lucario, ambos a la izquierda de Ash.

_**Rato después.**_

─Muy bien, creo que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente Ash ─comenta Kazuya casualmente, una vez todo el rollo de la competencia hubo pasado.

─Por supuesto ─afirma Ash con una sonrisa.

─ ¡Yo seré el árbitro! ─Orvis se posicionó hacia el frente, en medio del espacio que ambos chicos dejaban para su combate.

─ ¡Adelante Larvesta!

**Esta historia continuara…**

*****_**Fachada/imagen: causa daño de 70 y no tiene ningún efecto secundario. Este movimiento dobla su potencia a 140 si el usuario está envenenado, paralizado o quemado. Antes de sexta generación era afectado por el 50% que restaba la quemadura al ataque.**_

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por el retraso con este cap, la semana que pasó me fue sumamente dura y pesada entre exposiciones, exámenes y trabajos finales. Aparte de eso me toca recuperar/habilitar una materia… y encima me atracaron en la puerta de mi casa ¿algo más?... mmm creo que no.**

**Como sea, aquí tenemos un pokemon más que regresa a la familia de Ash: Primeape. Ademas de un par de combates súper épicos. Espero que mi nii-chan Orvis y mi gran amigo/lector DarknecroX estén contentos con su participación en estos caps. Ya los despediremos en el siguiente =D**

**¡Respondo Rw's!**

**-roiman padilla: ^/^ que lindas tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te guste mi loco fic. Claro que lo seguiré, quizá no actualice muy seguido pero es un hecho que no lo dejaré tirado ;)**

**-CCSakuraforever: Me hace feliz que te esté gustando tano mi historia, aquí tenemos el regreso de Primeape, ya puedes ir adivinando quien será el siguiente en regresar, a ver si le atinas ;)**

**-bluewater14: Aquí el siguiente cap! =)  
Me encanta que te encante jaja, descuida más adelante tendrás la oportunidad de participar en otras competencias, te lo prometo. ¿te gustan los pokemon de agua? ¡perfecto! Dime ¿te gustan los concursos pokemon? **

**-netokastillo: Yep! Lucario a la batalla ¿Qué tal te parecieron sus combates?  
Daisy ya tiene plantada la semillita de la duda en cuanto a su hermana, veremos en que acaba esto.  
Una abrazo, cuídate y nos leemos ;)**

**-DarknecroX: Amigo mio ^^/ dime ¿te ha gustado tu participación en estos caps? Juro que me he esforzado =D  
Jajaja, no sabía que eras de Republica Dominicana, mi mejor amigo y hermano del alma también lo es, de echo lo puse por él, es el chico del Poliwrath xD.  
Te entiendo, los exámenes son jodidos, yo salí de vacaciones el sábado (6 de Junio) pero este sábado (12 de Junio) tengo que ir a habilitar/recuperar una materia T.T deséame suerte.  
Espero que te haya gustado este cap =D**

**-OriviKii: /^^/ nii-chan! *salta a abrazarlo* que bueno tenerte por aquí *le da un beso en la mejilla* no crei que pasaras a dejarme un rw en esta pagina =D  
1\. Owww que tierno eres, gracias =D  
2\. Jejejeje, tranquilo, yo te perdono ;3… pero creo que en wattpad si se pueden contestar los rw's lo que si noté es que tenía un límite de letras, cosa que no me convence muchos  
3\. Jajajaja bobito, si sabes que eres tu xDDD…. Que sí, ya se que te gusta Politoed, relájate, pronto habrá buenas nuevas (quizá no tan pronto, pero si que las habrá)  
4\. =D que bueno que te hiciera reir, innovo con el humor en este fic gracias al equipo Rocket xD  
5\. Yo no eh especificado que seas entrenador expresamente de tipo agua, solo dejé en claro que te gustaba más ese tipo ;)  
*/* Domo Arigatou (muchas gracias) por tus bellas palabras nii-chan me dan mucho ánimo para seguir esta historia. Espero que te haya gustado tu batalla (aunque hayas perdido) nos leemos pronto :*  
¡Daisuki!**

**-Guest: Hola ser inidentificado! Me alegra que te guste mi fic, aquí el nuevo cap espero que lo hayas disfrutado, nos leemos en el siguiente n.n/**

**Nos leemos mis pequeños poke-fanaticos, cuídense mucho. Pronto llegará el día en que meteoritos caerán por todo el mundo, esparciendo el Pokerus, alterando genéticamente a los animales y a las plantas ¡entonces los pokemons poblarán la tierra y el mundo será un lugar mejor! *-*/ ─hombres con batas de laboratorio, sedantes y camisas de fuerza se acercan ─nunca me atraparan con vida ¡Los pokemons serán reales! ─se lanza por la ventana….**

**(?) ignoren mi momento de locura. Ja ne~nya!**

**Dejen reviews**

**|  
V**


	10. Erika y los tipo planta

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior**_

─_Me complace mucho declararlos, a ti y a tus pokemons, Campeones del Gran Prix P1 de este año y también devolverte a Primeape._

─ _¿Qué, en serio? _

─_Si, dejaste a Primeape a mi cargo para que su sueño de ser el mejor luchador se hiciera realidad y ya lo es; además, ahora tu eres el campeón._

─_Muchas gracias Anthony. Diste una gran pelea amigo, estoy realmente orgulloso_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

─ ¡Adelante Larvesta!

─ ¡Vamos Pikachu!

**Larvesta, el Pokemon antorcha. Se dice que nació del sol. Lanza fuego de sus cinco cuernos para repeler a sus enemigos. Vive en la base de los volcanes **

─ ¡Qué comiencela batalla! ─gritó Orvis.

─ ¡Larvesta, usa nitrocarga! ─el pokemon insecto expulsó las llamas de sus cinco cuernos que envolvieron su pequeño cuerpo mientras embestía contra Pikachu.

─ ¡Ataque Rápido! ─Pikachu y Larvesta coalicionaron en el centro, el impacto los sacó disparados a ambos hacia atrás, a Larvesta le subió la velocidad.

─ ¡Nitrocarga una vez más! ─Larvesta repitió su ataque.

─Espéralo y usa cola de hierro ─la cola de Pikachu se envolvió en un resplandor metálico, esperó a que Larvesta se acercara y lo golpeó con su cola cual pelota de béisbol, la velocidad de Larvesta se incrementó nuevamente.

─ ¡Usa Zumbido! ─el cuerpo de Larvesta empezó a vibrar emitiendo las ondas rojas contra Pikachu.

─ ¡Pikaaaaa! (Ouch!) ─Pikachu perdió su posición para taparse las orejas del insoportable ruido.

─Vapo vaaaaapo (mis orejas) ─se quejó el Vaporeon de Orvis tapándose una oreja con su cola de sirena mientras apretaba la otra contra el pantalón de su entrenador.

─Ahora ¡Doble Rayo! ─desde el pico más alto de su cabeza Larvesta arrojó un brillante rayo con los colores del arcoíris, la cual golpeó directamente a Pikachu al tomarlo con la guardia baja.

─ ¿Estás bien compañero? ─preguntó Ash preocupado.

─Pika ─asintió Pikachu, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararse ─ ¡Electrobola! ─el pokemon eléctrico genero la esfera eléctrica en su cola y la lanzó contra Larvesta, el ataque no hizo mayor daño puesto que Larvesta tenía la velocidad aumentada.

─ ¡Nitrocarga! ─de nuevo Larvesta embistió en fuego contra Pikachu.

Orvis silbó ─eso si es rápido ─alabó al Larvesta.

Pikachu derrapó un poco luego del impacto ─Lo tenemos ganado ¡Larvesta, usa Doble Rayo! ─el pokemon antorcha formó su ataque.

─Pikachu, Tacleada de Voltios* ─Pikachu se envolvió en un manto eléctrico y envistió contra Larvesta, esquivando el doble rayo y golpeando a su contrincante. Larvesta cayó a los pies de Kazuya, envuelto en chispazos eléctricos, Pikachu saltó de regreso frente a Ash, sintiendo el contra golpe de su propio ataque.

─No sé ustedes, pero creo que ya está bien ─comentó Orvis con una sonrisa.

─Por mi está bien ─consintió Ash relajando la postura, Pikachu saltó a su hombro recibiendo unos mimos en su cama.

─De acuerdo ─Kazuya se inclinó para recoger a su pokemon quien trepó por su hombro ─bien, retomaré mi camino, espero que nos volvamos a ver y tendremos una batalla en toda regla ─determinó el chico de pelo platinado ─nos veremos ─llevándose el dedo índice y medio en su frente se despidió de sus nuevos amigos para ir hacia el centro pokemon antes de retomar su camino.

─Que tengas un buen viaje ─se despidió Ash.

─Adiós ─le imitó Orvis agitando en alto su mano.

Pikachu y Vaporeon también se despidieron de Larvesta.

─Bueno, creo que yo también debo irme, regresaré a ciudad Celeste ─informó Orvis, Vaporeon emitió un sonido de alegre ─ ¿qué hay de ti Ash?

─Iré hacia Ciudad Azulona para enfrentar a Erika ─informó el morocho.

─ ¿Has retado ya al gimnasio Celeste? ─consultó el oji-gris.

─El pelear con Misty lo tengo pendiente, pero pronto iré por allá.

─ ¿Conoces a nuestra líder? ─consultó sorprendió.

─ ¡Claro! Somos mejores amigos desde hace varios años ─afirmó levantando el pulgar.

─Genial, quizá nos vemos después ─recogió su mochila y se las puso a los hombros ─viaje bueno, Ash ─se despidió ─vámonos, Vaporeon.

─Claro, nos veremos ─chocaron puños despidiéndose, Vaporeon y Pikachu imitaron en gesto con sus colas. 

**-o-**

Luego de un par de días de viaje más Ash y compañía llegaron finalmente a ciudad Azulona. En cada manzana se veía por lo menos una tienda de perfumes.

─Sigo sin entender porque a la gente le gusta tanto los perfumen ─comentó Ash.

En el tiempo que llevaban viajando Ash había comenzado una especie de entrenamiento con Lucario y Mewtwo en cuanto al manejo del aura, el pokemon Lucha-Acero les enseñaba a ambos a manejar mejor la aura esfera. Ash ya era capaz de crear un pequeña entre sus manos sin la necesidad de ocupar los guantes de Sir. Aaron, por su parte Mewtwo ya podía crear una aura esfera en cada mano aunque levemente más pequeñas.

─Pi pi pika chuuuu (su aroma es agradable) ─rebatió el roedor.

Ash lo miró parpadeando un par de veces y luego ladeó la cabeza ─aun así…

─Es un poco fuerte ─dijo Mewtwo llevándose disimuladamente una mano al rostro, Lucario le dio la razón.

Caminaron un poco más hasta dar con el gran edificio que era el gimnasio pokemon.

En la recepción estaba una chica con corto pelo azulado con una diadema de flores color celeste, igual que sus ojos ─Bienvenido al gimnasio Azulona ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

─Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta y estoy aquí por un combate para el reconocimiento para la liga pokemon ─dijo enseñando la medalla arcoíris que ya poseía.

─Muy bien, estas de suerte, Erika está en el gimnasio ahora mismo ─le dijo la muchacha ─síganme por favor ─les guío por una lago pasillo con paredes en tonos pasteles, el lugar estaba lleno del dulzón aroma de un incienso floral.

Ash agradeció el que ya no fueran tan estrictos respecto a que entraran chicos en el gimnasio, recordado cuando tuvo que disfrazarse de niña para entrar.

Erika estaba sentada en una zona verde, rodeada por varias niñas que le escuchaban, atentas a una historia que estaba contando sobre un pokemon legendario de tipo planta que estaba ligado con las raras y hermosas flores gracídeas.

─Erika, aquí hay un chico que quiere retarte ─indicó la recepcionista.

La mujer de cabellos índigo se levantó, junto a ella estaba un Vileplume ─acepto el reto ─declaró confiada.

─Enseño el arte de las flores y a amar a la naturaleza, por eso mis pokemon son de tipo planta ─empezó ella ─ ¡no vamos a perder!

Ambos se dirigieron a la arena de combates, que estaba rodeada de árboles y todo tipo de plantas, las niñas que estaban con Erika se sentaron en las gradas como espectadoras.

─Será un duelo de dos pokemon ─estableció la líder ─¿te parece una batalla doble? ─consultó.

─Por mi está bien, usaré mis propios pokemon planta para luchar contra los tuyos ─tomó dos de sus pokeballs ─¡Adelante Bayleef, Sceptile!

─Esto será fácil ─tomó su propia pokeball ─ ¡Victreebel, Vileplume yo los elijo! ─arrojó su pokeball al campo mientras su Vileplume avanzaba.

─Muy bien, el combate terminará cuando los dos pokemon de un mismo equipo no puedan continuar ¡que comience la batalla!

─Victreebel usa Hojas Navaja, Vileplume Danza Pétalo ─inició Erika.

Victreebel dio un salto y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, arrojando las filosas hojas mientras, Vileplume disparó una tormenta de pétalos rosados desde el cáliz de su cabeza.

─Bayleef contrarresta con tus Hojas Navajas. Sceptile usa Bala Semilla al piso y luego salta.

Las hojas navajas chocaron entre si anulándose, las semillas de Sceptile chocaron contra la arena levantando una pantalla de polvo que le facilitó el evadir la danza pétalo.

─Victreebel usa Dulce Aroma, Vileplume apunta a Bayleef.

Desde la boca de Victreebel emanó una agradable esencia que envolvió a Sceptile, atontándolo ligeramente; Vileplume dirigió su ataque ahora hacia Bayleef.

─Usa Látigo Cepa y salta Bayleef, Sceptile usa Ataque Rápido y luego Hojas Navajas en Vileplume.

Bayleef golpeó sus látigos contra el suelo para saltar, Sceptile se tardó un toco en reaccionar pero gracias a un grito de Bayleef se movió con velocidad contra Vileplume golpeándolo para desviar su ataque y luego la atacó con las hojas de sus brazos.

─ ¡Victreebel sujétalo con tu Látigo Cepa! ─aprovechando la cercanía obligatoria de Sceptile, Victreebel lo envolvió con la liana de su cabeza ─ahora Vileplume, dispara.

─Bayleef, ayuda a Sceptile.

Bayleef uso sus látigos para lograr que Victreebel soltara a Sceptile, lográndolo luego de un poco de forcejeó.

─Scep (gracias)

─Bay bay (atento) ─de la nada Bayleef empujó a Sceptile, recibiendo el ultimo Danza Pétalo de Vileplume.

─ ¡No Bayleef!

─Muy bien Victreebel, usa Megaagotar ─como buena entrenadora de tipo planta Erika sabía que tras usar la Danza Pétalo Vileplume quedaría confusa, por eso mando al frente Victreebel.

─ ¡Esquívenlo! ─Sceptile tomó en brazos a Bayleef y saltó para evadir el ataque, mientras las esferas amarillas de su espalda empezaron a brillar, acumulando energía, Ash lo notó ─ ¿estás bien, Bayleef?

Poniéndose en pie con ayuda de su compañero, Bayleef asintió, dispuesta a continuar peleando.

─Bayleef usa Atracción en Victreebel, Sceptile Rayo Solar.

La ráfaga de corazones de Bayleef golpeó a Victreebel, enamorándolo.

─Vileplume, al frente y usa protección ─ordenó Erika, sin embargo su pokemon seguía confusa por lo que no pudo protegerlos del Rayo Solar de Sceptile el cual la dejó fuera de combate y golpeó de paso a Victreebel.

─Vileplume no puede continuar ─declaró la árbitro.

─Hiciste un buen trabajo Vileplume, toma un descanso ─Erika la regresó a su pokeball ─Esto aún no acaba ¡Polvo Veneno! ─Victreebel, que se había acercado a Bayleef bajó el efecto del enamoramiento, -provocando de paso la molestia de Sceptile-expulsó esporas moradas de su boca, envenenado al inicial de Hoenn.

─ ¡Bayleef! ─le llamó la pokemon de Jotho, aparentemente preocupada

─Terminemos esto con un ataque combinado ¡Sceptile usa Tormenta de Hojas, Bayleef usa Hojas Navajas!

Sceptile movió su cola enviando una lluvia de hojas, Bayleef le apoyó con sus hojas navajas.

─ ¡Victreebel, evádelos!

Los dos movimientos golpearon a Victreebel, debilitándolo.

─Victreebel ya no puede continuar, el retador Ash ha ganado.

Erika suspiró ─Reconozco mi derrota, eres muy fuerte ─cedió la peli-azul, se acercó a uno de los árboles que había alrededor y tomó una baya con forma de corazón ─toma, esta baya Meloc ayudará con el veneno ─se la ofreció a Sceptile, quien la partió a la mitad, se comió una parte y la otra se la ofreció a Bayleef ─tienes mi reconocimiento para entrar a la liga añil ─le tendió una mano a Ash, que la estrecho con una sonrisa.

─Muchas gracias.

El público en las gradas aplaudió, había sido un combate muy bueno.

─Muy bien, creo que es hora de irnos ─le dijo a sus pokemon.

**-o-**

Luego de pasar por el centro pokemon para dejar a Bayleef y a Sceptile en el laboratorio del profesor Oak haciendo ligeros cambios en su equipo, Ash retomó su camino hacia Ciudad Carmín.

─Deja la mente en blanco y solo concéntrate en el aura a tu alrededor ─instruía Lucario a Ash, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, sentado en la hierba de piernas cruzadas igual que él.

─Es complicado ─murmura Ash.

─Respira calmadamente, deja que tu energía se una a la naturaleza que te rodea ─le dijo tranquilo, un poco más allá de ambos Mewtwo estaba también en pose de meditación ─Siente mi aura ─intentó esta vez.

─La siento ─le respondió en un nuevo susurro.

─ ¿Y la de Mewtwo?

─También ─Ash percibía perfectamente la cálida energía que emanaban ambos pokemon pues estas estaban, de alguna forma, entrelazadas con la propia.

Lucario formó en una de sus patas la Aura Esfera.

─ ¿Sientes eso?

─Si ─Ash sintió la concentración de energía frente a él.

─Alerta ─sin decir otra palabra, la envió contra el entrenador.

Ash frunció el ceño en concentración, con rapidez movió su brazo, desviando al esfera de chocar contra su cara, todo sin abrir los ojos. La esfera azul fue atrapada por una mano de Mewtwo quien cerró su puño disipándola.

─Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy ─dictaminó el pokemon lucha/acero abriendo los ojos, al tiempo que Ash perdía la postura y se dejaba ir de espaldas al césped suspirando ─estas avanzando rápido Ash, pronto tendrás control de tu aura.

─ ¡Pikapi pikaa! (que bien Ash) ─felicitó su pokemon.

─Es genial ─dijo el moreno, Mewtwo se levantó de su posición para acercarse a ambo ─aunque algo cansado ─añadió soltando un bostezo.

─Es normal, estás manejado tu energía y tienes que concentrarte mucho ─comentó Mewtwo sentándose a su lado, con la punta de su cola jugueteó un poco con la visera de la gorra de Ash, haciéndolo sonreír.

─ ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora? ─consultó Lucario relajando el cuerpo contra un tronco a sus espaldas.

─Hacia ciudad Carmín, su gimnasio es de tipo eléctrico, luego de eso creo que regresaremos a Celeste.

─ ¿Es allí donde esta Max?

Ash respondió afirmativamente ─y también te presentaré a Misty, ella es mi mejor amiga ─dijo con una gran sonrisa ─Misty también es líder de gimnasio y es muy buena, no puedo esperar para luchar contra ella ─declaró antes de acomodarse con Pikachu para tomar una siesta a la sombra de los árboles.

─Misty ─repitió Lucario para sí cuando Ash se hubo dormido.

─ ¿Lo notaste también? ─preguntó Mewtwo ─algo en Ash es diferente cuando habla de ella.

Lucario asintió ─ ¿a qué se debe? ─preguntó curioso, ladeando la cabeza y también las orejas.

─No lo sé con exactitud ─le respondió el pokemon psíquico ─estoy seguro de que le tiene mucho aprecio y estima, cosa que también eh sentido por parte de ella ─le relató Mewtwo ─se mostró muy preocupada por Ash cuando dijo que iría al árbol de comienzo… me pidió que lo cuidara.

─Pikaaa pikapi pi pikachupi pikaaaa chu chu (Eso es porque Ash y Misty se quieren mucho) ─dijo de pronto Pikachu, quien no se había dormido del todo cuando ambos pokemon empezaron a charlar.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

─Pikachupi pi pi chu pika pikapi pi chuuuuuu pi pi ka (A Misty le gusta a Ash y a él también pero no se da cuenta) ─reveló el pokemon eléctrico haciendo toda clase de gestos.

─ ¿Gustar? ─repitió Mewtwo.

─ ¿Cómo una pareja? ─preguntó Lucario.

─ ¡Pika! (Exacto)

Lucario y Mewtwo se miraron entre sí, eso era nuevo para ellos.

Mewtwo nunca había visto realmente lo que era el amor entre humanos. Lucario por su parte había vivido en una época en donde la mayoría -si no eran todas- las uniones y matrimonios entre personas ser realizaban por acuerdo de los familiares basados en intereses o bienes, eran muy pocos los que tenían la suerte de querer realmente a la persona con quien se unía… ¿Misty sería buena para Ash? ¿Qué tendría ella que a él le atrajera? Tendría que esperar a conocerla en persona para ver cómo era.

**En el gimnasio Celeste.**

─Misty, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante ─le llamó Daisy.

─ ¿Qué pasa hermana? ─consultó la líder, era raro ver a Daisy sería.

─Bueno, sucede que…

**Esta historia continuara… xDDDD**

***Yo sé que se supone que Pikachu 'olvidó' la Tacleada de Voltios para 'aprender' la Electrobola, pero como en mi fic no es tan limitante la cantidad de ataques (todos recordamos en las primeras temporadas los pokemon tenían un montón de ataques) Pikachu todavía lo conoce =)**

**Les haré una pregunta ¿quieren que el combate en el gimnasio de ciudad Carmin sea Pikachu vs Raichu? ¿O prefieren con otros pokemon?**

**Ash sigue aprendiendo a manejar el aura, por eso es que en la batallas anteriores la aura esfera de Lucario parecía más grande y fuerte, no solo dependía se su aura sino de la de Ash, quien se la transmitía inconscientemente debido a la gran emoción que tenía en la competencia.**

**¿Qué será lo que quiere hablar Daisy con Misty?  
Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo, no se lo pierdan ;) **

**Respondo Rw's =3**

**-CCSakuraforever: ¡Que bueno que te gusten la batallas! me esfuerzo mucho en que las batallas queden lo más emocionantes posible, aunque tampoco quiero que se extiendan exageradamente. Ehhh, no sé si recuerdes los primeros caps pero Charizard regresó con Ash, está en el laboratorio Oak pero si es y será parte de su equipo. Sobre Butterfree, eventualmente será uno de los pokemon que regrese pero aun no lo tengo del todo planeado pero es seguro que vuelva.**

**-Orvi-nii-chan! Se te olvido poner el nombre en tu rw, pero reconozco tu estilo de escribir xD.  
jajaja 1. Jeje ─pose orgullosa─ sabía que te gustaría =) ….. jajajajaja feo renacuajo poco seso, mucho musculo xDDDDD morí con eso jajajaja LoL ─se limpia una lagrimilla.**

**2\. -.- así es el espectáculo hermano, un momento estas en la cima y al siguiente te dejan de lado como un éxito de los 90 (?) xDDD okno .-.  
Como y explique la Aura Esfera estaba más potencia por la propia aura de Ash ─se encoje de hombros─ no hay nada que hacer.**

**3\. jajajaja, me alegro que te gusten, me encanta relatar los combates =)**

** , vas a regresar todos… o eso espero, realmente no sé cómo regresar a Lapras, pero si él siguiente será Squirtle… ¿me creerías que había pensado en meter también a Larvitar? No sé, es que me gusta mucho ese pequeñin gritón xD**

**Jajajaj la liberación de tu contrato es temporal, pronto volveras a aparecer onii-chan ;) Además, recuerdame que tengo que pasarte otro contrato más específico para otro fic en el que estoy trabajando xD  
Pd: =3 jejej que bueno que te gustara ese detallito.  
Cuidate y nos leemos mucho onii-chan ¡Daisuki! ¡Ja ne!**

**-bluewater14: ─salta junto contigo ─que bueno que te guste =3  
Jajaja pues no, hasta aquí llega la participación de los chicos, aunque uno de ellos regresará dentro de unos pocos más.  
Qué bueno que te gusten los concursos, pronto sabras porque te lo pregunte ;)**

**-netokastillo: jajaja ya lo sabes! Ash, regalando Pokemons buenos desde tiempos inmemoriables xD  
Salu2! Cuidate mucho y nos leemos en los rw =)**

**-Guest: ¡Hola ser sin nombre ^^/! Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto mi fic, procuraré mantener la calidad para que los enamore mi loca historia.  
Cuidate y nos leemos =3**

**-DarknecroX: Bueno, tranquilo, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo xD jeje.  
"las peleas estuvieron... dignas de ser llevadas al anime" ehhhh ¿tomaré eso como un cumplido? espero que te haya gustado tu participación en mi fic, hasta aquí cierra tu contrato (? xD)  
Sip, se huele el regreso de Misty.  
Aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que te haya gustado tu batalla, nos leemos pronto. ¡Ja ne! **

**Pd: en compensación por haberme tardado tres días al subir el cap pasado hoy se los subo tres días antes =) **

**Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta loca historia ¡Son los mejores, os amo muchísimo a todos! Si quieren estar al tanto de cuando subo y de mis otros fics pueden buscarme en face (DanyNeko) en mi perfil dejaré el link. **

**Dejen reviews por favor, no muerdo =3**

**|  
V**

.


	11. Bomberos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

**Por favor, no me maten, discúlpenme por haberme saltado el cap de principio de mes ¡no tengo excusa que valga! Perdonenme T.T**

_**En el episodio anterior**_

─_Pikaaa pikapi pi pikachupi pikaaaa chu chu (Eso es porque Ash y Misty se quieren mucho) _

─ _¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

─_Pikachupi pi pi chu pika pikapi pi chuuuuuu pi pi ka (A Misty le gusta a Ash y a él también pero no se da cuenta)_

─ _¿Gustar?_

─ _¿Cómo una pareja? _

─ _¡Pika! (Exacto) _

_**En el gimnasio Celeste.**_

─_Misty, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante._

─ _¿Qué sucede hermana? _

─_Bueno, sucede que…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Los Bomberos.**

Con nuestro héroe favorito de camino a Carmín nos encontramos con una situación… un poco peculiar.

**Pero, mientras en ciudad Celeste**

─ ¿¡Qué vas a hacer qué cosa!? ─chilló fuertemente la pelirroja, líder de gimnasio. Daisy estaba frente a ella, con las manos tomándose los brazos y los ojos cerrados, esperaba esa reacción ─A ver si entendí ─quiso razonar Misty ─vamos a tener un Concurso pokemon **oficial **─resaltó la palabra ─en nuestro gimnasio ─repitió la información que su hermana acababa de soltarle de buenas a primeras y sin anestesia.

─Siiii, exactamente hermanita ─dijo nerviosa la rubia, con una gota bajándole por la nuca.

─ ¡Daisy! ¿Cómo no me dices estas cosas antes? ─continua regañando la menor ─sabes que ahora es cuando hay más retadores ¡tendremos que cerrar el gimnasio!

─Pero solo será un día hermanita ─trató de calmarla ─por favor Misty, ya se habló con la enfermera Joey y las autoridades de los concursos, además no fue mi idea, ellos me contactaron ─trato de defenderse Daisy ─y por supuesto no iba a perder la oportunidad de ganar un listón más en el primer concurso de mi ciudad ¿te lo imaginas? Todos mis clubs de admiradores vitoreando mi nombre en las gradas con pancartas y porras ─soñó despierta la rubia mientras sus ojos se volvían estrellas y entrelazaba sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

Misty la observó con una ceja arqueada, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada, perdiendo su postura molesta ─ ¿qué se le va a hacer? Lo hecho, hecho está ─declaró en voz baja, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, presentía que ese dichoso concurso le iba a traer más de un dolor de cabeza.

─ ¡Ay, gracias hermanita, eres la mejor! ─Daisy tomó de las manos a Misty para dar un par de vueltas, cosa que tomó desprevenida a la líder, luego la soltó para salir del salón ─iré a prepararme, debo pensar en un hermoso atuendo que deje a los jueces impresionados ─dijo llevándose una mano al mentón mientras repasaba mentalmente su armario.

Misty suspiró por enésima vez en el día ─ ¿Qué no se supone que es el pokemon el que debe lucirse? ─se preguntó en voz alta.

─Si, pero a algunas les cuesta entenderlo ─le respondió una voz risueña.

─Supongo que tienes razón Max ─ le sonrió Misty.

**De vuelta en Carmín.**

─ ¿Qué está… pasando? ─se preguntó Ash en voz alta al toparse de camino un grupo de cinco Azumarill empujándose por la frente contra cinco Quagsire, ambas especies de pokemon gruñendo a los contrarios.

De la nada llegaron corriendo dos hombres desde lados contrarios tratando de separar a los pokemon tipo agua, un silbato sonó y un potente chorro de agua calló sobre los diez pokemons.

─Escuer cuer Escuero (paren ya!) ─se escuchó el firme regaño de un Squirtle que se acercaba, este traía unas gafas de sol.

─Ya basta, guarden mejor esas energías para el concurso de bomberos ─dijo una oficial Jenny acercándose con el resto del escuadrón Squirtle.

─Lo sentimos mucho oficial Jenny ─se disculpó uno de los hombres, al parecer el encargado de los Quagsire ─vámonos muchachos ─se retiraron, igual que los Azumarill.

─ ¡Hey Squirtle! ─saludó Ash, reconociendo a su viejo amigo, esas gafas eran inconfundibles.

─Escuer? ─el pokemon tortuga se giró en dirección a Ash, alegrándose mucho la verlo, Ash levantó una mano emocionado a modo de saludo y Squirtle se quitó las gafas, mostrando sus brillantes ojos rojizos, antes de correr hacia su viejo entrenador.

Ash se arrodilló para recibir al pokemon entre sus brazos, igual que la vez que Squirtle decidió viajar con él, era notoria la emotividad del momento.

─Cuanto tiempo sin verte, amigo ─sonrió Ash, soltándolo para acariciarle la cabeza.

Squirtle sonrió asintiendo, Pikachu también sonrió animado, saltando del hombro de Ash para saludar a su viejo compañero.

─Vaya Ash, que de tiempo ─saludo la policía.

─ ¿Qué tal oficial Jenny? ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento?

─Bueno, sucede que dentro de poco tendremos un concurso de pokemon bomberos.

─ ¿Qué son bomberos? ─le pregunto Lucario a Mewtwo.

─Son los encargados de controlar y apagar los incendios ─le respondió el pokemon psíquico.

─ ¿Necesitan apoyo? ─sonrió Ash.

─ ¡Claro, seguro que a Squirtle le encantará tenerte aquí! ─el pokemon de agua asintió emocionado.

**-o-**

─Tendríamos que poner la mesa de los jueces por aquí ─indicaba Daisy a un grupo de trabajadores y sus Machamp acomodaban cosas en la sala de la piscina más grande del gimnasio, el mismo donde las hermanas de Misty solían hacer sus presentaciones, la rubia llevaba un casco de construcción rosado en su cabeza y sonreía mientras admiraba el lugar y las posibilidades.

─Aún no me explico cómo puedes armar tanto en unas pocas horas ─le decía Misty a su hermana.

─Querer es poder, hermanita ─le guiñó el ojo.

Misty suspiró, y eso que el concurso no sería hasta dentro de un par de días.

**-o-**

─ ¿en serio? Es estupendo, tenía pensado ir a Kanto, me dijeron que allí será la próxima Copa Wallace ─decía una voz femenina por un videoteléfono.

─En ese caso supongo que no vendrás tu sola ─respondió con algo de malicia la voz de su interlocutor.

─N-no-nooo sé a qué te refieres ─se puso nerviosa la chica en la línea.

─Si, lo que tú digas ─ironizó ─hablamos luego, hermana.

─Claro, nos vemos Max ─se despidió la chica.

─Adiós May ─le imitó él, antes de colgar.

**-o-**

─Lo están haciendo muy bien equipo ─felicitó Ash a los Squirtle, habían llegado a la final del concurso de bomberos.

─ ¡Escuer! (si!)

─ ¿Tienes algo en mente? ─consultó Mewtwo, junto con Lucario estaban algo retirados del lugar de competencia, ambos subidos a un árbol alto, cerca del lugar.

─Me interesante ver como personas y pokemon trabajan juntos para cosas como esta ─le dijo el pokemon aura.

Mewtwo sonrió ligeramente ─te comprendo.

Estaban preparándose para la final competencia cuando una alarma resonó en el lugar, poniendo alerta a la mayoría.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó Ash alarmado.

─Lamentamos interrumpir la competencia pero tenemos la alerta de un incendio autentico en las bodegas de la zona del puerto ─informó por altavoz uno de los locutores del concurso.

─Equipo Squirtle, debemos irnos ─dijo la oficial Jenny firme, mientras corría hacia una camioneta de policía.

Mewtwo y Lucario se acercaron ─Ash, sentimos una perturbación de aquel lado de la ciudad ─informó Lucario hacia el este de donde estaban.

Ash asintió ─parece que hay un incendio de verdad en la zona puerto ─les dijo ─vamos para allá.

Ash y Lucario se subieron en la parte trasera de la camioneta junto con el equipo Squirtle mientras Mewtwo volaba a lado de la misma, más atrás venia otra camioneta con el equipo de los Quagsire que también habían pasado a las finales.

─Sujétense fuerte ─dijo la oficial Jenny mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador y daba un brusco giro.

─ ¡Waaaaa! ─Ash prácticamente cayó sobre Lucario, que estaba sentado a su lado y lo sostuvo para que no se golpeara, pero Pikachu salió volando de su hombro ─ ¡Pikachu! ─Ash estiró su mano pero no lo alcanzó, sin embargo Squirtle alcanzó a sostener a Pikachu desde la cola.

─Escuer cuero? (estas bien?)

─Pi… Pika ka (si… gracias) ─dijo el pokemon eléctrico, que había quedado literalmente colgando por el borde de la camioneta hasta que Squritle lo subió.

─Bien hecho Squirtle ─felicitó Ash, recibiendo a Pikachu entre sus brazos ─ ¿todo en orden, amigo? ─Pikachu se tomó un segundo para calmarse y asentirle a Ash.

Para entonces llegaron a la zona de descargue en el puerto Carmín donde dos bodegas llenas de cajas de maderas ardían en llamas.

─Muy bien ¡Escuadrón Squirtle, prepárense! ─ordenó la oficial Jenny luego de hacer sonar un silbato.

─Equipo Quagsire ¡En formación! ─indicó un hombre dando un par de palmadas y moviendo sus manos con un patrón especial para guiar a sus pokemon.

─ ¡Squirtle, Pistola de Agua! ─indicó Jenny.

─ ¡Quagsire, Hidropulso! ─ordenó el hombre.

─Hay que ayudarlos ─dijo Ash apretando los puños, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea ─Lucario ¿crees que podríamos crear una barrera para evitar que el fuego se extienda? ─consultó con el pokemon aura.

─Es una buena idea ─respondió el pokemon con apariencia de zorro.

─Bien, hagámoslo.

Lucario asintió y de un saltó llegó al otro extremo de la bodega, entonces cerró sus ojo, extendiendo sus manos al frente al tiempo que los sensores de su cabeza se levantaban. Ash también levantó sus manos hacia el frente, concentrando su aura. Mewtwo también los ayudaba, de pie en el techo de la camioneta.

Así, los tres portadores de aura formaron una gran barrera alrededor de las dos bodegas en llamas para evitar que el fuego se propagara a las aledañas. Mientras los dos equipos de bomberos se esforzaban por controlarlos.

─Pikapi (Ash!) ─de la nada Pikachu señaló hacia el interior de una de las bodegas.

─ ¿Qu-qué sucede amigo? ─preguntó el peli-negro algo entrecortado debido al esfuerzo, luego miró a donde su compañero señalaba, alcanzando a ver un pequeña figura amarilla inquieta, cerca de una ventana en lo alto de una bodega ─creo que hay un pokemon atrapado allí… ─pensó unos segundos en lo que debía hacer ─Mewtwo, Lucario ¿creen que puedan mantener la barrera ustedes solos un par de minutos?

─Sí ─afirmó Lucario.

─ ¿Qué piensas hacer? ─consultó Mewtwo.

─Creo que hay un pokemon atrapado allá adentro ─informó mientras se dejaba su posición para acercarse a los Squirtle ─amigo, acompáñame, hay que ayudarlo ─le dijo a su viejo compañero, señalando por donde Pikachu había divisado al pokemon.

El de gafas de sol asintió, diciéndolo algo a uno de sus compañeros siguió a Ash al interior de la bodega.

─ ¡Espera Ash, eso es peligroso! ─trató de detenerlo Jenny, pero el entrenador ni caso que le hizo ─estos chicos ─suspiró por lo bajo ─ ¡Muy bien, sigan así equipo!

Al entrar, Ash se encontró de lleno con un par de grandes cajas que estaban en llamas ─Squirtle, pistola de agua! ─el pokemon hizo casó y apagó las cajas ─este lugar está realmente en llamas cof cof ¡Usa Hidrobomba!

El pokemon tortuga dio un salto y se metió dentro de caparazón para luego empezar a girar, arrojando agua por los agujeros del mismo, apagando las llamas de todo el interior, mojando de paso a Ash y Pikachu.

─ ¡Bien echo amigo! ─felicitó, de pronto un ligero sollozo se escuchó ─ ¿oyeron eso? ─cuando recibió un asentimiento de sus dos acompañantes cerró sus ojos para tratar de analizar su alrededor con su aura, se le facilitó un poco ya era un ambiente cerrado, luego de unos segundos ubicó un pequeño cuerpo sobre unas cajas a sus espaldas ─ ¡ahí está! ─dijo abriendo los ojos y dándose la vuelta.

Ash miró hacia arriba, esas bodegas eran más altas que casas de dos pisos y algunas cajas apiladas simulaban escaleras, en lo alto de una de ellas había un pequeño pokemon amarillo.

─ ¡Pero si es un Pichu! ─identificó, el pequeño pokemon eléctrico estaba en lo alto de algunas cajas, temblando de miedo ─espera un poco, iré por ti ─dijo avanzando, tratando de pararse sobre las cajas pero como estas estaban medio quemadas no podían con su peso ─rayos… Pikachu ¿crees que puedas ir por él? ─consultó a su compañero. Pikachu asintió y saltó a una de las cajas, viendo que estas si lo soportaban a él empezó a avanzar a saltos ─ten cuidado, amigo ─previno.

Al final, luego de unos segundos Pikachu llegó con el aterrorizado Pichu, para calmarlo intercambio un poco de su electricidad con él por medio de sus mejillas, ante lo que el pequeño se relajó un poco, permitiendo que Pikachu lo subiera a su espalda y bajarlo de allí.

─Muy bien hecho amigo ─dijo tomando a ambos pokemon ratón en brazos ─salgamos de aquí, rápido ─esperó a que Squirtle se subiera a su hombro para luego salir de la bodega.

─ ¡Ash ¿estás bien?! ─consultó la oficial Jenny al ver salir al muchacho.

─Sí, descuide ─le dijo mientras respiraba a grandes bocanadas el aire limpio ─encontré a este amiguito allí dentro.

─Bien hecho Ash, ya casi terminamos aquí, solo nos falta la otra bodega ─informó.

─Quédate aquí con Pichu amigo ─Ash dejó a Pikachu junto al Pichu con Mewtwo en el techo de la camioneta ─ ¡Squirtle! ─llamó de nuevo al pokemon tortuga y entraron juntos a la siguiente bodega.

La oficial Jenny ya ni intentó detenerlo.

─ ¿Listo? ¡Usa Hidrobomba! ─Squirtle asintió y ejecutó su movimiento para apagar las llamas del interior ─ ¡Excelente Squirtle, eres una gran bombero! ─le felicitó con una sonrisa ─salgamos de aquí ─pero cuando iban caminando una viga del techo estaba cayó justo sobre donde estaba Squirtle, Ash alcanzó a notarlo ─ ¡Cuidado! ─saltó a empujar a su amigo del camino, evitando ambos el madero quemado ─ ¿Estás bien? ─Squirtle se giró a mirarle, gracias al impacto se le habían caído las gafas así que sus brillantes ojos rojos miraban a su anterior entrenador, recordando el día que se habían conocido. Ash se levantó con algo de dificultad con Squirtle en brazos y salieron de allí.

─ ¿Todo en orden? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ─consultó la mujer policía.

─Se cayó una viga quemada, pero ya todo está bajo control allí dentro.

─Si, buen trabajo ─la oficial Jenny llevó su mano al frente en saludo militar ─ya casi acabamos aquí, Squirtle descansa.

Ash se dirigió de regresó a la camioneta donde seguida Mewtwo ─Lucario, Mewtwo, lo hicieron bien ya pueden descansar ─les dijo a sus compañeros, ellos asintieron y deshicieron la barrera, Lucario llegó a su lado de un par de saltos ─ ¿están bien?

─Si, no fue tan pesado ─le restó importancia Mewtwo.

─ ¿Cómo estás tú amiguito? ─le sonrió con amabilidad al Pichu, que era consolado por Pikachu. El pequeño solo dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza en señal de estar bien ─ ¿tienes entrenador? ─consultó, obteniendo una nueva afirmación ─ya veo, debe estar preocupado por ti ─le dijo con una sonrisa.

─ ¡Piiiiiiichu! ─un grito femenino e infantil resonó de pronto en el lugar, de inmediato el pokemon nombrado se puso en pie a dar saltos mientras gritaba lo que parecía ser un "aquí, aquí"

Una chica rubia de unos 10 años con cabello largo, trenzado hasta la cintura con cinco mechones castaños en su frente y al lado de las orejas con forma de rayo, sus ojos verde oscuro estaban cubiertos por unas elegantes gafas de sol, usaba un largo camisón verde esmeralda de manga-larga, sujeto a su cintura con una delgada cadena dorada, similar a las seis manillas en su muñeca izquierda, a juego con sus guantes amarillos sin dedos y zapatillas de igual color.

─ ¡Pichu, que bueno que estas a salvo, estaba tan preocupada! ─la niña corrió hacia donde estaba Ash y abrió los brazos cuando Pichu saltó hacia la rubia ─por favor, no vuelvas a salir corriendo de esa manera.

─Pi pi pi chu ─el pequeño pokemon eléctrico se abrazó a la chica ─pi pi pi chu pi chu ─se soltó un poco, señalando a Ash.

─ ¿Tú lo salvaste? ─le preguntó al peli-negro que asintió ─muchísimas gracias ─hizo una reverencia.

─Jejeje, descuida, no fue nada ─dijo humilde, hasta que el grito de la niña lo sorprendió ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Wow, es un Pikachu ¡qué lindo! ¿Puedo cargarlo? ─dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

─Umm claro ─Pichu se subió a la cabeza de la chica, dejando que Pikachu saltara a sus brazos.

─Owww es taaaan lindo, el Raichu de mi tío es muy pesado y no puedo cargarlo pero tú eres mucho más abrazarle ─dijo acariciando entre las orejas de Pikachu.

─ ¿Tu tío?

─ ¡Akane! ─un profunda voz masculina se acercó detrás de la chica. A Ash se le hizo familiar.

─Por aquí, tío Surge ─dijo alzando una mano.

─ ¿Surge? ─Ash se giró a verlo ─ ¿Teniente Surge? ─reconoció el azabache.

─ ¿Eh?

─Tío, este muchacho y su lindo Pikachu salvaron a mi Pichu ─le dijo la niña al hombre vestido al estilo militar.

─ ¿Tu? Pero si son el bebé y su Pikachu ─dijo con una risilla, Ash y Pikachu ahogaron un gruñido ─oye, gracias por salvar al pokemon de mi sobrina, niño ─con gracia Surge puso una mano en la gorra de Ash haciendo presión para alborotarle los cabellos. Mewtwo y Lucario observaban intrigados al hombre.

─Vaya coincidencia ¡Surge! ─Ash se apartó de la mano del hombro ─quiero retarte a una batalla para volver a entrar a la liga Pokemon ─dijo exhibiendo la medalla trueno.

─ ¿Le has ganado a mi tío antes? Eso es increíble ─dijo la chica asombrada.

─Claro niño, te espero mañana a medio día en el gimnasio ─aceptó sin más ─vámonos Akane, hay que llevar a tu Pichu con Joy ─dijo tomando a la chica del hombro.

─Sí ─asintió al rubio ─gracias otra vez ─le dijo a Ash, caminando al lado de su familiar ─los veré mañana ─se despidió con una mano en alto, siendo imitada por su Pichu.

─Bien, tenemos una nueva batalla por delante amigo ─le dijo a su Pikachu, quien soltó unas leves chispas de sus mejillas por la emoción.

─ ¡Ash, es hora de irnos, hay que regresar a la final! ─le dijo la oficial Jenny, llegando con el resto de los Squirtle.

─ ¡Sí! ─de un saltó el moreno y Lucario regresaron a la camioneta.

**-o-**

─ Muchas felicitaciones al equipo Squirtle ¡Los ganadores del Concurso de Bomberos! ─decía el locutor del evento, mientras a cada uno de los Squirtle les entregaban unas medallas y a la oficial Jenny un trofeo mediado de color dorado.

Todo el mundo les aplaudía.

**-o-**

Al atardecer.

─Fue bueno volver a verte amigo, estoy orgulloso del gran bombero que eres ─le decía Ash a Squirtle a modo de despedida, antes de dirigirse al centro pokemon para descansar ─cuídate mucho ¿sí? Nos veremos en otra ocasión ─retiró la mano de su cabeza y camino un paso, pero Squirtle saltó para jalarle de la chaqueta, deteniéndolo ─eh ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¿Sabes Ash? Squirtle te ha extrañado mucho todo este tiempo ─dijo Jenny acercándose ─creo que quiere irse contigo ─declaró.

─ ¿Qué? ─musitó sorprendido, aun más cuando Squirtle asintió ─pero ¿y los bomberos?

─Ellos ya están bien por su cuenta y creo que están de acuerdo en que su amigo se vaya contigo porque eso lo hará feliz ─le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Ash se acuclilló frente a su amigo ─ ¿Qué dices Squirtle? ─como respuesta, el pokemon tortuga saltó a abrazarlo ─bueno, bienvenido de vuelta ─aceptó con una sonrisa.

─ ¡Pi Pikachu! ─saltó también Pikachu sonriendo.

**Esta historia continuara… xDDDD**

***El nombre Akane significa flor de rubia **

**Insisto chicos ¿quieren que el combate en el gimnasio de ciudad Carmín sea Pikachu vs Raichu? ¿O prefieren con otros pokemon?**

**Al fin, fue Squirte el siguiente en regresar a la pandilla ¿Quién creen que sigan?**

**El siguiente capítulo: Un Combate de alto voltaje**

**Respondo Rw's =3**

**-CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gusten las batallas, adoro escribirlas ^^ aunque a veces siento que me quedan algo cortas jeje n.n  
Bueno, no sé yo si Ash capturará un nuevo pokemon eléctrico… no sé, habría que ver **

**-OrviKii: ¡Onii-chan! *se lanza a abrazarlo* como te extraño.  
Jejejeje, me alegra que te guste ^^  
1\. -.- dale con el pobre chico ¿Qué tienes contra él? xD  
2\. Yo en ningún momento dije que te ibas caminando, la escena quedo en que te despides de Ash y Vaporeon de Pikachu *le saca la lengua con una sonrisa*  
3\. Siiii, esa parte es muy graciosa, sobre todo porque el equipo Rocket finje ser sus padres xDDDD  
4\. ¡Gracias por tu aporte! Tus ideas y comentarios son muy importantes para mí, eso nunca lo dudes *le da un beso en la mejilla***

**Jajaja claro, a estas alturas reconocería tus rw en cualquier parte (aunque extraños ver tus comentarios en amor-yaoi ¡me debes el del ultimo cap de 'buscandote encontré mas! Lo termine hace siglos, ha y pronto empezaré con la sigt temporada de 'la cuenta regresiva… solo te aviso ;)**

**Saludos nii-chan ^^/**

**-Joselito: owww que lindo eres, muchas gracias ^/^ me alegra que te guste y bienvenido al mundo de mis locas ideas jeje**

**-DarknecroX: Jejeje parece que estuviste entretenido, lamento la demora pero aquí esta el cap n.n  
Jajaj descuida, no planeo trolearlos (a no ser….) xDDDD okno .-.  
¡Gracias por tu participación en el fic! Fue un placer trabajar contigo xD  
Nos estamos leyendo, cuídate.**

**-Netokastillo: sip, vamos avanzando =3  
Me alegra que te guste cómo va el hilo de la historia, a veces siento que soy demasiado seca en el transcurso de la misma, me hace muy feliz ver que les gusta ^^  
Saludos, nos estamos leyendo =3**

**-Zoe3: jajajaj vaya, gracias. Me alegra que te guste. Aquí un nuevo cap y perdón por el retraso ^^**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Disculpen de nuevo por la demora, no tengo perdón de Arceus, juró que trataré de que no vuelva a pasar.  
Sin más ¡nos leemos! **

**Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta loca historia ¡Son los mejores, os amo muchísimo a todos! Si quieren estar al tanto de cuando subo y de mis otros fics pueden buscarme en face (DanyNeko) en mi perfil dejaré el link. **

**Dejen reviews por favor, no muerdo =3**

**|  
V**


	12. Un Combate de Alto Voltaje

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior**_

─_Fue bueno volver a verte amigo, estoy orgulloso del gran bombero que eres. Cuídate mucho ¿sí? Nos veremos en otra ocasión… Eh ¿Qué ocurre?_

─ _¿Sabes Ash? Squirtle te ha extrañado mucho todo este tiempo, creo que quiere irse contigo._

─ _¿Qué? … pero ¿y los bomberos?_

─_Ellos ya están bien por su cuenta y creo que están de acuerdo en que su amigo se vaya contigo porque eso lo hará feliz._

─ _¿Qué dices Squirtle?... bueno, bienvenido de vuelta._

─ _¡Pi Pikachu! _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Un Combate de alto voltaje.**

Nuestros héroes caminaban decididos hacia el gimnasio de ciudad Carmín, sobre todo Ash y Pikachu quienes estaban muy emocionados por el futuro combate, recordaban muy bien su ultimo combate en ese gimnasio, esta vez saldrían con la victoria bajo el brazo al primer intento, de eso no habría duda alguna.

─Parecen bastante decididos ─le dijo Lucario a Mewtwo en voz baja, caminando unos poco pasos detrás de su entrenador, sintiendo las fuertes emociones del pelinegro a través de su aura.

─Supongo que no es de sorprenderse luego de lo que nos contaron anoche ─durante su estancia en el centro pokemon, Ash y Pikachu les habían contado de sus combates contra el Raichu de Surge.

Al llegar a las puertas del gimnasio Akane ya los esperaba en la entrada del lugar con su Pichu en sus brazos, tenía los lentes de sol en su cabello como diadema y una gran sonrisa ─ ¡Hola a todos! ─los saludó con infantil ánimo, dando unos ligeros brincos ─Ash, mi tío te está esperando ─dijo tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo al interior del gimnasio ─Pichu y yo estábamos ansiosas de ver su combate ─le contaba ─… claro si no te molesta que los observemos ─consultó con ligero sonrojo.

─Para nada ¿cierto amigo? ─Pikachu apoyó las palabras de Ash.

─ ¡Qué bien!/ Pi Pichu! ─saltaron emocionadas ─ ¡Tío Surge, Ash ya está aquí! ─anunció la niña.

El gimnasio estaba algo oscuro, pero tras el grito de la chica las luces del techo se fueron encendiendo una tras otra hasta llegar al otro extremo del campo de batalla donde ya estaba Surge.

─Así que llegaron el niño y su Pikachu bebe ─dijo con burla en su voz grave, Ash no pudo esconder un gruñido mientras se posicionaba firme en su lado de la arena. Akane se fue a las gradas, igual que Lucario y Mewtwo ─ ¿listo para perder niño?

─Estamos listo para darte una lección ─confrontó Ash.

─Tienes espíritu, eso no se niega, muy bien pues a lo que viniste.

─La batalla dará inicio, ambos entrenadores solo podrán usar un pokemon y no hay límite de tiempo, escojan a sus pokemon ─habló la réferi, una mujer de largo y voluminoso cabello magenta con pantalones al estilo militar y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color de su cabello.

─Muy bien ¡Ve Raichu! ─Surge lanzó la pokeball de su fiel compañero.

─Hay que hacerlo Pikachu ─el pokemon de Ash avanzó a la arena, ambos pokemons eléctricos parecieron reconocerse, soltando chispas de sus mejillas cargadas de electricidad.

─Uyy que emoción ─dijo Akane para si ─Pichu, hay que observarlos atentamente ─su pokemon asintió y ambas se mostraron concentradas en la batalla que iniciría.

Una campana sonó ─Que empiece la batalla.

─Ve Raichu.

─Pikachu, ataque rápido ─ordenó Ash "la velocidad es nuestro punto a favor, esta vez no nos tomaran por sorpresa" pensó el pelinegro.

Pikachu embistió contra su forma evolucionada envuelto en la característica estela blanca, pero Raichu poco y menos lo sintió.

─Usa tu cola ─aprovechando la cercanía Raichu le dio un fuerte coletazo en la mejilla a Pikachu, mandándolo contra el suelo.

─ ¡Cola de Hierro! ─Pikachu se repuso y, con su cola brillante en plateado, le regresó el golpe.

─Enséñale como se hace una Cola de Hierro ─ ordenó Surge, la larga cola de Raichu imitó la de Pikachu, contrarrestando su ataque y soltando chispas por la fricción de ambos ataques de acero, pero luego fue Raichu quien empujó a Pikachu hacia atrás ─así se hace Raichu ─felicitó el líder.

─El Raichu de tío Surge es muuuuy fuerte ─celebró Akane.

─Pikachu, rayo.

─Chuuuuu ─Pikachu liberó su ataque eléctrico, sin embargo Raichu se mantuvo como si nada, recibiendo tranquilamente el ataque.

─Oh no ─murmuró Ash apretando las manos.

─Como Pikachu es más pequeño una coalición física terminará peor para él ─comentó Lucario.

─Si pero como ambos son del mismo tipo los ataques eléctricos no servirán de mucho, Raichu simplemente absorberá la electricidad de Pikachu ─rebatió Mewtwo.

─ ¿Qué hará Ash en esta situación?

─Cambio de estrategia ¡Pikachu, agilidad! ─Pikachu comenzó a correr por todo el gimnasio, aumentando su velocidad, tratando de confundir a Raichu.

─Ya conozco ese truco, bebe ─se burló Surge ─Raichu, usa Cola de Hierro al piso.

─ ¡Qué! ─la cola metalizada de Raichu se impactó contra el suelo de campo, mandando a volar varios fragmentos de piedras en diferentes direcciones, frenando a Pikachu e hiriéndolo de paso ─ ¡Noooo Pikachu!

─Ow, eso fue un golpe muy duro ─dijo Akane ─pero es una forma muy curiosa de usar la Cola de Hierro ─su Pichu estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

─Pikachu, resiste.

─No lo dejes levantar Raichu ¡Derribo! ─Raichu corrió a embestir con gran potencia a Pikachu, haciéndole más daño, pero recibiendo el impacto del contragolpe, se sacudió un poco y regresó frente a Surge con pose confiada ─ ¿listo para rendirte?

─De eso nada ¡Pikachu, agilidad! ─el pokemon ratón hizo caso.

─ ¿Qué no aprende la lección? Raichu Cola de Hierro al suelo ─Raichu repitió su acción.

─Claro que sí ¡cambia a ataque rápido! ─con el ataque de velocidad Pikachu evadió fácilmente las piedras ─ahora usa Electrobola.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Esquívalo! ─Pikachu creó la esfera eléctrica en su cola, y con un giro la lanzó directo a Raichu, la forma evolucionada intentó evadirlo pero el movimiento tomó una peculiar curva (tipo pelota de futbol) y dio en el blanco, haciéndole mucho daño, a pesar de no ser muy eficaz.

Había sido una buena estrategia, eso había que reconocerlo. Luego de dos Agilidades, Pikachu había subido mucho más su velocidad sobre la de Raichu por lo que la Electrobola le dio un golpe considerable.

─Ataque Rápido ─Pikachu lo golpeó de nuevo, sumando más daño, él también se estaba cansando.

─Raichu, Cola de Hierro.

─Pikachu, también usa Cola de Hierro ─una vez más chocaron las colas metalizadas ─Aléjate y usa Tacleada de Volteos ─Pikachu se impulsó lejos de Raichu, llegando a la pared donde cogió impulso para correr hacia su contrincante, envuelto en el manto eléctrico e hizo coalición contra Raichu, quien estaba muy cansado para evadirlo, como Surge trato de ordenárselo.

─Raichu ¡Trueno! ─en medio de la desesperación por no rendirse, Surge ordenó el ataque que pondría final al combate, de uno u otro modo.

─Mantente firme, Pikachu ─el pokemon amarillo se quedó en pie, absorbiendo el golpe ─usemos esa electricidad ¡Electrobola de nuevo!

Usando la electricidad que Raichu le enviaba, Pikachu generó una electrobola del doble de su tamaño normal y la envió contra Raichu.

─Defiéndete con Cola de Hierro ─Raichu quiso usar su movimiento tipo acero para bloquear el ataque, pero eso solo levantó un gran cortina de polvo.

─ ¿qué sucedió? ─preguntó Akane, aferrada al filo de las gradas ─ ¿Quién ganó?

Tuvieron que esperar a que el humo se dispersara para ver que Raichu tumbado en el piso con remolinos por ojos, y Pikachu estaba levantado en sus cuatro patas, respirando agitadamente, al limite del cansancio.

─Ra-Raichu n-no puede continuar ─dijo la referí sorprendida ─ Pikachu es el ganador ─tras esas palabras, Pikachu se dejó caer exhausto en el piso, con un suspiro de alivio.

─Tío Surge… ¿perdió? ─musitó Akane impresionada, igual que su Pichu.

Con sonrisas, Mewtwo y Lucario bajaron de las gradas para ir con su entrenador.

Ash fue hasta donde Pikachu estaba rendido y lo tomó en brazos ─diste un excelente combate amigo, estoy orgulloso ─dijo en voz con suavidad, acariciando a Pikachu entre las orejas.

─Pikaaaa (gracias) ─dijo cansado el pokemon eléctrico.

─Bien combate Raichu ─dijo Surge ayudando a su pokemon levantarse ─muy buen combate chico, suerte en la liga ─dijo acercándose para tenderle una mano a Ash.

─Rai rai chu ─Raichu se giró para ofrecerle su cola a Pikachu **(n/a: creo que eso sonó muy mal xDDDD) **

─Pikachu ─el pokemon amarillo le imitó, juntando su cola con la de su par evolucionada, de entre ambas colas saltaron chispas.

─Si, gracias ─Ash aceptó su mano, Surge la estrechó con fuerza, agitándola, sacudiendo a Ash.

─Fue un combate taaaan electrizante ─dijo emocionada Akane, llegando corriendo, Pichu saltó de sus brazos para unirse a sus formas evolucionadas ─Pichu y yo entrenaremos muuuuuucho para llegar a ser tan fuertes como ustedes ─les sonrió a su tío y Ash.

─Esa es mi sobrina ─se regodeó Surge.

─Ese es el espíritu de un entrenador pokemon ─le sonrió Ash ─si te esfuerzas, trabajas junto con tus pokemon y pones tu corazón en ello seguro llegaran lejos ─aconsejó.

─ ¡Sí, gracias! ─asintió la niña con una gran sonrisa.

Después de eso Ash y compañía fueron a almorzar tranquilamente, llegada la tarde, se dirigieron al puerto de Ciudad Carmín, donde tomarían un barco hasta Celeste. Ash estaba inusualmente ansioso de llegar a su próximo destino ─Misty… aquí voy ─susurró a la brisa marina.

**-o-**

Una pequeña embarcación llegaba por las orillas de la sellada Cueva Celeste a la misma ciudad, entre los pasajeros bajaba un chica castaña de piel clara y grandes ojos azules, con una inconfundible pañoleta roja cuyo lazo resaltaba hacia arriba en su cabello que estaba hecho en coletas, tenía una blusa roja de tirantes con un adorno negro en el cuello y la parte baja, donde le seguía un pequeño short blanco sobre unas pants negros por encima de la rodilla, usaba unas deportivas en color amarillo con detalles rojos y negros y tenía un bolso canguro de color amarillo en su cintura.

─Mmmm ─se estiró, llevando los brazos al cielo ─que de tiempo sin estar en Kanto, tengo tantas ganas de ver a mis amigos ─comentó con una sonrisa al pokemon que la acompañaba, un tipo insecto/volador con apariencia de mariposa.

**-o-**

─Jessie ¿pero qué cucarachas se te metieron ahora en la cabecita, niña? ─le decía James a su compañera, quien tenía una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, viendo atenta un folleto.

─Los que oyes James ¡entraré al concurso de ciudad Celeste! ─dijo decidida ─ ¡el mundo esperaba el regreso de Jesselina! ─anunció con emoción, y estrellas en los ojos.

James suspiró, sabiendo que cuando algo así se le metía en la cabeza a su compañera no había quien se lo sacara… sin terminar medio muerto en el proceso ─ ¿Qué opinas chimuelo? ─consultó con Meowth, dejando a la peli-magenta en su mundo de fantasías.

─Esto no va a terminar nadita bien para nosotros James ─pronostico el felino, cerrando los ojos con pesar.

─Ay nanita …

**Esta historia continuara… xDDDD**

**Bueno… Estoy enfermita! Pero aquí les cumplo con el nuevo capi ^^  
Un poquito más corto de lo normal pero en el siguiente capítulo empieza lo divertido con todos en el concurso de ciudad celeste, además tengo una gran idea para el equipo Rocket después de eso *-* espero que a ustedes también les vaya a gustar ^^ **

**¿qué que tengo? Pues algo de fiebre, y una gripa tremenda, también mareos y el cuerpo adolorido de vez en cuando. Pero aun así yo les cumplo con el capi. Bueno, deséenme suerte a ver si me mejoro (juro que me siento morir) y nos vemos en el sgt capi =3**

**Siguiente capitulo: Reunidos en Celeste.**

**Respondo Rw's =3**

**-bluewater14: lamento no haber respondido tu rw pasado ¡sorry! *junta las manos y se inclina a modo de ruedo* lo siento, lo siento mucho. Me alegra que te siga gustando está historia y espero que nos sigas apoyando locura xDDD**

**-CCSakuraforever: Me hace muy feliz que te gusten mis locas historias jeje.  
Y si, estamos reuniendo a toda la pandilla, el momento de la liga Añil será muuuuy intenso *w*  
Gracias por todo tu apoyo ^^**

**-OrviKii: ¡Onni-chan! *se lanza a abrazarlo… de nuevo* te abrazaré todo el rato mientras respondo el rw =3  
Me alegra mucho que te guste mi loca historia jeje.**

**1\. jajaj, si casi siempre erras ese tipo de cosas xD ¡pero hey, el concurso será genial!  
Siii, pobre Misty, su hermana le sacará canas verdes xD**

**2\. Jajaaja lo lei con el ritmo de esa canción xD y si! May vuelve!**

**3\. Gafas de Johny Bravo jajajaajajaj *se parte de risa* nos pos si, si no hiciera esas cosas ¿Qué clase de prota sería? **

**4\. jeje ¡aleluya! *le aplaude* okno xD pos si, un lindo y adorable Pichu.  
La chilindrina LoL**

**5\. Esa era la idea, quería evocar en los lectores ese recuerdo de cuando lo captura.  
¿3? *va y revisa* Pos si, faltan 3 Lapras, Butterfree y Larvitar ^^ **

**6\. Nooooo, por naaaaada *sarcasmo* Que no chico, no te fuiste caminando supéralo *le saca la lengua*  
Bueno, aquí está el clásico Pikachu vs Raichu =3 gracias por tu apoyo ;)**

**7\. -.- ¿en serio onii-chan? Nadie lee comentarios ajenos, además a quien carajo le va a importar eso aquí *otra vez le saca la lengua* Por cierto, ya subí el primer cap de la conti de 'la cuenta regresiva' te quiero ver por allá si o si, de esa si no te salvas =P**

***/o/* owww ¿una sorpresa? Me pregunta qué seá *w* esperaré ansiosa =3**

**Saludos nii-chan y cuídate mucho *le da un beso en la mejilla* Daisuki! **

**-zoe3: por qué sufres? Que hice? =/  
Bueno, aquí el super clásico y épico Pikachu vs Raichu, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Jejeje, te responderé todos los que mandes.  
Saludos desde Colombia ^^/**

**-netokastillo: ^/^ ¡Arceus! Muuuuchiiiisisiisisismas gracias por tus bellas palabras, me hacen sentir muy feliz y me animan muuuchisimo (juro que me sonroje cuando lo leí n.n)  
Me alega muchote el ue te gusten mis locas ideas y aun más gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado.  
Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy. Saludos ^^/**

**-DarknecroX: Claro, claro. Yo comprendo, vacaciones son vacaciones ;)  
Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me das en cada cap. Espero que te haya gustado este.  
Cuidate y saludos ^^/**

**Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta loca historia ¡Son los mejores, os amo muchísimo a todos! Si quieren estar al tanto de cuando subo y de mis otros fics pueden buscarme en face (DanyNeko) en mi perfil dejaré el link. **

**Dejen reviews por favor, no muerdo =3**

**|  
V**


	13. Reunidos en Celeste

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior**_

─_Mmmm, que de tiempo sin estar en Kanto, tengo tantas ganas de ver a mis amigos._

_**-o-**_

─_Jessie ¿pero qué cucarachas se te metieron ahora en la cabecita, niña?_

─_Los que oyes James ¡entraré al concurso de ciudad Celeste! ¡El mundo esperaba el regreso de Jesselina!._

─ _¿Qué opinas chimuelo?_

─_Esto no va a terminar nadita bien para nosotros, James._

─_Ay nanita… _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Reunidos en Celeste**

Durante el trayecto en barco hacia Celeste Ash se topó con algunos entrenadores en el mismo por lo que aprovechó de entrenar con Lucario, Squirtle y Hunter. Pikachu descansaba cerca del él, disfrutando del sol, mientras Mewtwo observaba el mar tranquilamente desde el techo del barco.

─Squirtle, usa Pistola de Agua al piso ─indicó Ash.

─Shellder usa rayó hielo ─ambos ataques chocaron, creando un pequeño bloque de hielo ─de nuevo.

─Usa Rayo Burbuja ─las primer burbujas de Squirtle contuvieron el rayo de hielo, incluso algunas congeladas le cayeron a Shellder, el resto le golpeó ─acabalo con cabezazo.

Sin darle tiempo de esconderse en su caparazón, Squirtle tacleó a su contrincante con fuerza, dejándolo fuera de combate.

─Shellder, regresa ─dijo su entrenador, devolviéndolo a su pokeball.

─Excelente trabajo Squirtle ─se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza de su pokemon.

**-o-**

_Ring Ring-Ring Ring._

─Ya voy… ¡Ahhh!

─ ¡Hola hermanito! ─la castaña de ojos azules saltó a abrazar a Max.

─ ¡Ah May, me estas asfixiando! ─se quejó el menor.

─Uy lo siento, pero tenía tantas ganas de verte hermanito, te echaba de menos.

─May ya no soy un bebé ─se quejó algo ruborizado, mientras la dejaba pasar al interior del gimnasio, ajustándose las gafas.

─Wow! El lugar está genial ─dijo la castaña adentrándose en la piscina que estaba casi lista para el concurso.

─Sip, está casi perfecto para mañana ─dijo el menor.

─ ¿Quién era Max? ─se acercó Misty bajando por las escaleras.

─Nada más ni menos que yo ─jugó la castaña, yendo a saludar a su amiga ─Misty, que de tiempo.

─Es bueno verte May ─las chicas se abrazaron ─ ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

─Genial, mira esto ─sacó un estuche, enseñando tres listones ─solo me faltan dos para entrar al gran festival de Sinnoh ─dijo orgullosa la castaña.

─Eso está muy bien, amiga ─la felicitó ─ ¿participarás en nuestro concurso?

─Claro que sí ─afirmó ─me servirá de práctica para la Copa Wallace ─dijo con un guiño.

─ ¿Cuándo será?

─En tres semanas o así ─respondió.

─Me encantaría verlo ─dijo la pelirroja.

─ ¡Síii, deberías! ─la tomó de las manos emocionada.

─Así que tú eres May ─dijo una rubia entrando.

─May, esta es mi hermana mayor Daisy ─presentó.

─Hola, es un placer conocerte ─le sonrió a la rubia ─dime Misty ¿participarás en el concurso? ─le dio una sonrisa inocente.

─… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo/ella?! ─gritaron al mismo tiempo las hermanas Waterflower.

─May, Misty es una gran líder de gimnasio, lo suyo son los combates ─regañó Max ajustándose los lentes que reflejaban la luz.

Misty estuvo a punto de afirmar las palabras de Max ─ ¿y eso qué? Lo mismo iba para Ash y él ha participado en más de un concurso ─argumentó ─Ash siempre dice que probar cosas nuevas puede ayudar con tu estilo de batalla ─dijo levantando el dedo índice con los ojos cerrados y un aire de sabiduría.

Misty se cortó en seco cuando May mencionó a Ash.

─Ah, pues… si lo pones así… de hecho no suena mal ─dijo la pelirroja rascándose una mejilla que tenía sonrojada, con el índice derecho.

─ ¿Qué? ─gritaron Max y Daisy.

─ ¡Sí! ─saltó May en victoria ─será divertido ─juntó sus palmas ─vamos Misty, tenemos mucho de qué hablar ─jaló a la pelirroja de la mano hacia fuera del gimnasio.

─Espera un poco May ─trató de calmarla ─ ¡Azurill! ─el pequeño pokemon azul rebotó por las escaleras y saltó a los brazos de su entrenadora ─ ¿a dónde vamos?

─A por un helado ─respondió.

─Okey, pero… la heladería está por el otro lado ─corrigió.

May frenó en seco y empezó a correr en dirección contrario, Azurill se mostró algo mareada y las dos chicas soltaron la risa.

**-o-**

El barco de Ash llegó al puerto a media tarde, iba a tomar camino al gimnasio hasta que se topó con un conocido.

─Vaporeon usa Acua-aro.

─Vapooo.

─Eh ¿ese es Orvis? ─el pelinegro y sus pokemons se acercaron al oji-gris a saludar.

─Oh, Ash ¿qué tal? ─lo saludó de regreso junto con Vaporeon.

─Bien ¿qué tal tú? ¿Estaban entrenando? ─sonrió.

Orvis se llevó una mano a la nuca ─bueno, en realidad estábamos practicando un poco para el concurso.

─ ¿Un concurso pokemon aquí en Celeste?

─Sí ─Orvis sacó un folleto del bolsillo de su sudadera azul y se lo tendió a Ash ─es el primer concurso y se va a hacer en el gimnasio.

─Misty ─susurró ─no sabía que te iban los concursos.

─Bueno, no soy coordinador pero creo que podría ser divertido ─se encogió de hombros ─dime ¿Cuántos gimnasios has retado ya?

─Vencí a Erika y a Surge ─informó.

─Entonces vas a la mitad ─estableció ─ ¿vas al gimnasio a retar a nuestra líder? ─Ash asintió ─ ¿te importa si te acompañamos? ─flexionó un brazo para que Vaporeon subiera a su hombro ─quiero averiguar por las inscripciones del concurso.

─Claro vamos.

…

Orvis miró a Ash sorprendido cuando el oji-café entró al gimnasio como Pedro por su casa.

─Holaaa! ─Pikachu saltó al piso y se adentró en el gimnasio buscando a Azurill ─ ¿Misty, Max?

─ ¡Ash! ─el chico bajo corriendo por las escaleras para saludar a su héroe antes de mirar asombrado a los pokemon ¡Mewtwo, Lucario! Bienvenidos chicos ─sonrió.

Lucario le sonrió al menor ─Hola Max.

─ ¿Y quién eres tú?

─Me llamó Orvis, soy de aquí de Celeste ─se presentó el oji-plata.

─Si vienes a retar al gimnasio está cerrado por el concurso de mañana ─informó el menor.

─En realidad viene a preguntar por el concurso.

─Oye Max ¿dónde está Misty?

A Max le bajó una gota por la sien ─May llegó y se la llevó a quien-sabe-dónde.

─ ¿May está aquí? ─preguntó Lucario.

─Sí, vino para el concurso, llegó hace unas horas y hasta convenció a Misty de entrar al concurso.

─ ¿En serio? ─parpadeó sorprendido ─eso suena interesante… muy bien, ya lo decidí, yo también entraré al concurso ─dijo decidido, levantando la mano empuñada.

─Estupendo, esto será divertido.

─Sí ─concordó con el de ojos grises ─aunque debería pensar en una rutina.

─Sí ─un par de gruñidos sonaron ─jeje ¿Qué les parece si vamos primero por algo de comer? ─dijo Orvis.

─Yo te apoyo ─concordó Ash ─Mewtwo ¿por qué no le enseñas el gimnasio a Lucario? Saldremos un rato, no demoraremos mucho ─sonrió el oji-marrón.

─Claro ─afirmó.

─ ¿Vamos a comer?

─ ¡Yo quiero hamburguesas! ─dijo Orvis.

─ ¡Y yo hot-dogs! ─siguió Max.

─ ¡A la carga! ─los tres muchachos salieron del gimnasio, guiados por Orvis a un puesto de comidas rápidas.

…

Por mientras, luego de terminarse un rico helado, May y Misty se habían metido de algún modo en una batalla doble con una pareja.

─Glaceon, Bola sombra ─ordenó May.

─Corsola, Joya de luz ─imitó Misty, parecía que estaban en apuros con el combate, pues sus pokemons estaban más cansados.

─Ivysaur, Danza pétalo a Corsola.

─Crobat, colmillo veneno a Glaceon.

Glaceon salto justo cuando Crobat hiba a morderla, llevándose de lleno la joya de luz de Corsola, luego dio una voltereta para que su ataque fantasma golpeara al pokemon planta.

Crobat cayó ─usa somnífero ─dijo la entrenadora de Ivysaur.

─Glaceon ayuda a Corsola ─la Eevee-evolución empujó al pokemon de Misty para alejarlo del ataque pero desgraciadamente recibió ella las esporas y cayó dormida.

─Hay no, Glaceon ─se lamentó May.

─Ahora solo quedamos tu y yo bonita ¿quieres bailar? ─retó la chica.

─Baila con esto ¡Corsola, Carámbano! ─Corsola lanzó cinco fragmentos afilados de hielo hacia su contrincante, acabándolo.

─Pues vaya ¿qué se le va a hacer? ─se quejó la chica, regresando a su pokemon.

─Buen combate, señoritas ─dijo el chico del Crobat ─adiós ─se despidió con su compañera.

─ ¡Sí! ─las chicas chocaron palmas celebrando su victoria ─jaja así peleamos nosotras ─dijo May con orgullo, regresando a Glaceon a su pokeball.

─ ¡Misty! ─se escuchó desde atrás de una voz masculina.

─ ¿Ash? ─Misty se giró, habiendo reconocido esa voz de inmediato.

May también se giró ─ ¿May? –se sorprendió Ash al ver a su amiga.

Orvis los miró a todos ─ ¡Orvis! ─se presentó con una risilla nerviosa.

…

**Esta historia continuara… xDDDD**

**De nuevo, lo siento (creo que ya estaréis hasta la coronilla de esto) en esta ocasión no tengo excusas estúpidas que daría cualquier persona ocupada, simplemente seré realista y diré que no eh subido cap, no solo porque la uni me tiene hasta el cuello, no, sino porque no eh tenido inspiración, cuando abría el documento del capítulo, lo miraba y lo miraba y medio escribía algo pero no me gustaba y lo borraba. Sinceramente siento que la calidad de este fic ha estado decayendo, no puedo expresarme como en un primer momento lo hacía, y las batallas no me salen tan bien como aspiro. **

**Espero que escribir el concurso me regrese los ánimos de escribir. Retiraré el cronograma que me había impuesto para subir caps (los días 5 y 22 de cada mes). Ahora será cuando pueda, PERO habrá un cap (por lo menos) al mes.**

**Lo siento mucho **

**Siguiente capítulo: Empieza el concurso celeste.**

**Respondo Rw's =3**

**-Bluwater14: jejeej sorry, me alegra mucho que te sigua gustando mi historia a pesar de que eh estado muy mal con los tiempos de actualización jeje, lo siento por eso. Gracias por tu apoyo ah y por favor mándame un mensaje privado que necesito hablar contigo ;)**

**-OrviKii: Onni-chan! Debes estar queriendo matarme ¿cierto? Hace como dos semanas (mañana miércoles serán dos exactas xD) y no he publicado hace más de un mes -pokemon-**

** nunca me cansaría de tus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz mi nii-chan :3 **

**2\. Si me basé un poco en la batalla original, también me vi la de Sho y su Raichu (de la temporada en Sinnoh) contra Ash y Pikachu. Ah y gracias por decir que se me da bien, últimamente estoy dudando de mi forma de escribir pokemon.**

**3\. jajaja seeee.**

**4\. Como dije, es la ropa de Zafiro Alfa y Rubi Omega ;3**

**5\. xDDD**

**¡Apareciste de nuevo! ¿Eso compensa a si sea un poquis? (ojitos de cachorro) ¡Daisuki onni-chan!  
Las clases andan jodidas, acabo de salir de exámenes y andaba full estrezada ¿Qué tal tu?**

**-** **CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias Saku-chan :3**

**-** **Lyra Takumi: Me alagas mucho. Sip, aparecerá Drew (porque me encanta) pero más adelante. Si, ya quiero que vuelvan todos *-*  
jajaj ¿en tres horas todo? Wow, me hace muy feliz jeje, me alegra que te guste mi locura :3 y gracias por tus buenos deseos. **

**-** **boomingmaster: Gracias por tu sugerencia y por seguir el fic, saludos ^^/**

**-** **joselito55: Bienvenido, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, gracias por tus lindos comentarios jeje n.n**

**-** **Naruhi-DBZ15: Muchisimas gracias, realmente me animas mucho, sobre todo porque últimamente siento que no me esta saliendo muy bien que se diga.**

**-** **LadyMadalla-Selene: Holis ^^/  
Muchisimas por tus palabras, me hacen muy feliz. Realmente yo también adoro mucho a Mewtwo y Lucario, me fascinan. Jajaja si, da mucha rabia que no consideren las ideas de una xD  
Shiiii, Larvitar, a mi mejor amigo también le encanta, es que es una lindurita. ¡Yo también amo a Drew!  
Lo de los legendarios, no lo sé, quizás Lugia (que también me gusta) o hasta Ho-oh, no lo tengo muy claro todavía.**

**Muchas gracias por pasarte a dejarme tan lindo comentario Selene, saludos y nos leemos en la próxima :3 **

**Quería aclarar que la ropa que usa May es la que tiene la prota de Rubi omega y Zafiro alfa (que por cierto, no sé qué en que carajos pensaba Game Freak en el momento en que se les ocurrio NO dejar cambiar de ropa al prota de esos juegos, cuando fue de los mejores cambios en X y Y)**

**Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta loca historia ¡Son los mejores, os amo muchísimo a todos! Si quieren estar al tanto de cuando subo y de mis otros fics pueden buscarme en face (DanyNeko) en mi perfil dejaré el link. **

**Dejen reviews por favor, no muerdo =3**

**|  
V**


	14. Empieza el Concurso Celeste

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior**_

─_Ahora solo quedamos tu y yo bonita ¿quieres bailar? _

─_Baila con esto ¡Corsola, Carámbano! _

─_Pues vaya ¿qué se le va a hacer?_

─_Buen combate, señoritas. Adiós._

─ _¡Sí! jaja así peleamos nosotras._

─ _¡Misty!_

─ _¿Ash?_

─ _¿May? _

─ _¡Orvis! _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Empieza el concurso celeste.**

─ ¡Ash! ─sin pensar lo que hacía, Misty corrió hacia Ash, contenta de volver a verlo, algo asombrado el chico separó un poco los brazos esperando por el abrazo pero Misty cayó en cuenta de sus acciones a tiempo y se detuvo a dos pasos de él ─vaya, y yo que pensaba que te tomaría más tiempo regresar aquí ─trató de ocultar su momento de debilidad con un comentario arrogante.

─ ¿eh?... ¡espera ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! ─gruñó en respuesta.

─ ¿Qué no me oíste? Tienes que lavarte las orejas más seguido ─siguió burlándose, cruzando los brazos justo bajo su pecho.

─Que graciosa eres Misty ─entrecerró los ojos en la pelirroja.

─La tensión romántica se siente en el aire ─se burló la castaña, viéndolos a ambos ─ ¿no te parece? ─le sonrió al oji-gris.

Orvis parpadeó un poco ─ ¿son novios?

─ ¿Ash y Misty? ─dijo Max sorprendido.

─ ¿Nunca te has dado cuento del ambiente entre ellos, Max? Me decepcionas hermano.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron ─no-nosotros… no… él/ella no es mi ─tartamudearon ambos.

─Digamos que está en proceso ─dijo May con una gota bajándole por la nuca ─desde hace varios años ─añadió para sí, desviando la mirada.

Orvis parpadeó tres veces ─ahh okey.

─ ¡May! ─chillaron a la vez la pareja en negación… quise decir, Ash y Misty **(N/A: xDDDD)**

─ ¿Y? ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo? ─preguntó la castaña, desviando el tema.

─Ah, mi nombre es Orvis, y este es mi compañero Vaporeon ─presentó el chico.

─Nos conocimos en el Gran Prix P1 hace unos días, es de aquí de Celeste y participará en el concurso ─dijo Ash ya más tranquilo.

─ ¡Ese Vaporeon es una lindura! ─chilló Misty, arrodillándose para abrazar al pokemon, su piel es tan suave y brillante.

─Vapoooo (gracias)

─Vaporeon agradece su cumplido, señorita Misty ─dijo Orvis.

─Así que eres de aquí ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

─No, y es un honor conocer a la líder que hizo famoso nuestro gimnasio.

Misty se ruborizó ─oh vamos, no seas tan formal, es un placer ─estrecharon manos ─Así que ya supiste del concurso ─se dirigió a Ash finalmente.

─Así es, y vamos a participar ¿nos cierto amigo?

Pikachu afirmó.

─ ¿Tu, señor maestro pokemon? ─dijo la pelirroja con algo de burla pero sorprendida.

─Será genial, hace muuuuuucho que no veo a Ash en un concurso ¡esto se pone cada vez más entretenido! ─dijo May con su usual emoción ─vas a ver cuánto hemos mejorado mis pokemon y yo Ash ─dijo orgullosa.

Ash le sonrió ─no lo dudo.

─Disculpa Misty ¿Cuándo son las inscripciones para el concurso?

Misty parpadeó tres veces ─ ¿Daisy no está en casa? ─Max negó y ella se llevó una mano a la nuca con una risilla nerviosa ─jejeje, apenas yo regrese al gimnasio.

Todos soltaron la risa.

**-o-**

Al regresar al gimnasio Misty sacó el papeleo necesario para la inscripción del concurso, llenó el suyo igual que Ash, May y Orvis, luego abrió al público… claro que apenas pescó a Daisy pasando por allí la jaló para que se ocupara de eso. Ella había organizado el concurso, que se ocupara también de aquello.

Enseguida les alcanzaron Mewtwo y Lucario.

─ ¡Increible! Max me contó lo que había pasado pero no me lo creí hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos ─dijo la castaña ─que alegría volver a verte Lucario.

El pokemon azul se dejó acariciar la cabeza por la castaña, regresándole un amable 'hola'

─Así que… tu eres Lucario, es un placer conocerte en persona ─le sonrió Misty tímidamente.

Lucario la miró fijamente con seriedad, le tendió su mano para que la pelirroja la tomara y al hacerlo cerró sus ojos, levantando los sensores de su cabeza.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo? ─pregunto Orvis.

─Está analizando su aura ─le respondió Ash ─es una característica especial de los Lucario y Riolu, lo hacen para conocer a las personas y saber si pueden confiar en ellos o no.

Lucario indagó a fondo a la pelirroja, descubriendo una persona amable, fuerte, decidida, sincera y con una gran cariño hacia los pokemons y sus semejantes; nada fuera de lo común… hasta que lo notó, era como un suave efluvio, una lazo especial que unía el espíritu de esta chica con el de Ash, era algo muy leve, casi imperceptible pero muy intenso y especial

¿Qué era aquello? Lucario estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, por el momento, decidió que Misty era una buena persona, alguien que podría aceptar en su círculo.

─Mucho gusto ─respondió finalmente, perdiendo su postura.

Ash sonrió, acercándose a ambos ─les has caído bien ─le afirmó a Misty, quien seguía algo extrañada ─ ¿verdad? ─Lucario asintió a las palabras del pelinegro ─Misty… nuestra batalla…

La pelirroja sonrió.

─ ¡No pueden tener una batalla! La piscina está siendo arreglada para el concurso ─regañó Daisy, quien se acercaba luego de cerrar el puesto de inscripciones por ese día.

─Tendrá que esperar hasta después del concurso, Ash ─dijo Misty

─Por mi está bien ─aceptó el pelinegro.

─ ¡Recuerda que también me debes mi batalla Misty! ─dijo Max.

─Por supuesto ─asintió al chico.

─Eso suena genial ¿puedo quedarme a verlas? ─preguntaron Orvis y May al tiempo.

─ ¡Claro! ─afirmaron Ash y Max.

Misty sonrió.

**-o-** **Más tarde esa noche**

Todos estaban acomodados para dormir, Lucario se hallaba en la habitación de Ash, igual que Mewtwo.

─Quieres conocerla más a fondo ¿verdad? ─preguntó de la nada el entrenador a Lucario, quien lo miró ─eso fue lo que sentí cuando estaba analizando a Misty ─se explicó ─la mejor forma de conocer a un entrenador es en una batalla pokemon, ese momento en que los espíritus de ambos competidores chocan… espero que eso sacie tu curiosidad ─le sonrió al pokemon lucha/acero, quien asintió decidido.

**-o- El día del concurso.**

El día finalmente había llegado, todos los concursantes estaban en una habitación especial del gimnasio que tenía una pantalla desde donde se veía la gran piscina que sería muy pronto su escenario. Mucha gente llegaba, Treacy estaba en la entrada junto con Lily y Violet recibiendo a la multitud de espectadores que llegaban.

─ ¿Estas lista? ─preguntó May, peinando el cabello de Misty en una sala diferente.

─Estoy algo nerviosa, pero estaré bien ─le calmó la líder.

─Confía en tus pokemons y lo demás fluirá Misty ─aconsejó la coordinadora.

La pelirroja suspiró ─sí, gracias May ─dijo mientras la castaña se retiraba ─te veré después.

─Sí.

─Bienvenidos a todos a la primera edición del concurso de ciudad Celeste ─animó Marian, la animadora de los concursos en Kanto ─el ganador de este concurso recibirá la bella Cinta Cascada ─el listón era blanco, con la medalla cascada en medio ─la cual, por supuesto, cuenta como una cinta oficial para El Gran Festival de Kanto ─el público aplaudió.

─May ¿dónde está Misty? ─preguntó Ash al ver a la castaña ingresar sin la pelirroja.

─Ay, no te angusties Ash ─dijo ella, palmeándole la espalda ─vendrá luego de la ronda de exhibición, está alistándose en su habitación.

─Pero ¿sabe cuándo le toca? ─preguntó Orvis.

─Claro, Misty puede ser muchas cosas, pero no distraída ─afirmó Daisy.

─Esto será genial, ya quiero ver las presentaciones de todos ─dijo Max quien estaba con Lucario, Pikachu y Mewtwo en primera fila, con palomitas en la mano.

─ ¿De qué se tratan los concursos? ─consultó Lucario.

─No sabría bien cómo explicártelo, es algo que tienes que ver ─dijo el chico ─aquí se busca que los pokemon se luzcan así mismos y a sus ataques en una demostración de habilidad, carisma, ingenio y belleza ─explicó.

─El día de hoy me acompañan nuestro tres jueces: La bella enfermera Joy de cuidad Celeste, el Director del comité de concursos: Raúl Contesta y el presidente del club de fans: El Señor Sukizo.

─Hola a todos ─dijeron los tres jurados.

─La ronda de exhibición se llevará acabo con presentaciones dobles y luego pasaremos a las batallas individuales ─informó Marian ─Muy bien y sin más preámbulos, que dé inicio el concurso de Ciudad Celeste ─dijo con su acostumbrado animo ─y nuestro primer concursante es Blue de ciudad Algaria, démosle una gran bienvenida.

Las luces bajan al mismo tiempo que se enciende un reflector en el borde de la piscina donde se ubicó el chico con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. Blue era un chico de piel blanca, unos 1,65 cm de altura con pelo castaño oscuro de mechas amarillas en las puntas, largo hasta los hombros.  
Vestía una camiseta de tirantes azul oscuro, de un tono apagado con una pokeball al lado; un pañuelo morado al rededor del cuello y Pantalones 3/4 de un color verde militar junto a unas deportivas negras con unas rallas laterales verdes.

Todos estaban expectantes, Blue abrió sus ojos -de un brillante color azul- alzó el rostro y al saber que había captado la atención del público y sonrío de medio lado, entonces alzó dos pokeballs con la mano derecha, solo una de ellas tenía un sello, el "Sello Corazón D", el castaño las lanzó al aire diciendo ─ ¡Vamos a jugar Rowl, Toto!

Ambas pokeballs se abrieron a la vez y tras la luz blanca, quedando en el aire un gran corazón negro y delante un Growlithe junto a un Totodile. Cuando ambos están a punto de caer se impulsan el uno al otro por sus patas, saliendo por ambos lados del corazón. Cuando ya están arriba Rowl usa Onda ígnea y Toto usa Acua cola. Desde la parte de arriba del corazón ambos lanzan un anillo: uno de fuego y otro de agua, que rodean el corazón en forma de X. Una vez ambos aros llegan al centro estos chocan creando una onda expansiva que destroza el corazón dejando una estela de azul, rojo y negro mientras Rowl y Toto caen.

─Lo primero es lo primero. Danza espada Toto y Rowl Mimético!

Primero Toto se concentra y empieza a hacer aparecer espadas bailando a su alrededor y después Rowl le imita, provocando que las espadas se intercambien unas y a la vez saltando ellos entre los islotes de la piscina. Antes de que iniciaran el ataque Blue se había colocado en el centro justo detrás suyo y, sacando un pañuelo azul y otro naranja, se une al son del baile.

El público aplaude al ritmo de su juguetona danza.

─Vamos con las combinaciones cuádruples! Toto usa Avalancha, seguido de viento hielo y Rowl primero el Velo sagrado y después Triturar!

Tras dar las indicaciones ambos pokemons se separan del castaño quedando él en el centro. Totodile inicia con la avalancha; este ataque hace aparecer encima del chico muchas rocas que empiezan a caer rápidamente, sin perder tiempo Toto usa Viento Hielo para ralentizar el avance de las piedras. Rowl mientras ilumina a su compañero y sí mismo de una capa verde resplandeciente. Cuando ve que las piedras se congelan un poco y caen más lentas usa Triturar para convertirlas en polvo, con mucha facilidad gracias a la Danza Espada que ha incrementado su ataque.

─Vamos con algo único ¡Toto Movimiento sísmico y Rowl usa Bofetón lodo! ─el público exclama extrañado.

Toto corre hacia Rowl y lo coge en brazos, saltando muy alto da una vuelta pasando muy cerca del islote cosa que Rowl aprovecha para arañar el suelo y sacar tierra hacia arriba una vez Toto vuelve a subir para seguir el ataque. Este mismo proceso se repiten 4 veces, ya la quinta hay mucha tierra en el aire y Toto empieza a girar en espiral mientras cae en picado atrayendo hacia ambos toda la tierra esparcida, luego dirige esta hacia el suelo creando una zona blanda donde lanza a Rowl el cual cae sin problemas.

─Bien vamos con otra combinación cuádruple ¡Toto Hidrobomba y Rowl Lanzallamas! Luego usa Garra dragón Toto y Rowl Golpe Cuerpo.

Ambos pokemons asienten y los dos usan los ataques de gran potencia el uno contra el otro, la Hidrobomba y el Lanzallamas chocan provocando una gran nube de vapor, la cual cubre todo el escenario, de repente una zona se ilumina por la garra dragón de Totodile, y se ve como la nube de vapor empieza a disiparse ante la gran velocidad que alcanza Rowl por el golpe cuerpo, una vez ambos ataques chocan la nube de vapor desaparece de golpe haciendo un barrido a los lados del escenario.

─Y el gran final Toto Granizo y Rowl sol matinal!

Esta combinación precisa de una gran coordinación, Toto empieza a invocar el granizo y el frío se hace presencia en cuestión de segundos. El público tiembla. Cuando una tenue capa de nieve cubre el escenario, Toto regresa al lado de su entrenador mientras Rowl se coloca al centro del escenario y usa sol matinal para sacar el mal tiempo de la tormenta de granizo, apareciendo un gran sol en el cielo, el cual derrite los últimos copos de nieve dejando caer una estela brillante y deshaciendo la leve capa de nieve dejando en el suelo la frase "gracias por su atención" La cual ha aparecido gracias a que mientras Toto invocaba el granizo Rowl se ha dedicado a sacar la nieve que caía escribiendo la frase. Rowl regresa también junto a Blue y los tres saludan.

─Ah eso llamo yo un final para dejarnos mudos ─dijo Marian ─nuestro siguiente participante viene desde Isla Canela.

─Vaya, hay mucho buenos participantes en el concurso ─dijo May, observando a la competencia.

─Creo que ya es mi turno ─dijo Orvis algo nervioso.

─ ¡Animo! ─dijo la castaña.

─Gracias ─Ash empuñó la mano y Orvis la chocó antes de salir.

─Nuestro siguiente participante es de aquí de ciudad Celeste ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Orvis!

El oji-gris se puso en su lugar al borde de la piscina con una pokeball en cada mano, una con un sello de 'Espuma B' y otro con 'Fiesta B'

─ ¿Listo para un buen espectáculo? ─preguntó el moreno, haciendo malabares con las pokeballs ─ ¡Pues que empiece el show! ─lanzó ambas hacia arriba.

Las burbujas azules del sello espuma se mesclaron con el confeti verde del sello fiesta y de entre las burbujas apareció Vaporeon quien dio vueltas hasta entrar al agua con un clavado, haciendo brillar su piel gracias a su habilidad de evaporarse en el agua. Dos segundos emergió en la cabeza de un Feraligart

─ ¡Feraligart usa acua cola! ─el pokemon inicial levantó la cola, creando un remolino de agua hacia arriba con la misma ─ ¡Salta Vaporeon! ─la Eevee-evolución hizo un mortal hacia atrás aterrizando sobre el remolino donde empezó a botar.

─Ahora Vaporeon usa Hidrobomba y Feraligart, Ventisca ─dijo el oji-gris señalando hacia arriba.

Vaporeon disparó la Hidrobomba hacia el techo, salpicando a muchos en las gradas, enseguida la ventisca de Feraligart empezó a congelarla, creando un sólido poste de hielo que pegaba al techo, el cual también se cubrió de una capa de hielo, formando estalactitas.

─Perfecto ahora usa el Rayo Aurora, Vaporon ─Vaporeon disparó su rayo hacia el techo, provocando que todo el hielo reluciera con los colores boreales del movimiento ─Ahora el gran final ¡Feraligart usa Protección y Vaporeon Acua Aro!

Feraligart creó una esfera verde brillante con la protección sobre la cual saltó Vaporeon rodeando su cuerpo con aros de agua que reflejaron los colores boreales que seguían en el hielo y pronto estos se ampliaron hasta cubrir la capa de protección. Finalmente ambos desaparecieron y Orvis hizo una reverencia.

─ ¡Y el público enloquece, eso sí que fue una explosión de colores! ─aduló Marian mientras Orvis se retiraba ─Y nuestra siguiente concursante es ni más ni menos que la líder oficial de este gimnasio ¡La menor de las hermanas Waterflower… Misty!

Las luces bajaron mientras la piscina se elevaba y, gracias a sus paredes de cristal, se veía el interior de la misma, cubierta de corales y plantas marinas.

**Esta historia continuara… xDDDD**

**Vale, prometí que habría capitulo este mes y como que me llamo Dany que lo hay *golpea la mesa*  
Espero que les haya gustado las presentaciones, créditos a Bluewater14 por su presentación =) amigo muchas gracias por tus detalles para conmigo ;)  
¿Qué creen que hará Misty que hay tanto misterio con ella, eh? ¡Acepto ideas, voten en los comentarios y díganme que creen?**

**Siguiente capítulo: Batallas de concurso.**

**Respondo Rw's =3 (Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, animos y preocupación por mi)**

**-Lyra Takumi: Gracias por tus animos, espero retomar mi ritmo ahora que regrese a vacaciones igual y la uni me tiene algo jodida xD  
Jajajaj en la próxima aparecerá Jessey con sus típicas locuras jajaj será divertido. Jajaajajaja lo de Harley sería muy gracioso pero no, él esta en Sinnoh igual que Drew y Solidad, aunque pronto sabremos de alguno de ellos ;)  
De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo.**

**-netokastillo: jajaja seeeeeeh ¬w¬ y solo espera a ver la presentación de Misty *-***

**-bluewater14: Amigo mio, espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy =3 como te prometí hay cap este mes y espero retomar mi ritmo para vacaciones =)  
Reitero un mooooooontonaazo las gracias por todo el apoyo y los consejos que me has dado, así como tu ayuda con el concurso dime ¿contra quién gustaría luchar en la ronda de las batallas? **

**-OrviKii: ¡onii-chan! Aquí está el nuevo cap, perdona la demora pero ya sabes como de jodida es la uni y me roba la inspiración que tengo destinada a pokemon. Aunque el segundo corte que lo veía de lo más jodido me ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba xD  
Jajajajj pues viéndolo así ¡te lo tienes merecido!  
Lo de las dos semanas era el tiempo que yo me había autoimpuesto para actualizar, subía un cap cada dos semanas antes… cuando tenía mucha inspiración para escribirlo xD  
1- Jajaajj sí, yo si creo que el dinero lo ganan como en los juego, con los combates  
2- jajaj. Ohhh HG como me encantan esos juegos *suspira de nostalgia* Jajaja ¿Qué te paso con el juego? Cuenta.  
3- Jajajaj ya verás cómo será el concurso ¿te gustó tu participación y exhibición?  
4- Como ya ves las exhibición es doble y la batalla única ¿con que pokemons quieres pelear, llegaras creo que a las semifinales o así?  
5- Jaajaaja siiii xD "ese pequeño señor mayor" jajaajaajajaj LoL, ñeh! Max siempre ha sido un pequeño chaparro algo creído, aunque el ser entrenador a moldeado su carácter.  
6- Jajaja si, tu en plan "¿Quién?"  
Es super Típico de Pokemon hacer la gracia del hambre xD  
"a su derecha veran la plaza central, a su izquierda el parque, oh miren un Duduo (cuidado porque escupe)" jajajajajjajaja me has hecho el día xD Ohhhh Aladdin *-*  
7- En realidad Corsola si puede aprenderlo xD ¡Lo dice la wiki, no yo! Siempre reviso los ataques antes de ponerlos =)  
8- ¡Esa era la inteción xDDDDD!  
JEjeej gracias, es lindo sabes que aún me apoyas… al menos aquí ¬¬ El primer corte no me fue expresamente bn pero ahora le segundo ha salido mejor (excepto una xD)**

**Ja ne, nii-chan ¡muchos besos y abrazos… ¡para Diamond! xD jajaj y para ti también =¨***

**-CCSakuraforever: Me alegra que te sigua gustando, aquí el nuevo capi =)**

**-zoe3: ¡Zoe! Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, me hace sentir muy feliz, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo porque esto lo hago por ustedes ^^ ¡Prometo que no dejaré de escribirlo!**

**-Silviaxl17: Holaaaa, bienvenida a los comentarios ¿tres veces lo has leído? ¡Arceus, te juro que me hiciste sonrojar! n/n eso me hace muy feliz, sobre todo el que te hayas decidido a dejarme un rw, me anima mucho sobre todo por lo que estoy pasando con esta historia =3  
Despues del concurso regresaran los pokemon que faltan, estoy pensando en incluir a Larvitar también aunque no se a quien poner primero si a Lapras o a Butterfree, bueno eso depende de que idea desarrolle primero tras el concurso, creo que será Butterfree n.n  
Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Saludos!**

**-Joselito55: Amigo mio, gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia, seguro me pasaré por tu cuenta ;)**

**Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta loca historia ¡Son los mejores, os amo muchísimo a todos! Si quieren estar al tanto de cuando subo y de mis otros fics pueden buscarme en face (DanyNeko) en mi perfil dejaré el link. **

**Dejen reviews por favor, no muerdo =3**

**|  
V**


	15. Batallas de Concurso

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
Bueno, al cap ;)**

_**En el episodio anterior**_

─_May ¿dónde está Misty? _

─_Ay, no te angusties Ash, vendrá luego de la ronda de exhibición, está alistándose en su habitación._

─_Pero ¿sabe cuándo le toca? _

─_Claro, Misty puede ser muchas cosas, pero no distraída _

_**-o-**_

─_Ahora el gran final ¡Feraligart usa Protección y Vaporeon Acua Aro! _

─ _¡Y el público enloquece, eso sí que fue una explosión de colores! Y nuestra siguiente concursante es ni más ni menos que la líder oficial de este gimnasio ¡La menor de las hermanas Waterflower… Misty!_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Batallas de concurso.**

Las luces bajaron mientras la piscina se elevaba y, gracias a sus paredes de cristal, se veía el interior de la misma, cubierta de corales y plantas marinas.

Solo se vio el destello de una pokeballs al ser abierta a ras del agua entre pequeñas llamas creadas por los sellos de la ball. Todo estuvo en un tenso silencio por unos instantes, el público estaba expectante y de pronto… un Gyarados salió del agua, sorprendiendo a todos.

─ ¡Azuuuu! ─una dulce vocesita captó la atención del público junto a algunas burbujas que llenaron el lugar, un reflecto se enfocó en el trampolín que estaba sobre la piscina donde ahora se hallaba una hermosa joven pelirroja enfundada en un disfraz de sirena con cola verdosa y conchas rosas, en su regazo estaba sentada Azurill.

─Azurill, cariño, salta ─la pokemon tipo normal saltó sobre su cola por lo que Misty pudo lanzarse en un perfecto clavado a la piscina.

El público exclamó de asombro, los niños rieron y aplaudieron.

Misty nadó de forma artística en el interior de la piscina hasta que Gyarados se le colocó por debajo para que se sentara en su cabeza y saltó del agua a tiempo para que Misty atrapase a Azurill entre sus brazos.

─Gyarados, usa remolino ─la serpiente marina formó un gran torbellino en el centro de la piscina el cual se elevó del agua, creando una columna que subió a Misty varios metros en el agua ─Azurill, encanto ─la pequeña hizo expresiones adorable que provocó expresiones de ternura en el publico ─ahora bote ─Misty saltó en un clavado de la cima del torbellino mientras Azurill empezó a dar saltos con volteretas. Gyarados atrapó a Misty con su cola la cual la chica usó como trampolín para volver al agua.

Entonces Gyarados empezó a nadar junto a Misty bajo el agua como un ballet acuático, el torbellino cedió y Azurill siguió saltando en los islotes flotantes de la piscina. Con un movimiento de la mano de la pelirroja Gyarados activo su Danza Dragón, provocando que su cuerpo brillara con tonos acarminados al igual que el agua.

Azurill saltó a la piscina y usó burbujas que tomaron la coloración rojiza.

─Acabemos con Hidrobomba ─la hidrobomba de Gyarados volvió a levantar a Misty en el aire junto a Azurill. Gyarados saltó para atraparla en lo alto de su cabeza y aterrizaron un clavado. El público aplaudió a rabiar.

Misty se sentó en uno de los islotes y Gyarados se enroscó en ella como si fuera su guardián ─jajaja Muchas Gracias ─luego de eso Azurill usó burbujas para cubrirlos mientras las luces se apagaban y al volver a encenderse la piscina ya estaba bajando y no había rastro alguno de la sirena.

─Damas y caballeros, acabamos de presenciar una presentación única de la Sirena de Celeste ─seguía comentando Marian.

**-o-**

─Madre mía ¡Misty es increíble! Maneja a Gyarados con el movimiento de su mano ─aduló la castaña.

─El tiempo que le tomó conseguir eso ─dijo Daisy.

─Oye Ash ¿Qué te ocurre? ─Orvis movió su mano frente a la cara de Ash, quien parecía medio embobado.

─Déjalo, ver a Misty en ese traje lo ha dejado lelo ─se burló May.

─Pikapi ─le llamó Pikachu ─ ¡Pikapi! ─frunció el ceño ─Chuuuu ─le lanzó un impactrueno.

─ ¡Ahhhhhhh!

─Ehh ¿estará bien? ─preguntaron Daisy y Orvis.

─Déjenlo, ya está acostumbrado ─le restó importancia la castaña, viendo a Jesselina ir a hacer su presentación.

Al poco rato llegó Misty con Azurill en brazos, su cabello estaba aún húmedo y suelto, y lucía un vestido sencillo de color amarillo, de cuello redondo y sin mangas, hasta la rodilla. Venía con la cara algo gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas.

─ ¡Misty, por amor al cielo, eso fue hermoso! ─corrió May a abrazarla ─Azurill se veía adorable y manejabas tan bien a Gyarados.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio?

─May tiene razón, fue estupendo ─aseguró Orvis.

─Y te veía preciosa con ese disfraz de sirena ─añadió la coordinadora. Misty se puso más roja ─que te lo diga Ash, se quedó como idiota al verte.

─ ¿qué? ─Misty abrió los ojos como platos, sobresaltada al oír aquello, dirigió su vista al pelinegro, que estaba sentado con Pikachu en su regazo, con la vista oculta bajo la visera de su gorra, la pelirroja se acercó lentamente ─ ¿Ash?

─Misty ─al parecer el chico no se había percatado de su entrada ─yo amm… te-te quedó muy bien la presentación ─le dijo algo apenado.

─ ¿En serio lo crees, Ash?

─Sí

Pikachu y Azurill miraban felices la sencilla pero dulce escena.

─Po-por cierto… hace tiempo que no te veía con ese traje.

─ ¿el de sirena? Sí, hacía algún tiempo que no lo usaba pero pensé que sería una buena idea para la ronda de exhibición.

─Estoy seguro de que pasarás ─afirmó el chico.

─Gracias, ya quiero ver lo que harás tu ¿qué pokemons va a usar?

Ash sonrió confiado ─tendrás que esperar a verlo ─le guiñó un ojo.

Misty infló las mejillas ─eres un aguafiestas ─le reclamó, luego se echaron a reír.

─ ¿No son tal para cual? ─dijo la castaña por lo bajo, soltando una risilla ─ahhh, el amor, que lindo.

Mientras, Jesselina ya estaba en el final de su presentación

**-o-**

─Y para terminar ─Jesselina saltó por las plataformas hasta donde estaba su Wobbuffet quien activó su Contraataque ─Yanmega, Poder Pasado.

Jesselina chocó contra Wobbuffet por lo que su barrera la hizo saltar por los aires mientras el pokemon insecto generaba su ataque ─ ¡creo que puedo volaaar! ─canturreó la de coletas mientras daba una voltereta antes de aterrizar sobre la cabeza del pokemon azul al tiempo que Yanmega lanzaba su ataque al agua, generando una mini-ola que salpicó a los lados de Jesselina junto con el brillo del movimiento ─ ¡Taraaan! ─hizo una inclinación.

El público aplaudió.

─Ese si es un gran truco, Jesselina sorprende a todos con su ingenio.

**-o-**

─ ¿Es que no se cansa de hacer el mismo truco? ─preguntó May, encorvada hacia adelante y con una gota en la sien ─lo que más me sorprende es que a la gente aún le gusta.

─Esa mujer se me hace conocida… ─dijo Orvis, llevándose una mano al mentón, luego se encogió de hombros ─meh, será mi imaginación ─Vaporeon negó con la cabeza.

─Cómanse esa ¡pasaré a la siguiente ronda con honores! ─dijo Jesselina, entrando con petulancia mientras Daisy salía a su presentación.

─Lo que digas ─todos los presentes movieron una mano de lado a lado, desprestigiando a la peli-magenta.

─Niños descarados ─se quejó Jessey ─ja! No tienen ni un gramo de estilo en el cuerpo ─se dio la vuelta y caminó al otro extremo de la habitación.

**-o-**

─Dewgong ¡Canto Helado! ─el pokemon lobo marino generó la esfera de hielo y la lanzó hacia arriba ─Seaking, Perforador ─el cuerno de Seaking empezó a girar antes de que este saltara del agua para golpear la esfera de hielo y hacerlo pedazos ─Ahora Rayo Aurora, Dewgong ─el rayo multicolor chocó contra los fragmentos de hielo, reflejándose en todos lados ─termina con Cascada, Seaking.

Seaking generó debajo suyo una columna de agua la cual Dewgong montó elegancia, dando vueltas hasta la cima. Daisy hizo una reverencia, tomando la falda roja de su vestido con su mano.

─Increíble presentación de una de las líderes de este gimnasio.

─ ¿Pues que esperaban? ─sonrió la rubia.

**-o-**

─Bien Ash, creo que es tu turno ─le dijo Misty.

─Que te vaya bien colega ─Orvis le extendió el puño.

─Gracias, nos divertiremos.

─ ¡Esa es la actitud Ash, si tú y tus pokemons se divierten, el público también! ─animó May.

─Dalo por hecho, quédate aquí amigo ─Pikachu saltó de su hombro al de Misty, Ash se ajustó la gorra y salió.

**-o-**

─ ¡Ya le toca a Ash! ─dijo Max emocionado, comiendo palomitas como si no hubiera un mañana.

Mewtwo y Lucario solo veían curiosos.

─Nuestro siguiente participante es un entrenador de Pueblo Paleta ¡recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Ash!

Ash llegó a su lugar en el escenario y enseñó dos pokeballs en su mano, una de ellas era una bola de atracción, se levantó la visera de la gorra y luego arrojó ambas balls hacia arriba.

─ ¡Totototo!

─ ¡Bui bui!

Totodile dio sus característicos saltitos de alegría entre burbujas del sello de su ball mientras Buizel se exhibió con puños, patadas y un coletazo, apartando las imágenes de rayos de su sello, tal como en la copa Wallace.

─Muy bien Buizel, usa Explosión sónica ─Buizel empezó a girar su cola, disparando las ondas sonoras hacia el pokemon inicial de Jotho ─Totodile, enséñales a todos tu baile ─sonrió el oji-café.

Totodile siguió saltando, esta vez de un lado a otro y haciendo piruetas. Las ondas sonoras que golpeaban a sus pies solo propulsaban más sus saltos.

El público rio divertido con la actuación de Totodile.

─Muy bien Buizel, usa hidropulso ─el pokemon de Sinnoh creo la brillante esfera azul ─Totodile, recíbela con cola de agua.

Totodile formó un pequeño remolino en su cola. Buizel lanzó el hidropulso a él y este lo atrapó en el remolino como si fuera una pelota, dio un giro sobre sí mismo y se la regresó a Buizel, este se lo regresó con un puño, Totodile lo hizo de nuevo y Buizel lo regresó con un puño.

**-o-**

─Jajaja, es como si jugaran al béisbol ─rio Orvis ─su Totodile es adorable.

─Así es ─sonrió Misty.

**-o-**

─Es genial, siempre que Ash ordena a Buizel pareciera que fuera a atacar a Totodile pero solo están jugando ─dijo Max, ajustándose las gafas.

─Así que se trata de diversión ─dijo Mewtwo ─los pokemons juegan y la gente se divierte viéndolo ─planteó el pokemon psíquico.

─Creo que es una forma de verlo ─le sonrió Max.

**-o-**

─Es suficiente, Totodile, lánzala arriba ─el pequeño cocodrilo lanzó la esfera arriba ─Buizel, puño hielo.

Buizel saltó y golpeó el hidropulso, deshaciéndolo y creando una ligera llovizna sobre ellos. Totodile golpeó el agua de la piscina con su cola, generando un remolino en ella, el cual Buizel cruzó de lado a lado con su Nado Rápido activo.

─Terminemos ya ¡Doble Pistola de Agua! ─ambos pokemons se pusieron de espalda entre si y empezaron a girar, usando su ataque para generar un cortina de agua a su alrededor, enseguida la usaron para propulsarse hacia arriba y dar una voltereta para quedar a los lados de Ash ─ ¡Gracias! ─sonrió el pelinegro, haciendo una referencia con sus pokemons ante la lluvia de aplausos que le dedicaron.

─Esa combinación de fuerza y ternura ha sido encantadora y los pokemons de agua demuestran cuan a gusto se sienten en la piscina… pues ¡continuemos! Nuestra siguiente participante es de Ciudad Petalburgo.

Era el turno de May.

─Muy bien, enseñémosles como lo hacen los profesionales ─May cruzó sus brazos, teniendo una pokeball en cada mano ─Wartortle, Beautifly ¡al escenario!

Al salir Wartortle dio un giro y quedó vientre arriba, donde se posó Beautifly

─Muy bien Wartortle, Burbujas ya ─mandó la castaña ─Y Beautifly usa As Aéreo.

Beautifly dio una voltereta, creando una estela blanca la cual cruzó la red de burbujas que creó Wartotle, dispersándolas por todo el salón ─Muy bien, ahora usa Viento Plata ─las ráfagas de Beautifly terminaron por explotar las burbujas, creando múltiples explosiones de colores.

─Terminemos con Giro Rápido y Tornado ─Wartortle empezó a girar por el borde de la piscina, salpicando a unos pocos y las ráfagas de Beautifly solo lo hicieron ir más rápido.

Finalmente ambos regresaron junto a May y Beautifly utilizó su Fuerza Psíquica para levantar un delgado arco de agua sobre ellos.

─Sencillamente hermoso ─aduló la de pelo rizado.

**-o-**

─ ¡Muy bien, hermana! ─celebró el de lentes.

**-o-**

─Y nuestra última presentación es una chica de ciudad Iris, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Dany.

Una chica de pelo negro, largo hasta los muslos, y amarrado en una media coleta, de 1.72 apareció caminando con aire misterioso el escenario. Vestía una blusa morada de un solo hombro y manga larga bajo una camisa sin mangas de tela ligera negra, su falda tableada que le llegaba a medio muslo era de color magenta y usaba una cadena plateada como cinturón, tenía unas mallas negras que se perdían en su falda y unas botas magentas con una master ball dibujada.

Ella llevaba ambas manos tras la espalda. Al llegar a su puesto descubrió sus grandes ojos marrones y enseñó en su mano izquierda una pokeball, la cual llevó a la altura de su rostro para dar un beso antes de levantarla en alto, enseguida saltó desde atrás una Umbreon con un lazo violeta en una de sus orejas. La pokemon siniestro cogió la pokeball con su cola y aterrizó en una de las plataformas antes de que el pokemon saliera de esta.

Un Kingdra apareció en el agua y Umbreon regresó la pokeball a la pelinegra con su cola.

─Dragón Nocturno ─susurró la chica.

Umbreon utilizó Luz Lunar, provocando que los aros dorados de su cuerpo brillaran y que el lugar se oscureciera, más allá de la ilusión de luna llena que se dibujaba en el agua; luego Kingdra activó su Danza Dragón haciendo resplandecer no solo su cuerpo si no también el agua con colores rojo, magenta y fucsia.

─Ahora Kingdra, Pulso Dragon ─continuó ella con voz serena. El pokemon agua/dragón generó una gran esfera de color verde y la lanzó hacia arriba ─Umbreon, Bolas Sombras ─sin disipar la luz lunar, Umbreon disparó cinco esferas fantasmales que se empezaron a girar alrededor del pulso dragón.

La chica estiró una mano hacia arriba con la palma abierta y sonrió de lado ─terminemos con una explosión, ¡Rayo Burbuja y Pulso Umbrío!

Desde direcciones contrarias, los pokemons dispararon sus ataques a las esferas que seguían en el aire, creando una gran coalición que generó muchos colores, como fuegos artificiales.

Umbreon saltó a los brazos de su entrenadora y Kingdra se les acerco ─muchas gracias a todos ─concluyó la chica, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de ofrecer una dulce sonrisa.

Todo el mundo vitoreó.

**-o-**

─Esa chica tiene talento ¿no lo creen? ─comentó Orvis.

─Pues a mí me dio escalofríos ese inicio ─opinó Daisy, tomándose los brazos.

─Supongo que en el mundo hay toda clase de gustos ─dijo Ash.

─Sí ─afirmaron Misty y May

**-o-**

─Eso sí que fue misterioso e interesante ─comentó Marian─ ¡Todas fueron excelentes presentaciones! ahora les enseñaremos los 10 participantes que pasaran a la ronda de batallas ─luego de unos segundos se mostraron las fotos en una pantalla: May, Ash, Misty, Blue, Orvis, Daisy, Jesselina, Dany y dos chicos más ─y ahora la computadora formará al azar las parejas para la primera ronda de batallas.

El tablero quedó así.

Orvis VS Daisy.

Jesselina VS Dany.

Blue VS Kenan.

Ash VS Drake.

Misty VS May.

─Vaya Misty, parece que tú y yo cerraremos con un gran espectáculo.

─Que la mejor gane May ─la pelirroja le tendió la mano.

─Sí, daremos nuestro máximo ─May le respondió el apretón.

Ambas se sonreían competitivamente, casi se podía sentir el fuego entre ellas.

**Esta historia continuara… xDDDD**

**¿Qué creen que hará Misty que hay tanto misterio con ella, eh? ¡Acepto ideas, voten en los comentarios y díganme que creen?**

**Siguiente capítulo: ¿Final Épico?**

**A todo el mundo ¡Gracias por el apoyo que eh recibido con este fic en este año, se que no soy la más agil para actualizar y que de vez en cuando cometo errores pero aun así, miles de gracias, abrazos y besos a todas la maravillosas persona que leen, que dan follow y fav y a los que dejan comentarios ¡a todos!**

**Feliz navidad y Feliz año nuevo de mi parte ¡Que el 2016 venga con montones de cosas buenas para todos! ¡os amo! **

**Respondo Rw's =3 (Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, animos y preocupación por mi)**

**-OrviKii: se que te gusta este fic, perdón por demorar tanto, pero ya sabes como soy de voluble con mi piche inspiración -.-U  
Jejejej, bueno ¿justo a tiempo, no?**

**1\. Jajajjaja que leeeenda imagen mental me has dado.**

**2\. ¡Sus discusiones son el pan de cada día! Siiiii claro, los chicos inocentes y las chicas las perver claaaaaaaro ¬¬**

**3\. Jajajajja total! Asi me los imagino**

**4\. ¡Sip! Nuestro sensual Lucario *w* lo eh dejado un poco de lado con todo este rollo pero pronto el y Mewtwo tendrán mas participación**

**5\. Sip, Blue es uno de mis amigos de esta pagina, un fiel lector que siempre me ha animado, como tu ;)**

** la presentación la escribió, personalmente nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo así y ya vez que las que yo hago son más cortas xD**

**7\. No fue error de edición es que hubo un salto de tiempo, entre que Marian dijo de ciudad canela y hablaban ustedes se presentó otro chico.**

**8\. ¡Para que veas que sí! Me centré en tu presentación y siento que me quedó bien, realmente me gustó lo cual es muy raro de mi con este fic últimamente, aunque ahora me siento algo mas repuesta. ^^**

**9\. Ding Ding Ding ¡tenemos un ganador! Acertaste con tu primera idea xD**

**Como siempre, gracias por estar al pendiente y animarme nii-chan ¡te quiero muchisisisismo! ¡Daisuki!  
Abrazos y besos y nos leemos ponto ¡ja ne! **

**-The-Flareon: ¡Bienvenido! Gracias por tu apoyo y lamento que me demore tanto. Espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n**

**-Bluewater14: amigo mio /*-*/ aquí regreso yo con el sgt cap al fin, espero que lo disfrutes, pronto se viene tu batalla (la de todos en general) Ya vez que yo igual entre y síp, acertaste con lo de sirena.  
Nos leemos pronto, mi amigo!**

**-CCSakuraforever: Gracias por tus palabras tan hermosas y tu apoyo siempre ¡me animan mucho! Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap ¡saludos!**

**-Joselito55: veo que te da pereza entrar desde tu cuenta xD (a vece yo igual lo hago) gracias por tu ánimo y ya me he pasado por tu cuenta en alguna ocasión, algun día te dejaré un mensaje o rw por allí n.n**

**-netokastillo: jejejeje totalmente. Espero que te haya gustado y saludos. Nos vemos en el próximo cap**

**-zoe3: Gracias ¡claro que me animan mucho! Tienes una dedicatoria especial en este cap así que espero que te haya gustado. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima.**

**Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta loca historia ¡Son los mejores, os amo muchísimo a todos! Si quieren estar al tanto de cuando subo y de mis otros fics pueden buscarme en face (DanyNeko) en mi perfil dejaré el link. **

**Dejen reviews por favor, no muerdo =3**

**|  
V**


	16. ¿Final Épico?

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con el sig episodio de esta emocionante historia.  
Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo/Game Freak/Satoshi Taijiri o quienes quiera que sean los dueños xD Yo solo los uso para mis locos fics  
**

**Antes que nada debo corregir un enorme error que se me pasó por alto en el capítulo anterior. El marcador de enfrentamientos estaba disparejo, los combates no eran pares así que eliminaremos los dos 'extras' por lo que las batallas quedan así**

Orvis VS Daisy.

Jesselina VS Dany.

Blue VS Ash.

Misty VS May.

**Bueno, al cap ;)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¿Final Épico?**

Luego de unos minutos la chica de pelo negro ingresó en la sala con el resto de los participantes junto a su pokemon siniestro.

─Vaya, tu presentación fue muy bella, ese fue sin duda un gran final ─dijo May, acercándose a la chica.

─ ¿Eh? ─la chica parpadeó extrañada al verla acercarse.

─Y tu Umbreon es tan bonita ─la castaña se inclinó para acariciarla.

Umbreon se echó para atrás y trepó por el brazo de la pelinegra hasta sujetarse de su hombro ─a Umbreon no le agradan los extraños ─excusó la pelinegra con su voz seria y cerrando los ojos.

─Oh, está bien ─se resignó la oji-azul.

─Así que tú eres mi siguiente oponente ─entró Jessey… es decir Jesselina con su actitud arrogante ─ese estilo gótico no será difícil de superar, morderás el polvo niñita.

Dany solo torció el gesto ante los pocos modales de la peli-magenta ─oye ¿no crees que el payaso del circo extraña su atuendo? ─dijo con simpleza, pasando de la mujer para irse a sentar a la espera de su turno, ignorando los quejidos de la mujer ─ ¿Qué sucede? ─miró extrañada como su compañera bajó de su hombro y se acercó al Vaporeon de Orvis, ella examinó al moreno de pies a cabeza ─ ¿podrá ser…?

─ ¿Qué pasa Vaporeon, tienes una nueva amiga? ─sonrió el oji-gris a su pokemon, la pelinegra se les acercó ─oye, buena presentación.

─Ah, mu-muchas gracias ─respondió ella ─di-disculpa ─ él la miró ─ ¿d-de casualidad tu…? ─sus tímidas palabras fueron interrumpidas por el llamado de Marian para el primer combate.

─Creo que es mi turno ─se levantó emocionado el pelinegro ─ ¿estás listo Vaporeon? Hora de demostrar quienes somos ─Daisy ya había salido hacia su lado del terreno.

─ ¡Da lo mejor! ─le alentó Ash, estirando la mano empuñada.

─Dalo por hecho, amigo ─Orvis chocó puños con Ash antes de dirigirse a la salida.

─Que… que tengas muchas suerte ─musitó la pelinegra, tomando a Umbreon en sus brazos.

─Gracias ─le sonrió el moreno, echando a correr junto a su Vaporeon.

─Oye ¿acaso te gusta? ─curioseó May, sentándose con ella.

─ ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No! ─negó alterada, hasta la media coleta se le erizó ─es solo… que me recuerda a un viejo amigo ─explicó, agachando la cabeza.

Misty y May se le quedaron viendo ante esa respuesta.

**-o-**

─Y ya es hora del primer enfrentamiento de este torneo, de un lado de tenemos a una de las líderes de gimnasio ¡me refiero a Daisy! ─presentó Marian con su acostumbrado ánimo, el público ovacionó a la rubia provocando que esta empezara a saludar y arrojar besos ─y por el otro lado tenemos a un entrenador local, dispuesto a llegar hasta el final ¡Aquí esta Orvis! ─el chico llegó corriendo con su Eevee-evolución.

─Starmie, a la piscina ─lanzó la rubia con un suave giro.

─Vaporeon, hagamos esto ─ el pokemon burbuja jet saltó de una voltereta hacia una de las islas flotantes.

Los círculos bajo sus fotos en la pantalla se rellenaron de amarillo ─Cinco minutos en el reloj y que dé inicio la batalla.

─Starmie, usa Rayo burbuja ─mandó la rubia. Orvis simplemente se quedó callado con una sonrisa de lado.

─Daisy empieza por la ofensiva sin embargo Orvis no le da ninguna orden a Vaporeon ¿qué es lo que planea? ─la ráfaga de burbujas del pico de Starmie dio en Vaporeon pero simplemente se arremolinaron a su alrededor antes de desaparecer ─increíble, las burbujas de Starmie solo hicieron brillar la piel de Vaporeon, eso le restará algunos puntos a Daisy.

─La habilidad Absorbe Agua de mi Vaporeon anula los movimientos tipo agua ─explicó el oji-gris ─es hora de atacar ¡Vaporeon, Rayo Aurora! ─Vaporeon saltó entre las islas antes de disparar su rayo contra la joya en el centro de Starmie.

─Usa la Pantalla de Luz ─Starmie creó una barrera cristalina que contuvo unos segundos al rayo aurora, lo suficiente para que Starmie saliera del blanco hacia el agua. Los puntos de Orvis bajaron un poco ─Tsk, de acuerdo ¿qué te parece esto? ¡Hidrobomba, ahora!

Vaporeon apuntó su potente movimiento hacia su contrincante. Starmie no tenía manera de esquivarlo.

─Usa el Giro Rápido ─improvisó la rubia. Starmie empezó a girar, provocando que la Hidrobomba se convirtiera en un torbellino a su alrededor.

─Es increíble, el giro de Starmie a convertido el ataque de Vaporeon en un escudo de agua a su alrededor ─comentaba Marian ─eso afectará gravemente los puntos de Orvis y estamos a mitad del tiempo reglamentario.

─Sigue así Starmie ─alentó Daisy ─usa Rapidez ─las estrellas que salieron de la joya de Starmie viajaron por el remolino, golpeando a Vaporeon desde diferentes puntos.

─Grrr, esto no es bueno ─ los puntos de Orvis bajaron a la mitad "_debo pensar en algo rápido_" ─a la piscina Vaporeon, usa Ataque rápido continuo ─Vaporeon saltó al agua, nadando velozmente hacia el pokemon estrella de mar ─combina con Armadura Acida ─susurró con una sonrisa.

─No bajes la guardia Starmie ─Daisy se notaba más confiada en su desempeño, sim embargo de la nada a Starmie le cayó una lluvia de ataques sorpresivos ─ ¿pero qué sucede? ─la cuestión es que en la piscina no se veía más que a Starmie.

─ ¿Pero qué está pasando? Starmie está recibiendo golpe tras golpe pero a Vaporeon le hemos perdido la pista ─seguía comentando Marian, los puntos de Daisy bajaron a un cuarto de los mimos.

─Vaporeon es capaz de hacerse invisible en el agua, no debes olvidarlo ─anunció Orvis con una sonrisa, seguro de su victoria.

─Starmie sigue recibiendo una lluvia de ataques y llegamos al aviso de un minuto.

Daisy apretó los puños ─Arriba Starmie ─aumentando su giro Starmie subió hasta la cima del remolino que aún mantenía ─Atactrueno* a la piscina ─debeló su as bajo la manga.

Orvis abrió los ojos como platos ─ve tras él ¡Cola de hierro! ─Vaporeon nadó hacia arriba por el remolino y golpeó desde atrás a Starmie, mandándolo al agua antes de dar una voltereta para aterrizar en una de las islas.

Una corneta sonó ─el tiempo se ha acabado ─dictó Marian ─y por conteo de puntos el ganador es… ─todos dirigieron su mirada a la pantalla ─por una no muy marcada diferencia nuestro ganadores son ¡Orvis y Vaporeon! ─celebró la castaña. El pelinegro relajó el cuerpo y agradeció las ovaciones del público

─Ha sido increíble ─alagó el señor Sukizo.

─Un enfrentamiento muy parejo y estimulante, nos tuvieron al borde del asiento en definitiva ─comentó Raúl Contesta.

─Orvis fue capaz de hacer relucir las habilidades de Vaporeon al máximo de su capacidad, fue un excelente desempeño ─concluyó Joy.

─Y Orvis es el primero en pasar a las semifinales, ahora pasemos al siguiente combate.

Daisy suspiró, regresando a su Starmie a la pokeball y regresando por el corredor por el que iba Jesselina. Por otro lado Orvis tomó en brazos a Vaporeon y se regresó por su mismo camino, topándose con Dany casi al final.

─Fue un excelente combate, felicitaciones ─dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa y expresión apenada.

─Gracias, que tengas muchas suerte tu ─le regresó el oji-gris con una gran sonrisa, siguiendo de largo.

─Nuestras siguientes competidoras son ¡la extravagante Jesselina! ─la peli-magenta como siempre entró, creyéndose mucho, arrojando besos a todos ─ y por otro lado ¡la misteriosa Dany! ─como la vez pasada la pelinegra entre a paso lento pero seguro y los ojos cerrados. Los puntos de ambas féminas se llenaron en el marcador.

─Umbreon, es hora ─la pelinegra estiró el brazo y Umbreon saltó de ella hasta las islas de la piscina.

Jesselina se carcajeó ─Yanmega, a la carga.

─Cinco minutos al reloj y ¡comiencen!

─Acabemos pronto con esto ¡Yanmega, usa Poder pasado! ─Yanmega empezó a acumular energía entre sus patas.

─Ataque rápido ─mandó con simpleza la pelinegra. A gran velocidad Umbreon saltó entre las islas antes de golpear a Yanmega ─Cola de Hierro ─el movimiento irrumpió en el Poder pasado haciéndolo estallar por lo que dañó al Yanmega y Umbreon cayó elegantemente en las islas.

─Con una velocidad asombrosa, Umbreon a asestado dos golpes a Yanmega, Dany está tomando la delantera desde el inicio y si Jesselina no se pone las pilas este asalto será muy rápido.

─De eso nada ¡Viento Plata! ─mandó Jesselina, confiada por tener un movimiento eficaz.

─Pulso Umbrío ─Umbreon se quedó firme en su posición y usó su movimiento siniestro cuyo, amplio espectro confrontó fácilmente el movimiento tipo insecto y golpeó a Yanma, no hizo demasiado daño pero golpeó e hizo bajar más los puntos de Jesselina casi hasta la mitad, mientras los de la pelinegra estaban intactos.

─Esto. No. Es. Posible ─reclamaba Jesselina, pisoteando con fuerza.

**-o-**

─Jessey, niña, bajale a los humitos ─dijo James, con una gota bajándole por la sien.

─Si Jessey pierde no va a gustarnos nada ─añadió Meowth, medio escondiéndose en el barandal.

─Wooooobufet.

**-o-**

El reloj marcó los cuatro minutos.

─Parece ser que Dany lleva la batuta en este espectáculo ¿Será capaz Jesselina de darle la vuelta a esta batalla?

─Esto ya me está aburriendo ─se quejó Dany, llevándose una mano a la cadera ─si no vas a combatir en serio no tiene caso ─le dijo a Jesselina ─terminemos ya Umbreon, Bola Sombra continua.

─ ¿Quién te crees que eres, niñata? Usa Bomba Sonica Yanmega.

Las ondas sonoras de las alas de Yanmega reventaron un par de bolas sombras de Umbreon, sin embargo tres o cuatro más la golpearon de lleno, tumbándola en el agua. Los puntos de Jesselina bajaron casi por completo mientras su Yanmega se agitaba, tratando de salir del agua pero sus alas estaban empapadas.

─Termínalo con una última Bola Sombra ─la pelinegra ladeó un poco el cuerpo, sabiendo concluido el combate.

Al no poder moverse Yanmega recibió el ataque de lleno, no solo acabando con los puntos de Jesselina si no que quedó flotando en el agua, fuera de combate.

─Y Jesselina está fuera, con más de dos minutos restantes Dany y Umbreon pasan a la semifinal con una aplastante victoria.

─Imposible ─Jesselina cayo de rodillas en su lugar, fría como el hielo ─me ganó una cría con complejo de emo… a mí? A la grandiosa Jesselina? ─No es posible.

─Asombroso ─dijo el señor Sukizo.

─Que gran demostración de agilidad y fuerza, se ha notado el gran lazo que une a pokemon y entrenadora ─siguió Contesta.

─Umbreon ha expresado muy bien el misterioso aire de los pokemons tipo siniestro y ha superado la debilidad de tipo para dar un gran espectáculo, eso demuestra el gran cuidado y cariño que recibe

─ ¡Ayyyy chiquilla! ─chillaron James y Meowth en las gradas antes de salir corriendo a por Jessey.

─Muy bien Ash, creo que es nuestro turno ─dijo Blue con una sonrisa competitiva.

─Sí, demos lo mejor.

─Cuenta con eso ─empuñó su mano con entusiasmo. Blue se dirigió a su lado del corredor y Ash hizo lo mismo, topándose con Dany y Umbreon ─oye, gran batalla.

─Ah, gracias… que tengas suerte ─le respondió la pelinegra.

─Gracias ─sonrió el chico con su Pikachu, corriendo emocionado el resto del tramo.

La chica regresó a la sala de los concursantes y se sentó donde antes, dejando que Umbreon bajara de sus brazos para reunirse con Vaporeon.

─Oye. Tu Umbreon es muy fuerte y muy rápida, debieron entrenar mucho juntas ─comentó Orvis.

Dany sonrió levemente ─sí, es que estamos juntas desde que Eevee salió del huevo.

**-o-**

─Sigamos con el tercer combate, de un lado tenemos al ingenioso Blue ─el oji-azul salió animado y confiado a su lado del campo ─y por el otro al creativo Ash ─el pelinegro llegó con Pikachu a su lado, saludando al público igual que su contrincante.

─Slowly, hora del combate ─Blue arrojó una buceo-ball de la que salió un Slowbro.

─Squirtle, yo te elijo ─mandó Ash con una sonrisa.

─El reloj se pone en marcha ¡y que empiece el combate!

─Hay que empezar fuertes Squirtle ¡Usa Cabezazo! ─mandó Ash de inmediato.

─Slowly, usa Paz Mental ─Slowbro recibió el cabezazo sin inmutarse y luego se cubrió de ondas blanquecinas que le aumentaron el ataque y defensa especial.

─Muy bien, usa Giro rápido ─Squirtle se refugió en su caparazón y empezó a girar a ras del agua hasta golpear de nuevo a Slowbro, quien se quedó quieto igualmente. Los puntos de Blue bajaron un cuarto.

─Paz Mental otra vez ─Slowbro volvió a subirse las características especiales.

─Ash va firmemente por la ofensiva mientras que Slowpoke está recibiendo el daño casi sin inmutarse ¿la naturaleza despistada de este pokemon conducirá a Blue a la derrota?

─ ¿No piensa atacar? ─murmuró Ash ─usa Cabezazo de nuevo.

─Mueve la cola Slowly y luego usa Espacio Raro ─Slowbro interpuso su cola justo antes de que Squirtle le golpeara, provocando que este golpeara el caparazón que lo cubría. Luego sus ojos brillaron en celeste a la vez que se formaba una jaula brillante alrededor de la piscina.

─Oh no ─Ash ya conocía las consecuencias de ese movimiento, recordaba al Dusknoir de Conway en la liga Sinnoh.

─Oh sí ─contradijo Blue ─usa Psícocarga ahora ─mandó el oji-azul.

Con el ataque especial aumentado por dos y pudiendo atacar ahora en primer lugar, el golpe que se llevó Squirtle de las esferas de energía psíquica de Slowbro fue bastante fuerte y restó varios puntos al pelinegro.

─Squirtle, refugio ─el pokemon tortuga se resguardó en su caparazón.

─Ahora usa Cabezazo Zen ─mandó el oji-azul.

Slowbro se lanzó al agua y luego emprendió la carrera contra Squirtle, cubierto de una brillante aura rosada, por suerte Squirtle estaba cubierto por lo que resistió mejor el golpe pero los puntos de ambos bajaron. El reloj señalaba dos minutos y medio. Slowbro regresó a su plataforma.

─De nuevo, Cabezazo Zen, Slowly.

─Cabezazo, Squirtle.

Ambos chocaron en medio de la piscina, creando una explosión y salpicadura. El público ovacionó la coalición, los puntos de ambos bajaron otro poco.

─Hidrobomba.

─Usa Psicocarga ─las esferas de Slowbro golpearon apenas a Squirtle cuando este se elevó de su sitió, arrojando agua por los agujeros de su caparazón ─ ¿qué hace? ─musitó Blue. Squirtle se puso sobre Slowbro y le golpeó repetidas veces con el agua a presión ─Cabezazo Zen.

─Cabezazo.

De nueva cuenta los pokemon chocaron y…

─Se acabó el tiempo ─estableció Marian ─y el resultado es… ─varios en las gradas emularon el redoble de tambores mientras se disipaba el polvo de la coalición. En la pantalla los puntos de ambos estaban menos que un octavo restante y ─por apenas unas milésimas quien pasa a las semifinales son ¡Ash y Squirtle! ─el público estalló en aplausos ─felicidades.

─Ha sido fabuloso ─alegó el señor Sukizo.

─Estrategia y resistencia, toda la tensión de una batalla mezclado con la belleza de los concursos ─le siguió Raúl.

─Squirtle demostró una gran combinación de destreza y valentía, su resístete caparazón habla de muy buenos cuidados, definitivamente un gran espectáculo.

─Gran trabajo, gracias Slowly, regresa y descansa ─lo regresó Blue con una sonrisa.

─Muchas gracias Squirtle, lo hiciste muy amigo ─Ash recibió en brazos a su pokemon, celebrando junto con Pikachu.

**-o-**

─Realmente me centré tanto en el combate que olvidé que estábamos en un concurso ─dijo Ash con gracia, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

─Jejeje creo que a nosotros también se nos pasó la mano un poco ─respondió de igual modo.

─Ayyy, tú ya no cambias Ash ─negó May con la cabeza ─Misty, es nuestro turno ─le sonrió a la pelirroja ─démosles el mejor combate de su vida ─propuso con energía, empuñando una mano.

─De acuerdo ─aceptó la chica ─Azurill, quédate aquí cariño ─le dijo a la pequeña en sus brazos, la pokemon tipo normal saltó hasta el regazo de Ash, donde se acomodó tranquilamente. Misty se apenó un poco per Ash simplemente sonrió, acariciando a la pequeña.

─Y ahora, para última exhibición de la primera ronda tenemos a ¡La Líder Misty! ─la pelirroja apareció en el mismo lado donde había estado Ash ─y a la experimentada May.

─Misty llama a Politoed ─el alegre pokemon rana aplaudió con su acostumbrado ánimo.

─Vamos allá, Munchlax ─el pokemon comelón se exhibió con algunas poses de físico-culturista.

─Tenemos cinco minutos en el reloj y que comience el combate.

─Vamos a darles con todo lo que tenemos ¡Munchlax, Golpe Centrado! ─el pokemon tipo normal echó su puño hacia atrás, acumulando energía.

─Puño Hielo Politoed.

Ambos golpes coalicionaron en la mitad del terreno, generando ondas en el agua por el impacto. Ambos pokemons se quedaron allí, enfrentando sus golpes a la espera de que alguno retrocediera.

─Mantente firme Politoed.

─Sigue así Munchlax.

─Munchlax y Politoed se enfrentan a puño limpio ¿Quién ganará esta competencia de fuerza? ─ comentó Marian. Politoed fue empujado por la presión de su contrincante ─Y Munchlax se impone ─A la final, Politoed fue mandando contra la pared de la piscina y los puntos de Misty bajaron.

─ ¡Así se hace Munchlax! ─felicitó May, su pokemon levantó los brazos, confiado.

─Ay no Politoed ¿estás bien? ─consultó Misty a su pokemon herido. El pokemon de la líder se levantó ─Muy bien, usa Doble bofetón.

Politoed saltó entre las islas hasta llegar a Munchlax y empezó a darle de bofetadas ─esquívalo Munchlax ─mandó May.

Politoed golpeaba y Munchlax se movía de lado a lado, tratando de esquivarlo, aunque un par de golpes sí que recibía. Los puntos de ambas bajaban a la par.

May tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños ─salta Munchlax, ya sabes que hacer ─la castaña señaló al cielo confiada.

Misty se tensó al no saber lo que su amiga pretendía ─ve tras él Politoed, Puño Hielo.

**-o-**

─Jessey, niña ¿por qué no nos vamos ya? ─trataba de persuadirla James mientras Jessey terminaba de retirarse los accesorios de su disfraz de coordinadora en la parte más alta de las gradas.

─ ¡Pero claro que no! ─negó la mujer ─si no puedo ganar esa boba cinta al menos debemos robar los pokemons de todos esos perdedores ─señaló con ira al escenario ─Meowth, quiero un robot súper impresionante.

─ ¿qué? ¿Y qué pretendes, que me lo saque del sombrero? ─le preguntó Meowth.

─ ¡No me interesa si lo sacas de la oreja de James! Quiero algo para arruinarles la fiesta a esos torpes.

Meowth y James suspiraron ─ya que, habrá que rogarles a los fiadores de ACME ─murmuró el pokemon parlante.

**-o-**

─Sin parar Munchlax, Golpe Cuerpo y quédate arriba ─Munchlax estaba acumulando energía en su boca, Politoed saltó desde abajo suyo con su puño cubierto de escarcha pero con gran agilidad el tipo normal le salto en la cabeza para impedir su ataque, mandarlo de regreso al agua y mantenerse más tiempo elevado. Los puntos de Misty bajaron. Cuando Politoed regresó a la superficie de la piscina Munchlax ya había cargado su ataque ─ ¡Ahora, Rayo Solar! ─apuntó a Politoed.

─Oh no, Politoed ¡ve bajo el agua! ─apresuró Misty.

Munchlax disparó su movimiento justo a donde estaba Politoed quien buceó hasta la parte más profunda de la piscina con el rayo solar pisándole los talones.

─Esa fue una audaz acrobacia de Misty pero los puntos de estas dos señoritas siguen disminuyendo y solo nos queda la mitad del tiempo.

─Ahora usa Rayo burbuja ─Politoed empezó a nadar alrededor de Munchlax, disparando su rayo burbuja desde diferentes posiciones. Munchlax recibía daño y los puntos de May bajaban.

"_tenemos que hacer algo para hacerlo salir_" pensó la castaña, luego recordó una de las muchas estrategias del buen Ash ─Saquémoslo del agua Munchlax, Golpe Centrado a la piscina ─Munchlax golpeó la superficie del agua con su puños brillando en blanco.

La magnitud del ataque sacudió la piscina eh hizo que Politoed saliera bruscamente del agua.

**-o-**

─Ja! Esa es una de las clásicas maniobras improvisadas de Ash ─se rió Max en las gradas, realmente estaba disfrutando de tal combate aunque no sabía si alentar a su hermana o a Misty.

Mewtwo y Lucario solo veían con atención la batalla, más que todo Lucario, analizando la forma de luchar de la pelirroja. De momento no veía nada que le llamara la atención ¿esa chica realmente estaba a un nivel que pudiera ser digna compañera de Ash?

**-o-**

Ash sonrió al ver en la pantalla la maniobra de May ─vamos Misty, enséñales como pelea una maestra agua, en el agua ─susurró el pelinegro.

─May está acorralando a Misty ─comentó Orvis.

**-o-**

─Golpe Cuerpo Munchlax.

─Esquívalo Politoed ─Misty apretó los puños ─usa Contoneo "_me estoy arriesgando pero espero que funciones_"

Politoed emitió un aura rojiza que alcanzó a Munchlax, le subió el ataque pero lo mareó un poco.

─Ese es un buen truco ─le reconoció May _"Si Munchlax se confunde estaremos en serio problemas_" pensó mirando el reloj y sus puntos, estaban casi parejas ─pero nosotros tenemos más ¡Usa Metrónomo!

Munchlax agitó la cabeza y luego levantó en alto los brazos, meciéndolos de lado a lado, haciendo que sus dedos brillaran ─Munch lax, munch lax, munch lax.

─Pon distancia Politoed, usa Rayo burbuja.

─Munch ─Munchlax terminó de cargar su ataque.

─Ahora ─con entusiasmo May apuntó a Politoed. El Metrónomo de Munchlax se convirtió en ondas sónicas que enfrentaron con las burbujas de Politoed.

**-o-**

─ ¿Alguien sabe que fue? ─preguntó Blue en el salón, sentado de brazos cruzados.

─Creo que eso fue Eco Voz ─comentó Dany.

─ ¿Eco Voz? ─repitió Daisy.

La pelinegra asintió ─Eco voz es un movimiento de tipo normal, no causa efectos secundarios pero aumenta su potencia por cada uso en turnos consecutivos ─explicó.

May apretó los puños, eso no era lo que esperaba, que ya no le quedaba más tiempo ─Acabemos con esto, Golpe Centrado.

─Adelante Politoed, Puño hielo.

De nuevo, los golpes coalicionaron.

─Usa Golpe Cuerpo.

─Doble Bofetón ─Mientras Politoed trataba de golpear a Munchlax, uno de sus brazos empezó a brillar en blanco ─ ¿pero qué…?

**-o-**

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─preguntó Daisy.

Ash sacó su pokedex

**Karatazo: un potente movimiento de tipo luchas que es capaz de romper barreras como reflejo y pantalla de luz **

**-o-**

─Increíble, su Politoed aprendió un nuevo movimiento en pleno combate ─dijo Max ilusionado.

─Politoed responde al fuerte espíritu de Misty ─comentó Mewtwo.

─Hnnnnn.

**-o-**

─Eres un nuevo movimiento ─chilló Misty encantada ─hay que usarlo ahora ¡Karatazo Politoed!

─Defiéndete con Golpe Centrado.

─Esquívalo y golpea.

─ ¡Y el tiempo ha terminado! ─determinó Marian ─contemos los puntos y veamos, quien pasa a las semifinales es… ─parecían empatadas, la diferencia no se observaba a simple vista ─ ¡Misty!

─ ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ─musitó asombrada la pelirroja mientras su pokemon saltaba a su lado ─ ¡Politoed, muchas gracias, eres increíble! ─rió la líder, abrazando a su compañero con gran cariño.

─Munch Munch ─dijo decaído.

─Vamos Munchlax, no te deprimas ─lo consoló May ─a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, ya sabemos cómo esto ─le acarició la cabeza ─y el día de hoy… ellos lo hicieron mejor ─admitió la coordinadora, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

**-o-**

─Increíble ¡Misty ganó una batalla de concurso! ─chilló Daisy sumamente impresionada, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás y llevándose dramáticamente una mano a la frente.

─ ¿Viste eso Azurill? Misty arrasó con la competencia ─le dijo en voz baja Ash a la pequeña en su regazo.

─Azuuu zu Azuuuu rill (mamá es la mejor) ─alegó la pokemon bebe, rebotando en las piernas de Ash con una sonrisa y los cerrados.

─Realmente Misty hace honor a su reputación ─sonrió Blue.

─Puedes decirlo dos veces ─afirmó Orvis.

**-o-**

─Luego de estas excitantes batallas pasemos a ver las parejas que lucharán en las semifinales ─dijo Marian ─la computadora las juntará al azar y… ─las parejas son ¡Misty vs Orvis! Y ¡Dany vs Ash! ─los combates se mostraron en la pantalla ─los ganadores de estas batallas serán los afortunados que participarán en la final por el listón cascada ─recordó ─no se muevan de sus lugares pues la competencia continuará en unos minutos ─dijo con entusiasmo

**Esta historia continuara… xDDDD**

***Atactrueno: rayo= 90 de potencia, 100 de precisión y 10% probabilidad de paralizar **

**A dos días para que se acabe el mes, aquí estoy cumpliendo con el cap de Enero ^^ por poco y no lo consigo jejeje **

**Que Arceus os bendiga mis muy queridos amigos. Este capítulo ha sido ¡en meses! de lo mejor que he hecho. En realidad eh sentido la emoción al describirlo, eh visto todo en mi cabeza mientras lo escribía ¡Hace tanto que no sentía la creatividad fluir así por mi ser con este fic que casi había olvidado el amor que le tenía!  
Realmente ha sido hermoso, espero que vosotros lo recibáis de igual manera.**

**Y para no perder la costumbre (mentira, con el ritmo que llevo está más perdida que la cintura de Snorlax xD) eh aquí las preguntas del cap.**

**¿Quiénes pasarán a la última ronda? ¿Quién se llevará a fin de cuentas el listón celeste? ¿Averiguará Lucario lo que necesita de Misty? Y también ¿Qué es lo que planea el Equipo Rocket?  
Bueno, si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Ahora sí  
Respondo Rw's =3 **

**-Orvikii: (voz por el altavoz de cuando se pierde un niño) Mr Mime a la sala 2 por favor, se solicita a Mr Mime con útiles de aseo en la sala 2**

**Jajajaj *lo levanta del suelo* eres un completo exagerado nii-chan. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que has leído fics que se demoran más en actualizar que yo.**

**1\. (8) bajooo del mar, bajooo del mar, vives contenta siendo sirena eres feliiiiz (8)  
Okey ya xD … creo que la palabra no es prepotente si no imponente ¿no? … como sea, deja de inclinarte ¡ahora lucharás contra ella! ^^**

**2\. ¡Totalmente de acuerdo, hermano!**

**3\. jajaja, es que el Totodile de Ash es adorable *o***

**4\. x'DDDDD claaaaro, coordinadores talentosos, siiiii **

**5\. Menos mal que no eres juez -.-U**

**6\. jejeje, ya lo sabes, aunque lo nuestro lo manejaremos mejor en el siguiente cap. Ojala nos tocara enfrentarnos, pero ya sabes como va esto…. Mucha suerte contra Misty,, la vas a necesitar (rie como Malefica para sus adentros xD)**

**7\. Jajajaja, (lo pasa con una secretaria) su solicitud será procesada y le llegará una respuesta lo más pronto posible. Por favor no nos llame, nosotros lo llamaremos.**

**8\. Lo siento, es que estoy enamorada de tu Vaporeon jeje n.n  
Ya cuadraremos para la siguiente ronda nii-chan**

**Te estaré escribiendo estos días ¿vale? Nos leemos pronto, nii-chan ;D :* **

**-Bluewater14: jajaja, me alegra que estés tan animado por mis locuras n.n**

**Me alegra que a muchos les gustara lo de Ash mirando a Misty como bobo… y el rayo de Pikachu no podía faltar, es básico (trata de imitar a Trip.. horriblemente xD) **

**Jejeje, muchas gracias, no había pensado en ponerle nombre a las combinaciones hasta que leí tus presentaciones, realmente me has ayudado mucho y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Mil disculpas por no hacerte pasar a la siguiente ronda. El plan era que si pero no me di cuenta antes de que las rondas no eran parejas y.. bueno… mis disculpas, espero no te molestes.**

**Lo de Psyduck lo dejaremos para más adelante ¿sí? jeje. Espero que te haya gustado los combates de esta ronda. Como dije en las notas finales, este cap de entre los… que se yo, 6 o 7 ultimo ha sido de lo mejor que eh creado a últimas cuentas.**

**Gracias por tu ánimo y, te repito, mil gracias por todo tu ayuda.**

**-Netokastillo: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Abrazos y besos de chocolate, nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**-Joselito55: Oh, ya veo. A veces me pasa en otra plataforma a la que subo fics. Aunque por el contrario yo suelo dejar mis rw en mi portátil. Solo los hago o respondo en el celular cuando no son demasiados largos o me emocionan mucho.**

**Espero que el cap te haya gustado amigo. Saludos.**

**-zoe3: Jajaja ¿en serio lo re-lees tanto amiga? Eso yo solo lo hago con los fics que de verdad me emocionan mucho… ¿realmente mi fic te provoca eso? *se le aguan los ojos* yo… es que… perdón *toma un pañuelo* me has tocado profundo**

**Zoe-chan, muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por tooodo el apoyo que me has dado. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y espero que en un futuro te animes a participar como personaje en alguna otra ronda de combates que deba hacer.**

**Pd: Que no salgan tus rws es raro… bueno, ten en cuenta que en esta plataforma solo puedes mandar un rw por capitulo, así que mucho ojo con eso.**

**Besos y abrazos mi amiga. Nos leemos la próxima vez. **

**Dejen reviews por favor, no muerdo =3**

**|  
V**


End file.
